Only you
by Yunmoon
Summary: La primera vez que supo de que trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor. 1827. Corregido!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary: **La primera vez siempre se queda, tu primer diez, tu primer cinco, tu primer beso, tu primer novio… tu primera vez. Y gracias a Reborn, Tsuna experimentaría muchas de sus primeras veces con esa persona.

**_Este capitulo ha sido corregido por Mika-Lucid199120._**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**::**

**.**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Hibird**_

**::**

* * *

Realmente no quería saber que le había hecho esta vez Reborn, por eso temía abrir los ojos, se sentía algo extraño, así que dándose por vencido abrió los ojos. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron se encontró con una buena vista, el cielo se veía naranja, comenzaba a atardecer, era lindo, agito las alas y pio con gus…

¿Alas?

¿Pico?

_-¡No puede ser! ¡REBORN!-._

Todo lo que se escucho fue el "dulce canto de un ave".

.

_35 minutos antes_

.

-¡Decimo yo le ayudare a entregar esto a Chrome!-.

-¿De verdad?-.

-¡Por supuesto! Si eso lo ayuda por mí esta perfecto-.

-¡Gracias Gokudera-kun!-.

-¡No tiene que agradecerme Decimo! ¡Me iré ahora mismo!-.

Tsuna observo a Gokudera levantarse del suelo y salir corriendo de su habitación. Se dejo caer de espaldas, suspiro, era bueno que Gokudera fuera a dejarle Chrome el almuerzo que ese día Kyoko y Haru habían preparado para la chica, sinceramente no quería ir a Kokuyo, desde que Mukuro había salido de Vendice le desagradaba más ir a Kokuyo, Mukuro siempre se burlaba de él y eso era realmente molesto.

Se levanto del suelo dispuesto a intentar hacer los deberes hasta que escucho el ruido de un arma cargándose. Trago saliva antes de voltear el rostro y fue que vio el cañón del arma directamente apuntando su frente, saltó hacia atrás asustado mientras veía la sonrisa de Reborn.

-¡Reborn!-.

-¡Ciaossu, Tsuna!-.

-¿¡Por qué estas apuntándome con eso!-.

-Me llego esto de Italia, es una nueva bala de la ultima voluntad… quiero probarla-.

La sonrisa del Arcobaleno del Sol impresiono a Tsuna, estaba asustado. Se alejo de Reborn y miro a su alrededor.

-¡No, no quiero que me dispares eso!-.

El Arcobaleno sonrió al notar el miedo de Tsuna, disfrutaba tanto asustándolo y haciéndolo gemir por ayuda y miedo, era tan satisfactorio.

-No te preocupes, solo es un disparo normal en la frente… creo que no te matara-.

-¿¡Crees!-.

-Hehe…-.

-¡No digas "hehe"! ¡No Reborn! ¡No! ¡Ah!-.

La bala impacto en su frente, rápida y precisa. Tsuna cayó al suelo y no supo más de él y del exterior.

.

_Ahora_

.

Reborn miro dormitar a Tsuna, realmente se estaba preocupando de que ya hubiesen pasado cinco minutos y no despertara. Según la carta de Gianini la nueva bala de la ultima voluntad tenía la facultad de durar veinticinco minutos más que la normal, en total Tsuna tendría media hora de ultima voluntad, le parecía exagerado pero quería saber si era realmente cierto que esa bala duraba tanto.

De un momento a otro Tsuna abrió los ojos, sonrió risueño y tierno y se encamino a la ventana, todo ante la atenta mirada de Reborn.

-No sucede nada, no hay alguna llama-.

Sin esperárselo Tsuna se lanzo por la ventana, Reborn se impresiono un poco y se acercó a la ventana, lo vio correr en dirección de Nanimori media. Algo había salido mal con esa bala.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos, abrió la puerta de recepción y no encontró nada, sin tomarle importancia se encamino a la azotea, una vez ahí subió por las escaleras y llego a su meta.

-Hibari-.

El nombrado abrió los ojos lentamente, observo al castaño que estaba parado frente a él, sonreía estúpidamente, no le tomó importancia ya que no era una amenaza, así que cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir de nuevo.

-Vete, o te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro-.

Tsuna sonrió risueño y más pronunciado, a paso ligero y hasta un poco saltarín se acerco a Hibari y una vez a su lado se sentó en su regazo. Hibari solo abrió los ojos y preparo su tonfa, estaba dispuesto a abrirle el cráneo y perforarle el cerebro que parecía había perdido, repentinamente Tsunayoshi elevo el rostro y le sonrió, se acercó un poco más a él y melosamente acarició su mejilla contra la de Hibari. El olor dulce y concentrado de Tsuna lleno a Hibari, lentamente bajo la tonfa, lo aceptaba, tenía una debilidad, una enorme y molesta debilidad por las cosas lindas y tiernas, no podía atacarlas, que más daba. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormitar con el herbívoro sobre él.

-Te quiero, Hibari-.

El falso Tsuna se durmió después de eso.

.

* * *

.

_-No debe ser difícil, solo estiro las alas y…-._

Sonrió cuando comenzó a volar, pero de eso sólo pasaron dos segundos para que comenzara a caer, ya no aguantaba con lo mismo, estaba desesperado, pero debía de encontrar la forma de llegar con Reborn, sabía donde estaba y si lograba volar llegaría con Reborn para que le devolviera su cuerpo. Comenzó a sentir sueño e hizo todo lo posible por no dormirse, debía llegar con Reborn como fuera, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba dormido.

.

* * *

.

Fue una calidez extraña la que lo despertó, se sintió envuelto en una manta rígida, como la tela de una camisa, suspiro un poco y apretó con los dedos la tela, entonces lo notó, tenía dedos, eso significaba que tenía manos y entonces… ¡Había regresado a su cuerpo!

Pero su felicidad se disipo al instante, cuando se encontró a si mismo siendo abrazado por aquel chico.

_-¡HIIIIEE! ¡Es Hibari-san!-._

Tenía que huir, y debía de hacerlo cuanto antes. Pero sabía por experiencia propia que debía de tener cuidado, Hibari tenía el sueño ridículamente ligero y a la vez muy pesado, se movió un poco, su movimiento fue mínimo y casi imperceptible, pero para Hibari fue suficiente para despertar.

-¿Tsunayoshi?-.

-¿Hi-hi-hi-¡Hibari-san!

Le pareció molesto y en ese momento notó que le llamaba de nuevo "san", bostezo mientras lo soltaba. Tsuna se pregunto si esta vez dejaría el "te morderé hasta la muerte" y lo mataría directamente.

-Ah… Hehehe… Yo… Si yo… si yo hice algo extraño, de verdad lo siento mucho. Hibari-san yo…-.

Hibari le tomó de la corbata y lo jalo, Tsuna vio su vida frente a sus ojos, vio a su madre y a su padre, el noveno, a Reborn con Dino y Gokudera junto con Yamamoto, a Haru junto con Bianchi, Lambo e I-pin, luego a los Arcobaleno, a la pandilla de Mukuro y al final a su preciada Kyoko, si hubiera sido una mejor persona, no quería morir, pero probablemente Hibari le mordiera hasta la muerte.

Pero realmente lo beso.

Tsuna abrió los ojos y sintió que el aire se le escapaba, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh Dios no, su corazón hizo "Doki, doki" y sintió que se sonrojaba tanto que el calor escapa por sus orejas, cerró los ojos rápido y abrió la boca en busca de oxigeno, pero el oxigeno jamás llego y lo único que sintió fue la lengua de Hibari en el interior, comenzó a marearse pero no por el hecho de que Hibari le besara, si no que el oxigeno ya no le era suficiente. Hibari se separo de él y soltó lentamente su corbata, soltó un jadeo y respiro todo el oxigeno que pudo hasta el punto de casi ahogarse, volteo su mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Hibari, su corazón continuaba con un intenso palpitar y el sonido "doki" continuaba en sus oídos.

-¿Hi-Hibari-san?-.

¿Era una nueva forma de tortura? ¿Provocar que el otro muriera de un infarto? Porque si lo volvía a besar probablemente moriría de un infarto, probablemente en lugar de morder él debería decir besar hasta la muerte. Pero Hibari simplemente se levanto y luego estiro la mano y lo levanto a él, Tsuna seguía en mundo "Hibari" así que apenas y fue consciente que estaba de pie.

-Lo he decidido. Tú serás mi compañero de ahora en adelante, te esperare mañana al finalizar las clases en el salón de recepción. Ahora ve a casa y realiza los deberes, Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

El impacto fue tal que sintió que ya no respiraba y ni se movía, fue como entrar en un estado de congelación automática.

¿Qué demonios…?

¿Qué demonios?

¿¡Qué demonios!

¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!

-_¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser! ¡REBORN!-._

.

* * *

.

Cuando Hibird abrió sus pequeños y redondos ojos ya no se encontraba entre los brazos de Hibari, ignoro el asunto y cerró de nuevo sus ojitos y volvió a dormir, para él había sido un día común y normal.

Nada que destacar, sólo que seguía queriendo mucho a su dueño.

Era cierto, en algún momento había sentido que su dueño le decía "Tsunayoshi".

Si recordaba, ese nombre lo repetía muy seguido, en fin.

Hibird volvió a dormir y ya no supo más del asunto.

.

* * *

.

Si Tsuna estaba muerto sería un problema…

Fue lo que pensó Reborn mientras bebía de su expreso, buscaría a Tsuna pero no en ese momento, estaba ocupado, además, Tsuna no debería de tardar en regresar, el efecto que hubiera tenido la bala no podía durar mucho y conociendo a su estudiante podía fácilmente intuir que llegaría quejándose y gritando, era molesto.

Como lo predijo, escucho los pasos de Tsuna, parecía molesto pero eso le daba igual. Cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente miro a esa dirección, Tsuna parecía que había corrido por varios minutos, se veía acalorado y además jadeaba enfurecido.

-¡Reborn!-.

-Oh, Tsuna-.

-¡No digas "oh" tan fresco! ¿¡Qué fue esa bala!-.

-Me llamaron desde Italia, al parecer me enviaron la bala equivocada. La bala que te di se llama "Vista externa", te permite cambiar de cuerpo con un animal cercano, desconocen el tiempo de duración de la bala pero tengo entendido que es muy efectiva-.

-¿Y me lo dices así de simple? Sabes que…-.

Se quedo callado al instante.

-¿Con que animal cambiaste? El salto por la ventana a penas abrió los ojos-.

Continuo en silencio y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo.

_-¿¡PENSABA DECIRLE "TODO"!-._

Porque en ese momento se dio cuenta que decirle que le había hecho cambiar con un ave, que ahora casi podía intuir que se trataba de Hibird, y esa misma ave lo había, literalmente, entregado a Hibari y que ahora Hibari había dicho muchas cosas que no quería entender y además lo había besado… Por donde lo viera no le pareció buena idea, ni siquiera él comprendía lo que pasaba.

Y además si no asistía mañana a la sala de recepción probablemente Hibari lo golpearía.

-Conejo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Me convertí en un conejo… Y me voy a bañar, me siento raro después de eso…-.

Tsuna salió casi corriendo. Reborn sonrió de lado y dejo su expreso en la mesa, imposible, esa bala que había causado algo divertido, podía decir que eso había sido casi un regalo, después de la batalla del futuro no había sucedido nada y estaba realmente aburrido.

Descubrir el secreto y el desenlace de la bala iba a ser algo divertido.

.

* * *

_Este capitulo esta corregido por mi beta._

_Si, Yunmoon tiene beta ahora._

_Shao~ shao~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary: **La primera vez siempre se queda, tu primer diez, tu primer cinco, tu primer beso, tu primer novio… tu primera vez. Y gracias a Reborn, Tsuna experimentaría muchas de sus primeras veces con esa persona.

**_Este capitulo ha sido corregido por Mika-Lucid199120._**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**::**

**.**

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Violencia**_

**::**

* * *

Tsuna escucho el toque que indicaba el término de las clases, se levanto rápido y sólo se despidió de Gokudera y Yamamoto de forma rápida y se fue. No es que estuviera huyendo, y de hecho lo había pensado mucho todo el día anterior y toda la mañana de ese día, pero al final concluyo que estaba sumamente asustado y no quería saber a que se refería Hibari con eso de que a partir de ese momento sería su compañero.

¿Compañero de que?

Sin remordimientos se fue, sólo esperaba que Hibari no le causara más problemas después. Llegó a su casa y no le fue sorpresa encontrar un alboroto provocado por Lambo e I-pin de quince años, ignoro el tema hasta que Lambo lo vio y se acercó corriendo a él.

-¡Joven Vongola!-.

-¿Qué sucede Lamb~…?-.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, de hecho debía decir que sabía a… alcohol. Lambo adulto debía de haber tomado y eso no le pareció absolutamente nada, un niño de quince no debía de tomar, eso solo lo podía hacer hasta que fuera mayor de edad… Bien, quitando eso… ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENÍA QUE BESARLO? Pero aunque Lambo adulto lo estuviera besando se quedo quieto, no movió un solo musculo, además Lambo adulto lo estaba agarrando muy fuerte.

-Ciaossu, Tsuna… Hmmm…-.

Reborn saco su arma al notar que Lambo adulto no se separaba de Tsuna, ciertamente Lambo no estaba haciendo nada, sólo tenía los labios pegados a los de Tsuna y ya, no hacía nada por moverse o por profundizar el beso.

Reborn le apuntó en la cabeza, pero cuando le iba a disparar el efecto de cinco minutos término y Lambo de cinco años apareció dormido a los pies de Tsuna. Tsuna continuo en un estado de inconsciencia, mantenía sus manos donde antes habían estado los brazos de Lambo adulto, ese beso lo había dejado totalmente sorprendido.

-Despierta ya, Dame-Tsuna-.

La patada que recibió de Reborn fue lo único capaz de despertarlo, se sonrojo desde las orejas hasta la punta de la nariz y volteo a mirar a Reborn.

-¿¡Por qué!-.

Reborn lo miro, ¿Cómo rayos él iba a saber como pensaba la vaca estúpida en diez años en el futuro? Pero había algo que Reborn si que sabía, de ninguna manera iba a permitir que eso sucediera de nuevo, que la vaca estúpida estando borracho tocara a Tsuna solo significaba algo, intensiones ocultas.

-Cierra la boca, Dame-Tsuna. Ahora cámbiate, vamos a entrenar o no estarás en forma-.

-¿Entrenar? ¿!Ahora!-.

-Ya dije que si, muévete-.

Tsuna miro a Reborn molesto, pero apreciaba su vida y respirar por si mismo, así que hizo caso a todo lo que el Arcobaleno le dijo y subió a su alcoba para cambiarse de ropa.

El entrenamiento espartano de Reborn fue peor que de costumbre, Reborn había decidido que las bombas y los golpes no eran suficientes y esa vez incluyo animales salvajes, si Tsuna salía ileso de eso iba a ser con mucha suerte, más bien, si salía vivo iba a ser un gran alivio.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna miraba de forma distraída a Kyoko, regreso la vista al frente y comenzó a prestar atención a la conversación de Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-¿Entonces Reborn-san y usted entrenaron todo el día?-.

-Si, Reborn estuvo un poco más agresivo que de costumbre-.

-Pero, Decimo… ¿está bien? Digo, llego hoy en la mañana muy herido y además su rostro…-.

Tsuna toco el parche que tenía en la mejilla derecha y la curita que tenía en la nariz, sin contar los parches de los brazos y las piernas y otros más en los costados, lo aceptaba, estaba lleno de heridas, rasguños, moretones, cortes y hasta quemaduras. Sonrió apenado, la mayoría de los golpes se los había hecho al huir de un cocodrilo que Reborn se había encargado de provocar, durante su huida había caído por un acantilado y se había lastimado durante la caída hasta que había topado con un árbol y al final con pequeño lago.

-Estoy bien, no es nada que no se pueda curar en un par de días-.

-Usted… ¡Es realmente sorprendente Decimo!-.

-¡Eso parecía divertido, Tsuna!-.

No, no era divertido, pero para Yamamoto siempre sería divertido. Un grito y la puerta de la azotea abrirse repentinamente llamo la atención de los tres chicos y miraron a esa dirección, por ahí entraron unos chicos de su grupo que al ver al grupo de Tsuna corrieron a ellos, cuando se acercaron Tsuna pudo notar sus heridas y su enojo.

-¿¡Qué hiciste perdedor!-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Hibari esta totalmente molesto y te esta buscando, ya golpeo a muchos que se parecen a ti! ¡Esta golpeando a todos los que están en su camino! ¿¡Qué hiciste Dame-Tsuna!-.

Molesto por como le gritaban a Tsuna, Gokudera se levanto de forma amenazadora mientras pensaba en donde había dejado sus bombas, Yamamoto se levanto también y su mirada seria fue lo que se vio en su normalmente sonriente rostro, Tsuna fue el ultimo en reaccionar.

-¡Oigan perdedores! ¡Dejen tranquilo al Decimo!-.

Los chicos estaban tan enojados con Tsuna que ni notaron la amenazadora mirada de Gokudera ni la mirada fría y cortante de Yamamoto, Tsuna los miro a todos.

-Y-yo… Yo no hice nada-.

-¡Pues seguro que hiciste algo! ¡Después de todo sólo eres Dame-Tsuna!-.

-¡Les digo la verdad yo no hice na…!-.

Tsuna se quedo callado.

_-Podría ser… ¿Por qué no fui ayer con él?-._

Gokudera saco un cigarrillo dispuesto a hacer explotar a todos esos malditos bastardos que se atrevían a gritarle al Decimo. Tsuna detuvo su acción colocando una mano en su hombro y miro a los tres chicos que estaban frente a él.

-¿Dónde esta Hibari-san?-.

-Hibari se quedo por nuestro salón, pero los profesores ya no nos dejan pasar por ahí hasta que Hibari se calme…-.

-¡Gracias!-.

Tsuna salió corriendo y se perdió ante la atenta mirada de todos. Una vez que Tsuna se fue Gokudera miro a los otros.

-Y… ¿Quién fue el que empezó a gritarle al Decimo?-.

La mirada amenazadora de Gokudera los asusto a los tres, Yamamoto sonrió al ver la furia en los ojos de Gokudera, pero esta vez no lo iba a detener, a él también le había molestado que llamaran a Tsuna de esa forma, porque para todos los guardianes Tsuna nunca sería un perdedor. Nunca más lo sería.

.

* * *

.

Si había sido su culpa tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar. Solo rogaba que el día siguiente no apareciera nadando con los peces, en ese momento se pregunto si realmente Hibari sería capaz de matarlo, oh rayos, realmente no dudaba de que lo hiciera. Estaba asustado y no lo quería negar, pero tampoco le hacía sentir mejor el hecho que Hibari estuviera golpeando a cualquiera por su culpa.

_-¡Pero que digo! Yo no hice nada, si Hibari-san creyó que yo iría no es mi culpa-._

Pero aunque pensó eso, continúo buscando a Hibari.

Lo vio, el aura amenazante que despedía le provoco en primer instante retroceder pero sacando un poco de su fuerza de voluntad volvió al ataque, cuando Hibari lo vio entrecerró más los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a toda prisa, ahora si, su cuerpo, que estaba acostumbrado a huir cada vez que veía a Hibari, comenzó a retroceder inconscientemente.

-Detente…-.

-Aunque… aunque lo digas… no puedo parar…-.

Retrocedía de espaldas y sentía que caería, pero Hibari le tomo del brazo prohibiéndole seguir retrocediendo.

-Te dije que pararas… Tsunayoshi-.

Se sonrojo un poco cuando Hibari omitió el apellido y le hablo directamente por su nombre, pero al instante negó y el sonrojo desapareció, Hibari lo jalo junto con él y lo llevo hasta el salón de recepción, al entrar Tsuna observo que adentro se encontraba el vicepresidente.

-Kyouya-san… Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna no dijo nada.

-Vicepresidente, salga de aquí y comience con sus rondas-.

-Claro, Kyouya-san-.

Kusakabe miro a Tsuna y por dentro le deseo lo mejor, desde la mañana Hibari estaba muy violento y solo se había detenido cuando había decidido salir a su búsqueda, lo que fuera que Tsuna hubiera hecho había enojado mucho a Hibari y que Hibari se enojara de esa forma era complicado, solo lo había visto una vez y fue al ser subestimado por ese hombre, Dino Cavallone. Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de si esperando que al regresar no tuviera que encubrir otro conflicto.

Hibari lo aventó fuertemente a la pared y con una tonfa lo aplasto del cuello, Tsuna sentía la presión y temía que realmente lo lastimara.

-Creo que fui claro… Tsunayoshi, te dije que te esperaría. Pero tú tentaste tu suerte y te fuiste a juguetear con el bebe-.

Eso le hizo enojar un poco, estaba herido y Hibari solo lo estaba lastimando más.

-Yo… no estaba jugueteando con Reborn… y me estas lastimando, Hibari-san-.

Vio sus heridas pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

-Es tu problema, yo no fui la persona que te lastimo en primer lugar-.

-Yo… debo volver a clases pronto…-.

Hibari apretó más la tonfa y Tsuna comenzó a sentir que le cortaba la respiración.

-Siempre has sido de lento aprendizaje, y me imagino que no te lo explique lo suficientemente claro… Te lo explicare de forma que me entiendas, Tsunayoshi-.

Tragó saliva y le dolió un poco pero estaba nervioso de la mirada intimidante de Hibari.

-Cuando dije que serías mi compañero me refería a que serías mi compañero, mi novio, mi amante o como le digas…-.

Se sonrojo tanto que trato de esconder el rostro, pero no podía porque Hibari no le dejaba mover las manos ni tampoco le permitía mover la cabeza.

-En pocas palabras, eres mío… ¿Entiendes?-.

Se sintió avergonzado pero no quiso tomar muy enserio sus palabras.

-¿Por qué… por qué decides eso por tu cuenta? Y-yo…-.

-Tú realmente eres lento. No me malentiendas, no era una sugerencia, es una orden-.

Sin preguntarle más ni decir nada Hibari tomó a Tsuna de la cintura y lo acercó a él, le tomó del mentón y lo beso, lo primero que trato de hacer Tsuna fue resistirse, pero cuando Hibari adentro su lengua a su boca todo se hecho a perder, el sentirse mareado fue en definitiva algo que no pudo evitar, sus piernas comenzaron a fallar y caer se volvió algo probable, se agarro a Hibari, lo tomó de la camisa y cerró los ojos. No siguió su ritmo porque no podía, pero le dejo hacer lo que quisiera, cuando Hibari se separo de Tsuna este se sentía en otro mundo, estaba mareado y caliente, y apenas y era consciente que Hibari lo estaba guiando al sofá donde lo sentó y lo dejo ahí.

-¿Tsunayoshi?-.

-¿Eh?-.

Reacciono cuando sintió que Hibari juntaba sus bocas una vez más, y lentamente le acariciaba un poco por la parte baja de la espalda, oh Dios, ¿por qué lo estaba acariciando así? Tuvo miedo y lo separo justo cuando la campana del fin del descanso sonó.

-¡Tengo que ir a clase!-.

Se separo rápido de Hibari y salió corriendo. Hibari lo vio correr y sin más regreso a sus labores como presidente del comité de disciplina.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera miraba a los tres chicos inconscientes, apago su cigarrillo y lo tiro al suelo y se fue, Yamamoto le siguió por atrás.

-Jajaja… Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo-.

-Por supuesto, ellos estaban agrediendo al Decimo, no podía permitir que se fueran sin un castigo-.

-Si, por primera vez a mi también me pareció una buena idea…-.

Gokudera se detuvo y volteo.

-No dudes en hacerlo. Si alguien ofende al Decimo así de nuevo, no dudes en hacerlo-.

Yamamoto sonrió y se inclino un poco al rostro de Gokudera.

-Es tierno verte así, Gokudera-.

Gokudera soltó un chasquido con la lengua y volteo el rostro y continuo caminando, Yamamoto se irguió y soltó un suspiro. Siguió a Gokudera hasta que él chico se detuvo frente a la puerta de su salón de clase.

-No soy tierno, Yamamoto-.

Abrió la puerta y entro firme. Yamamoto no pudo evitar sonreír, era tierno y entretenido, sobre todo gratificante. Sintió que algo chocaba contra él y bajo la vista y se encontró con una cabeza llena de cabellos castaños.

-¡P-perdón!-.

-No te preocupes Tsuna… ¿Eh? ¿Estas bien, Tsuna?-.

Todos voltearon a verlo, después de todo el rumor que Tsuna era buscado por Hibari se había extendido muy rápido, pero Tsuna estaba bien y con ello la curiosidad término, Gokudera corrió a Tsuna cuando escucho su nombre y se coloco junto a él, como el perro fiel que era.

-¿Se encuentra bien Decimo?-.

-E-estoy bien… Hehehe… Es mejor que entremos, el profesor ya viene-.

Decir que eso no lo había trastornado era una mentira y la verdad era que no sabía que hacer ahora.

Pero había algo de lo que si estaba bien seguro.

Ir a Kokuyo a ver a Chrome y ser fastidiado por Mukuro habría sido su única salvación. Kyoko se acercó a Tsuna al finalizar las clases y con una sonrisa le había dicho: "Este es el almuerzo para Chrome-chan… ¿Podrías dárselo, Tsuna-kun?". Tsuna había dicho que si y Kyoko le había agradecido y se había marchado, justo como aquel día cuando decidió dejarle la tarea a Gokudera. Pero ahora no importaba realmente, ya no importaba porque la cosa ya había sucedido, Tsuna detuvo a Gokudera cuando lo vio irse, no quería que el incidente de la mañana se repitiera así que debía de ir con Hibari.

-¿Puedo… pedirte un favor?-.

-Claro que si-.

-¿Podrías llevarle esto a Chrome? Yo… tengo que quedarme un momento…-.

-Lo haré enseguida-.

-Gracias, Gokudera-kun-.

-No tiene que agradecer nada, Decimo-.

Lo vio partir y se quedo quieto, lo estaba aplazando y sabía que eso solo le traería problemas, debía de encontrar la forma de que Hibari lo dejara tranquilo, no podía soportar eso por siempre pero tampoco quería ser "mordido hasta la muerte". Camino hasta la recepción y se detuvo frente a la puerta, ¿debía tocar primero o entrar directamente? Prefirió tocar primero. Golpeo la puerta y espero a que le respondieran.

-Pasa-.

Escuchar la voz de Hibari fue un impacto que le hizo entrar en pánico, trago saliva y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Obviamente Hibari sabía que se trataba de Tsuna, solía tener un caminar nervioso y torpe, sin contar que casi podía oler el miedo. Lo miro pasar nervioso y mirarlo y bajar la cabeza rápidamente, era como un pequeño conejo asustado, tan común de los herbívoros esconderse de los carnívoros.

-Siéntate, estoy terminando mi trabajo-.

-Ah… si-.

Se sentó en el sofá y dejo sus cosas a su lado, no sabía si tenía que hablar o no. Se quedo callado porque aunque tuviera que hablar temía que dijera algo malo. Espero un largo rato.

-Saca tus cosas, haremos tus deberes-.

Eso le sorprendió, y lo demostró mirando a Hibari con sorpresa.

-¿Esta bien eso?-.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas, Tsunayoshi-.

Asintió torpemente y comenzó a sacar las cosas para comenzar a trabajar.

-Solo tengo deberes de Matemáticas y Literatura Clásica-.

-Bien, empecemos con Literatura-.

Lo sorprendente de estudiar con Hibari no era precisamente la facilidad que tenía por enseñar y la de él de entenderle, si no el hecho que era sumamente paciente y no le daba por golpearlo solo por contestar algo mal, era cierto había llegado un punto en el que Hibari le había dicho que era idiota pero enseguida había comenzado a explicar el problema de nuevo. Cuando al fin terminaron los deberes Tsuna se estiro, eso había tomado más tiempo del que creía.

-¿Y tú no vas a hacer los deberes, Hibari-san?-.

-Ya los he hecho-.

-Ya veo-.

-Recoge tus cosas, voy a llevarte a casa-.

-¡No es necesari…!-. Se recordó a si mismo que a Hibari no le gustaba repetir las cosas, sonrojado agacho el rostro. –E-esta bien-.

-Vamos-.

Su recorrido en moto había sido, de cierta forma, cómodo, aunque pocos lo creyeran la moto de Hibari era cómoda y el calor de Hibari te hacía sentir en casa, o al menos eso había sentido Tsuna. Reborn lo había regañado y le había dicho que hiciera los deberes, por primera vez Tsuna le dijo a Reborn que ya había hecho los deberes y que iba a tomar una ducha.

Reborn miro la puerta una vez que Tsuna se fue, pues que lastima, ese día iba a probar unas excelentes bombas que Gokudera le había recomendando. Pero más importante, ¿Quién le había ayudado a hacer los deberes a Tsuna? Quien fuera debía de tener mucha paciencia, porque Tsuna era un verdadero idiota.

.

* * *

.

Se sumergió en la bañera y encogió los pies y los rodeo con sus manos, debía decir que estaba alegre de que Hibari no lo hubiera besado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Hibari hubiera estado con él todo el día, y debía confesar algo, jamás en su vida había imaginado que Hibari fuera tan paciente y tranquilo, le gustaba eso de Hibari, realmente le había gustado.

Que alguien como Hibari fuera tan amable era muy perturbador. Escucho ese "Doki" de nuevo y se negó a hacerle caso, se tapo los oídos hasta que el sonido paro, ¿Qué rayos era eso? La primera vez que había escuchado ese sonido había sido cuando Hibari lo había besado por primera vez, ¿sería una reacción de aversión hacia Hibari? Probablemente era eso, probablemente su cuerpo le obligaba a alejarse de Hibari, y realmente quería hacerlo pero tenía miedo, y no entendía porque le tenía tanto miedo, pero entonces lo recordó, todo se trataba de lo que el Hibari adulto había dicho.

"_-Probablemente pasaran cosas…-."_

Si, ya recordaba un poco.

"_-Pero hay algo que debes de saber-."_

Y en ese momento Hibari adulto le había tomado tiernamente del rostro.

"_-Todo lo que hago, lo hago pensando en ti-."_

Trago saliva y sin más hundió todo el cuerpo al agua, sentía que temblaba pero el agua caliente relajo todos sus músculos. Extrañamente había olvidado muchas cosas que Hibari del futuro le había dicho, después de eso no podía recordar que había pasado, ni si quiera recordaba que había pasado antes, solo recordaba esas palabras, estaba un poco asustado.

.

* * *

.

Hibari se lo había dicho, lo quería ver a la hora del almuerzo y Tsuna se había escapado de Gokudera y Yamamoto para poder verlo. Pero realmente estaba cansado, Reborn no le había dejado dormir diciendo "Es hora de otro entrenamiento físico", Tsuna había alegado diciendo que aún seguía herido, pero Reborn no le había dado tregua, estaba más herido que el día anterior, esta vez tenía un parche en la otra mejilla y otro en la frente sin contar que apenas y podía caminar, Gokudera le había ayudado en la mañana un poco.

Entro sin tocar la puerta, era otra cosa que Hibari le había dicho, si se trataba de él podía entrar sin tocar la puerta.

-Estoy aquí, Hibari-san-.

Hibari levanto la vista de los papeles que leía y miro a Tsuna.

-¿Vas a tomar el almuerzo? Ya estoy por terminar, te acompañare-.

Tsuna sudo, ¿y si hacía enojar a Hibari y así Hibari terminaba con él? Probablemente lo golpearía también, pero eso era lo de menos, además, ya estaba muy herido como para que le doliera el golpe de Hibari. Decidió tentar su suerte.

-Estas más herido que ayer, ¿jugando con el bebe?-.

-Ah… Sobre eso… Ayer entrene toda la noche con Reborn y hoy estoy cansado… me preguntaba… ¿Puedo dormir un poco?-.

Hibari dejo de mirar los documentos de nuevo y levanto el rostro, lo miro serió y Tsuna se asusto un poco, ¿le iba a pegar? Probablemente, y no podía fingir no estar asustado si estaba temblando de terror, se pregunto si terminaría con él antes de golpearlo o después.

-Naturalmente te diría que no-.

Tsuna cerró los ojos y espero que lo golpeara, probablemente después de golpearlo terminaría con él, pero el golpe nunca llego y abrió los ojos. Hibari ya no lo miraba y estaba de nuevo mirando sus documentos.

-Pero porque se trata de ti puedes hacerlo-.

Eso lo sorprendió mucho, ¿eso era un tipo de trato especial? Se puso nervioso y no pudo evitar no preguntarlo.

-¿Estas… tratándome de forma especial, Hibari-san?-.

Evito mirarlo a los ojos porque la pregunta le pareció vergonzosa, pero lo cierto era que Hibari ni lo miraba, seguía concentrado en terminar los documentos que tenía en el escritorio.

-Eres mi amante, por supuesto que tengo un trato especial contigo-.

El termino de "amante" le asusto un poco y no pudo evitar temblar, no miraba a Hibari porque estaba muy avergonzado para mirarlo, se recostó en el sofá y de repente sintió que algo caía a su cuerpo, el aroma de Hibari se expandió por todo su cuerpo y se asustó, lo que había sucedido era que por el brusco movimiento que había hecho la chaqueta de Hibari había caído a su cuerpo, se puso nervioso y comenzó a quitársela.

-Ocúpala si así quieres-.

Estaba temblando de nerviosismo y se acurruco en la chaqueta, no podía cerrar los ojos si estaba así de nervioso, ni siquiera era capaz de tranquilizarse, estaba asustado de que su corazón continuara con el constante "Doki".

En algún momento Hibari termino con su trabajo, alzo la vista y observo a Tsunayoshi dormir, que extraño, nunca pensó que Tsunayoshi realmente se quedara dormido. Se levanto de su lugar y se acercó, lo miro, no iba a mentir, estaba embelesado por su ternura, Tsunayoshi era increíblemente tierno y ese rostro infantil no podía negar ese hecho. Estiro la mano y estuvo tentado a tocarlo, pero no lo hizo, quito su banda de la chaqueta y se la coloco en la camisa de manga corta que llevaba, dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

No era que la presencia de Tsuna la molestara, realmente jamás le había molestado, era precisamente por eso que se iba, no quería que la presencia del herbívoro se volviera tan necesaria como para depender de él, eso nunca se lo perdonaría así mismo.

Nunca dependería de alguien aunque le provocara tanta ternura.

.

* * *

.

Reborn lo supo en ese momento, Tsuna no se había transformado en un conejo, si no en el ave que seguía a Hibari a todos lados, podía intuirlo con solo mirar al ave en el hombro de Hibari y a Tsuna dormido con la chaqueta del mencionado, seguro esa ave de cerebro pequeño había corrido a Hibari apenas había despertado, y algo había sucedido para que, ahora, Hibari le dijera a Tsuna "amante". Pero decidió no participar, al menos no en ese momento, si las cosas iban bien, entonces la tan preciada nube de la que Irie le había hablado sería totalmente de Vongola como había sucedido en ese futuro, Hibari sería fiel a Tsuna en cada momento.

Pero si las cosas terminaban mal sucedería lo de ese otro camino, Irie le había dicho que Hibari podría cansarse de Vongola e irse dejando el puesto de Nube libre. Ciertamente no era recomendable, no cuando Hibari era el Guardián más fuerte de Tsuna y el único capaz de estar a su lado, cargar con la sangre Vongola no era un trabajo sencillo, si las cosas iban mal esa pesada sangre devoraría a Tsuna hasta matarlo.

Reborn lo sabía, su peso no era menor al de Tsuna, también el trabajo de Arcobaleno era pesado, pero Reborn estaba acostumbrado a esa vida, siempre había sido así, pero Tsuna había sido una persona normal, podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento y Hibari como un pilar iba a ser casi indestructible.

No quería confesarlo tan pronto, pero ese camino, el de Hibari junto con Tsuna, parecía el mejor camino para Vongola.

.

* * *

_Jojojo~_

_Me fascina este capitulo, es tan… lindo._

_Me encanta la actitud de Hibari y la actitud nerviosa de Tsuna, incluso la actitud de Reborn, que Dios, es un maldito, pero seamos sinceros, Reborn siempre ha tratado mal a Tsuna, incluso lo obligo a confesarse a Kyoko. Pero en fin, dejando esto aún lado creo que ustedes comprenden un poco la indirecta de poner a Yamamoto diciéndole a Gokudera que es tierno, oh si, me encanta esta pareja, porque sinceramente Gokudera con Tsuna se me hace un amor diabético, demasiado dulce y empalagoso para mi gusto, aunque también tiene cosas que me agradan._

_Capitulo corregido. 19/08/2011_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary: **La primera vez siempre se queda, tu primer diez, tu primer cinco, tu primer beso, tu primer novio… tu primera vez. Y gracias a Reborn, Tsuna experimentaría muchas de sus primeras veces con esa persona.

**_Este capitulo ha sido corregido por Mika-Lucid199120._**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**::**

**.**

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Si lo deseas, pídelo.**_

**::**

* * *

Si podía confesarlo lo diría.

Estaba… ¡ABURRIDO!

No entendía nada, absolutamente nada. Ya había terminado gran parte de los deberes por su cuenta, pero Hibari seguía trabajando, ¿es que siempre tenía tanto trabajo? Frunció el ceño y continuo haciendo sus deberes, gracias a que Hibari lo asesoraba seguido podía hacerlo mejor, nunca se había imaginado que Hibari fuera tan inteligente, y fue en ese momento que recordó algo.

_-Hibari-san ya no debería de estar aquí… Se supone que él se graduaba el año pasado… pero sin embargo él…-._

-… esta aquí-.

-¿Dijiste algo, Tsunayoshi?-.

La voz de Hibari lo sorprendió, lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, no podía evitar no sentirse nervioso cada vez que lo miraba, Hibari tenía un aura que lo alteraba, siempre había sido así y realmente no creía que eso cambiara, al menos no ahora.

-¡N-nada, yo… no dije nada!-.

-Ya he terminado, ¿necesitas ayuda?-.

Que la hablara de esa forma tan familiar le hacía sentir algo extraño. Y también era insoportable tanta amabilidad, Hibari era tan amable que lo ahogaba, nadie había sido tan amable con él y que el trato proviniera de ese sujeto empeoraba un poco las cosas, nadie se esperaba tanta amabilidad de alguien tan violento y que antes solía golpearte. Cerró los ojos y negó, realmente no iba a soportar tanta amabilidad.

-Yo también casi termino… Tú, ¿no tienes deberes?-.

-Son muy sencillos para mí, los termino antes de darme cuenta-.

-Ya veo-.

-Voy a ayudarte-.

Y desde esas dos ocasiones que se habían besado no había vuelto a pasar nada, no era que deseara realmente que pasara algo, para él Kyoko seguía siendo la chica más linda que había visto en su vida, pero se le hacía extraño que solo con su compañía Hibari estuviera bien. Si era sincero no sabía que pensar de la situación ni como actuar. Hibari tomo una de sus hojas y la observo.

-Muy bien… Vas mejorando, Tsunayoshi-.

Se sonrojo y de nuevo sintió a su corazón hacer ese "Doki", evito mirarlo a la cara y bajo la vista.

-Es todo gracias a ti, Hibari-san-.

-Creo que puedes terminar sin mi ayuda. Voy a dar una última ronda, cuando acabe vendré por ti para llevarte a casa-.

-Si-.

Lo vio salir y miro la hora en el reloj de la oficina, eran las seis y cuarto, el Sol ya estaba casi en su totalidad en el ocaso, hacía un poco de frío pero Tsuna se quedo quieto. Llevaba "saliendo" con Hibari dos semanas, había mentido a Gokudera y Yamamoto diciéndoles que estaba ayudando a Hibari en el comité con el papeleo, Gokudera se había opuesto, pero la mirada de Hibari había bastado para que dijera: "Pero no abuses del Decimo". Tsuna dejo caer la cabeza a la mesa.

_-¿Qué quieres de mí, Hibari-san?-._

Porque realmente no entendía, Tsuna no tenía nada interesante, si no fuera por la sangre Vongola que corría en su interior sería el mismo chico aburrido y simple… ¿Sería por eso que Hibari lo tomaba en cuenta? ¿Solo porque ahora era un poco diferente? Dejo de pensar en eso, solo quería que todo volviera a la normalidad porque realmente no entendía a Hibari.

Pero de algo estaba seguro. Lo que sea que Hibird hubiera hecho había enamorado a Hibari totalmente. Y no entendía que era lo que Hibird había hecho con su cuerpo, si solo pudiera saber que había hecho. Una punzada le provoco un dolor interno.

_-Si… ¿Si Hibari-san sabe que Hibird estaba dentro de mi cuerpo entonces… Ya no estará conmigo nunca más?-._

¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto?

Entonces el anillo de Natsu se descontrolo y la pequeña bestia comenzó a moverse inquieta, Tsuna la libero y al mirarla noto que el pequeño temblaba, Tsuna lo tomo y lo abrazó, parecía asustado.

-¿Natsu?-.

El pequeño temblaba y Tsuna no supo porque, pero recordaba lo que Kyoko le había dicho…

"El probablemente este intranquilo porque tu también lo estas".

Tranquilizo su corazón y comenzó a sentir tranquilidad, Natsu dejo de temblar y lo miro.

-No te preocupes Natsu, haré lo posible por arreglar este problema, no quiero que estemos preocupados, ¿si?-.

-Aaargh…-.

El pequeño león sonrió y Tsuna lo hizo con él, Natsu froto su cabeza contra Tsuna, quería que estuviera tranquilo porque Natsu realmente quería a su dueño y no le agradaba que estuviera tan intranquilo. Después de estar un largo rato con Natsu lo regreso a su forma normal y se dispuso a terminar los deberes.

.

* * *

.

Ni si quiera fue necesario poner esfuerzo, sabía que el bebe estaba esperando por él, podía sentirlo o intuirlo si quería decirlo de esa forma.

-Ciaossu, Hibari-.

-Bebe-.

Sonrió de lado, hasta ese momento nunca había fallado, siempre podía sentir la presencia de un buen adversario, ese bebe en especial despertaba todas las alarmas de su cuerpo, su mirada de asesino era algo que le hacía entrar en una excitación de combate, quería jugar con él pero el bebe siempre se negaba.

-Supe que estas viéndote con alguien… no me imaginaba que escogerías a Dame-Tsuna como tu amante-.

-Supongo-.

Reborn sonrió, ya era tiempo de probar eso que se llamaban relación, que obviamente esos dos no tenían.

-¿Por qué escoger a Dame-Tsuna? ¿Sabes? Es un chico-.

Hibari miro a Reborn y sonrió de lado.

-No insultes a mi amante, puede que decida morderte hasta la muerte-.

-Claro-. Reborn se coloco en el suelo y luego salto a una mesa. –Creo que se porque te enamoraste de Tsuna, Hibari… Así que quiero que te reúnas conmigo mañana al medio día aquí, hay algunas cosas que quiero que hablemos-.

-Claro, supongo que puedo hacerlo-.

-Después puedes hacer lo que quieras-.

-Es lo que siempre hago-.

-Supongo, nos vemos-.

Reborn saltó por la ventana y camino a lo que Hibari imagino la casa de Tsuna, no le tomo más importancia debía de ir por Tsuna para llevarlo de regreso a su casa. ¿Que sabía porque se había enamorado de Tsuna? Era gracioso, pero lo dudaba.

.

* * *

.

Reborn miro a Tsuna jugar videojuegos con Lambo mientras que I-pin cocinaba con Bianchi, salió por la puerta principal y se dirigió a Namimori media, era totalmente consiente que lo que dijera podía causarle problemas a Tsuna, pero había más probabilidad que solo recibiera un par de golpes y que Hibari le dejara, si eso sucedía la lealtad que Irie le había dicho no sucedería, pero eso no significaba que fuera la única forma, habían muchas formas de atrapar a un carnívoro como Hibari.

Como supuso, Hibari estaba ahí, puntual como siempre.

-Ciaossu, Hibari-.

-Bebe-.

-Es bueno que no hayas faltado-.

-Estoy interesado en saber que tienes que decir-.

Reborn se coloco sobre el escritorio de la recepción, Hibari se coloco de pie, era Domingo y ese día solo los chicos que estaban en algún club iban a la escuela, pudo ver a Yamamoto Takeshi entrenando con el equipo de Beisbol y a Sasagawa Ryohei haciendo escandalo, iba a morderlo hasta la muerte por alterar la paz de Namimori.

-¿Puedes ver esta bala?-.

Hibari bajo la vista y observo una graciosa bala color purpura y que tenía una cruz en el centro, miro a Reborn.

-Puedo verla-.

-Supongo que tienes conciencia que en el pasado yo le disparaba a Tsuna balas de la ultima voluntad… ¿Lo sabes?-.

Si, tenía ciertas memorias de Kusakabe del futuro contándole un par de cosas, pero no todos sus recuerdos estaban y era muy consciente de eso, muchas cosas que Kusakabe le había contado él había olvidado, cosas que sabía eran importantes.

-Lo sé-.

-Esta bala me llego de Italia, ellos dijeron que se trataba de una bala de la ultima voluntad capaz de durar media hora… La probé y la dispare en Tsuna-.

Hibari no dijo nada, conocía un poco de ese Reborn sádico y sinceramente le causaba gracia que torturara a Tsuna, pero ahora que el pequeño herbívoro era de él ya no le parecía tan divertido.

-¿Qué sucedió?-.

-Algo muy gracioso, Tsuna cayó inconsciente y por un momento pensé que realmente estaba muerto-.

Reborn coloco una bala en su arma y miro a la avecilla que se encontraba en el hombro de Reborn y le apunto.

-Pero sucede que no era una bala de la ultima voluntad… ¿sabes de que se trataba? La bala tiene un nombre muy curioso "La bala de la vista externa"-.

Hibari no se inmuto al ver a Reborn apuntar a Hibird, había entrenado a esa ave y si esa ave se sentía amenazada simplemente volaría lejos.

-La bala de la vista externa es capaz de hacer cambiar de cuerpo temporalmente con algún animal cercano y Hibird estaba ese día cerca, la cosa que te haya hecho Tsuna aquel día hace dos semanas… no fue él, si no esa ave que esta a tu lado-.

Hibird aleteo feliz y se acurruco más en Hibari, Hibari no despego la vista de Reborn y sonrió.

-¿Así que se trataba de eso?-.

Reborn miro a Hibari.

-Entiendo… Pero eso no me importa bebe-.

Reborn sonrió.

-Tsunayoshi es mío y eso no va a cambiar-.

Reborn lo sabía, pero quiso afirmarlo, después de todo Hibari era como un animal y haber sido engañado por un ave era algo que no creía, Reborn casi podía afirmar que Hibari sabía que ese día Hibird había estado en el cuerpo de Tsuna.

-Tu sabías que Hibird estaba en el cuerpo de Tsuna ese día, ¿cierto?-.

Hibirb despego las alas y comenzó a aletear, salió volando y se coloco sobre el escritorio.

-Hibari, Hibari-.

Canturreo el ave mientras volvía a salir volando y se posaba en el estante alto que se encontraba arrinconado en una pared.

-Lo sabía-.

-Vaya, después de todo eres Hibari-.

-No me subestimes bebe, podría morderte-.

-Lo tendré en mente de ahora en más. Me voy-.

-Claro bebe-.

Hibari vio marchar a Reborn y sonrió de lado, sinceramente se habría imaginado que el bebe le diría algo más interesante pero eso tampoco perdía su transcendencia, se le antojo buscar a Tsuna en ese momento, pero la verdad era que había ido ese día no solo por el bebe sino también para terminar su propio trabajo, la mayor parte de la semana Tsunayoshi había estado yendo a verlo pero no había hecho nada con él, había estado lleno de trabajo.

Tampoco es como si estuviera tan desesperado.

.

* * *

.

De nuevo se encontraba en la misma situación. Tsuna miro su cuaderno de matemáticas, Kusakabe le había ayudado en algunos problemas porque Hibari estaba ocupado, miro el reloj, eran las cinco, ¿acaso Hibari siempre tenía mucho trabajo? Frunció un poco el ceño, ni siquiera le había hablado el domingo.

_-¡Espera! Yo… ¿Estoy actuando como una chica?-._

No pudo negarlo porque era cierto, estaba actuando como una chica molesta y celosa. Cerró los ojos y suspiro, ya no tenía deberes y estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-Esto… Hibari-san-.

-¿Qué?-.

Él ni siquiera lo miro, de cierta forma eso le ayudo a no ponerse nervioso.

-Yo… Tengo que llegar tempra…-.

Se detuvo, ¿iba a mentirle así como así? Oh vamos, no tenía nada que hacer y su madre ni siquiera estaba en casa, se había ido con Bianchi y los dos pequeños, Lambo e I-pin a un balneario, entonces… ¿Por qué trataba desesperadamente de tener la atención de Hibari? No lo entendía… solo había una opción.

_-Hibari-san… ¿¡ME ESTA GUSTANDO!-._

No lo sabía, no entendía, oh Dios. Tenía que separarse lo antes posible, ya no debía de seguir con Hibari.

-¿Tienes que llegar temprano a casa? Te lle…-.

-¡Espera!-.

Hibari que comenzaba a levantarse se sentó de nuevo y vio a Tsuna levantarse del sofá y colocarse frente a él, lo único que los separaba era el escritorio.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?-.

-No, no tengo que llegar temprano-.

-Ya veo. Entonces deja que termine esto-.

Eso le hizo enojar, dos semanas y media y Hibari… ¿Realmente no quería nada? No es que quisiera algo, es que realmente le ponía los pelos de punta que Hibari no hiciera nada, si esos besos habían sido tan… intensos. Hibari estaba apunto de bajar la vista a los papeles y Tsuna coloco la mano en su mejilla, se sonrojo de inmediato y lo soltó, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

Por su parte Hibari lo miro, ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Sabía que Tsunayoshi era raro pero… eso ya no podía entenderlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Tsunayoshi?-.

-¡Ahí esta de nuevo, llamándome por mi nombre! ¡Argh! ¡Yo no te entiendo!-.

Hibari mostro una cara confundida, tal vez Tsunayoshi no quería ser llamado así.

-¿Quieres que te llame por tu apellido?-.

-¡No es eso!-.

-Estas comenzando a fastidiarme, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-.

-¡Eso es justo lo que quiero saber! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Hibari-san? Tu… de repente me pediste que fuera tu compañero y… estamos juntos mucho tiempo pero… se que me has besado y… pero después de eso nosotros no…-.

Hibari comenzó a entender un poco y sonrió de lado.

-¿Quieres ser besado más seguido?-.

Tsuna se sonrojo, no, no era… ¿no era eso, cierto?

-¡No es eso! Yo-quiero… quiero decir…-.

Hibari no dejo de sonreír, se levanto de la silla y dio vuelta al escritorio, Tsuna se separo del escritorio y sintió que Hibari se colocaba frente a él… ¿iba a hacerle algo? Cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué cierras los ojos si no quieres ser besado?-.

Abrió los ojos sonrojado y coloco sus manos en el pecho de Hibari y se separo un poco.

-No… eso fue… yo… ¡Ah! ¿De verdad quieres salir con alguien como yo? No soy una chica y además… Soy solo Da… ¡Ah!-.

Hibari le dio la vuelta y lo coloco contra el escritorio, lo miro con esos ojos penetrantes, le miraba de una forma muy profunda.

-Quiero que entiendas algo, Tsunayoshi. Eres patético y eso lo sé. Pero no te hagas menos tu mismo, no cuando tienes esa sorprendente aura que me atrae a ti como nadie. Y si no te he besado es porque estaba esperando el momento en el cual te desesperaras y tu mismo me lo pidieras. Fuiste un buen chico, no puedo negarte más lo que quieres… Tsunayoshi-.

Cada palabra lo sonrojo más y más, estaba tan rojo que por un momento creyó colapsar, Hibari sonrió y sin más lo beso.

Oh bien, era un alivio que Hibari lo hubiera besado antes oh sino hubiera muerto en el primer contacto. Hibari adentro su lengua de nuevo en su boca, pero esta vez el beso fue sumamente intensó, en algún momento dejo de respirar y por ello, con las manos temblando, se aferro a la espalda de Hibari, de nuevo, cuando se separaron, se sintió en mundo "Hibari", no era consciente de nada, se sentía… bien.

Reacciono.

_-¿¡BIEN!-._

Hibari lo dejo respirar y comenzó a caminar para alejarse, sus manos temblorosas se movieron sin su consentimiento y lo sujeto de la chaqueta. Hibari se volteo y lo miro.

-M-má-más-.

Hibari sonrió de lado y le tomo la mano y lo levanto del escritorio, cuando Tsuna estuvo de pie estuvo apunto de caer pero Hibari lo sostuvo a tiempo, estaba tan rojo, no podía creer que le hubiera pedido a Hibari "más". Hibari acarició su rostro y lo beso en la frente, en la mejilla y luego lo beso en la boca, fue un beso tranquilo y Tsuna suspiro dentro de ese beso, lo dejaba inconsciente, esos besos lo aturdían y se perdí en una fantasía extraña. Así paso de nuevo, se abrazó a Hibari y no se soltó hasta que fue consciente que abrazaba fuerte a Hibari mientras tenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho del chico, se separo rápido estaba realmente muy avergonzado.

-Yo…-.

-Es bueno saber que ya sabes que eres mío…-.

-Yo no…-.

-… y que eres mi amante y puedes pedirme lo que quieras-.

Tsuna lo miro anonadado, oh rayos, ¿por qué… por qué eso le había gustado tanto como sonaba eso? Se sentía un poco avergonzado, así que desvió el rostro.

-Lamento haber interrumpido tu trabajo-.

-No importa, ya estaba por terminar… ¿Puedes esperar hasta ese momento?-.

Se sintió avergonzado por lo que estaba por decir pero…

¿Qué más daba? Esa noche no estaba pensando en nada.

-Si, esperare-.

Hibari acarició su cabello y rodeo de nuevo el escritorio y se sentó.

-Si el bebe no juguetea contigo hoy, vamos a comer juntos-.

Tsuna no creía lo que estaba por hacer pero… contra todo lo que pensaba…

Sonrió.

.

* * *

_Capitulo corregido por mi beta. Gracias Mika-Lucid199120_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary: **La primera vez siempre se queda, tu primer diez, tu primer cinco, tu primer beso, tu primer novio… tu primera vez. Y gracias a Reborn, Tsuna experimentaría muchas de sus primeras veces con esa persona.

**_Este capitulo ha sido corregido por Mika-Lucid199120._**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**::**

**.**

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Fuerza**_

**::**

* * *

Hibari lo observo sin inmutarse, no hablaba y Tsuna se estaba poniendo nervioso, era cierto que Hibari y él ya hablaban más seguido e incluso hacían ese tipo de cosas, pero aún le ponía nervioso esa mirada penetrante, pero le gustaba, pero en ese momento lo ponía nervioso. Tsuna sonrió nervioso y lo miro, esa mirada asustadiza y que lograba confundir a Hibari, se veía como un animal pequeño e inofensivo, llegaba a enojarlo un poco también.

-¿Hi-Hibari-san?-.

Hibari aparto la mirada al fin y con un resoplo asintió con la cabeza y regreso la vista a la ventana, justo como lo había encontrado Tsuna cuando llegó a verlo, pero le sorprendió que hubiera aceptado tan fácil, desde el principio, cuando Hibari se puso a golpear a todos solo porque no fue la primera vez, sintió que Hibari no lo dejaría y extrañamente estaba dispuesto a no ir.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Si, nos vemos mañana-.

Observo que fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo y se acercó a Hibari, le sonrió sinceramente y le tomo la mano, seguramente estaba molesto, lo poco que llevaba estando con él sabía cuando Hibari estaba enojado. Hibari lo miro y jalándolo de la mano con la que lo había tomado lo acercó él, le observo de esa manera hechizante y lo beso, con la mano que no sostenía la de Hibari, Tsuna lo rodeo del cuello y se junto más a él. Hibari era tan profundo con sus besos y sus caricias, nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera de esa forma. Cuando el beso termino no se alejo de Hibari, era una pequeña costumbre que había tomado además que siempre quedaba perdido después de ser besado, Hibari lo abrazó y coloco su boca en el oído de Tsuna.

-¿No tenías que irte?-.

Hibari sabía de ese trance en el cual Tsuna entraba cada vez que lo besaba, Tsuna se perdía y no reaccionaba hasta mucho después, en ese momento, en el que entraba en esa ensoñación, Tsuna era más manejable y se dejaba llevar, en ese momento le hubiera gustado seguir besando a Tsuna, pero lo quería hacer sufrir, Tsuna era el que había dicho que ese día tenía que irse temprano.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, si. Nos vemos-.

Tsuna tomo su mochila del sofá y corrió a la puerta, se detuvo a la mitad y volteo, sonrió dulcemente y le dijo de nuevo "nos vemos mañana" y se fue. Hibari miro al exterior, donde toda la manada de su "novio" estaba afuera esperándolo. Reconoció a las tres pestes, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato y Sasagawa Ryohei, miro un poco más haya y encontró algo que no se esperaba, Miura Haru era alguien que no le importaba, se trataba de la chica que le pedía a su hermano que se calmara.

-Sasagawa Kyoko-.

No la conocía, pero sabía que todo había empezado con ella, el primer día que vio a Sawada Tsunayoshi convertirse en alguien distinto del conejo miedoso que era, fue cuando se declaro a esa chica. Lo recordaba porque después de ese día sus días aburridos se habían vuelto entretenidos y había tenido la oportunidad de conocer de que estaba hecho Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No es que le importara realmente, Sasagawa Kyoko no era alguien a la que tomar interés, después de todo solo era una chica débil y ya, pero ese herbívoro idiota había estado enamorado de ella y realmente no sabía desde cuando. Pero Tsunayoshi debía de saber ahora que solo podía pertenecerle a alguien y ese alguien era solo Hibari, solo él y nadie más, ese herbívoro le pertenecía y eso ya estaba decidido. Más le valía al herbívoro no engañarlo o sino, lo mordería hasta la muerte.

.

* * *

.

-Hey, Tsuna, ¿quieres más sushi?-.

-Si-.

-¡Yo también quiero más!-. Grito Ryohei.

-¡Haru también!-.

-Yo también por favor-. Dijo gentilmente Kyoko mientras tomaba una taza de té.

-¿Qué hay de ti Gokudera-kun?-.

Frunciendo el ceño acepto, claro, no diría que el sushi estaba delicioso. Kyoko sonrió cuando Haru hizo una expresión de gusto cuando comió un pedazo de sushi. En algún momento miro a Tsuna y lo noto distraído, apretó un poco los labios y sonrió.

-¿Estas bien, Tsuna-kun?-.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Perdón, estaba distraído-.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿puedes acompañarme a un lugar saliendo de aquí?-.

Primero pensó que era extraño que le pidiera eso, Kyoko nunca lo había hecho y además su hermano estaba ahí para acompañarla, luego pensó que realmente no le importaba, apreciaba mucho a Kyoko y le gustaba su compañía, además que la consideraba una chica realmente linda y al final pensó en eso que lo distraía, ¿estaría bien ir con ella a pesar que pensaba en Hibari?

-Esta b~…-.

Su móvil, que Reborn le había dado, sonó interrumpiéndolo, se levanto de su lugar disculpándose y se fue a una zona alejada, observo el teléfono y dudo en contestar cuando se dio cuenta que era un número desconocido, pero contesto, debía de ser alguien importante, después de todo Reborn le había dicho que solo personas seleccionadas tenían el número del móvil.

-¿Si?-.

-Estoy enfrente de tu casa… No voy a esperar hasta mañana-.

La llamada se cortó después de eso, el insistente "Doki" volvió y sintió que el calor subía sin compasión. Sin pensarlo dos veces volteo rápidamente y tomo la mochila que estaba en el suelo, saco la billetera que tenía y saco dinero, dinero que Reborn le había dado, se disculpo con Kyoko y despidiéndose de forma apresurada de todos salió corriendo de ahí. Solo quería saber porque ese "Doki" continuaba y realmente él tampoco quería esperar hasta mañana. Kyoko lo vio marchar y miro distraídamente a su hermano, no importaba, habría más oportunidades para hablar con Tsuna.

.

* * *

.

Estuvo tentado a utilizar las píldoras y llegar más rápido, pero sabía que era algo que no debía de utilizar tan a la ligera, decidió correr tan rápido como pudo y cuando llegó a casa y lo vio el shock fue grande, no sonreía o tenía una cara de miedo o preocupación, era más bien una cara de sorpresa, incluso tenía la mano ligeramente abierta. Realmente él estaba ahí, Hibari estaba ahí. Hibari volteo y cuando lo vio se acercó a paso rápido y le tomo de la muñeca.

-Vamos-.

Asintió cuando Hibari dijo y eso y de forma sumisa lo siguió hasta la moto que estaba estacionada a un lado. Hibari se subió primero y estando arriba lo ayudo a él a subir, Tsuna se abrazó a su cintura y recargo la mejilla en su espalda, Hibari no dijo nada solo se dedico a encender la moto y hacerla andar.

Sin preguntar su destino y nada se dejo llevar. Hibari se detuvo en algún momento y él bajo rápido al notar que no había notado que la moto se había detenido. Observo el pequeño edificio, era una zona departamental, una casa que era de un solo piso. No podía ser… ¿era su casa?

-Hibari-san esto es…-.

-Entra-.

Se tenso, no podía.

-Pero…-.

Hibari lo observo sin expresión alguna, pero no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo de entrar y que todo se saliera de sus manos, desde el principio todo era un error. No se movió.

-¿Tsunyoshi?-.

¿Y si terminaba realmente enamorado de Hibari? ¿No sería eso un error? Si lo hacía entonces ya no habría vuelta atrás, pero tenía miedo. Cuando todo se trataba únicamente de Kyoko todo estaba bien, Kyoko no era alguien que le provocara miedo ni todas esas emociones que le provocaba Hibari, Kyoko solo le provocaba ternura y amor, su amor por ella había sido, al principio, porque era realmente preciosa, pero cuando la conoció supo que ella era alguien que valía mucho, por dentro Kyoko era más que preciosa, era hermosa.

Pero en cambió con Hibari tenía miedo, Hibari le provocaba un remolino de emociones y mucha confusión, sin contar que Hibari era un hombre. No podía enamorarse de él, y no era por el solo hecho que fuera un chico, sabía que eso podía suceder aunque sonara descabellado, pero no con Hibari, Hibari no…

Pero entonces recordó al Hibari del futuro, lo trataba con brusquedad pero a la vez lo alentaba a crecer, lo maltrataba pero a la vez trataba que su fuerte fuera su confianza, no entendía como había olvidado lo que Hibari del futuro le había dicho aquella vez, pero esas palabras llegaron a él, oh si, lo recordó.

"_-El problema no es tu fuerza. Tú ya eres fuerte-."_

Eso lo había sorprendido, no había creído que el Hibari del futuro lo considerara fuerte.

"_-Lo cierto, es que tu voluntad es débil. Si ni tu mismo crees en ti, ¿cómo esperas que los demás lo hagan?-."_

Y eso le había caído tan denso que se había dado cuenta que era cierto, él mismo se consideraba un perdedor, él mismo le decía a todo el mundo lo perdedor e inútil que era, él desconfiaba de su fuerza, desconfiaba en todos los sentidos de él mismo.

"_-Si sientes que el miedo te come, no lo dudes… Entra en ese miedo hasta que te consuma y sientas que te lleva al infierno y, tal vez, luego podrás darte cuenta que ese miedo es realmente tu propia desconfianza, tu propia debilidad… Date cuenta que ese miedo no existe-."_

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué había olvidado algo tan importante como eso? Era cierto, tenía miedo y todo era por su debilidad, tenía miedo, estaba asustado del desenlace de todo ese asunto. Miro a Hibari de forma preocupada, como decirle que le daba miedo estar tan cerca de él, no podía decirle que su debilidad se acentuaba cada vez que actuaba de forma gentil, no quería tanta gentiliza, solo quería alejarse un poco de Hibari y entender que era toda esa situación.

-No puedo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si yo entro entonces, ¿qué pasara ahora?-.

Hibari no dijo nada al principio y después lo miro como si realmente no le importara si estaba o no estaba ahí.

-Nada-.

Eso no era cierto, lo había llevado a su casa, desde el principio todo había sido por el capricho de Hibari, y decía ¿nada?, no lo creía.

-No mientas-.

-…-.

-Realmente Hibari-san no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría… realmente… ¿Por qué me escogiste? ¿Por qué fui yo? Yo no lo entiendo… Tu lo sabes, entonces dímelo… o será, ¿que ni siquiera sabes tu la razón?-.

Hibari no dijo nada, Tsuna se sintió cada vez más y más seguro y sin pensarlo más, porque ya había pensado mucho, continúo con su interrogatorio. La inseguridad de esa relación imaginaria terminaba poco a poco con sus nervios.

-¿Sabes que somos chicos? ¡Esto no es normal! ¿Sabes quien soy? ¿Por qué…?-.

-¡Cállate!-.

-¡No!-.

Eso sorprendió a Hibari, Tsunayoshi siempre le obedecía, porque lo sabía, Tsunayoshi le tenía miedo como nadie, era de los herbívoros más miedosos de todo Namimori, era un cobarde, era un perdedor y también un inútil, pero a la vez Tsunayoshi era una especia extraña, un herbívoro poderoso, un herbívoro que tenía algo que lo atraía.

Y Tsuna ya no pudo, solo lo dijo, ya no le importaba, realmente estaba enojado y no sabía la razón.

-La verdad es que no era yo. Ese día cuando estaba contigo no era yo, Reborn me disparo una bala y esa bala me hizo cambiar de cuerpo con Hibird. Yo estuve atrapado en el cuerpo de Hibird mientras el jugueteaba contigo en mi cuerpo. Lo que sea que él hizo no era yo, si decidiste hacerme tu amante por eso no es mi culpa yo no…-.

No se había dado cuenta que iba retrocediendo cada vez y cuando menos lo noto Hibari lo empujo dentro de la casa. No, no podía, no quería estar ahí, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hibari se encontró encerrado, en esos ojos, en esas cuatro paredes, Hibari se acercó a él hasta que lo acorralo entre la pared y el mismo, esa era una situación que no quería que sucediera, evito mirarlo y Hibari no hizo nada por evitar eso.

-Lo sé-.

Tsuna se sorprendió, ¿qué sabía? ¿Qué Hibird había estado en su cuerpo? Levanto el rostro y lo miro.

-¿Eh?-.

-Se que esa ave idiota estaba en tu cuerpo, tu jamás me dirías solo "Hibari". Y estas equivocado en cada cosa, Tsunayoshi-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Solo hay una cosa que debes entender, una sola cosa. Te escogí porque eres lo único que me importa, lo único que quiero. Eres mío y ni tus confusiones ni tus preocupaciones lograran que te deje. No me importa si eres un hombre o una mujer, solo te escogí porque eres tú-.

-No…-.

-No voy a dejarte ir. Porque tú solo puedes ser mío, si me engañas, voy a matarte-.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, el "Doki" se volvió fuerte e insistente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración se volvió pesada y mientras Hibari se acercaba comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos hasta que lo beso, Hibari lo beso y Tsuna lo acepto como siempre, se dejo llevar y dejo que Hibari lo tocara.

Aunque estaban ahí solo se besaron, Hibari no hizo más, ni siquiera lo intento. Dejo a Tsuna recostarse en su cama a su lado, Tsuna dejo que Hibari lo abrazara y que durmiera a su lado, no eran unos enamorados y eso lo sabían los dos, pero extrañamente complacer a Hibari y hacerlo sentir bien era algo que disfrutaba de cierta forma.

Era inevitable, pero al parecer estaba formando sentimientos por Hibari. Realmente era algo inevitable.

Y aunque dijera que no era algo probable, era probable amar a alguien que trataba de forma tan gentil y delicada a la persona que le importaba.

Pero no estaba seguro si sería realmente bueno que la persona que más atesoraba Hibari fuera él, después de todo, aún no lo amaba, Kyoko seguí siendo una parte importante en su vida, no era un sentimiento que simplemente podría dejar así como así. Abrazo más fuerte a Hibari y enterró la cabeza en su pecho, en ese momento pensó que amarlo adecuadamente sería algo perfecto, sería algo que realmente le dejaría satisfecho.

-Hibari-san… Tengo que irme a casa-.

-Hoy no-.

Quiso decir cualquier escusa, como que no podía porque Reborn lo buscaría, o que Gokudera estaría pronto en su casa, pero no pudo.

-Bien-.

No se pudo negar, porque realmente no estaba seguro de nada.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna miraba de forma distraída el vapor que salía del agua caliente.

-¡Tsu-kun! ¿Ya terminas?-.

-¡Ya voy!-.

-¡Apresúrate, Lambo-kun tiene que tomar un baño!-.

-¡Si!-.

Se levanto del agua y se coloco la toalla, se seco el cuerpo y salió con el pijama puesto. Entro a su cuarto y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-¡Dino-san!-.

Dino miro a Tsuna con una sonrisa y se acerco.

-Tsuna, hace mucho que no te veía-.

-Si. ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Reborn me ha llamado, dijo que necesitaba que entrenara de nuevo a Kyouya-.

Que le dijera Kyouya de esa forma tan familiar le causo un extraño y perturbador dolor en el pecho, pero sonrió.

-¿Ah si? Y… ¿Por qué?-.

Dino soltó una carcajada, elegante y sumamente delicada, preciosa, le pareció a la vez. Pero lo que dijo le quito el encanto y provoco que el dolor volviera, pero esta vez más agudo y latente.

-Sucede, según Reborn, que Kyouya esta con un pequeño conejo que lo esta volviendo sumiso. Seguro esta con una preciosa chica pero Reborn exagera el asunto… Además, conociendo a Kyouya no creo que esa persona le afecte, sobre todas las cosas él tiene una impecable sed de poder y deseos de pelea-.

-Eso… es cierto-.

-Pero por si acaso he venido para ver que tal esta Kyouya, no quiero que pierda condición física, no cuando lo consideramos como tu mejor guardián y tu mejor pilar-.

Era cierto, Hibari era fuerte, Hibari siempre le daba consejos inconscientemente, Hibari, Hibari, Hibari, siempre se trataba de él. Tsuna sonrió sin realmente sentirlo.

-Pero… Mukuro también es fuerte-.

El repentino cambió provoco desconcierto en Dino, lo miro y soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Pero Rokudo Mukuro no es precisamente alguien de fiar, tú sabes, él quiso matarte y además los de Vendice aún lo tienen en la mira. Si eligiera entre uno sin duda escogería a Kyouya-.

-Creo que tienes razón-.

-Bueno, solo quería saludarte Tsuna. Ahora me voy, Kyouya es un poco desesperado-.

Lo vio dar la vuelta y acercarse a la ventana, ¿por qué todos salían por la ventana y entraban por la misma? Despejo su mente de eso y corrió a Dino.

-¡Espera, Dino-san!-.

Dino se detuvo y volteo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Tsuna?-.

No supo que decir, pero realmente no quería que Dino estuviera a solas con Hibari.

-¿Por qué… Por qué no te ayudo?-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Si, yo… podría enfrentar a Hibari-san, yo podría entrenar de la misma forma… ¿Te parece?-.

-Hmmm…-.

Dino se quedo callado por un largo rato y después sonrió.

-Bien, me parece bien. Pero ten cuidado, Kyouya suele ser demasiado agresivo cuando esta sobrexcitado con la pelea-.

Trago saliva.

-Bien… tendré cuidado-.

-Esta decidido, vamos-.

.

* * *

.

Hibird le alerto con un canturreo que tenía invitados en Namimori media. Miro el cielo que aún seguía azuloso. Se levanto con las tonfas listas y volteo, sintió una presencia conocida, una presencia juguetona y sumamente arrogante, seguro se trataba de aquel bastardo rubio. Domingo en la mañana, a esa hora solo los alumnos de los club's estaban, nadie más tenía permiso de entrar. La puerta se abrió y por ella entro un invitado no esperado, pero no por ello menos deseado, se pregunto si su sentido de la percibir a las personas abría fallado, pero bajo las tonfas y sonrió de lado.

-Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna lo miraba nervioso, y entro totalmente dejándole pasar a Dino, Dino sonrió cuando vio a Kyouya y en el segundo en el que Hibari lo vio preparo sus tonfas y lo miro con ojos filosos y punzantes.

-Caballo-.

-Hola, Kyouya. Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo no seré tu oponente hoy, verdad, ¿Tsuna?-.

Tsuna lo miro, se coloco los guantes y saco una cajita de la bolsa de su sudadera.

-Hoy… yo seré tu oponente, Hibari-san-.

Hibari lo miro sin parpadear, Tsuna trago saliva por ultima vez, suspiro y tomo dos píldoras, las tomo rápido y sintió como la seguridad le entraba al cuerpo, todas sus dudas se disiparon y sus ojos miraron directamente a Hibari, sin pudor, sin vergüenza, sin timidez y sin miedo, casi parecía un carnívoro.

-Todavía puedes retractarte, Tsunayoshi-.

En ese momento rendirse no era algo que pasara por su mente, sonrió apenas.

-No, este entrenamiento es especial. Se que Hibari-san jamás me dejara ganar-.

Hibari sonrió y se coloco en pose de batalla, era una lastima golpear a tan bella rareza como lo era Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero eso no quitaba que no quisiera comerlo a golpes, la idea solo le provocaba adrenalina que lo dejaba en un gran éxtasis de deseo de batalla.

-Cuando todo termine te recompensare, Tsunayoshi-.

-Bien-.

La batalla comenzó, Dino era un espectador que miraba todo atentamente. Entre las sombras miraban dos espectadores más.

Reborn sonrió de lado, era bueno saber que Hibari seguía siendo Hibari, y que lo blando y sumiso era solo un invento suyo y que Tsuna seguía siendo así, de preciso, en el modo hiper. Eso solo significaba una cosa, aún no había suficiente amor.

Por otro lado, el tercer espectador sonrió. Vaya, vaya, quien diría que Kyouya y Tsunayoshi tendrían "esa" clase de "relación". Era divertido y entretenido todo eso.

Le pelea comenzó cuando Hibari encendió sus llamas y una llama morada surgió y rodeo sus tonfas, Tsuna se preparo para defenderse y Hibari ataco con precisión y una fuerza inigualable, recibió parte del impacto pero pudo defenderse apenas de ese golpe directo, Tsuna supo que estar a la defensiva sería igual que perder sin hacer nada, así que se alisto para comenzar a atacar y así lo hizo. Lo siguiente fue un conjunto de golpes, puñetazos, y tuvo un poco de ventaja hasta que al fin ocupo el punto cero y congelo una de las tonfas de Hibari dejándola inutilizable.

Pero eso no detuvo a Hibari y con más adrenalina saco una tercera tonfa y continuo con el ataque, realmente el combate era impactante, ambos eran sumamente fuertes y ninguno le daba tregua al otro, con sangre, moretones y raspones continuaron con la batalla, una que ninguno deseaba perder. Pero Tsuna se distrajo, fue un segundo, es más, fueron milésimas de segundo, solo lo miro un poco, su mirada metálica llena de deseo y algo cálido lo hechizo provocando que lo siguiente lo dejara fuera de combate.

Tsuna recibió un golpe directo en el plexo solar, lo primero que sintió fue todo el cuerpo adormecido y después que todo el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, el dolor agudo perforo todo su sistema y sus ojos se abrieron de forma descomunal, el dolor lo dejo en K.O instantáneo y quedo casi inconsciente, el modo hiper desapareció, realmente había sido una buena batalla, pero Tsunayoshi se había descuidado y un golpe con su tonfa había bastado para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Dino se acerco pero se detuvo cuando uno de los espectadores entre las sombras, Reborn, salió impidiéndole el paso y con la mirada le ordeno mirar y así lo hizo Dino.

Hibari se acercó a Tsuna e hincándose frente a él lo cargo, lo levanto y lo sentó en una barda, lo miro con unos ojos totalmente diferentes a los de la pelea y cuando Tsuna abrió los ojos se encontró con la sonriente y despreocupada sonrisa de Hibari.

-¿Tratando de imitar a un carnívoro? Eres sumamente blando, herbívoro-.

Y lo beso.

Tsuna estaba tan alucinado que no reacciono más que para cerrar los ojos y sujetarse de su blusa, porque se encontraba aún con el dolor en todo el cuerpo y apenas era capaz de reaccionar y de sentir lo que lo rodeaba, pero el calor de Hibari lo hizo sentir seguro y se aferro a ello.

Dino agrando los ojos y se quedo impactado, no podía ser posible, oh Dios, no podía ser posible que el conejo se tratara de Tsuna. Realmente era un giro que no se esperaba pero ni en sus más locos sueños.

El tercer espectador que aún estaba en las sombras sonrió y desapareció como si se tratara de una ilusión, dejando detrás de si una nube color índigo, eso era algo obvio, durante toda la batalla se sentía la tensión sexual entre esos dos, pero eso solo afirmaba lo obvio.

Tsuna quedo inconsciente cuando el beso se rompió y cayo rendido ante Hibari.

Dino estaba aun en estado de shock y tardo mucho para salir del shock en el que había sido inducido, era algo que realmente no se había esperado. Un giro interesante si se lo preguntaban, uno sorprendentemente inesperado e interesante.

.

* * *

_Capitulo corregido por mi beta._

_¡Gracias Mika-Lucid199120!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary: **La primera vez siempre se queda para siempre, tu primer diez, tu primer cinco, tu primer beso, tu primer novio… tu primera vez. Y gracias a Reborn, Tsuna experimentaría muchas de sus primeras veces con esa persona.

**_Este capitulo ha sido corregido por Mika-Lucid199120._**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

By: Yunmoon

**.**

**::**

**.**

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Cuando el amor termina…**_

_**Otro comienza**_

**::**

* * *

Kyoko miro distraída a su hermano y se encogió en el sofá. Cambio su mirada al televisor que estaba frente a ella y comenzó a procesar lo que veía. Al final dejo de importarle y volvió la vista a su hermano, se veía muy entretenido mirando la pantalla, pero quería su atención, solo un momento.

-Onii-chan-.

Ryohei, que estaba muy entretenido viendo su programa favorito, volteo a ver a su querida hermana y le sonrió con una interrogante en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Kyoko?-.

Ella bajo el rostro y se avergonzó un poco.

-¿Vas a ver a Tsuna-kun pronto?-.

Ryohei comenzó a pensarlo con profundidad, no recordaba haber quedado con Tsuna para algún momento cercano. Aunque probablemente irían a entrenar con ese asombroso bebe o con el maestro pao-pao, pero de cualquier forma no recordaba haber quedado con Tsuna.

-No, no que recuerde-.

-Ya veo-.

Kyoko pareció entristecer un poco, así que Ryohei se levanto del suelo y se sentó a su lado y tomándole del hombro le sonrió.

-Pero no te pongas así, Kyoko. Puedes hablar con Sawada en cualquier momento, él siempre te hará caso, son amigos después de todo-.

Kyoko lo miro, si, tenía razón, Tsuna siempre era agradable con ella, así que podía confiar plenamente en él, sonrió y bajo la vista avergonzada.

-Si, tienes razón-.

Kyoko sonrió tranquilizando totalmente a Ryohei y este volvió si vista a la pantalla, poco después sintió el peso de la cabecita de su hermana en su hombro, ella se había quedado totalmente dormida.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna tuvo que colocar la mano en la baranda y sintió que sus piernas no reaccionaban, pero enseguida recupero el equilibrio. Dino lo observo a la distancia al igual que Reborn. Ambos miraban a Tsuna tratar de ponerse de pie, una nueva pelota impacto en su estomago y lo dejo sin fuerza y cayó al suelo, escupió un poco de sangre y el aire escapo de sus pulmones, en primer instante no se pudo mover, pero poco a poco volvió levantarse.

-¿Estas bien, Tsuna?-.

Tsuna volteo y miro a esos dos y asintió. Dino, que había preguntado, no dijo nada y solo continuo mirando a Tsuna, Reborn lucía serió y algo molesto.

-Pues estas muy mal, Dame-Tsuna. Si continúas así, fácilmente cualquiera podrá derrotarte, Hibari lo hizo y fue por tu debilidad-.

Trago saliva y se sintió incomodo, Dino se revolvió un poco pero no comentó nada. Lo cierto era que lo que había dicho Reborn le había caído como una piedra en el estomago y realmente aún no se lo podía creer, se suponía que la linda Kyoko era su único y verdadero amor y que las peleas era el amor de Hibari, pero nunca, jamás, realmente jamás, se le había pasado por la cabeza que el y Hibari pudieran ser pareja, vamos, si eran más diferentes que el azul y el rojo y más distantes que el cielo y el mar.

-Ya dije que no fue así-.

Tsuna se irguió totalmente y esquivo fácilmente una nueva pelota, no eran pelotas comunes de tenis, eran pelotas hechas de un material solido tan pesado que podía romperte el hueso más duro del cuerpo. Pero Tsuna había podido esquivar todas, hasta que le pego una en la pierna y la otra en el costado. Era su castigo, había dicho Reborn, por haber perdido con Hibari y haber quedado inconsciente más de dos horas.

Tsuna sabía que había sido su debilidad, pero aún no quería creerlo, ¿Cómo había sido engañado en modo hiper? Eso no lo sabía, pero había sucedido, Hibari lo había vencido en modo hiper, y se suponía que era el único modo en el cual podía resistir los ataques de Hibari.

El entrenamiento continuo, una batalla con Dino fue lo ultimo que termino por destrozar todas sus energías, agotado y adolorido llego a casa, ni siquiera había ido a la escuela ese día, Reborn le había prohibido estar con Hibari y realmente eso no le pareció mala idea. Se dejo caer en el colchón de la cama y trato de descansar, pero no pudo, se sentó y decidió darse una ducha, era la única opción que tenía para relajarse un poco.

-¿Quién dijo que podías irte?-.

Se quedo frente a la puerta y volteo lentamente. Reborn le miraba serio, como lo había visto desde que había perdido con Reborn.

-Voy a tomar un baño-.

-Hibari te venció en modo híper, y tu tanto como ya sabemos que eso no iba a suceder-.

Tsuna se quedo quieto, realmente fue una distracción, pero siempre había considerado a Hibari fuerte, tanto el del futuro como el del pasado como el del presente, Hibari era fuerte, porque su voluntad, su confianza y su fuerza eran únicas e inigualables. Hibari era la persona más fuerte que había conocido, hasta que había llegado Reborn.

-Hibari-san es fuerte, no perdí solo por una distracción, sabes que Hibari-san pudo haber ganado de cualquier manera-.

Reborn saltó de la ventana a la cama y lo miro más profundamente.

-No quería decírtelo, pero las cosas se complican y no tengo otra opción-.

Tsuna presintió problemas, si Reborn estaba así de serió solo significaban problemas.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

Reborn miro a la ventana y luego miro a Tsuna, parecía realmente meditar sus palabras.

-Al parecer una familia se ha filtrado a tu territorio. Tengo entendido que antes pertenecía a Vongola, pero nos ha traicionado y su meta es matar al noveno y a ti. El noveno viajara aquí pronto, pero en tu caso, estas muy desprotegido, sin contar que esta falla me hace pensar que tu entrenamiento aún es inútil y pobre, pensé que de alguna manera ya eras fuerte, pero me he equivocado-.

Tsuna trago saliva.

-Tú sabes que yo no soy fu…-.

Se quedo callado, eso no era cierto, era fuerte y eso lo sabía perfectamente. Hibari se lo había dicho y ahora…

Ahora sentía que podía confiar un poco en esa fuerza y si no podía entonces, entonces se haría más fuerte. Miro sus manos, miro las cicatrices, todos sus amigos se habían vistos envueltos en problemas, en peleas, en un mundo extraño y tenebroso, pero con sus dos manos los había defendido. Con su fuerza los defendería, los protegería, y si esa fuerza no bastaba se haría más y más fuerte, hasta el día que pudiera protegerlos él mismo. Su determinación se vio reflejada en su mirada, no iba a dudar, no más.

-Sé que no soy tan fuerte como otros, pero se que mi fuerza y mi determinación bastara para que pueda defenderlos a todos, todos mis amigos, mis padres, incluso Vongola, no pienso fallar, yo voy a protegerlos con toda mi fuerza, con mi cuerpo y con mis manos-.

No separaron las miradas por un largo tiempo, pero al final Reborn sonrió, no iba a decir que esas palabras lo iban impresionado, pero podía aceptar abiertamente que ese Tsuna era el verdadero Tsuna, detrás del conejo miedoso, inútil y debilucho estaba esa persona que le hablaba con tanta seguridad, no había duda, sería un buen jefe.

-Toma un baño y duerme-.

-Es lo que iba a hacer-.

Tsuna salió y Reborn se quedo solo. Había tantas cosas más que quería decirle, eran tantas que no encontraba una ocasión para hacerlo. Su chupete amarillo brillo, Reborn apretó los labios mientras un dolor punzante lo atravesaba entero, no entendía de qué forma había sucedido eso, pero era un hecho y debía de decírselo pronto a Tsuna, pero aún faltaba tiempo, aún faltaba que ese carnívoro lo llevara hasta la cima de la confianza y la determinación, como lo había dicho.

Hibari era su más poderoso y firme pilar.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera se alejo dos pasos, y volteo el rostro. No, no era que Yamamoto se viera bien cuando entrenaba con el equipo, solo debía de admitir que el equipo de beisbol era grandioso. Totalmente grandioso y Yamamoto no era él único, todos eran buenos. Claro, si su querido Decimo estuviera ahí sería el mejor.

Pero lo repetía, no era que Yamamoto se viera bien, de ninguna manera.

-¿Gokudera?-.

Se sintió avergonzado al ser pillado observando tan fijamente al chico del beisbol, desvió la vista y decidió hacerse el disimulado.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Espera, espera… ¿Estabas esperando por mí? Eres tan lin…-.

-¡Si dices lindo voy a barrer el suelo con tu cara!-.

-Pero… ¿Si me esperabas?-.

-¡Claro que no! Yo-¡Yo solo pasaba por aquí!-.

-Claro, claro. ¿Podrías esperarme?-.

Se sintió atacado cuando Yamamoto lo miro de forma profunda, trago saliva y ladeo el rostro avergonzado.

-¿Por qué lo haría?-.

-Porque quiero que vengas conmigo-.

Gokudera lo miro. Lo cierto era que se podía decir que Yamamoto ya había pasado el paso de "Declaración" y ahora iba por el de "Conquista", si, Yamamoto le había dicho que lo quería y ahora lo trataba de una forma absurda y más cariñosa, no lo odiaba, pero no le gustaba que lo confundiera.

-No puedo, voy a estar con el Decimo hoy-.

Entonces Yamamoto miro aun punto en el edificio y luego sonrió de lado.

-Pues, tengo entendido que hoy Tsuna iba a estar con Hibari… Mira, están ahora ahí-.

Gokudera observo el lugar donde Yamamoto estaba y lo vio. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y empujo a Yamamoto lejos de ahí.

-¡Bien! ¡Iré contigo! Ahora ve a tu entrenamiento. ¡Si te tardas me largo!-.

Yamamoto quiso voltear pero Gokudera no se lo permitió, sonrió despreocupadamente, que más daba.

-Bien, bien-.

Yamamoto se fue y Gokudera observo de nuevo, era algo que ya sospechaba pero ahora lo confirmaba. En ese momento, mientras veía a Hibari acariciar tiernamente el rostro de Tsuna lo había entendido, lo había afirmado, Hibari y Tsuna mantenían una relación. Si Tsuna no decía nada debía de ser por algo, por el momento el se encargaría de cuidar su secreto. Aunque aclaraba algo, no era que le gustara Hibari ni esa absurda relación, pero si el Decimo era feliz con todo eso, entonces no había nada que pudiera decir, el solo veía por la felicidad de su querido y adorado Decimo.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna termino los deberes y miro a Hibari, se levanto del sofá y se acercó a la ventana, estaba aburrido. Hibari solía trabajar o leer dejándolo de lado, no era cariñoso mucho menos cercano, pero siempre lo quería cerca, Hibari siempre quería que estuviera ahí, a su lado. Ni siquiera había dicho nada acerca de su batalla, no sabía si estaba enojado o si el asunto no le había importado. Y de nuevo no lo había besado. Trago saliva y se recordó que eso no tenía porque suceder. Hibari se levanto de su lugar y se sentó en el sofá miro a Tsuna y le indico que se sentara a su lado. Tsuna se levanto del borde de la ventana y se acercó a Hibari, se sentó a su lado callado y sin decir nada.

-Voy a tomar una siesta-.

Y Hibari se recostó en el sofá con Tsuna a su lado. Tsuna no dijo nada, pero en algún momento pensó que Hibari se recostaría en sus piernas, si no lo había hecho no entendía porque lo había llamado para sentarse a su lado.

-Hibari-san, ¿quieres que me vaya de aquí?-.

Hibari, que ya tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió y se sentó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué querría que te fueras?-.

Tsuna lo miro, evitando en cualquier instante mirarlo a los ojos, de alguna forma no quería mirarlo y realmente no supo porque.

-Pensé que querrías descansar tranquilo-.

-Por eso te dije que te sentaras a mi lado-.

Eso lo sorprendió, ¿le daba tranquilidad a Hibari que él estuviera a su lado? Miro sus ojos, y como lo supuso, el hechizo extraño y que lo atraía a Hibari se activo, sintió que era atraído lentamente, levanto una de sus manos que se encontraba a su costado y comenzó a acercarla a Hibari hasta colocarla en su hombro, con esa mano comenzó a propulsarse hacia Hibari, quería besarlo, pro primera vez quería hacerlo.

Hibari lo sintió, el día en el que Tsunayoshi comenzara algo por su cuenta, si todo iba así, pronto podría tenerlo más cerca, pronto podría reclamarlo totalmente como su propiedad, ese era el trabajo de un buen carnívoro, lograr que la presa se acercara por su cuenta, tonta e ingenua, aunque Tsunayoshi se había tardado por fin lo estaba haciendo. Comenzó a sentir el aliento del chico en su rostro y lo vio comenzar a cerrar los ojos, él los entrecerró.

Dos golpes a la puerta fue el interruptor de Tsuna, se separo y volteo el rostro. Hibari se molesto, estaba dispuesto a morder hasta la muerte al herbívoro que había tenido la suficiente estupidez como para interrumpirlo.

-Disculpa, Hibari-san-.

Pocas veces había sentido ese "san" sonar de esa forma infantil e ingenua, la forma en la que lo decía Tsunayoshi le gustaba, la forma en como lo decía ella lo enojaba bastante, la chica que se había encargado de interrumpir el momento, entro con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro y un sonrojo leve de vergüenza, lo hizo enojar, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Kyoko-chan?-.

Tsunayoshi se levanto y miro a la chica con una leve sonrisa y un sonrojo igual, no dijo nada, solo se levanto después de que Tsunayoshi se hubo levantado.

-Hola Tsuna-kun. Yamamoto-kun me dijo que estabas aquí porque Hibari-san te necesitaba para algo… Me preguntaba, Hibari-san, ¿podrías dejar ir por hoy a Tsuna-kun?-.

Tsuna se sorprendió por el pedido de la chica, pero no pudo evitar no verse y sentirse un poco emocionado. Miro a Hibari, este solo se acomodo la chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta, Tsuna lo miro y camino a él.

-¿Hibari-san?-.

Hibari no se detuvo y mucho menos volteo, Tsuna se detuvo en la salida de la recepción, no sabía porque, pero realmente no quería que Hibari se molestara con él.

-¿Hiba…?-.

-Nos vemos mañana-.

Y se fue. Lo vio caminar con esos pasos despreocupados y a la vez firmes.

Que va, Kyoko lo había sacado de ese molesto momento, todo estaba bien.

Todo.

Entonces se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había pasado de la presencia de Kyoko, volteo rápidamente para ver a la chica. No entendía como había podido pasar de ella, de la linda y tierna Kyoko, su amor desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Vamos, Tsuna-kun?-.

-Claro. Pero, ¿A dónde iremos?-.

Kyoko sonrió.

-Hay un nuevo pastelillo en la tienda donde Haru-chan y yo solemos comprar, es delicioso y deseaba que tú lo probaras-.

-Eso suena bien Kyoko-chan-.

-Entonces vamos-.

La chica sonrió dulcemente y dio media vuelta y camino al lado contrarió del que se había ido Hibari, no supo porque eso lo tuvo tan presente, pero por fuera en la superficie realmente parecía interesado en lo que Kyoko le contaba con una sonrisa.

Kyoko tenía un aura que le había atraído desde el principió. Lo podía recordar un poco, pero también había sido hace tanto que podría estar inventando algunas partes. La había conocido en su peor momento de vida, cuando comenzaron a llamarlo perdedor, ella había puesto una cara de disgusto y luego lo había mirado y le había dicho con una sonrisa "No creo que seas un perdedor, yo creo que puedes ser increíble. ¡Esfuérzate!" Si, eso había dicho y en automático se había enamorado de ella, era linda, era tierna y tenía un hermoso y puro corazón, probablemente ella había despertado sus últimas esperanzas y las había hecho crecer, ella era una chica que lo había enamorado al instante.

Cuando menos lo noto ya estaban en la dichosa pastelería y entraron, ella se acercó al mostrador y él se quedo un poco más atrás.

Sin duda, Kyoko también tenía una belleza aplastante, era tierna, linda y sumamente hermosa y delicada. La impresión contaba y Kyoko tenía una imagen linda, parecía un precioso ángel, si hubiera visto uno estaría más seguro, sus ojos eran grandes y transmitían calor y pureza, su piel se veía suave y su cabello lucía hermoso, sin contar que su figura tierna y delicada era admirable y llamaba la atención.

Y su fuerte, el punto más fuerte y admirable de Kyoko era su pura y noble inocencia. Era inocente y rayaba a lo ignorante, pero eso no importaba, Kyoko lucía aún más hermosa cuando era así de despistada.

-¿Vamos?-.

-Perdón, estaba distraído-.

Ella sonrió y negó con la sonrisa, una tierna y hermosa sonrisa.

-Decía que, podemos ir al lago, donde están las sillas, ahí sería muy lindo comer esto, ¿podemos?-.

-Claro Kyoko-chan-.

Ella formo esa sonrisa de nuevo y camino por delante.

Eso también le agradaba, que fuera tan paciente y tranquila, que le hablara con dulzura y a la vez tranquilidad, ella siempre era agradable con todos, pero habían veces en las que lo hacía inconscientemente, Kyoko simplemente era pura y hermosa, por dentro y por fuera.

-¿Gokudera-kun dijo que iría a ver a onii-chan?-.

La observo y asintió.

-Al parecer, Gokudera-kun iba a ayudar a Ryohei con su anillo-.

-Onii-chan había dicho algo, le agradeceré luego a Gokudera-kun-.

Pero había algo que no iba a fingir.

Kyoko le hacía sentir cariño, ternura, ganas de protegerla y mucho amor. Realmente había mucho amor, un amor que había crecido por todos esos años. La amaba mucho.

Pero no despertaba esos sentimientos que le despertaba Hibari, no era igual, realmente no era lo mismo. El amor que sentía por Kyoko era profundo, pero no era como el de Hibari, no era lo mismo, Hibari le hacía sentir cosas que con Kyoko jamás se había imaginado sentir. Sentimientos nuevos despertaron en él en el momento que Hibari lo tomo como suyo.

No sabía que era, pero esos sentimientos crecían y crecían y no podía detenerlos, realmente deseaba no sentir tanto, que todo lo que sentía se fuera como había llegado, pero Hibari se los recordaba cada segundo y los hacía crecer con su mirada, con su tacto, con su presencia.

-Aquí esta bien, Tsuna-kun-.

Notó entonces que había llegado y asintió un poco, se sentó frente a Kyoko y ella le extendió una tarta, era de fresas con zarzamoras, se veía delicioso pero sospecho que sumamente dulce también, no perdía nada con probarlo.

-Traje esto para acompañar la tarta-.

De su bolsa saco un termo y le extendió una taza de té, Tsuna agradeció y tomo la taza. El primer trozo lo tomo con cuidado y lo alzo, no pudo evitar no sentir su fragante y dulce aroma, lo comió y se le iluminaron los ojos, parecía dulce, pero era realmente delicioso, alzo la mirada para decirle a Kyoko lo delicioso que sabía, pero se sorprendió por la mirada de la chica, era tan profunda, como nunca la había sentido.

-¿Kyoko-chan?-.

-Parece que te ha gustado-.

-Si, sabe realmente bien-.

-Me alegra-.

Ella tomo un bocado y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado, Tsuna sonrió y continúo comiendo su pastelillo. Había algo que se sentía extraño desde el principió, no podía definirlo, pero cuando termino su pastelillo y observo a Kyoko supo que pronto lo sabría.

-¿Nos vamos?-.

-Pero tú aún no terminas Kyoko-chan-.

-No importa, puedo terminarlo luego-.

-Supongo que esta bien-.

Kyoko guardo su pastelillo, y se levanto cuando Tsuna lo hizo, le indico con el dedo índice el lago y comenzaron a acercarse, Kyoko se detuvo justo enfrente y sus ojos brillaron cuando observo el tono rojizo del agua, estaba atardeciendo y se veía realmente bien.

Kyoko suspiro y sonrió. Volteo a ver a Tsuna que estaba a su lado, la sonrisa no desapareció porque estaba segura, quería decírselo todo.

Porque Tsuna se había confesado a ella con determinación y con mucho valor, ella quería hacer lo mismo, pese a que desde esa declaración había pasado realmente mucho tiempo.

-Tsu-kun-.

Tsuna se sorprendió cuando escucho que Kyoko le hablaba de esa forma, esa forma había sido la misma como le había llamado la Kyoko del futuro, se sintió raro e incomodo a la vez.

-¿Kyoko-chan?-.

Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, Kyoko parecía brillar de determinación.

-La verdad es que no lo creía porque yo no conocía a Tsuna-kun. Cuando Tsuna-kun dijo que me quería, yo solo pudo pensar que no era verdad, que era una broma-.

Tsuna se sonrojo un poco, Kyoko lo recordaba, era sorprendente que lo recordara si había ocurrido hace más de un año y medio.

-Cuando conocí a Tsuna-kun realmente pensé que Tsuna-kun era genial, porque se veía tan feliz y parecía apreciar a todos sus amigos, pensé: "Seguro es una persona sorprendente". Yo creo que, eres una buena persona, aunque todos te hablen de esa forma, yo creo que puedes ser una buena persona, una impresionante e increíble person-.

Justo como le había dicho, que podía ser increíble si se esforzaba, por ese tipo de palabras sentía que podía querer mucho a Kyoko.

Pero Hibari seguía presente en su interior, muy presente, incluso en ese momento lo sentía presente.

-Pero fue en ese futuro que lo supe. Si alguien puede sacrificarse por ti, entonces, debe ser porque realmente te quiere o te aprecia… Yo, me di cuenta de algo Tsuna-kun…-.

Tsuna estaba un poco sorprendido, no reaccionaba del todo bien, no estaba seguro de querer escuchar lo que Kyoko tenía que decirle, pero no era capaz de reaccionar, las palabras de Kyoko habían aturdido su sistema.

-Tsuna-kun… Te quiero-.

.

* * *

.

Había un secreto que ni siquiera Tsuna conocía, solo Hibird podía verlo, pero era un secreto. Hibari utilizaba gafas de descanso para leer en un tiempo prolongado, pero solo las ocupaba dentro de su hogar, las gafas lo hacían sentir débil, algo que los herbívoros solían aprovechar. El timbre de la puerta sonó insistente y se molesto, se quito las gafas y las dejo sobre la mesa que estaba en su pequeña sala, odiaba que lo molestaran. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y se sorprendió cuando Tsunayoshi saltó a él. Sorprendente, pero Tsunayoshi lo observo y lo beso en el momento, no se resistió, cerró la puerta con un movimiento brusco y tomo a Tsunayoshi por la cintura y la cargo hasta su sala, se sentó en el sofá y sentó a Tsunayoshi sobre él.

Un momento bastante esperado pero se sentía fantástico, mejor de todo lo que había esperado.

Tsuna se separo de él y coloco sus dos manos en las mejillas de Hibari. Se miraron por un largo rato y poco después volvió a besarlo.

De alguna forma, Hibari no lo sintió bien la segunda vez, separo a Tsuna de él y miro sus ojos, se veía tan perturbado, ese no era el conejo, ese era peor que un cordero, ni siquiera llegaba al rango de herbívoro. Tsuna lo miro y con una fuerza, inesperada, soltó una fuerte bofetada, tan fuerte que fue capaz de voltear su rostro. Lo miro con cara de enfado, pero Tsuna no se dio a esperar y soltó una segunda bofetada y sin bastarle soltó una tercera. Después comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza. Pero no dijo nada, porque sabía que lo que Tsunayoshi tenía que decir era algo realmente importante.

-¡No entiendo! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-.

-…-.

-¡Si tu no… SI TU NO TE HUBIERAS ACERCADO A MÍ! ¡Te odio!-.

-…-.

-Kyoko-chan… Lo dijo, lo dijo y yo… ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa!-.

-No te entiendo, Tsunayoshi-.

-¡Kyoko-chan dijo que me amaba!-.

Hibari no dijo nada, siguió pasivo como había estado desde el principio.

-Pero yo fui tan insensible desde el principio. Soy horrible, soy totalmente horrible y detestable… Desde el principio yo solo pensaba en ti… ¡Solo pensaba en ti!-.

Hibari sonrió, así que todo se trataba de eso.

-Incluso, cuando Kyoko-chan dijo que me quería solo podía pensar en que quería verte, deseaba verte, realmente lo deseaba-.

Hibari le tomo el rostro y sin decir nada lo beso. Tsuna estaba confundido y cuando Hibari lo dejo por fin lo miro y le mostro su confusión.

-Era hora que lo entendieras-.

-¿Entender?-

-No solo te tome físicamente como mío. Todo, incluso tu interior me pertenece. Eres mío en todos los sentidos, Tsunayoshi-.

No supo porque pero eso le sonó a pura verdad.

-Hibari-san…-.

-Dime Tsunayoshi, ¿ya puedo decir que tú interior me pertenece?-.

Tsuna miro a Hibari, mentir y decir la verdad.

Determinación, pensó en eso una y otra vez.

-No sé… que me pasa cuando estoy contigo. Yo creo… creo que tu eres todo lo que necesito… Creo que todo puede ir bien, pero a la vez creo que si lo intento nada va a salir bien… yo…-.

-Me amas-.

-…-.

-Hay algo que creo que no te deje en claro Tsunayoshi. Yo si te amo-.

Su confesión provoco un extraño dolor en su pecho, un dolor anormal, un dolor del que nunca había sido consciente, no quiso decirlo, porque no sabía como hacerlo, seguía teniendo miedo.

-Yo… yo…-.

No sabía que decir, no podía. Hibari lo recostó en el sofá y lo miro.

-Si no me amas aún entonces hazlo pronto. Ámame como si no hubiera un futuro, ámame solo a mí-.

-Hibari-san, pero yo…-.

Como decirle que lo que sentía era similar al amor que había sentido por Kyoko, pero era a la vez diferente, no podía explicar lo que sentía porque ni él mismo lo sabía.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Sasagawa Kyoko?-.

Tsuna desvió la mirada, iba a contarle todo.

.

::Dos horas antes

.

-Tsuna-kun… Te quiero-.

No supo que decir, aunque sentía que se había iluminado también sentía que le habían puesto una cadena en el cuerpo. Solo tenía que hacerlo, solo tenía que decir. "Yo también".

-Yo… yo…-.

"Yo también". Se repitió mentalmente.

-Yo ta… ta…-.

_-"Lo he decidido. Tú serás mi compañero de ahora en adelante…"-._

No, no podía pensar en Hibari, no podía.

-Kyoko-chan yo…-.

_-"Eres mi amante, por supuesto que tengo un trato especial contigo"-._

Deseaba ver a Hibari.

Deseaba estar con Hibari.

Deseaba sentir a Hibari.

Y solo en ese momento deseo ser de Hibari.

Miro a Kyoko, avergonzada esperando por su respuesta, desvió la cabeza, la quería, pero alguien más se había encargado de llenar su cabeza, Hibari había tomado control de sus pensamientos, esa era la verdad.

Ya casi pertenecía a Hibari por completo.

Ya casi podía sentir el dominio.

-Lo siento Kyoko-chan. Pero salgo con alguien y… le quiero-.

Ella se impresiono al instante, pero enseguida negó, lo miro con ternura y con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Está bien. Es bueno saber que ya hay alguien que te hace feliz… Puedo decirte a partir de ahora, ¿Tsu-kun?-.

Tsuna la miro y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, llámame Tsu-kun-.

.

::Ahora

.

Hibari bajo la cabeza hasta que su aliento choco contra el de Tsuna, menta fresca contra azúcar y fresas, el aroma se mezclo y un sabor agridulce entro en sus bocas. Tsuna cerró la boca y se sintió un tanto avergonzado, la cercanía de Hibari le ponía nervioso, el sentimiento dulce y a la vez doloroso lo ataco.

¿Por qué sentía que una situación similar ya había pasado antes?

No lo sabía, pero la sensación era exquisita, le ponía los pelos de punta y le provocaba un sudor nervioso, era una sensación placentera y a la vez le perturbaba, pero no le desagradaba, en lo absoluto.

Hibari sonrió y beso su mejilla, luego beso su frente y le dio un beso suave en la boca y se levanto de encima de Tsuna. Tsuna sintió que el aire se le salía lentamente, era injusto que lo tratara de esa forma tan suave, era realmente injusto. Se sentó y se coloco atrás de Hibari, con las manos temblorosas por la vergüenza y el nerviosismo lo abrazó, recargo la cabeza en su espalda.

Si fuera sincero lo desearía ser en ese momento, porque se había rendido. En la única batalla en la que nunca quiso perder había perdido. Hibari lo había vencido y lo había hecho con suavidad y pura ternura, lo había conseguido.

Tsuna ya no podía negar que sentía algo por Hibari, algo más que miedo, era algo más que un cariño.

-Te quiero, Hibari-san-.

Hibari sonrió de lado.

Tomar a un herbívoro era sencillo. Aunque era un carnívoro y Tsunayoshi un herbívoro lo había tomado. Volteo y acarició su rostro, suave y pequeño rostro. Tsunayoshi cerró los ojos y Hibari sonrió un poco más.

Y el herbívoro, noble e hipnotizado, se había enamorado del carnívoro que quería devorarlo.

.

* * *

_Por fin Tsuna acepta que le gusta Hibari, un poco lento pero ya esta, ahora veremos que pasara con esos dos en los siguientes capitulo. Ahora que Hibari por fin tiene a Tsuna en su poder, que no le costo realmente, comenzara la acción y Reborn volverá a tener su protagonismo._

_Muchos me han preguntado si escribiré lemmon. Realmente lo he pensado y la idea no e desagrada, pero soy nueva en este tema y en mis fics casi no escribo lemmon, no soy buena escribiéndolo porque lo hago muy dulce y eso no me gusta del todo, me gustaría más hacerlo un poco más pasional, porque eso es lo que quiero hacer con su relación, demostrar que los sentimientos que tiene con Hibari son más profundos, no como los que tenía con Kyoko, que eran más platónicos y soñadores._

_Capitulo corregido por mi beta._

_Gracias Mika-lucid_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary:** La primera vez siempre se queda para siempre, tu primer diez, tu primer cinco, tu primer beso, tu primer novio… tu primera vez. Y gracias a Reborn, Tsuna experimentaría muchas de sus primeras veces con esa persona.

**_Capitulo corregido por Mika-chan!_**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Con calma...**_

_**Y en peligro.**_

**::**

* * *

Si le pidieran describir a Hibari con una palabra, sin duda podría hacerlo, diría directamente "Peligro". Hibari inspiraba peligro, pero eso a la vez le provocaba seguridad, para Tsuna, Hibari era sinónimo de protección, su aura peligrosa se volvía una coraza impenetrable y resistente. El moreno tenía un "aura peligrosa" que obligaba a Tsuna a quererlo más y más, al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

-Ya acabe-.

Hibari leía un libro con las gafas puestas, las cuales le daban un aire enigmático y sofisticado, cerró el libro y le indico que se acercara, Tsuna se sentó a su lado y sintió como el guardián de la nube comenzaba a secarle el pelo, se sonrojo un poco y a la vez se sintió feliz y privilegiado, después de todo, ¿cuantas personas podrían decir que Hibari Kyouya les había secado el pelo?

-¿De qué te ríes?-.

Tsuna se sorprendió, ni el mismo había notado que sonreía.

-No lo sé, solo estoy feliz-.

Hibari no contesto nada y continúo secando su cabello castaño.

-Hibari-san… ¿Por qué me pediste quedarme hoy?-.

Hibari no lo miro, solo se quedó callado.

-No hay razón-.

Tsuna no lo molestaba o fastidiaba, solo sonrió y volteo la cabeza para mirar a Hibari. Ahora no evitaba el hechizo cálido de sus ojos, es más… lo buscaba, inconscientemente deseaba tenerlo más y más cerca.

-Te quiero, Hibari-san-.

Estiro los brazos y abrazo a Hibari por el cuello, era cierto, se comportaba como una chica pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Así estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que Tsuna se separó con una sonrisa y lo beso, era demasiado suave, pensó Hibari.

.

* * *

.

Los arcobaleno cargaban con una maldición que no les permitía continuar con su vida, una maldición que los consumía lento pero preciso.

Reborn apretó los labios y sintió el dolor desgarrarlo desde el fondo hasta el corazón, era realmente doloroso, el chupete brillo y sonrió de lado pese al dolor, esperaba que Verde sufriera mucho. La puerta se abrió y para su suerte el chupete dejo de brillar. Bianchi entro con una sonrisa y se acercó al arcobaleno.

-Mamá va a salir a hacer la compra, iré con ella-.

-Bien-.

-¿Quieres venir, Reborn?-.

-Ahora no-.

-Bien. Nos vemos más tarde-.

Bianchi salió de la habitación y Reborn se permitió sonreír de lado. Fuera como fuera tenía que hablar con Tsuna pronto, pero por el momento se conformaba con que el castaño volviera más profunda su relación con Hibari. El dolor volvió pero solo torció los labios y se sentó. León se movió en su sombrero hasta bajar a su mano.

-Dame-Tsuna, más te vale hacer las cosas bien-.

León se movió y volvió a su sombrero. De alguna forma algo de lo que dijo no le había gustado.

.

* * *

.

El problema no era el beisbol en sí. El problema era Gokudera, era obvio que éste no lo entendía y realmente deseaba que lo hiciera, el beisbol era algo importante, realmente muy importante. Gran parte de su vida era el beisbol, pero Gokudera debía de entender que más importante que el beisbol para Yamamoto era él, si Hayato le pedía que dejara el beisbol lo haría.

-¿Qué miras?-.

La forma en la que disimulaba el nerviosismo era algo encantador, sonrió ante eso aunque Gokudera le veía mal.

-Nada, nada. ¿Dónde está Tsuna?-.

Gokudera apretó los dientes.

-Tsk. Le dije que no tenía que ir, pero sus perros vinieron por él y el Decimo no me dejo acompañarlo-.

-¿A dónde?-.

-¡A Kokuyo! ¡Con el bastardo de Rokudo Mukuro! Más le vale no tocarlo… o me las pagara-.

Yamamoto miro a Gokudera, no le parecía buena idea dejar ir solo a Tsuna a ese lugar. Rokudo Mukuro era peligroso, pera quien fuera y sobre todo para Tsuna. Se acercó un poco a Gokudera.

-¿Está bien que no vayamos?-.

-El Decimo dijo que quería hacer todo por su cuenta… no quiero contradecirlo-.

Si lo ponía así entonces no podía hacer nada. Tsuna quería hacerlo por su cuenta y eso no se lo prohibiría, no podía negárselo.

-Entonces… ¿Vienes a comer sushi?-.

.

* * *

.

-Mukuro-sama está aquí, entra-.

Ellos dieron media vuelta, se tensó un poco.

-¿No van a entrar?-.

Ken se detuvo y volteo.

-¡Queremos estar ahí! Pero Mukuro-sama dijo que solo quería verte a ti. Así que apúrate y entra de una buena vez-.

Ellos se fueron y Tsuna se colocó frente a la puerta y la abrió. Mukuro miraba por la ventana pero en el momento que entro lo miro, sintió su pesada mirada sobre su cuerpo, se sintió incómodo y se movió nervioso.

-Hola… Mu-Mukuro-.

El de ojos bicolor no dijo nada. Tsuna se sintió ahora más incómodo.

-¿Me has llamado para algo importante?-.

Mukuro se levantó y Tsuna tembló, lo estaba asustando.

-¿Ya sabes que tenemos visitantes en Nanimori?-.

Levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos, algo que estaba evitando desde el momento en el que había entrado. No sabía que ese tipo de información él también la tendría.

-Probablemente Kyouya-kun ya lo sepa. Y también el arcobaleno del sol. Como ya te habrán dicho no sabemos aún que hacen aquí, pero es probable que te estén buscando a ti y aún más probable que te encuentren pronto-.

Tsuna bajo la vista, no le había dicho que tan peligroso era el asunto, pero parecía más de lo que podía soportar. Tenía que hablar con él pronto, tenía que saber si el problema también afectaba a sus amigos.

-¿Hace cuánto que saben de esto?-.

-Hace dos días-.

Se sorprendió, en esos dos días ya debían de haber buscado en todo Nanimori, era probable que ya lo hubieran encontrado, o que estuvieran a punto de hacerlo. Mukuro lo analizo, los temblores de su cuerpo habían desaparecido y parecía realmente analizar la situación, Tsunayoshi realmente era una caja de pandora, seguro que tenía doble personalidad. Mukuro se sentó de nuevo y alzó la vista mirando al castaño y éste le devolvió una mirada analítica.

-Ellos probablemente estén vagando por el centro de Nanimori ahora… Puede sonar ridículo, pero creo que se quedaran ahí al menos dos días. Eso nos da tiempo para saber si son amigos o enemigos-.

Mukuro lo miro, tan blando e idiota como siempre.

-No te confundas, si fueran aliados no estarían buscándote con esto-.

Mukuro le acercó dos armas, ambas tenían un escudo que no conocía, no parecía de Vongola y al parecer esas armas no eran para hablar de algo amistoso, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño mientras pensaba un poco.

-Gracias Mukuro. Averiguare de qué se trata-.

Mukuro lo vio caminar a la salida, sonrió de lado. Tsunayoshi era tonto y simple, y muy idiota si pensaba que solo lo había llamado para eso. A velocidad inhumana se movió hasta posarse detrás de Tsuna y coloco una mano alado de su cabeza, ese tipo de acciones provocaban miedo y Tsuna era alguien muy fácil de asustar.

-Dime, Tsunayoshi-kun. ¿Tu gusto es por todos los hombres o solo por Kyouya-kun?-.

Tsuna se sorprendió.

-¿A qué viene eso?-.

Había tardado un poco en responder, pero lo estaba haciendo, Mukuro sonrió y coloco una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Tsuna y lo acercó a él, el sucesor a Vongola comenzó a temblar ligeramente, Mukuro saboreo su miedo y su suave perfume, olía natural y acaramelado, como el perfume de una chica, pero mucho más suave.

-Puedes hacer fingir demencia si así te sientes mejor. Pero no importa la respuesta, voy a tomarte de todas formas-.

Quería correr, pero Mukuro lo sostenía fuerte.

-¿Qué?-.

-Voy a tomar tu lindo trasero-.

-To-tomar… mí….-

Mukuro sonrió perverso. Tsuna abrió los ojos con sorpresa y salto, cuando Mukuro lo soltó se alejó cuanto pudo y se volteó quedando de frente de Mukuro, se pegó a la puerta y se cubrió el trasero mientras un sonrojo sumamente tierno se expandía por todo su rostro. Mukuro sonrió de lado y se acercó a Tsuna a tal grado que hasta creyó que iba a besarlo, pero Mukuro se detuvo justo cuando sus narices se rozaron, Tsuna lo miro a los ojos, aún no podía creer que Mukuro le hubiera tocado el trasero.

-¿Listo?-.

-Aléjate-.

-No-.

-Mukuro… no bromees conmigo-.

Tragó saliva y desvió el rostro cuando Mukuro lo quiso besar, pero Mukuro le tomo del mentón fuerte y lo obligo a encararlo de nuevo.

-No importa que digas o que hagas, voy a tomarte-.

Y Tsuna cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía los labios de Mukuro sobre los suyos.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera observo a Yamamoto a los ojos, sonrojado y jadeando. Desvió la mirada, pero no aparto a Yamamoto, aunque estaba frente a él, apretándolo contra una pared. Volvió a mirarlo y negó un poco.

-No podemos-.

Dijo finalmente, mientras colocaba las manos en el pecho de Yamamoto intentando alejarlo, pero no se apartó, Gokudera sabía que era persistente, pero no quería que fuera persistente en ese momento.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Mi propósito de vida es servir al Decimo, solo debo de estar a sus servicios. ¿Entiendes? Si yo saliera con alguien no podría cumplir mi propósito, porque mi preocupación se dividiría entre el Decimo y esa otra persona-.

-Pero… Juntos podemos protegerlo mejor… A mí también me preocupa Tsuna-.

Un ruido obligo a Yamamoto a alejarse de Gokudera. Coloco su sonrisa estúpida, como la llamaba su compañero y espero a la persona que estuviera a punto de ingresar a su campo de visión. Hibari fue quien salió de entre las sombras.

-¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi?-.

-¡Eso es algo que no te im…!-.

Abrió los ojos el de cabello platino cuando sintió que algo se dirigía a él, fue tan rápido que fue incapaz de reaccionar, no podía evitarlo. Yamamoto reacciono a tiempo y detuvo la tonfa que Hibari le había lanzado a Gokudera, la detuvo a centímetros del rostro del chico. Hizo una mueca de dolor, que bueno que había usado el brazo que no ocupaba para el beisbol, porque seguro que le había fracturado la muñeca. Ambos, Gokudera y Yamamoto, observaron el despreocupado rostro de Hibari.

-¿Dónde está?-.

Gokudera observo a Yamamoto, se la había inflamado sorprendentemente rápido y se veía feo, sabía que no debía de seguir provocando a Hibari, no cuando sabía que el enojo de Hibari se debía a que estaba preocupado, preocupado por su amante, por Tsuna, por el Decimo.

-El Decimo está en Kokuyo-.

Hibari tomo la tonfa del suelo y dio media vuelta, viendo sus intenciones Gokudera se acercó un poco.

-¡Espera! ¡El Decimo…!-.

Hibari se detuvo, pero no volteo, no los miro.

-No me importa lo que tengas que decir, Gokudera Hayato-.

-Hibari, Tsuna no…-.

-Pensé que su manada lo protegería, por eso le permití seguir con todos esos herbívoros. Pero sabía que no debía de confiar en todos esos perdedores… Yamamoto Takeshi-.

Hibari continuo con su camino y Yamamoto observo levemente a Gokudera. Ellos le sentían también, Tsuna estaba en peligro. Se miraron un poco más y cuando voltearon para decirle a Hibari que iban con él, ya no estaba. No perdieron tiempo, se encaminaron a toda velocidad a Kokuyo.

.

* * *

.

Mukuro miraba a Tsuna temblar asustado acostado en el sofá, le había roto un par de botones de la camisa y se la había abierto por completo, la corbata al igual que el saco estaban botados en algún lugar que ya no recordaba, de pronto Tsuna comenzó a moverse, cosa que no había hecho desde que había empezado a desabrocharle la camisa, si ese idiota realmente creía que iba a tomarlo pues que pena, Mukuro no era homo, solo quería asustarlo un poco.

-No te entiendo… Realmente… no te entiendo, no puedo-.

Soltó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo. Se sentó, pero oculto la mirada bajo su cabello castaño. Mukuro lo sintió desolado.

-Pensé que después de liberarte podríamos… podríamos ser amigos-.

-No es mi problema-.

Tsuna se sintió sumamente idiota, quería llorar fuerte.

-Tienes razón, no es tu problema… Y yo… nunca te voy a perdonar esto-.

-Eso tampoco me importa-.

Tsuna apretó los dientes, ya no podía resistirlo más. Lo odiaba, odiaba a Mukuro como nunca había odiado a nadie. Nunca lo iba a perdonar, jamás iba a hacerlo. Se había sentido humillado, y había sentido que traicionaba a Hibari con cada rose, había tenido miedo e impotencia porque no había podido hacer nada. Las ganas de llorar se volvieron más grandes, y lo hizo, lloro con ganas, por primera vez miro a Mukuro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esa visión despertó algo extraño en Mukuro que no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su mirada.

-¡Te odio! ¡Yo realmente te odio!-.

Se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar, nunca le iba a perdonar el que le hubiera tocado así, jamás se lo iba a perdonas, no lo había tocado más haya, pero esos simples roques y caricias habían bastado para sentirse enfermo. Solo quería estar con Hibari, quería sentirlo cerca. Cuál fue su sorpresa al chocar contra algo y al ver que se algo se trataba de Hibari sintió que ya no podía. Se abrazó a él y lloro fuerte, muy fuerte.

-¡Por favor… sácame de aquí!-.

Yamamoto paro de golpe, observo a Tsuna y pensando que Hibari lo golpearía se acercó, pero Gokudera lo detuvo, y entonces observo como Hibari lo cargaba y dando media vuelta salía de ahí. Yamamoto no se lo podía creer y miro a Gokudera.

-Parecen… amantes-.

Gokudera chasqueo la lengua, era idiota, pero no por eso era ciego.

-No parecen… Son amantes-.

Yamamoto agrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?-.

-Como lo escuchaste, ellos dos, están juntos-.

Oh… era algo que no se esperaba.

.

* * *

.

Los vio salir de los terrenos de Kokuyo, ¿por qué sentía algo extraño al verlos así? Sintió dos presencias detrás de él, volteo lentamente y los vio, a sus dos "amigos" como le llamaba el idiota de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-¿Todo salió bien, Mukuro-sama?-.

Pregunto primero el de anteojos.

-No lo sé-.

-¡Ese hizo algo estúpido!-.

Mukuro se sujetó la cabeza, algo no había quedado bien.

-¿Mukuro-sama?-.

-Chikusa… ¿Cuándo te sientes herido porque alguien dice que te odia… que significa?-.

Chikusa no supo que decir.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Pues… Me sobre pase con él y le metí mano… y luego dijo que me odiaba… Me siento herido-.

Chikusa carraspeo un poco.

Como decirle la verdad.

Como decirle que…

Tal vez estaba enamorado de Tsuna y él no era consciente de ello. Y ahora que lo pensaba parecía un poco obvio. Que lo molestara tanto, oh, ya entendía, Mukuro era el tipo de persona que le gustaba molestar a la persona que quería…

Oh no…

Se sintió nervioso.

El chico rubio los miro a la distancia sin querer interferir.

-Pues… Puede ser que… este enamorado del Vongola… Mukuro-sama-.

.

* * *

¿Les he dicho que estoy resubiendo los capitulos?

Pues lo estoy haciendo, Mika-chan se ha tomado el tiempo de corregir los capítulos, gracias Mika-chan, yunmoon a veces es muy floja y no revisa bien los capitulos, así que suele tener mala redacción y muchas faltas de ortografía.

Shao~ shao~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

**_Capitulo corregido por Mika-chan._**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Mukuro Rokudo.**_

**::**

* * *

Tsuna lo observo desde una pequeña abertura en la puerta, Hibari se veía tan bien, se sintió caliente, pero enrollo la sabana en su cuerpo, quería tocarlo mucho y sin resistirlo más salió de la alcoba, cuando Hibari escucho el ruido alzo la cabeza y se quito las gafas, le quedaban tan bien las gafas, pero sin ellas también se veía bien. Hibari dejo unas hojas en la mesa pequeña y miro solo a Tsuna.

-¿Qué haces despierto? Ve a dormir-.

Tsuna se sonrojo, aún no podía creer estar de nuevo en la casa de Hibari, su olor estaba en todos lados, se sentía raro solo de sentir su presencia tan cerca.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-.

-No-.

Tomo las gafas y se las coloco de nuevo, tomo los documentos y volvió al trabajo que tenía.

-Hibari-san, ¿realmente el comité de disciplina te lleva tanto tiempo?-.

-Realmente, y si quiero estar aún más tiempo contigo tengo que terminar más rápido-.

Se sonrojo, ¿por qué Hibari siempre decía las palabras exactas para hacerlo perder la razón? Bajo la cabeza avergonzado, no sabía que contestar.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-.

-No, ver a dormir-.

Hibari solo quería que descansara, después de lo que había pasado con Rokudo Mukuro Tsuna había estado extraño, pero ahora se veía normal, eso solo le indicaba que el problema no le había afectado tanto como creía, Tsuna se veía bien y eso era realmente lo que le importaba.

Tsuna hizo un puchero que Hibari no pudo ver, se sentó aún lado de Hibari y lo abrazo por el cuello, cuando el chico iba a comenzar con sus amenazas Tsuna lo beso, se separo de él y le miro con un rostro bastante ingenuo, lindo, incluso cariñoso.

-No me apartes de tu lado-.

Hibari lo beso de nuevo y Tsuna cerró los ojos, profundizo el beso y sin notarlo comenzó a sentirse excitado, el calor y el olor de Tsuna lo tenían hasta el tope, no podría seguir resistiéndose ante la tentación que era tener tan cerca a ese herbívoro. Pero Tsuna se asusto cuando sintió que Hibari comenzaba a recostarlo en el sofá, no quiso interrumpirlo, pero tampoco quería que siguiera, su beso que era pasional se volvió más rudo, Hibari le exigía mucho y Tsuna se sentía sofocar.

Cuando Hibari toco su espalda debajo del pijama se altero.

¿Realmente iban a hacerlo? ¿En ese momento? ¿Así sin más? Se sonrojo tanto que sintió el calor escapar por las orejas, pero a la vez se asusto, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Hibari, pero no pudo separarlo.

¡Pero tampoco quería hacerlo! ¡Aún no estaba listo para tener _**sexo**_ con Hibari! Lo quería, lo amaba mucho, pero no estaba listo.

-Hiba…-.

Hibari lo beso de nuevo y acarició su estomago debajo de la ropa, no, no podía, estaba asustado, no estaba listo, no tan pronto.

-¡Hibari… san!-.

Hibari parecía no escucharlo, tenía que hacerlo parar.

-¡Detente!-.

Tubo que empujarlo de los hombros y solo en ese instante Hibari reacciono, miro a Tsuna, sus ojos grandes estaban llorosos y parecía asustado, apretó los labios y se levanto rápidamente de encima de Tsuna, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hibari ya estaba fuera de la casa y azotaba la puerta de entrada. Se levanto y corrió a la puerta, pero cuando la abrió no pudo ver a Hibari.

¿Qué había hecho?

.

* * *

.

-Ahora mismo le diré a Mukuro Rokudo todo. Adiós-.

Fong saltó de la ventana del cuarto de Tsuna, Lal Mirch y Colonello miraron a Reborn.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros o viajaras después?-.

-Iré con ustedes, no tiene caso aplazar esto más tiempo-.

Lal miro a Colonello y enseguida a Reborn.

-No conocemos tus razones para no decirle a Sawada la verdad, pero creo que sería conveniente que lo hicieras pronto, recuerda que necesitamos la llama del cielo para poder liberar la maldición de una forma correcta-.

-Aparte de Tsuna, también esta el noveno-.

-¡Pero el Noveno esta en contra de romper la maldición de los arcobalenos~cora!-.

Lal apretó los dientes.

-Tiene sus razones, pero si dejamos que la maldición se rompa por su cuenta podría causar más daño que si la rompemos nosotros mismos-.

Reborn bebió de su expreso.

-Ya hablare yo con Timoteo, creo que aún no es consciente del poder que se liberaría si no lo sellamos con la llama del cielo-.

-En todo caso, aunque el Noveno aceptara, necesitamos una llama pura como la de Primo Vongola, la llama más parecida a la de Primo es la de Sawada-.

-Lal Mirch tiene razón, debemos de utilizar esa llama~cora-.

-Entonces no me queda nada más que decirle todo-.

Colonello se levanto de su lugar y se acercó a la ventana.

-Vamos Lal, vayamos con Hibari Kyouya-.

-Bien. Tú tienes tu propio trabajo, Reborn, no falles-.

-Si, sí, ya lo sé-.

Los arcobaleno salieron por la ventana, Reborn sintió que la puerta se abría, y sintió la presencia de Tsuna.

-Estoy en casa-.

Dijo el chico dejando sus cosas en el suelo y sentándose en la cama.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Hibari?-.

Tsuna no quiso decir nada, no había visto a Hibari ese día, no se había sentido listo.

-Hibari-san y yo… estamos peleados-.

-Algo has de haber hecho-.

Tsuna miro a Reborn, tenía una cara muy sería, y su intuición le dijo que algo malo le pasaba a Reborn.

-¿Algo va mal?-.

Reborn miro a Tsuna, no era su intención estar tan serió, pero tampoco era su intención no estarlo. Se miraron por un largo tiempo, bien, parecía buen momento.

-La maldición de los arcobaleno se está rompiendo-.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

El de ojos bicolor observo al arcobaleno que le fastidiaba, era ese que se parecía a la molestia andante a Kyouya-kun, el arcobaleno de la tormenta, Fong.

-Eh venido porque Reborn me lo ha pedido-.

-¿Así? ¿Y a que debo eso?-.

-¿Cómo obtuviste la información sobre las personas que rondan Nanimori?-.

Mukuro miro al pequeño y sonrió inocentemente. Fong no lo miro de otra forma, mantuvo su mirada sería y pasiva, como la que siempre tenía.

-Me lo contaron-.

Una mentira idiota, pensó Fong.

-¿Quién te lo ha contado?-.

-Hmmm… Me pregunto si es buena idea contarlo-.

-¿Cómo te has enterado, Mukuro Rokudo?-.

Mukuro miro al arcobaleno de la tormenta, mucho más tranquilo que el guardián de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Se lamentó el haber pensado en el castaño, pero enseguida recupero su confianza y sarcasmo y miro al pequeño.

-¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que quieres, arcobaleno Fong?-.

El pequeño arcobaleno lo miro sin expresión. Eran órdenes de Reborn.

-Reborn quiere que termines con ellos, Mukuro Rokudo-.

Mukuro miro al arcobaleno.

-¿Por qué lo haría?-.

Pregunto con una sonrisa y Fong sonrió esta vez.

-Porque si no lo haces ellos encontraran a Sawada Tsunayoshi y Reborn necesita que el Decimo Vongola esté tranquilo… Y tú no quieres verlo en problemas, ¿o me equivoco?-.

Mukuro se sintió atrapado, pero nunca le confesaría a ese arcobaleno lo que Chikusa le había revelado. Miro hacia otro lado y luego regreso la vista al arcobaleno.

-¿Sabes dónde están, Mukuro?-.

El nombrado asintió y el otro sonrió.

-Entonces, me voy-.

-Antes de que te marches… Hay algo que quiero preguntar-.

Fong se detuvo y volteo.

-¿Algo que quieres saber, de que trata?-.

Mukuro sonrió.

-¿Qué tan cierto es que la maldición de los arcobaleno se rompe?-.

Fong se quedó quito, sonrió de lado y dio la vuelta.

-Veo que estas muy bien informado, Rokudo Mukuro. Pero eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe… Y si te has enterado hasta de eso, es obvio que puedes descubrir lo demás por tu cuenta. Adiós-.

Mukuro no dijo nada solo lo vio marchar y luego se deslizo por su silla sonrió de lado, estaba muy enojado.

Ahora mismo se debería aprovechar de lo que sabía, pero no quería hacerlo, deseaba destruir a los arcobaleno en su momento de mayor debilidad, pero no podía hacerlo, se sentía débil y no precisamente de fuerza, su determinación no era lo suficiente, no con el recuerdo de Tsunayoshi.

Si las cosas se ponían así no le convenían, no podía permitir que el Decimo Vongola se volviera una debilidad, su debilidad, pero tampoco quería quitarlo de su camino, porque el guardián del cielo le gustaba.

Estaba muy enamorado de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna pareció sorprendido pero se sentó en la cama, a un lado de Reborn, y luego dejo caer la espalda al colchón, Reborn no dijo nada, no sentía que decir algo fuera algo bueno. Tsuna suspiro, dentro de él sabía que eso sucedería, el día en el que Reborn…

Lo dejara.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo de iras?-.

Reborn se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero aún más al darse cuenta que Tsuna había dicho "iras", Tsuna intuía que no iba a llevarlo. Pero no dijo nada sobre eso.

-No lo sé… Pero cuando todo esté listo vendremos por ti. Necesitamos de tu llama para que la maldición se rompa de forma correcta…-.

-¿Y no mueran en el transcurso?-.

-Sí, para que no pase eso-.

Tsuna se volteo y miro a Reborn, estiro los brazos y lo rodeo, Reborn frunció el ceño y tomo a León convertido en arma y cuando estuvo apunto de dispara se detuvo.

-Que te vaya bien, Reborn-.

Reborn apretó los labios, esperaba que cuando la maldición se rompiera recuperara su cuerpo adulto, era incómodo y molesto seguir en el cuerpo de un bebe. Tsuna elevo el rostro y desenvolvió su cuerpo le sonrió y luego se sentó.

-Supongo que… lo siguiente es mi problema-.

-Así es-.

-¿Tendré que continuar con mi entrenamiento, supongo?-.

-No lo supongas, eso pasara-.

-… No sé que tanto me esforzare… pero lo haré-.

-Me encargare que a si sea… Por cierto, mande a Mukuro y Hibari a matar a los que rondan Nanimori-.

-…-.

-¿No te preocupa?-.

Tsuna se levanto de la cama y se acercó a la ventana, cerro las cortinas y sujeto fuertemente la tela.

-Lo he pensado mucho… Realmente la mafia no me interesa, no quiero estar dentro… Pero creo que para mi ya es tarde, creo que, debo comenzar a pensar que todo esto no es más un juego, quiero protegerlos a todos, así que… Quiero hablar con el Noveno, quiero decirle sobre me decisión… quiero decirlo-.

Reborn miro a Tsuna detenidamente.

-¿Sabes que una vez dentro no podrás dar la vuelta? Tu yo del futuro lo sabía, por eso tomo todas esas frías decisiones, ¿te crees capaz de cumplir todo eso, Tsuna?-.

Tsuna volteo con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé, pero quiero creer que con mis dos manos, con mi cuerpo y con mi determinación podrá darles a todos una vida llena de paz y seguridad, quiero que todos tengan felicidad-.

-Dentro de esas personas, ¿te incluyes tú?-.

Tsuna sonrió más abiertamente.

-¡Por supuesto! Quiero que todos estemos juntos y disfrutemos de buenos momentos… ¡Eso sin duda nos traerá buenos recuerdos!-.

Reborn sonrió.

-Si que eres un idiota…-.

-Ahora me voy… Quiero asegurarme que Mukuro y Hibari-san están bien, su seguridad me importa mucho-.

Salió del cuarto y cuando hizo eso Reborn sintió que algo de Tsuna había quedado en esa habitación, sus confusiones y excusas se sentían en el aire, sonrió de lado y soltó una carcajada, increíble, incluso un perdedor como Tsuna podía cambiar, ahora se sentía más tranquilo para irse y dejarlo solo.

Incluso ahora pensó que sería bueno tomar su llama.

.

* * *

.

El golpe sordo del cuerpo al haber quedado en el suelo fue lo último que se escucho, Chrome apretó el tridente contra si, y sonrió nerviosa al otro individuo.

-Hola, Kyouya-kun-.

Hibari no dijo nada.

-Supe, sobre tu relación con Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Hibari estaba molesto y sabía que si ese hombre seguía hablando le iba a terminar rompiendo un par de costillas. Mukuro sonrió, se acercó a Chrome y comenzó a caminar con la chica a la salida de la instancia, se detuvo un momento y volteo.

-Yo también voy por Tsunayoshi-.

Hibari apretó las tonfas, oh, quería romperle algo a alguien. Mukuro salió de ahí con una sonrisa, pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando algo paso a su lado, Chrome solo alcanzó a decir hola y como respuesta obtuvo una ráfaga de viento.

Tsuna paso a su lado sin realmente verlos y cuando llego a Hibari se acercó a él, Hibari lo observo sin emoción y Tsuna solo abrió los brazos y sonrió tiernamente.

-Te amo, Hibari-san-.

Se acercó a Hibari y coloco sus manos alrededor del chico. Hibari suspiro, lo admitía, se había relajado con solo tenerlo a su lado.

Mukuro soltó un suspiro, bien, la cosa era esa, Chrome se acercó y le apretó contra si y le sonrió.

-¿Mukuro-sama?-.

-Vamos Nagi, comeremos algo de camino a casa-.

-¡Sí!-.

A fin de cuentas, aceptaba amar a Tsunayoshi, pero nunca estaría con él, la cosa era que lo sabía muy bien, el recuento de sus vidas pasadas se lo aseguraban.

Tsunayoshi y él no tenían un futuro, él mismo lo destruía siempre, las cosas estaba mejor si solo lo observaba a la distancia. Nagi abrazó su brazo y le sonrió.

-Mukuro-sama…-.

Ella también era una linda chica.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

**_Capitulo corregido por Mika-chan._**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Distintos**_

**::**

* * *

Yamamoto no quería entrar en razón, pensó Gokudera mientras lo veía moverse de un lado a otro. Rodo los ojos, no sabía de que se sorprendía si el mismo beisbolista le había pedido salir.

-¿Yamamoto?-.

-Perdona pero… es Hibari-.

-¿Y eso que? Nosotros también somos chicos-.

-Eso lo se y realmente me gustas mucho-.

El peliplata se sonrojo y volteo la mirada.

-Pero eso no es el problema, es que es Hibari… ¡Es Hibari!-.

-Bueno, a mi tampoco me agrada tanto pero… El Decimo confía en él y lo veo feliz, así que no me siento con el derecho de intervenir-.

Yamamoto se revolvió el cabello, bueno, tenía razón en eso, si Tsuna era feliz entonces no debería de interferir pero… ¡Es que realmente no entendía! Hibari golpeaba a Tsuna sin remordimiento ni compasión ni nada, no era común que de repente comenzaran a amarse, realmente no lo entendía.

-Bueno… supongo que podemos… respetar la decisión de Tsuna… Pero…-.

-No hay peros, la decisión del Decimo es definitiva, acostúmbrate, Yamamoto-.

Yamamoto soltó un fuerte suspiro y se sentó en la cama de Gokudera, le extendió la mano y el peliplata la tomo bastante sonrojado, Yamamoto lo jalo y lo sentó entre sus piernas y recargo la barbilla en su clavícula. Gokudera se sentía incomodo, pero a la vez no.

-Vale, que la decisión de Tsuna sea definitiva y que le haga feliz, ¿ok?-.

-Bien-.

-Me gusta cuando eres protector con Tsuna, aunque me pone un poco celoso-.

-Es el Decimo y como su mano derecha voy a cuidarlo-.

-También cuídame a mi, ¿vale?-.

-Cuídate tú solo…-.

Yamamoto soltó una risita y abrazó fuerte a Gokudera.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna se mantuvo pegado a Hibari sin moverse ni nada, solo estar así era suficiente, se miraron a los ojos y Sawada sonrió de lado, Hibari se agacho y Tsuna se puso de puntitas, se dieron un beso suave y luego Hibari lo abrazo fuerte, lo estrecho y sintió un fuerte escalofrió, pero no dijo nada. Tsuna lo sintió temblar y lo apretó fuerte, se sintió feliz de darle fuerzas y se abrazo más fuerte.

-Te amo, Hibari-san-.

-…-.

-Yo… realmente te amo, te amo… Pero no me sentía listo, perdón, me he asustado, de verdad lo siento-.

Hibari soltó un suspiro, era demasiado lindo como para enojarse, le tomo la mano y se lo llevo de ese lugar, el olor a sangre podía comenzar a sentirse, prefería sacar a Tsuna de ahí. Lo llevo hasta su moto y lo tomo debajo de los brazos y lo subió como si fuera un niño chiquito, se acercó a él y lo beso, Tsuna no cerro de inmediato los ojos, primero se permitió verse reflejado en los ojos de Hibari y luego cerró los ojos, dejo que profundizara el beso y que le tomara de la nuca y lo acercara más, ¿de verdad Hibari querría tener ese tipo de cosas con él? Eran chicos, no podía imaginarse de que forman lo harían.

Hibari se separo y recargo la frente en el pecho del castaño, Tsuna lo abrazo y recargo la mejilla en su pelo negro, Tsuna le acarició la espalda y cerró los ojos, Hibari lo abrazo de la cintura y respiro su aroma suave.

-Te amo, Tsunayoshi-.

-Yo también te amo, Hibari-san-.

Se mordió los labios, despego la mejilla de la cabeza de Hibari y le beso justo ahí, Hibari alzo la cabeza y le beso la pinta de la nariz, Tsuna trago saliva, bien, le había vencido, no se sentía listo pero si continuaba con tantas inseguridades jamás iban a hacerlo, conocía sus propios miedos y sus propios limites y era consciente que solo estaba siendo cobarde.

Muy cobarde.

-Quiero hacerlo…-.

Hibari lo beso de nuevo y Tsuna lo acepto totalmente, se estaba entregando a Hibari como no pensaba hacerlo con nadie.

.

* * *

.

Frió y de un profundo color blanco, de esa forma se encontraba y era impactante mirar ese lugar, porque parecía estar congelado, como si el tiempo no pasara por ahí.

Él no se movía, pero sabían que no dormía ni nada de eso, abrió los ojos mostrando el poder de su mirada lavanda, sonrió de lado y volvió a cerrar los ojos, se miraron entre ellos, no sabían cuanto tiempo podrían seguir teniendo a ese enemigo entre las rejas de las prisiones Vongola.

Sin más tardanza mandaron un aviso al Noveno Vongola, el prisionero, Byakuran de la familia Millefiore, estaba tramando algo.

.

* * *

.

Mientras el rubio acomodaba cosas de aquí a haya el pelirrojo se encontraba mirando algo en la PC que tenía enfrente, se veía tan concentrado que no fue consciente cuando el rubio le metió una paleta en la poca y comenzó a amarrarle el cabello con diferentes ligas de colores para el cabello, aburrido que el pelirrojo no le hiciera caso se levanto.

-Spanner, tienes que ver esto-.

Dijo después de casi media hora, el rubio se acerco al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es?-.

-Sobre las granadas de la bazuca de los diez años, si tomamos los elementos primarios es probable crear algo que nos sirva para mirar un poco del futuro-.

Spanner miro la pantalla y se dio cuenta de lo que el pelirrojo hacía, a pesar que le parecía una mala idea no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

-Creo que podríamos quitarle los elementos primarios, pero tendríamos que ver la estructura del arma de Lambo, es capaz de soportar el poder de la granada sin viajar al futuro, podría servirnos su estructura-.

-Ya había pensado en eso… ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con este proyecto para nuestro jefe?-.

Spanner sonrió, miro la casa, su primera casa en Japón, estaba bastante feliz de tener una casa con tan buen estilo oriental, aún no se le quitaba el gusto que tenía por la vida oriental.

-Seguro el pequeño Vongola se pondrá feliz-.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna no sabía como hacerlo.

Nunca lo había hecho con una mujer y jamás se le había pasado por la mente hacerlo con un chico y Hibari no era la persona con la que se hubiera imaginado tener su primera experiencia sexual.

Lo miro a los ojos y Hibari le tomo la mano, le beso el dorso y Tsuna cerró los ojos.

-¿Estas asustado?-.

-N-no… Estoy nervioso… no sé que hacer-.

-No es que "tengas" que hacer algo, solo has algo porque quieres-.

-¿Lo que quiera?-.

-Si, lo que quieras-.

Tsuna se sentó en la cama y le tomo a Hibari por las mejillas y lo beso, sintió a Hibari sonreír y seguir el lento e ingenuo beso, pronto sintió que Hibari tomaba el control y volvía a recostarlo mientras seguía besándolo.

Cuando se separaron Tsuna sintió la saliva deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios y pese a que sintió vergüenza no pudo evitar sentir cierto placer que le hiso estremecerse desde las puntas de los pies hasta más arriba de las orejas.

-Tú haces lo que quieres conmigo… Hibari-san-.

-Porque ya espere mucho por ti… Y ahora estoy controlándome para no lastimarte-.

Desesperado, así es como se encontraba Hibari.

Tsuna lo sabía, pero no quería ir muy rápido, era su primera vez en todo el sentido y de cierta forma sentía que Hibari ya tenía más experiencia, no quiso preguntar, pero se mostro un poquito rancio a seguirle la corriente.

Cosa que Hibari no noto.

Después de un momento dejo de ser tan testarudo y volvió a seguirle la corriente, tenía que ver con que notaba más y más la desesperación de Hibari al igual que también notaba la suya, todo el jueguito comenzaba a picarle mucho y quería sentir un poco más.

Se sintió inseguro cuando Hibari comenzó a forcejear con su ropa para quitársela.

Comenzó a sentir miedo. Pero Hibari lo beso y le acaricio la mejilla.

-No te asustes, si quieres podemos hacerlo con la ropa puesta-.

Negó con la cabeza, se sintió de repente avergonzado, que Hibari estuviera tan tranquilo le ponía más nervioso, ¿y si no lograba complacerlo? ¿Hibari lo dejaría?

-No pienses Tsunayoshi, solo siente-.

Hibari le bajo el cierre de la sudadera mientras besaba su cuello, estaba siendo anormalmente cuidadoso, Tsuna se imagino que se estaba aguantando mucho hacerlo de modo salvaje y sin miramientos, pero Hibari se suprimía por él, lo abrazó del cuello, de repente se sintió muy seguro.

Hibari lo deseaba, ¿no le debía bastar con eso?

Pues le bastaba y mucho.

-Tú… eres mejor cuando eres agresivo-.

Hibari lo miro al rostro, le sonrió con cierta malicia y lo beso, le quito la ropa de una forma tan rápida que Tsuna solo fue capaz de quitarle la corbata y la camisa blanca, Hibari beso y saboreo su piel mientras él evitaba por todo los medios emitir sonidos vergonzosos, pero llego un momento en el que Hibari lo toco abajo.

-No… N-no Hibari-san…-.

Hibari sonrió de lado, Tsuna era virgen y sumamente sensible, así que cuando le toco el pene se imagino que Tsuna gemiría de una forma adorable.

Y así lo hizo.

Y se excito mucho al verlo sonrojado y gimiendo porque no lo tocara, pero lo toco más y Tsuna recargo la barbilla en su clavícula mientras gemía en su oído y su aliento cálido le pegaba en el cuello, que lo mataran, pero se estaba excitando más y más.

Tsuna lo excitaba demasiado, temía lastimarlo.

Trago saliva y cuando Tsuna tuvo su primer orgasmo el casi estuvo por tener el suyo, Tsuna se había contenido por no gemir tanto y eso Hibari lo sabía, sus suaves ronroneos y sus jadeos solo indicaban que debajo de eso habían fuertes gemidos queriendo salir.

Utilizo un pañuelo para limpiarse la mano y de la cómoda que estaba a un lado de la cama tomo un lubricante, Tsuna elevo el rostro y Hibari le limpio las lágrimas, ¿le había gustado tanto?

-¿Tanto te gusto?-.

Tsuna se sonrojo como nunca y oculto de nuevo el rostro en el cuello del pelinegro.

-N-no me preguntes eso…-.

Hibari se separo de Tsuna aunque el pequeño se resistía, le abrió las piernas notando en el transcurso lo avergonzado y sonrojado que estaba, coloco el lubricante en su entrada y, cuando Tsuna sintió el frió se contrajo y soltó ronroneos y jadeos.

-¡Nnh! ¡Ah! ¿Hibari-san? ¡Nh!-.

Quito el lubricante de la entrada y sin más metió dos dedos, Tsuna soltó un fuerte gemido y coloco las manos en los hombros de Hibari.

-Es… suave…-.

-¡D-duele…! ¡Hibari-san, d-due-le!-.

Hibari metió un dedo más y llego un momento en el que Tsuna comenzó a agitarse de placer, lo supo por su cara contraída y su sonrojo, sin contar los incontrolables gemidos que tenía ahora, con el dedo medio toco algo en el interior de Tsuna que hizo al chico gemir y pedir más, Hibari sonrió, el chico estaba listo.

-Parece que todo va a resultar bien-.

Tsuna lo miro y se sintió ligeramente conmovido, le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió.

-A pesar… que los dos somos hombres-.

Hibari sacó los dedos del interior de Tsuna y se abrió los pantalones y con todo el autocontrol que aún tenía comenzó a penetrar a Tsuna.

Lo primero que sintió Tsuna fue dolor, trato de detener a Hibari pero se sintió débil y solo fue capaz de soltar jadeos de dolor, mientras apretaba a Hibari por los hombros.

-Ya esta…-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Entro-.

-¿No… bromees? ¿Ent-tro todo?-.

-Si, esta todo dentro-.

Hibari se movió y Tsuna soltó un jadeo.

-N-no… no te muevas… aún no-.

-Si no me muevo ahora dirás más y más excusas y al final no haremos nada-.

Tsuna pensó que él decía muchas verdades, pero eso no quitaba que fuera realmente doloroso, suspiro, a la vez deseaba realmente hacerlo, pero a la vez.

No sabía lo que realmente deseaba, pero no podía detenerlo más tiempo, ya llevaba mucho tiempo suprimiéndolo, no podía seguir haciéndole lo mismo.

Hibari lo deseaba y él también deseaba a Hibari.

Ya no había nada más que pensar.

-Está bien… después de todo-.

Hibari se movió, Tsuna apretó la colcha y soltó una pequeña lágrima, el dolor que empezó siendo insoportable poco a poco se volvió en algo placentero, Hibari no pudo resistirlo mucho tiempo y la dulzura la reemplazo por frenesí, Tsuna soltaba fuertes sonidos y Hibari sentía que debía ir más rápido.

El placer de su segundo orgasmo fue mucho mejor que el primero.

Las sensaciones lo dejaron adormecido y solo fue consciente cuando sintió que Hibari salía de él, dejo caer su cuerpo de manera pesada en la cama, Hibari se sentó en el borde y coloco la mano sobre su estomago.

-¿Esta todo bien?-.

-Estoy bien-.

Hibari dejo caer la mano en su mejilla.

-Te amo-.

Tsuna se cubrió la cara con el ante brazo, ¿qué más quería de él? Ya lo tenía todo y aún le decía te amo, Hibari era realmente fuerte, en todo sentido, y fácilmente podía derrotarlo en cualquier momento.

Estaba casi totalmente entregado a Hibari.

Y un recuerdo lo ataco.

"_-¿Estas asustado?-."_

Esa voz la reconoció como la de Hibari, la del Hibari del futuro.

"_-Estoy confundido… Tú y yo… nosotros… ahora…-."_

Esa era su voz, igual de miedoso que siempre.

"_-No sé si recuerdes todo esto después. Pero si quieres que te lo diga lo diré, en el pasado, en el presente y aún ahora, yo te amo-."_

"_-E-eso… No entiendo… como eso…-."_

"_-¿Cómo fue posible? Muy sencillo, me enamore de ti antes de saber que pertenecías a la mafia, incluso antes de que ese bebe llegara a Nanimori. Me enamore de ti solo por existir-."_

Tsuna se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Hibari, sin entenderlo muy bien Hibari le devolvió el abrazo.

No sabía como explicarlo, pero se sentía muy feliz. Soltó un sollozo.

Era patético, inútil, distraído, descuidado, era idiota y estúpido, y pese a todo eso Hibari lo amaba, cuando ni una vez se había fijado en él.

Porque amaba a Kyoko.

Y ahora podía comprenderlo un poco más.

Su amor por Kyoko había sido real, realmente la había amado, había disfrutado su compañía, sus sonrisas y que le diera esas palabras de aliento, había disfrutado demasiado del amor que tenía por Kyoko, amar a Kyoko había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida.

Kyoko había sido su primer amor.

Un amor dulce, tierno e infantil, puro y a la vez soñador. Kyoko había significado una gran parte de su vida, una etapa que no deseaba olvidar, porque la había amado como nunca creyó amar a alguien.

Hasta que llego Hibari.

Hibari era totalmente diferente a Kyoko.

Hibari, no era amable, no era tierno, no era dulce. No con los demás, todo eso solo lo hacía solo con él. El amor de Hibari era totalmente diferente al de Kyoko.

Kyoko lo amo y su amor era tierno, soñador y cálido.

El amor de Hibari era posesivo, era demasiado real y nítido, y también era muy cálido.

Kyoko era como tocar una parte de un sueño, pero Hibari era poner los pies en la tierra y vivir la vida con adrenalina, con pasión, era terrenal cuando Kyoko era soñadora.

Eran cosas distintas, pero Tsuna se había enamorado de los dos.

Pero Hibari era quien había tomado su corazón porque había visto todo lo malo y desagradable de él y pese a ello Hibari decía que lo amaba.

Pese a todo lo malo que era Hibari lo amaba, que alguien lo amara por lo que fue, era y sería era encontrar lo que siempre había estado buscando.

Hibari era todo lo que se imagino tendría la persona que amaría el resto de su vida.

Que fuera un hombre no cambiaba nada, lo amaba, si Hibari fuera mujer no haría la diferencia, lo amaría de todas formas.

Su entendimiento lo llevo a darse cuenta que el amor era diferente de lo que pensaba.

El amor, era algo que sobrepasaba muchas cosas, incluso el razonamiento.

-Te amo, Hibari-san-.

Si, lo aceptaba, era aterrador.

Su vida dependía de Hibari a partir de ahora, en ese instante sintió miedo.

El amor era algo aterrados, depender de alguien de esa forma era aterrador, darle lo único que te pertenece a alguien era totalmente aterrador.

Porque… en ese momento le había dado a Hibari lo único que le pertenecía, se había entregado a Hibari.

Y tenía miedo.

El amor era totalmente aterrador.

.

* * *

_Sinceramente yo pienso que el amor es muy aterrador, cuando me enamore por primera vez y me engañaron fue un fuerte golpe para mi, aunque no me duro mucho el sufrimiento, en ese entonces yo debía de tener como doce años o menos. El punto es que desde esa edad me di cuenta que el amor daba miedo, le das todo a esa personas y con unas palabras te puede atrapar y con otras te puede destruir._

_Es aterrador._

_Yo quise mostrar que Tsuna es cobarde incluso en el amor, pero a pesar que sabe que el amor es aterrador no va a dejarlo, se arriesga a entregarse a Hibari porque, ¡confía en nuestro amado Hibari! Sabe que puede salir lastimado y eso no le importa tanto, pero no quita que no deje de tener miedo._

_Pero como las cosas se ponen dulces ya llego ahora de ponerle un poco de sal. Y como leyeron arriba, pronto saldrá el malo._

_¿O será bueno?_

_Mejor léanlo en el próximo capitulo._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

**_Capitulo corregido por Mika-chan._**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Otra**__**dimensión**_

**::**

* * *

El Noveno Vongola era considerado como una persona benévola y amable, sin contar que su amabilidad no solo era con su propia familia, también con los asesinos Varia y con los prisioneros de Vongola.

Pero el Noveno no era idiota. Viajo hasta las prisiones ocultas de Vongola y se sumergió en la obscuridad de la prisión. Las celdas especiales se asemejaban a capsulas que se especializaban a absorber golpes y llamas. Se acercó a la celda de Byakuran de la familia Mellefiore.

-Byakuran-kun, soy el Noveno Vongola, puedes llamarme Timoteo-.

El de cabello blanco no respondió ni se movió, el Noveno indico que abrieran las puertas y se siguió sus indicaciones, entro a la celda y esta se cerró detrás de él. Miro a Byakuran y sonrió.

-Necesito tener una charla contigo, Byakuran-kun… ¿Me escuchas?-.

El chico continuo con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada, como si durmiera, el Noveno acerco su mano y lo movió, el cuerpo de Byakuran se derrumbo y quedo semirecostado en la cama en la que estaba sentado, el Noveno se sorprendió y rápidamente pidió que abrieran la celda, salió de ahí.

Su guardián de la tormenta lo miro.

-¿Timoteo?-.

-Él no esta aquí. Eso que ves solo es un cascaron vacío, su alma no esta aquí ahora… Ah huido-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Es como la técnica de Mukuro-kun, su alma viaja al cuerpo de Chrome-chan. Pero no se de que va la técnica de Byakuran… Lo mejor es avisar a Reborn, de que Tsunayoshi-kun esta en peligro, es seguro que Byakuran haya ido por nuestro Decimo Vongola-.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna tomo las manos de Hibari y beso sus palmas, le sonrió y se levanto del regazo de el pelinegro. Miro la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de enfrente y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y si no se apuraban no llegarían a la escuela. Hibari se dio cuenta de lo mismo y se levanto de la cama.

-Es hora de irnos-.

-Sí-.

Salieron de la casa del chico y Tsuna sintió un dolor en la espalda, Hibari no había sido rudo pero había dolido. Soltó un suspiro y Hibari le extendió la mano.

-¿Te duele?-.

-Un poco… Me duele la espalda-.

-Puedes faltar, si no te sientes bien-.

-¡De ninguna manera! Estoy bien-.

Hibari lo miro caminar y sonrió de lado, al menos era gracioso verlo caminar. Tsuna se detuvo y volteo, le miro con una cara nerviosa.

-No me mires… por favor-.

Le miraba avergonzado y Hibari tuvo el presentimiento que estaba abochornado por su mirada, volteo a mirar al frente y comenzó a caminar.

Tsuna se dio cuenta que llegar junto con Hibari sería algo malo, podrían sospechar de algo, de los que estaba más preocupado era de sus dos amigos, Gokudera y Yamamoto. Pero no era como si quisiera negar que no sintiera algo por Hibari, negar a Hibari no le gustaba, pero aún no sabía como explicar las cosas.

Lo cierto era que no quería enfrentarse al hecho que tenía una relación amorosa con Hibari, no era que odiara estar con su guardián de la nube, solo que aún no entendía porque podía llegar a amar a alguien que lo había maltratado por tanto tiempo, el amor era confuso.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada Hibari le acarició la cabeza y se fue, los que miraron la escena estaban realmente impactados, pero pasaron de largo, nadie se metía con Hibari ni en los rumores. Tsuna trago saliva, de alguna forma en el transcurso había decidido decirles todo a Gokudera y a Yamamoto, si en algún momento necesitara el apoyo de alguien le gustaría tener el de ellos dos, pero no sabía como decirles.

_-¿Si les digo que tengo una relación y ya? Pero no entenderían que es una relación de amor… Pero temo que digan algo… Yo…-._

-¡Decimo!-.

-Yo, Tsuna-.

Los miro. Les sonrió y se puso nervioso, no era momento, no podía decirles en ese momento, estaba realmente nervioso.

-¿Estas bien Tsuna?-.

-¡Sí! Quiero decir… ¿Podemos hablar?-.

Yamamoto y Gokudera se miraron, asintieron y siguieron a Tsuna, el chico no los llevo muy lejos pero si a un lugar poco transitado. Los miro, sabía que si era cobarde nunca haría nada, así había vivido los últimos catorce años de su vida. Trago saliva, no podía seguir siendo cobarde.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas decir, Tsuna?-.

-¡No presiones al Decimo!-.

Tsuna se sentía realmente nervioso, pero si no lo hacía en ese momento que había juntado un poco de valor entonces no lo haría nunca.

-Yo… Tengo una relación con Hibari-san… Salimos… Como amantes-.

Cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza, no quería mirar despreció en sus miradas, no quería hacerlo. Entonces sintió que una mano era colocada en su hombro derecho y luego otra se colocaba en su hombro izquierdo.

Yamamoto miro a Gokudera y este se sonrojo, pero ya que Tsuna les había confiado su secreto Gokudera también quería confiarle el suyo a su querido Decimo. Yamamoto sonrió y con las palabras más amables que pudo y el tono más dulce hablo.

-Nosotros también queremos decirte algo Tsuna. Gokudera y yo somos amantes-.

Sorprendido alzo el rostro y miro a sus dos amigos sonreírle, sonrió con ellos y los abrazo con entusiasmo y energía. Algo dentro de Tsuna tembló y se destruyo, sentía que podía decirle pronto a Reborn e incluso a su madre que Hibari era su amante. Sabía que era bueno decirles a sus dos mejores amigos sobre su relación con Hibari.

-¿No están enojados?-.

-¡Claro que no Decimo! Mientras usted sea feliz, para nosotros esta todo bien-.

-Gokudera-kun… Gracias. Yo también espero que ustedes dos sean felices-.

Cuando la frase termino un recuerdo llegó a él, un recuerdo del futuro que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

"_-Jajaja… Claro, yo amo a Gokudera. Nos amamos y nos gusta estar juntos… Por eso me duele que este Gokudera me rechace-."_

La voz pudo reconocerla como la de Yamamoto del futuro.

"_-¿Gokudera-kun y tu tienen una relación?-."_

Escucho su voz y se dio cuenta que se escuchaba nervioso y abochornado, en ese entonces jamás se había planteado que dos hombres pudieran realmente tener una relación.

"_-Sí… Pero… cuando tu yo del futuro murió Gokudera no podía pensar en nada más que en ti. Ha pensado que lo mejor es que nunca nos hayamos hecho pareja… Para Gokudera tu muerte es su culpa-."_

"_-Yo… Lo lamento…-."_

"_-¡No es algo de lo que debas disculparte! Gokudera lo ha pensado pero… Nos amamos mucho como para separarnos… De hecho yo debería disculparme… También yo me siento culpable de ser feliz y ver a ese sujeto deambular como un espíritu-."_

"_-¿Ese sujeto?-."_

"_-Me refiero a Hibari… Veras, ser líder de este grupo trae muchos cargos Tsuna… Tu yo de este tiempo dejo a Hibari libre porque temía que su relación lo hiriera… Tu y Hibari fueron amantes… pero todo termino cuando te volviste jefe de Vongola, realmente me siento culpable de tener a Gokudera a mi lado y tu hayas tenido que dejar a Hibari, realmente lo lamento-."_

-¡Tsuna!-.

Reacciono y se levanto rápidamente de los brazos de Yamamoto, ambos chicos lo veían preocupados. Pero Tsuna estaba más preocupado por su recuerdo que por haber entrado en un transe. Miro a los dos y sintió celos, muchos celos lo recorrieron. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo idiota, eso había pasado cuando Byakuran amenazaba con destruir el mundo, ahora las cosas eran diferentes… Ahora no tenía porque dejar a Hibari.

-¿Esta todo bien, Decimo?-.

-S-sí… Estoy bien… ¿Vamos a clase?-.

Ellos asintieron no muy seguros pero prefirieron no decir nada, siguieron a Tsuna que ahora que lo miraban detenidamente caminaba raro, Gokudera se sonrojo y Yamamoto soltó una risita nerviosa al ver la cara de enfado del peliplata junto con su tierno sonrojo, Hayato juro que iba a matar a Hibari si había hecho lo que pensaba que había hecho.

Al otro lado de la pared, ella temblaba de la incredulidad. No había escuchado apropósito ni nada, pero lo había oído.

Ella no podía creer lo que había escuchado, debía ser una broma, una broma después de ser rechazada.

-Tsu-kun… no puede salir con Hibari-san… No puede-.

.

* * *

.

Lo observo dormitar en sus brazos, con la cabeza pegada a su pecho y sus manos estrujando la camisa blanca que llevaba, sonrió de lado, lo cargaba estilo princesa y podía sentir su cuerpo tibió totalmente quieto pegado al suyo. Sonrió de lado de nuevo, todo iba tal como lo había planeado.

-¿Ah? ¿Le puedo ayudar en…? ¿Tsu-kun?-.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Puedo pasar?-.

-¡Claro! Lamento si mi hijo le causo problemas, ¿es usted un amigo de Tsu-kun?-.

Dijo Nana al tiempo que abría la puerta, dejo pasar primero al chico que cargaba a su Tsu-kun y cerró la puerta, el chico admiro la casa y se saco los zapatos como pudo, aunque lo que cargaba era realmente ligero y no le tenía las más mínima queja, cargar a Tsunayoshi era algo realmente relajante.

-Claro, mi nombre es Byakuran. Tsunayoshi-kun estaba cansado, así que lo he traído a casa-.

-Lo siento tanto, mi bueno para nada hijo a causado de nuevo problemas, no se como podría disculparme-.

-¿Qué la parece una taza de chocolate?-.

-¿Con bombones te parece?-.

-¡Perfecto!-.

-¡Claro! La habitación de Tsu-kun está arriba, tiene un letrero-.

-Claro, llevare a su hijo ahora mismo-.

-Yo te prepare la taza de chocolate-.

Byakuran subió y abrió la puerta, ni siquiera el arcobaleno estaba, no podía tener más suerte, deposito al castaño en la cama y le acarició el cabello.

-Lo siento, pero tú eres mi única ruta para ver a Shou-chan-.

Cerro la puerta del cuarto y bajo de nuevo, la madre de Tsunayoshi era amable y linda, muy parecida al propio castaño, ella estaba de espaldas y sonrió. Ella volteo con una sonrisa y le mostro la taza de chocolate en la mesa.

-¡Espero sea de tu agrado! Pero… Byakuran-kun, ¿esperaras hasta que Tsu-kun despierte?-.

-Me gustaría tener ese placer-.

-¡Claro, por mi no hay problema! Pero necesito ir a comprar para la comida… ¿No te importa que te deje solo?-.

-No, está bien-.

-Entonces me voy. Disfruta la taza de chocolate-.

Perfecto, prefería no dañarla si era posible, la madre de Tsunayoshi era muy amable y le daba pena lastimarla. La mujer salió por la puerta principal y él tomo la taza de chocolate y se sentó en el sofá, realmente estaba delicioso y los bombones le recordaban su antiguo yo.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a la recepción donde debía de estar Hibari, cual fue su sorpresa al ver en la entrada a Kyoko, la chica tenía una mano sobre la puerta y su mirada parecía perdida en la misma puerta. Se acercó a ella y le toco el hombro.

-¿Kyoko-chan?-.

La chica no se movió al principio, él realmente estaba ahí, sintió más frustración y pensó que probablemente era pura coincidencia y luego volteo el rostro para mirarlo.

-¿Realmente tienes una relación con Hibari-san?-.

Se sintió sorprendido y abrió los ojos sin poder evitar el asombro.

-¿Es verdad?-.

Pregunto sin poder evitar el desconcierto por la reacción del chico, ella volteo totalmente hasta tenerlo de frente, Tsuna no sabía que decir, se sintió atrapado.

-¿Realmente tienes… una relación con… **él**?-.

-Y-yo…-.

-No me mientas… ¿tienes si o no una relación con Hibari-san?-.

-Kyoko-chan… ¿D-donde… escuchaste eso?-.

Ella desvió el rostro.

-No era mi intención escucharlo. Pero tú se lo dijiste a Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun-.

Ella los había escuchado, entonces negarlo era tonto.

-¿Sales… con un **chico**?-.

Tsuna no sabía que decir, se quedo quieto y trago saliva, como decirle que salía con Hibari cuando Kyoko parecía mirarle con desconcierto, como si estuviera decepcionada.

-Y-yo… Amo a Hibari-s…-.

La bofetada que soltó ella en su mejilla lo dejo tan impactado como cuando le pregunto sobre si tenía una relación con Hibari. Kyoko estaba alterada, había sido rechazada por la culpa de un chico… ¡Tsuna salía con un chico! Desde el principio no había tenido oportunidad, ella ya no era alguien importante para Tsuna, porque este se había enamorado de un chico.

-Eso… es asqueroso… Dos chicos en una relación son repugnantes… T-te odio… Yo te odio… y me da asco tu relación con ese sujeto… Los odio-.

Tsuna miraba el lugar donde Kyoko había estado minutos antes, lentamente se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar en algún momento, las manos le temblaban y comenzó a gimotear y sollozar. No quería ser odiado por amar a Hibari, no quería que lo odiaran… Pero tampoco iba a dejar a Hibari, porque lo amaba mucho, aunque las palabras de Kyoko dolían.

Quería ver a Kyoko y explicarle las cosas, pero tenía miedo de que le mirara y le hablara de nuevo así.

Había dolido cada palabra y lo que había temido había sucedido, su mayor temor en la relación que llevaba era eso, que lo vieran con asco y decepción.

Cuando Hibari termino su ronda y se dirigió a la recepción no le sorprendió ver a Tsuna ahí, lo que le sorprendió fue verlo sentado en el suelo sollozando mientras tenía las manos cubriéndose el rostro, se acercó a paso rápido.

-¿Tsunayoshi? ¿Estas bien?-.

Tsuna elevo el rostro y negó con la cabeza mientras Hibari le ayudaba a levantarse, no, no estaba para nada bien.

-Ella dijo que era asqueroso… Kyoko-chan me odia…-.

Sollozaba mientras seguía cubriéndose la cara con las manos, Hibari sintió algo que le apretó el pecho, a él no le importaba que le dijeran que lo odiaban o que le tenían asco, pero ver a Tsunayoshi, su amante, llorar lo hacía enojar mucho, iba a golpear a esa mujer, porque para Hibari no importaba si era hombre y mujer, si podía golpearlo entonces no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Tsuna supo de sus intenciones cuando tomo su tonfa.

-¡No! ¡No puedes golpearla! ¡Kyoko-chan no solo es una chica, también es mi amiga!-.

-¿Amigo es alguien que te dice que das asco y te odia? No quiero pertenecer a tu grupo de herbívoros-.

-Pero… Kyoko-chan…-.

-Ella no se merece que la defiendas en este momento-.

-¡No te permitiré que le hagas daño!-.

Hibari lo observo, como le hacía enojar que fuera tan idiota y blando. Bajo las tonfas y lo miro con molestia.

-Has lo que quieras-.

Dijo mientras entraba a la recepción, no cerró la puerta y se detuvo a la mitad del cuarto. Tsuna no quería hacerlo enojar y cuando estaba por disculparse Hibari volvió a hablar.

-Si no vuelves en una hora iré a morderla hasta la muerte-.

Tsuna salió corriendo.

Hibari frunció el ceño, lo amaba y le parecía lindo que fuera así. Pero a la vez detestaba que fuera tan jodidamente amable.

.

* * *

.

Cuando vio a Kyoko no supo si acercarse o quedarse quieto. Decidió acercarse.

-Kyoko-chan-.

Ella volteo con sorpresa y se separo de la baranda en la que estaba recargada mientras pensaba. Tsuna notó sorprendido que lloraba.

-¡Lo siento!-.

Soltó ella bajando la cabeza y mostrando una cara totalmente arrepentida.

-¡Estaba sorprendida! No sabía lo que decía, no quería lastimarte pero… Estaba sorprendida-.

Tsuna no dijo nada, sus palabras habían dolido una a una.

-Me sentí mal porque me rechazaste y pensé que lo habías hecho porque habías encontrado a una linda chica… Me sorprendió mucho que te hayas enamorado de Hibari-san. Realmente lo lamento mucho… No te pido que me perdones… porque todo lo que dije debió de haberte lastimado mucho, yo realmente lo siento tanto-.

Tsuna sabía que eso era comprensible, comprender que dos hombres se amaban no era algo que se pudiera hacer de la noche a la mañana, él mismo no había entendido esas cosas hasta que comenzó a sentir cierto apreció por Hibari y al final se enamoro totalmente. Comprendía a Kyoko y por supuesto que la perdonaba. La abrazo y dejo que ella llorara.

Además era obvio que cualquiera se sentiría así luego de ser rechazado, aunque por un momento no creyó que Kyoko realmente se sintiera mal por ser rechazada por él.

Comprendía cada vez más las cosas.

Kyoko y él se parecían mucho. Ambos eran indecisos y ambos tenían siempre muchas confusiones. Tuvo miedo.

¿Y si algún día Kyoko se enamoraba de Hibari?

Kyoko y él se parecían mucho. Si ambos amaban a la misma persona… entonces había una probabilidad que esa persona se enamorara de ella y no de él.

¿Y si Hibari se enamora algún día de Kyoko?

Kyoko y él se parecían mucho. Así que no negó que eso fuera una posibilidad.

Pero había cosas que los diferenciaba. Tsuna se había arriesgado a confesar su amor desde el principio, aunque claro, parte del cargo de responsabilidad era de Reborn, pero se había declarado a Kyoko a pesar que le tenía miedo al rechazo y había notado que Kyoko temía demasiado a ser rechazada y también había notado que Kyoko era mucho más despistada que él.

Pero la gran diferencia radicaba en que Hibari le había dicho que lo amaba a él y solo a él.

Y confiaba mucho en el amor que Hibari le tenía.

Kyoko era alguien preciada e importante para su vida, pero ni siquiera a ella podría darle a Hibari, porque más importante que Kyoko era Hibari.

Más importante que un amor soñador, Tsuna se había dado cuenta que prefería el amor terrenal de Hibari.

-Ya… te entiendo… y te perdono…-.

-Tsu-kun… lo siento… Tratare de comprender, lo prometo, de verdad lo prometo-.

-Tranquila, Kyoko-chan… tranquila-.

Porque el amor terrenal de Hibari sacaba sentimientos de su interior que jamás se imagino sentir, cosas como la pasión y el sexo habían salido con esa relación, un amor profundo lleno de miedo pero seguía siendo un precioso amor.

Un precioso amor.

.

* * *

.

Hibari supo que había perdido cuando Tsuna llego jadeando a su lado con una sonrisa, le arrojo sus cosas y Tsuna logra atraparlo, Tsuna le dijo un nos vemos y se fue a casa. Tsuna sabía que Hibari tenía trabajo y no quería importunarlo. Se dirigió a casa y cuando llegó noto que la luz de su habitación estaba apagada, seguro Reborn no estaba.

-Estoy en casa-.

Anunció en voz baja mientras se quitaba los zapatos, se dio cuenta que habían unos zapatos blancos grandes, tal vez tenían visitas.

-¿Mamá?-.

-Bienvenido a casa, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Tsuna quedo en shock, atemorizado retrocedió un paso, pero se quedo quieto al instante. Si Byakuran estaba ahí… ¿Donde estaba su madre? De repente se sintió molesto, ¿y si Byakuran le había hecho daño a su madre? Lo mataría.

-¿Le hiciste algo a mi mamá?-.

-Tranquilo, Nana-san esta afuera haciendo la compra-.

Se sintió aliviado, pero de pronto recordó que estaba con un enemigo, retrocedió otro paso y volvió a su cobardía, nadie podía entender como alguien que era tan cobarde pasaba a un estado de valor repentino, ni siquiera Tsuna lo entendía.

-Más importante… deberías ver el regalo que tengo en tu cuarto-.

Confundido pero sin perder el tiempo dio la vuelta y subió corriendo sintiendo los paso de Byakuran seguirlo, abrió la puerta de su alcoba y encendió la luz, la sorpresa fue tan grande que retrocedió chocando con el pecho de Byakuran, pero eso no le preocupo tanto como lo que veía enfrente.

-¡Sorpresa! ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste verte dormir en vivo?-.

-¿Q-qué es esto?-.

-Un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado… ¿o atrasado? Simplemente un regalo-.

-Ese… soy yo…-.

Dijo, sin dejar la impresión ni el miedo. La persona recostada en la cama era él mismo, vestía un uniforme extraño y se veía… ¿Lindo? No supo como decirlo, pero parecía que la vida había tratado muy bien a ese Tsuna porque se veía muy bien, se sonrojo, ¿así se veía él? Movió la cabeza, no había tiempo de pensar en eso, el problema era saber que hacía esa persona en su casa con ese alguien que se parecía a él.

-Exactamente, ese eres tú… Lo he tomado prestado de otra dimensión-.

Tsuna recordó entonces a la corona fúnebre, Ghost. Esa persona era un Byakuran salido de otra dimensión y por lo que sabía esa dimensión había sido destruida.

-¿S-su dimensión…?-.

-¿Are? ¡Esta perfecta! Solo lo tome prestado, así que cuando vuelva todo volverá a la normalidad-.

-¿De verdad?-.

Se sintió aliviado, de que ese otro Tsuna pudiera volver a su dimensión era algo de lo que estaba muy feliz. Byakuran supo que podía pedirle ya lo que quisiera.

-¡Claro! Pero no voy a devolverlo hasta que me concedas un favor…-.

-De que trata-.

-Déjame ver a Shou-chan-.

.

* * *

_Capitulo difícil de escribir, ¿se imaginan a Tsuna viéndose a si mismo dormir? Y que se sonrojara porque noto que era lindo me encanto, si supiera que él es lindo en todas las dimensiones._

_¿Qué hará Tsuna? Pues eso es algo que verán el próximo capitulo._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

**_Capitulo corregido por Mika-chan._**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

**Visiones**

**::**

* * *

Entro por la ventana como le era costumbre, sin indicios de alguien en la casa se acercó a la cama, piso algo y observo que se trataba de una nota. La examino primero y luego la tomo con las manos, apretó los dientes, había llegado tarde.

Miro a su alrededor, la nota decía, Irie Shoichi. Así que se imagino a que la carta la había escrito Tsuna diciendo su ubicación, probablemente Byakuran le había obligado a ir a casa de Irie Shoichi, ¿qué querría Byakuran con Irie Shoichi?

Lo que fuera era obvio que no era nada bueno.

.

* * *

.

Byakuran cargaba al pequeño que tenía puesto una sudadera del Tsuna de esa dimensión, utilizaron el gorro para cubrirle el rostro, Tsuna veía de reojo hacía todos lados, estaba nervioso y que Byakuran le tomara del cuello le ponía más nervioso.

-¿Pesa?-.

Salió repentinamente y se lamento por haber preguntado algo que era obvio. Y más cuando Byakuran lo cargaba con una sola mano y dejaba que su cabeza descansara en su cuello.

-Para nada, es muy ligero… me pregunto…-.

Byakuran se detuvo y lo detuvo a él, tomo a Tsuna de la cintura y lo cargo y sonrió.

-¡Puedo cargarlos a los dos!-.

-¡Por favor bájame!-.

Grito Tsuna totalmente sonrojado y apenado que ese chico lo cargara con tanta facilidad. Byakuran soltó una risita, pero no lo bajo, lo cargo como llevaba al otro Tsuna y acerco su rostro al de Tsuna y espero impaciente a que el sonrojo en el chico incrementara, y así sucedió, Tsuna se sonrojo más y desvió el rostro, eso había sido raro y su conciencia le había dicho que apartara la mirada.

-¡Tan lindo!-.

-¡Bájame por favor!-.

-¿Por qué? Si quiero disfrutar de tu linda cara-.

Se sonrojo mucho más y evito por todos los medios mirar a Byakuran.

-¡Ya basta!-.

Byakuran soltó una risita más y lo bajo lentamente, tomo con ambas manos al otro Tsuna y sonrió al que estaba en el suelo.

-Sabes… En otras dimensiones yo te he hecho muy feliz, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Tsuna no dijo nada, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse con la duda y continuar con su camino, comenzó con pasos cortos y Byakuran comenzó a seguirlo, debes en cuando acariciaba al pequeño que tenía en brazos y miraba al que estaba en frente de él.

-¿No te da curiosidad de saber de donde lo he sacado? ¿Cómo eres en esa dimensión?-.

-Solo quiero que vuelva con bien a casa… es lo que yo quisiera después de todo-.

Tsuna dio la vuelta deteniendo a Byakuran y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Por qué duerme tanto?-.

-¿Are? ¡Porque esta cansado! Viajar de una dimensión a otra gasta mucha energía. Veras, lo he sacado de su dimensión justo en su momento de la hora de dormir, es probable que su cuerpo no haya captado el cambio de dimensión y él piense que sigue en su cama, si la cosa va bien él no tendrá que despertarse en esta dimensión y volverá a la suya como si nada-.

-Me alegro-.

Tsuna sonrió y Byakuran le sonrió de vuelta, Tsuna se dio cuenta que eso estaba mal y dio la vuelta y continuo con el camino, de una forma u otra debía de abandonar la idea de ser amigable con todo el mundo, Hibari tenía razón, era muy blando en demasiadas ocasiones.

Oh no, Hibari le había dicho que iría a su casa ese día en la noche, y si no estaba era seguro que el chico lo buscaría incluso en el fin del mundo. Ya había pasado una vez cuando no había ido a la recepción cuando Hibari se lo había ordenado, no quería que eso pasara de nuevo, debía apurar las cosas.

-¿Te iras luego que te lleve con Irie-san?-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna cita?-.

Tsuna se sonrojo y huyo de su mirada lavanda, fuera como fuera no tenía ni ganas de discutir.

-No es tu asunto-.

-Pero si te quiero muchísimo, así que me importa-.

Tsuna se dio cuenta que se había detenido y volvió a caminar.

-Si me quisieras tanto no me habrías robado de otra dimensión-.

-Pero es que amo a Shou-chan-.

La declaración lo dejo bastante impactado, se puso nervioso pero no se detuvo.

-¿Amar? ¿Irie-san?-.

-Claro, en casi todas las dimensiones he amado a Shou-chan, pero a ti también te tengo mucho amor, así que en unas cuantas me las arregle para amarte a ti-.

Tsuna se detuvo frente a la casa que sabía les pertenecía a Spanner y a Irie Shoichi. Pero no lo hizo porque supiera que la casa le pertenecía a ellos, lo hizo por lo que había dicho Byakuran, dio la vuelta y Byakuran le sonrió.

-¿Me crees si te digo que te ame mucho en otras dimensiones? Mi amor por ti es tan grande, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Byakuran miro la casa y sintió que habían llegado.

-¿Es aquí?-.

-…-.

-¿Tsunayoshi-kun?-.

Pero Tsuna estaba muy sorprendido por sus palabras y eso Byakuran lo comprendió.

-¿Quieres escuchar un poco sobre eso?-.

Tsuna lo miro a los ojos y Byakuran recordó porque había amado tanto a ese pequeño, era un niño hermoso de unos ojos grandes llenos de gentileza, a Byakuran le gustaba el brillo de su sonrisa, de su sonrojo y de su mirada, Tsunayoshi había sido uno de sus amantes más importantes, no podía compararlo con su querido Shou-chan pero podía decir que estar con el Decimo Vongola era algo de lo que nunca se arrepentiría.

Pero la cosa era que en ninguna dimensión ese chiquillo lo había amado a él, siempre, de una forma u otra, terminaba con ese guardián y a él no le había quedado de otra que arrancar al chico de las manos de ese otro y matarlo. Si, de esa forma Tsunayoshi se entregaba a él, no era un verdadero amor, pero Byakuran había disfrutado de él.

-S-sí-.

Su voz temblorosa y nerviosa también era algo que le hacía ver lindo, debía reconocerlo, intimidarlo también había sido alguna de sus aficiones.

Tsuna camino a la casa y saco un juego de llaves del bolsillo de sus pantaloncillos cortos, abrió la casa y suspiro.

-Disculpa la interrupción… ¿Spanner-san, Irie-san?-.

Llamo pero nadie respondió, Byakuran cerró la puerta detrás de él y admiro el hogar de su amigo pelirrojo, si, tenía el estilo moderno y ordenado de Irie, coloco al Tsuna de otra dimensión en el sofá y se sentó a su lado, Tsuna se sentó en una silla al frente, lo miro a los ojos, se veía tan lindo con el leve sonrojo que tenía en la cara, a Byakuran le gustaba, pero anhelaba más que otra cosa ver a Irie Shoichi.

-¿Listo?-.

Tsuna asintió, no le quedaba voz y sentía que no quería escuchar lo que Byakuran tenía que decir.

-Tengo los recuerdos de cada dimensión en la que viví. En casi todas, mi amante fue Shou-chan, porque amo a Shou-chan. Pero existieron unas en las cuales decidí tomarte como mi amante, me pareciste interesante-.

-…-.

-Creo que fueron cinco dimensiones. En una de ellas decidí no matarte y te tome como amante arruinando los planes de traición de Shou-chan, creyeron que habías muerto pero no encontraron tu cuerpo, así que no pudieron llamarte del pasado. Shou-chan se fue con la familia Vongola luego que descubrí su traición y ese guardián tuyo, el de la nube, supo que te tenía. Tuve que matarlo y poseer tu mente para que fueras mío-.

Tsuna tembló, una vida sin Hibari no era plenamente estar con vida, su vida era Hibari, era algo que ya sabía.

-En la otra no conociste a la mafia porque eras huérfano y nadie sabía que Iemitsu Sawada había tenido un hijo. Te busque y cuando te encontré te prometí felicidad, aceptaste. Pero en ese entonces ya había un grupo buscando a un Decimo Vongola, con la enfermedad del Noveno Vongola debían de encontrar a un nuevo líder de sangre Vongola. Ese chico, el guardián de la nube no se como logro entrar en Vongola, solo sé que cuando te vio por primera y única vez decidió que quería tenerte, debo admitir que en esa dimensión él era realmente fuerte, me costo mucho trabajo matarlo pero ya no tenía tantos problemas, ya te tenía a ti-.

-Hibari-san… me amaba…-.

-Claro, claro. Y hubo otra dimensión en la cual decidí robarte justo cuando apareció el bebe arcobaleno, te tome, ese guardián unió fuerzas con el bebe y pensó que sería fácil eliminarme, pero ese niño era débil, pero lo comprendo, le quite la oportunidad de volverse guardián u obtener alguna experiencia de un combate de la mafia, así que era débil, no tuve que matarlo, él mismo entendió que era una victoria que no iba a lograr, trato de detenerme tiempo después, pero no lo logro, supe que era un peligro así que también tuve que matarlo, pero de nuevo no tuviste tiempo de amarlo, te tome antes que conocieras esos sentimientos-.

Cada palabra oprimía su pecho, cada una.

-Hubo otra en la cual no viviste con tu madre porque ella murió, estuviste siempre en Vongola y para protegerte tu padre te envió a ti y a ese niño Basil a Japón junto con los anillos, conociste a ese niño y te enamoraste, cuando te encontré ya tenías diecisiete y estabas entrenando con tus guardianes para una batalla contra Varia, como no me deje conocer a Shou-chan decidí tomarte a ti, el niño de la nube no tuvo oportunidad, te aparte de su lado y…-.

-¿Lo mataste y luego me obligaste a amarte?-.

-Claro, lo mate y luego te consolé, te mentí en esa dimensión y te dije que todo era culpa de Vongola, tú mismo te uniste a mí porque querías venganza y me diste la oportunidad de amarte, creo que esa fue una de las dimensiones en la que más me habéis amado-.

-¿Lo mataste en cada dimensión que me tomaste?-.

-No, en la quinta no fue necesario, creo que fue en la única que no permití que se conocieran, tus padres murieron por la mafia y el Noveno te tomo a su cargo, junto con Xanxus de Varia, cuando cumpliste doce estuviste al borde de la muerte por un ataque, creo que fue cuando Xanxus-kun se entero que no era el hijo verdadero del Noveno Vongola y decidió matarte para que no heredaras lo que él quería. Te salve la vida y me enamore de ti, te hice mi aliado y tu me aceptaste… Creo que, esa fue en la única dimensión que realmente me amaste y en la primera que supe que eras adorable y un hermoso amante-.

Tsuna no sabía que decir, miro al chico que dormía al lado de Byakuran, ¿Cómo sería su vida? Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Si lo siguiente te alivia, en cada dimensión te aprecie mucho, te aseguro que te hice feliz. Nuestro amor fue mutuo-.

Tsuna no sabía si lo que decía era mentira o verdad, no sentía que pudiera confiar en sus palabras. Byakuran soltó un suspiro.

-Pero ahora que desaparecí de todas esas dimensiones seguro habéis vuelto con tu guardián, siempre caes en su trampa, el siempre te toma, de alguna manera caes ante él… ¿Aquí ya eres su amante?-.

Tsuna no quiso decir nada, estaba más impactado con el hecho de saber que en todas esas dimensiones quien lo amaba primero era Hibari y que a pesar de ello había sido feliz con Byakuran. Sintió algo extraño en su pecho, un fuerte dolor.

-Pensé que… tú amabas a Irie-san-.

-Claro, lo amo. Pero en dos de esas dimensiones en las que te tome a ti como amante, Shou-chan me traiciono, en una no quise conocerlo y en las otras lo mate antes que me traicionara. Hubo muchas otras en las que no te tuve a ti ni a Shou-chan, pero hubo más en las que Shou-chan acepto estar conmigo…-.

Byakuran siempre hablaba con una sonrisa, pero Tsuna sintió que hablaba con mucha soledad, si tanto lo amaba, ¿por qué decidió no conocerlo? ¿Por qué lo mato? ¿Por qué no quiso perdonar su traición? Byakuran siempre tenía una sonrisa, pero cada sonrisa significaba otra cosa y no era felicidad.

Se sintió triste y solo, pero no por él, por Byakuran.

-¿Y quieres tener una oportunidad con él en esta dimensión? ¿O habéis venido aquí a que yo te de una oportunidad?-.

Byakuran soltó una risita.

-Te equivocas. Yo no quiero oportunidades, solo quiero disculparme con Shou-chan, porque… lo lastime en todas las dimensiones, lo utilice e incluso decidí tomarte a ti-.

-Pero él no sabe nada, no sabe que lo amas… ¡No es que te este ayudando! Y-yo… Yo creo que es muy triste que digas todo eso con una sonrisa cuando parece que quieres llorar… es muy triste ver a una persona sonreír cuando parece que quiere romperse-.

Byakuran recordó otra cosa, Tsuna tenía una fuerte fijación en creer que todas las personas malas se convertían en amigos, no por nada estaban ahí, en la sala de la casa de Irie Shoichi y Spanner, hablando como si fueran dos amigos de hace años, incluso el chico se daba el lujo de aconsejarle, era un buen niño, pero su ingenuidad apestaba, era tonto creer que toda la gente mala podía volverse buena, después de todo él en ese momento estaba contándole desvergonzadamente como lo había obligado a estar con él e incluso tenía a un Tsuna de otra dimensión como su rehén. De verdad, que no entendía como ese chico, Hibari Kyouya, se había enamorado de semejante personaje, eran diferentes, total y completamente diferentes.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, no olvides que estas siendo amenazado por mi y que ahora tengo a este niño como rehén y que solo me importa ver a Shou-chan-.

-Lo sé… Pero él… Hibari-san dice que… mi amabilidad es tonta y le enfada, pero yo creo que todos tienen dentro de si una personalidad que solo pueden demostrar cuando alguien les da una oportunidad… ¿No puedo pensar que tu quieres ser amable por qué quieres que Irie-san te quiera?-.

Byakuran le miro sorprendido. Ya lo entendía, porque todas esas personas fuertes seguían a ese chico con los ojos cerrados.

Tsunayoshi nunca había sido más fuerte que él, ese pequeño no tenía tanto poder como todos creían, su poder no era la fuerza o la habilidad, era otra cosa.

Sus palabras hacían que de alguna forma sintieras que algo cambiaba en tu interior, ese niño ganaba solo por decir algo, ese era su fuerte, ese niño no hablaba por hablar o solo por decir algo, ese niño hablaba con el cerebro y el corazón.

Ya entendía, por eso ese niño, Hibari, se había enamorado en cada dimensión existente de ese pequeño niño castaño. Byakuran aceptaba que él mismo se había enamorado de ese niño por una razón similar.

-¿Tu realmente quieres ser raptado por mi, no?-.

-¡HIIIIEE! ¡Claro que no!-.

Byakuran soltó una risita.

-Volveré a las prisiones Vongola cuando termine de hablar con Shou-chan. Así que no debes preocuparte por tu cita con Kyouya-kun-.

-¡Ya dije que…!-.

-¿Vongola… Byakuran?-.

-¿Byakuran-san…?-.

Tsuna volteo a verlos, Spanner estaba tan sorprendido que abrió la boca y la paleta cayó de su boca al suelo de madera, por otra parte Irie temblaba, trato de relajarse pero no pudo. Byakuran sonrió cuando vio a Irie frente a él, sus ojos, su cabello, su voz, era realmente él.

-¿Otro Vongola?-.

Dijo Spanner, Irie dirigió su mirada al chico que dormía en el sofá y luego al chico que estaba sentado frente a Byakuran en una silla.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-.

Dijo finalmente mientras se sostenía el estomago, le había comenzado a doler, se sentía realmente nervioso y asustado. Tsuna se levanto y se acercó a él, Byakuran se levanto con mucho cuidado, no quería despertar al niño que dormía a su lado.

-Byakuran quiere hablar contigo Irie-san… Escúchalo por favor…-.

-¿Eh? ¿Y ese… ese Vongola?-.

Tsuna volteo a mirar al chico que era idéntico a él.

-Byakuran dijo que…-.

-Lo he traído de otra dimensión. He chantajeado a este Tsunayoshi-kun para que me permita verte, a cambio yo devolveré a este niño a su dimensión sin correr el riesgo que desaparezca… ¿Aceptas o me voy con este niño?-.

Irie observo a ambos Tsuna y por último a Byakuran, trago saliva y se apretó de nuevo el estomago, le dolía mucho.

-V-vale, he comprendido… ¿Quieres hablarme aquí o prefieres hacerlo en privado?-.

Byakuran sonrió.

-¿Me llevas a tu habitación?-.

Irie asintió y camino a su alcoba, Spanner lo siguió con la mirada y noto que se sujetaba el estomago, saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo arrojo, Irie trato de tomarlo pero su torpeza no le permitió sujetar la pequeña bolsita, la tomo con mucha dificultad del suelo y Shoichi le sonrió como agradecimiento mientras se llevaba algo a la boca. Byakuran sonrió de lado y volteo a ver al rubio.

-¡Gracias por cuidar de Shou-chan!-.

Y la puerta se cerró después que Byakuran entro a la alcoba del pelirrojo.

Tsuna miraba fijamente a ese otro Tsuna, trago saliva y se acercó más.

No quería parecer despreocupado, pero necesitaba preguntar algo.

-¿Yo realmente me veo así?-.

Spanner que estaba de pie un poco atrás sonrió con nerviosismo, entendía la curiosidad del pequeño Vongola, pero a la vez le sorprendía que no estuviera preocupado por los dos chicos que estaban teniendo una conversación privada.

-¿Debo responder?-.

-Claro-.

Spanner echo un vistazo, si, era idéntico al muchacho que tenía enfrente, la misma cara de niña y el mismo pequeño tamaño. Si, eran idénticos.

-Si, así te ves-.

-¿De verdad? Me parezco a mi mamá-.

-¿Nana-san? Es una buena mujer, muy soñadora y muy guapa, no veo el inconveniente-.

-Y-ya veo-.

Spanner recordó la maquina en la que habían estado trabajando él y Shoichi, sonrió de lado y se acercó a Tsuna y le tomo del brazo.

-Hemos hecho algo para ti, se trata de un invento con el cual podrás ver el futuro sin meter en ese futuro-.

Tsuna sonrió nervioso.

-¿Esta bien que estemos en esto y dejemos a Irie-san solo?-.

Spanner observo la puerta. Había estado preocupado por un momento pero ahora se sentía tranquilo, por alguna razón que desconocía. Probablemente era el hecho de que el Cielo era realmente reconfortante, ya fuera Tsuna o Byakuran.

-Byakuran no lo tocara-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-.

-Mi intelecto es mayor del que crees, Vongola. Solo con ver algo puedo comenzar a descifrarlo, ¿divertido no?-.

Algo en la puerta de entrada los alerto, Tsuna miro a Spanner y este se dirigió a la puerta.

-Vongola, aquí está tu amigo-.

-Dame-Tsuna, ¿te metiste en problemas de nuevo?-.

-¡Reborn!-.

-¿Dónde es… Quién es ese?-.

Dijo señalando con su arma al Tsuna que dormía, Spanner se coloco entre el arma y los dos Tsuna.

-Byakuran lo saco de otra dimensión y lo utilizo para amenazar al Vongola y que le permitiera ver a Shoichi, ellos están hablando ahora-.

Reborn bajo el arma, de cualquier forma la cosa no parecía tan peligrosa, se sentó aún lado del durmiente Tsuna y miro a Spanner.

-¿Qué tal va el proyecto?-.

-Le hablaba al Vongola de eso, lo hemos terminado ayer, ¿quieres verlo Vongola?-.

-Que lo pruebe, es el jefe después de todo-.

-¿Por qué yo?-.

-Porque si no lo haces volare tus sesos por la sala… Después de todo podemos tomar a este Tsuna como tu reemplazo-.

-¡HIIIE! ¡Lo haré!-.

.

* * *

.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Seguro que ya deben saber que no esta en su cuerpo-.

Byakuran no dijo nada.

-Es mejor que vuelva, no se meta en más problemas, Byakuran-san-.

Byakuran sonrió, pero siguió sin decir nada.

-Si solo vino a verme entonces ya lo hizo, váyase-.

-Lo siento. No quería herirte, Sho…-.

-¡No me llame así!-.

-Lo siento, Shoichi-kun. Solo quería disculparme… de verdad, lo siento-.

Shoichi lo miro, le tenía miedo y solo quería que se fuera.

-Lo perdono, ahora ya…-.

-Shou-chan… Te amo-.

Tembló, pero al ver que Byakuran no sonreía le provoco que volviera a dolerle el estomago, se coloco una mano en el estomago y se tomo un nuevo caramelo, era invención de su amigo Spanner, que al ver que su dolor de estomago era debido al nerviosismo y el miedo, le había hecho unos dulces que le provocaban un alivio inmediato. Desvió la mirada.

-Le creo ahora…-.

-Te amo Shou-chan-.

-… Ya basta-.

-Volveré a la prisión… Pero quiero que sepas que te amo-.

-Y-yo…-.

-Shou-chan-.

Byakuran lo miro de manera profunda, Shoichi nunca había experimentado una mirada tan sería proveniente de él, es más, en ese tiempo nunca lo había visto, ese Byakuran no existía en ese tiempo realmente, verlo de frente le daba un poco de terror. Pero a la vez sentía algo raro.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que yo haga?-.

-Trata de amarme Shou-chan-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Esta es la única dimensión en la que existo, y si es en la única que existiré quiero tenerte solo a ti, te amo Shou-chan-.

Su yo del futuro se lo había dicho, Byakuran nunca se tomaba nada enserio, pero mirándolo de frente no podía dudar de él, realmente no podía hacerlo. Parecía serió, sinceramente quería creerle, porque su yo del futuro también había querido darle una oportunidad a ese Byakuran y aunque no entendía todo realmente y probablemente nada sería normal, quería hacer algo por ese chico que parecía buscar algo desesperadamente en su rostro, ese Byakuran se veía realmente roto.

-Vuelve a la prisión… Prometo verte-.

Byakuran sonrió y aunque quiso tocarlo trato de resistirlo, bajo la mano y elimino las ganas que tenía de acariciar su brillante pelo rojo.

-Primero devolveré a ese niño a su dimensión. Es también alguien importante para mí-.

Dijo, realmente no mentía, Tsunayoshi había sido un precioso regalo del cielo en cada dimensión que lo había tenido como su amante, no podía compararlo con Shoichi, pero podía decir que tenía un lugar especial en su corazón. Shoichi recordó algo.

-¿Esta bien su dimensión?-.

-Ese niño es como yo. Tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad, así que cuando salió de su dimensión dejo parte de su voluntad para que no se destruyera. Su tiempo se termina y debo devolverlo… Mi iré ahora, gracias por escucharme Shou-c…-.

No pudo terminar.

No quiso terminar.

Solo quería abrazar fuerte a Shoichi, corresponder su beso y respirar su aroma.

No tenía una segunda oportunidad de hacerlo.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna se coloco el casco y miro a Spanner, sentado en la silla le recordó esa época en el futuro cuando peleo contra el King mosca en ese juego que había creado Spanner para entrenar.

-¿Ya esta?-.

-Sí. No la he probado antes, pero me dices si sientes que algo va mal. Mi laptop esta conectada al prototipo, así que todo lo que tú veas se mostrara en la pantalla, en tu caso podrás verlo totalmente en directo. Recuerda que es un prototipo y algo podría salir mal, si algo va mal no dudes en quitarte el casco-.

-Claro-.

-Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta seis-.

-Espera… Antes quiero hacer una pregunta-.

Spanner se quito los lentes y lo miro.

-¿En que tiene duda?-.

Tsuna no se quito el casco, sabía que se vería inseguro.

-Yo… Recientemente he empezado a tener recuerdos… del futuro que no sabía que tenía-.

-¿Recuerdos?-.

-Sí… Pero no es sobre las batallas o sobre mis entrenamientos… Son conversaciones-.

-¿De que tipo?-.

-De mi vida en el futuro. De Yamamoto de veinticuatro o de Hibari-san de veinticinco… diciéndome cosas que yo no recordaba que me hubieran dicho, no tiene nada que ver con la pelea, más bien son cosas personales… ¿Qué esta pasando?-.

Spanner se rasco la mejilla, creía recordar algo de una conversación que había tenido su yo del futuro con Irie Shoichi del futuro. Comenzó a recordar poco a poco. Reborn bajo el sombrero ocultando su mirada.

-Pues… Influir en tus decisiones sería como controlar tu vida. Así que Shoichi y tu yo del futuro decidieron que cuando volvieras a tu arco de tiempo olvidarías todo lo que no tuviera que ver con la batalla. Tu yo del futuro quería que tomaras tu propio camino, esa es la razón por la cual olvidaste esas conversaciones-.

-¿Por qué estoy recordando?-.

Spanner miro al arcobaleno, ese niño sabía mejor las cosas que él. Soltó un suspiro, por la cara que tenía el chiquitín parecía no querer decir nada, que más daba, a él no le gustaba ocultarle las cosas al Decimo Vongola, le tenía un profundo cariño y admiración.

-Puede ser porque… Tus acciones de ahora están haciendo que lo que te contaron no sea más que la verdad. Las cosas que recuerdes supongo que se debe a que realmente sucederán-.

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos.

-Si no hay más preguntas, cierra los ojos y comienza a contar-.

Cerró los ojos y mentalmente comenzó a contar, Spanner presiono el botón y miro al chico y luego a su computadora, todo iba bien, conecto un cable en un monitor más grande. En el monitor grande comenzó a verse lo que Tsuna estaba viendo.

-Felicidades, su proyecto parece funcionar bien-.

Dijo Reborn y el rubio sonrió.

-Shoichi y yo trabajamos para poder crear esto. Ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba-.

.

Tsuna comenzó a abrir los ojos, sintió que estaba de espectador en algún programa y logro verse a si mismo diez años en el futuro, en una oficina, viendo papeles con un rostro de concentración que no creyó que realmente llegara a poseer él. Se veía maduro y eso le hizo sonreír, además que ya no tenía esa cara de niña, aunque admitía que seguía siendo una cara linda para ser un chico. La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entro su guardián de la nube, sorprendido sonrió, Hibari seguía siendo guapo. Pero su yo del futuro no levanto la vista de los documentos ni un segundo.

-Me voy de misión a Ucrania. Volveré en seis días-.

El Tsuna del futuro elevo la mirada y lo miro por un corto periodo, su mirada era seria y parecía que apenas había notado su presencia, bajo la vista de nuevo.

-Ve con cuidado… Seis días podían ser lo suficiente para que mueras-.

Las palabras frías le provocaron un frió en el interior, ¿acaba de hablarle de esa forma a Hibari? Miro a su yo del futuro sin creerlo aún.

-No tientes mi amor, Tsunayoshi-.

Dijo el otro, su guardián de la nube, sin reparos y dio la vuelta, el Tsuna del futuro soltó una risita y se levanto de la silla deteniendo la partida de Hibari del futuro, el Tsuna pequeño sonrió de lado, al parecer todo había sido una mala pasada. Tsuna del futuro abrazo fuerte al Hibari del futuro y luego se separo mirándole con dulzura.

-Vuelve con bien… Por cierto, felicidades por tu compromiso con Kyoko-chan-.

Tsuna se quito el casco y salió corriendo. Reborn no dijo nada y Spanner estaba un poco confundido.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-Nada-.

Respondió simplemente Reborn. Por la puerta salió Byakuran y miro al Tsuna de la otra dimensión dormir.

-Es hora de irme… ¿Dónde está Tsunayoshi-kun?-.

-Se fue a su cita de amor-.

Respondió simplemente Reborn y Byakuran sonrió mientras tomaba en brazos al Tsuna dormido. Miro a Reborn y este le devolvió la mirada.

-Es una lastima… Deseaba despedirme de él… Es realmente una lastima, pero mi tiempo se termino-.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna no podía creer lo que había visto, ¿Hibari comprometido con Kyoko? No, no podía ser posible. Llego a casa y abrió precipitadamente la puerta subió corriendo a su cuarto ignorando el saludo de su madre, abrió la puerta con prisa y miro a Lambo durmiendo en el suelo.

Busco entre las cosas de Lambo y encontró la bazuca, miro el arma, soltó un suspiro.

Quería verlo por si mismo.

.

Cuando el humo se disipo se encontró a si mismo en una habitación estilo oriental. Miro alrededor, debía encontrar rápido a Hibari y hablar con él, tenía menos de cinco minutos para hacerlo. Una puerta corrediza se abrió.

-Tsunay… ¿Tu?-.

-¡Hibari-san!-.

Estaba tan feliz de verlo que no le importo lanzarse a los brazos del mayor, Hibari, con algo de sorpresa, lo recibió con un abrazo y lo apretó contra si.

-Necesito hablar contigo… Es urgente-.

-¿De que trata?-.

Tsuna elevo el rostro, no tenía tiempo de avergonzarse por lo que iba a preguntar.

-¿Me amas?-.

-Te amo-.

La rapidez y la franqueza con la que contesto le hicieron sonreír, todo lo que había visto era falso, Hibari lo amaba.

-Entonces, nosotros…-.

Hibari lo separo y bajo su rostro hasta la altura del menor.

-No te equivoques. Que yo te ame no significa que exista un "nosotros". No porque yo te ame significa que tú me amaras siempre-.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿eso significaba que él había dejado de amar a Hibari? No, no había forma. No quería hacerlo. Pequeñas lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos y pronto comenzó a derramarlas.

-Pero yo te amo mucho, Hibari-san-.

Hibari sonrió y le tomo el rostro. Le enjuago con los pulgares las lágrimas y se acercó un poco más a su rostro infantil.

-Ámame siempre, Tsunayoshi-.

Y antes que los cinco minutos terminaran Tsuna sintió que Hibari lo besaba.

_._

* * *

_Y antes que me diera cuenta ya había escrito esto._

_Cuando lo releí me di cuenta de dos cosas._

_1.- Al parecer Tsuna va a dudar mucho de su relación. (Para empezar ya dudaba demasiado de su relación)._

_2.- Y a mi parecer creo que algo malo va a suceder (si me lo preguntan no voy a responder nada sobre este segundo punto, ni yo misma he planeado el desenlace de todo esto)._

_Bueno, sin duda notaron que las cosas están tomando un rumbo… malo y el rumbo que toma va hacer que Tsuna tome decisiones precipitadas… o tal vez no será Tsuna._

_Bueno, ya deje mucho tiempo de lado a Mukuro y de alguna forma esto se transformo en un ligero 182769, así que espero meter de nuevo a Mukuro en el siguiente capitulo, bueno, espero meterlo pronto._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

**¡Capitulo corregido por Mika-chan!**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

**Reminiscencia**

**::**

* * *

_**P.V-Byakuran**__ (Necesario para darle un poco de color a la trama)_

_Si debo ser sincero, su relación me daba celos._

_En cada dimensión sucedía exactamente lo mismo, siempre estaban los dos juntos. Siendo mafiosos o personas normales, no importaba, siempre estaban juntos._

_Me dio celos verlos juntos, luchando contra mí._

_Me dio celos verlos juntos, formando una extraña familia._

_Me dio celos verlos juntos, muriendo uno junto al otro._

_Su relación solo me dio celos._

_¿Por qué siendo hombres podían estar siempre juntos y a mi me costaba tanto llegar a Shou-chan?_

_Solo por venganza y resentimiento decidí tomarlo a él, a Tsunayoshi, al tan venerado Decimo Vongola. En algunas dimensiones tuve el valor de romper ese vínculo que había formado el destino o el propio Dios, solo lo hice porque realmente estaba celoso de su relación._

_Y no lo negare, disfrute del pecado que había cometido al luchar con ese lazo que el destino había formado con esos dos, disfrute del pecado de tomar a alguien que no estaba destino a mí, Tsunayoshi era alguien que tenía muchas cosas que me hacían feliz, pero no era para mi._

_Ahora, que deseo ser un poco más sincero, lo confesare, le mentí._

_Ciertamente, si realmente quería tenerlo para mi debía de matar a ese chico, Hibari Kyouya era todo un impedimento para mi, si realmente deseaba quedarme con su amante debía de matarlo primero a él._

_Hibari Kyouya murió en cada dimensión en la cual yo tome a Tsunayoshi._

_Le mentí, en esa quinta dimensión también tuve que matarlo, no tuve opción._

_Aunque en esa dimensión él no hubiera conocido a Tsunayoshi, ese hombre actuaba y tomada decisiones que lo acercaban a él._

_Fue en esa dimensión que me di cuenta de la verdad de ese hombre, de la verdad de ese lazo que existía entre esos dos._

_No se trataba del Destino. _

_Mucho menos se trataba de Dios._

_Era el mismo Hibari Kyouya quien creaba ese lazo inquebrantable._

_Luchando con el destino o ya fuera con Dios, Hibari Kyouya formaba su camino para llegar a Sawada Tsunayoshi, lo conociera o no, supiera de su existencia o no, simplemente su camino siempre lo llevaba al mismo lugar, al lado de Tsunayoshi._

_Era un hombre interesante, y quise saber sus razones, la razón por la cual amaba tanto a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y la ilógica respuesta fue totalmente creíble para mí._

"_Solo lo amo por existir"._

_La respuesta fue tan emocionante que me obligo a reprimirme y no matarlo en otras dimensiones, por alguna razón, quería ver su sufrimiento después de matar a su amante._

_Pero el resultado fue tan insulso e inesperado que me causo una perturbación extrema._

_Hibari Kyouya era un rival prometedor en todo el sentido de la palabra. No solo acepto ser dejado, ser humillado y pisoteado por su amante. La propia muerte de Tsunayoshi no perturbo sus sentimientos ni su mundo. Y me di cuenta de algo._

_El destino para Hibari Kyouya no existía._

_Dios para Hibari Kyouya no era lo suficientemente importante como para obedecerlo._

_Pero Sawada Tsunayoshi para Hibari Kyouya significaba todo._

_No._

_Era el arma letal creada para destruirlo._

_Para Hibari Kyouya la existencia de Sawada Tsunayoshi significaba la existencia de la única persona capaz de herirlo. Comprendía porque lo quería cerca pero a la vez lo deseaba muerto. Un extraño sentimiento, debo admitir, pero realmente no comprendo que era lo que deseaba Hibari Kyouya, estar toda su vida con Tsunayoshi o verlo morir._

_Pero al final me di cuenta que Sawada Tsunayoshi era el verdadero interesante._

_Una persona capaz de controlar a tal bestia era interesante._

_Al final no quise saber de cuantas formas Sawada Tsunayoshi torturaría a su linda y domable bestia, la respuesta podría haberme impactado más que el hecho de saber que Sawada Tsunayoshi –a diferencia de Hibari- si podía vivir sin conocer a Hibari Kyouya._

_Su relación, al final, me dio lastima._

_**Fin del P.V**_

Después de su largo monologo interno abrió sus ojos lavanda y se encontró con los ojos de él, grandes ojos almendra, extrañamente los ojos de Tsunayoshi lo perturbaban, pero de todas formas sonrió.

-Byakuran… He hablado con el Noveno y… de ahora en adelante Irie-san tiene el permiso de verte una vez al mes. Ahora todo depende de Irie-san, si él desea o no venir es su propia decisión-.

-Hmmm… Gracias, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

-Yo… debo volver a Japón… así que…-.

-Antes de que te vayas, realmente quiero saber algo. ¿Sales con Kyouya-kun?-.

Su sonrojo inmediato le hizo entender que estaba en lo correcto. Entre cerró los ojos, realmente quería decirle algo hiriente, pero luego supo que eso no sería sutil de su parte, decirle la verdad tal y como era no sería conveniente en ese momento. Decirle la verdad tal y como era lo heriría mucho, y en ese momento no deseaba herirlo. Decirle que la razón por la cual su guardián de la nube y él estarían separados sería solo por sus decisiones.

En cada dimensión existente, esa había sido la razón. El Decimo Vongola siempre tenía una razón lógica por la cual debía dejar al guardián de la nube, siempre era igual.

Y el guardián de la nube siempre se conformaba con la decisión de su amante. Realmente era patético.

-Ya veo… Tsunayoshi-kun… voy a contarte un secreto, ven, acércate un poco más-.

Tsuna no se movió, pero el insistente movimiento de la mano de Byakuran le obligo a acercarse dos pasos, Byakuran continúo con el movimiento y se acercó dos pasos más, Byakuran corto toda la distancia y se coloco junto a su oído y sonrió.

-Si alguna vez, tú y tu guardián de la nube se separan… será todo por ti, así que no disfrutes de su sufrimiento, ¿vale?-.

Las palabras provocaron que Tsuna temblara. Miro a Byakuran con una cara de terror, pero este sonreía como si nada. Tsuna se alejo tanto como le fue posible y luego camino a la salida, se detuvo en la entrada y volteo a mirar a Byakuran con una mirada melancólica.

-Y-yo… ya lo se… Pero yo no pienso dejar a Hibari-san-.

Byakuran sonrió y Tsuna salió de la celda sin decir nada más. Pero Byakuran sabía que no era así, siempre existía una razón para que esa desdichada relación concluyera, así había sido en las dimensiones que recordaba. Suspiro, algo dentro de él esperaba que Tsunayoshi fuera capaz de derribar esa barrera de lo correcto e incorrecto y escogiera la felicidad que le brindaba el estar al lado de su guardián de la nube.

Pero para tomar esa decisión se necesitaba mucha valentía y coraje, pero la valentía y el coraje no eran los fuertes de ese niño. Sinceramente, Tsunayoshi era muy cobarde cuando se trataba de algo que tenía que ver con sus propios sentimientos.

.

* * *

.

-… por eso debo volver a Italia-.

-¡Oh, vaya! Reborn-kun realmente parece ocupado… Pero te extrañare mucho-.

-No te preocupes mama, volveré-.

-Eso me alegra mucho pero… ¿No te despedirás de Tsu-kun? El dijo que se iba de campamento por la escuela pero no debe de tardar mucho en volver-.

-No te preocupes mama, ya me he despedido de mi alumno-.

-Pues bueno, no puedo detenerte más, Reborn-kun… Que tengas un buen viaje y llegues con bien y cuídate mucho, ¿ok?-.

-Gracias mama-.

Ese mismo día Reborn salió de la casa de Tsuna, pero no se marcho inmediatamente a Italia. Primero dio una visita a alguien que llevaba inactivo hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando llego a Kokuyo a la primera persona que vio fue a Chrome Dokuro, la chica miraba distraída por la ventana mientras jugaba con el pequeño búho dominado Mukuro. Y luego lo vio a él, a su alrededor se formaban todo tipo de ilusiones, al parecer estaba en lo correcto, la mente de Mukuro Rokudo había llegado a su límite. Con el pensamiento de que todo a su alrededor era una ilusión, Reborn se acerco al nombrado...

-Mukuro-.

El chico en primer momento no contesto, ni siquiera lo miro, después de diez segundos alzo el rostro y le sonrió, pero Reborn noto que parecía más un cuerpo que una persona. Dio un paso a Mukuro.

-Si me escuchas contesta-.

-¿Arcobaleno del Sol? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi esta vez?-.

Reborn se acercó un poco más, de un momento a otro las ilusiones comenzaron a desaparecer y fueron reemplazadas por agua, solo agua. Reborn supo que debía de calmar la mente de Mukuro o podría matarlos a los dos.

-Escucha lo que voy a decirte-.

Mukuro solo sonreía, pero Reborn esperaba que realmente le prestara atención.

-Es cierto que en tus vidas pasadas Tsuna murió muy pronto… Pero debes de recurrir a la reminiscencia para recordar eso que has olvidado-.

-…-.

-Lo cierto es… que probablemente actúe muy precipitado y el destino de Tsuna no es Hibari… y realmente me lamentaría mucho el que fueras tú-.

-…-.

-Si escuchaste eso deberás actuar pronto…-.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe, arcobaleno del Sol-.

-… Aunque no fuera de mi importancia, tú y Hibari están fastidiando mucho el fututo de Tsuna como Decimo Vongola… Si es necesario recurrir a todo esto, no hay más-.

Mukuro sonrió de lado y Reborn pensó que lo mejor era que se fuera ya, dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero la voz del muchacho lo hizo parar de golpe.

-Bien, entiendo tus verdaderas preocupaciones. No nos hagamos tontos, lo cierto es que tu… deseas romper la maldición de los arcobaleno y no es precisamente por querer ser libre, todo tiene que ver que tu al igual que Kyouya-kun y yo… para ti… Tsunayoshi-kun es… lo más importante-.

Reborn se detuvo totalmente por casi dos segundos, pero al instante recupero la compostura y salió de ese lugar. Mukuro sonrió de lado, así que no estaba muy equivocado, realmente ese niño, que realmente no era un niño, tenía sentimientos por el castaño.

Soltó un suspiro y fue entonces que noto que a su alrededor habían ilusiones, cerró los ojos y las ilusiones comenzaron a desaparecer. Se recostó en el sofá y sintió una presencia en la habitación.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Mukuro-sama?-.

Nagi, le miraba profundamente, Mukuro solo estiro la mano y Chrome se acerco lo suficiente para tomarla, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Me encuentro muy bien, Nagi-.

.

* * *

.

La sensación de estar al borde del precipicio era muy latente y le llenaba de adrenalina, pero no estaba al borde del precipicio, estaba a un lado de Hibari, sintiendo su tacto, oliendo su fragancia suave y escuchando los murmullos de su voz. Tsuna se abrazo a su espalda y reprimió suspiros y jadeos, estaba muy diferente de su primera vez, si esa primera vez había sido tan… desbordante, esta vez era muy desbordante, muy terrenal, demasiado pasional.

Se mordió los labios, los sonidos que salían de su boca le parecían extraños y vergonzosos, no quería que Hibari los escuchara, pero Hibari se separo de él, coloco una mano en su mentón y lo beso con fuerza, abrió la boca como acto reflejo y sintió la lengua de Hibari en su interior. Esta vez no podía simplemente morderse la boca, así que los sonidos escaparon o simplemente fueron tomados por los labios de Hibari. Posteriormente se separo y Tsuna sintió que la saliva se deslizaba, el moreno no pudo evitar el sonreír de lado, una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa y acerco un dedo a la boca de Tsuna, como si supiera lo que quería, Tsuna abrió la boca y Hibari metió el dedo.

Tsuna se sentía avergonzado, pero la sensación placentera que se juntaba en su parte baja era demasiado, lo estaba llenando de algo que nunca había experimentado. Cuando Hibari retiro el dedo de su boca lo coloco en su parte trasera y Tsuna se congelo.

-¿Hibari-san?-.

Pero Hibari no dijo nada, y en su lugar sonrió de nuevo, lentamente metió el dedo y Tsuna apretó los dientes, se sujeto fuerte de la sabana y cerró los ojos. Hibari se acercó lentamente y le beso, Tsuna coloco sus manos en su espalda y se sujeto fuerte de él, de alguna manera necesitaba de algo en lo que sujetarse.

-¿Esta mejor?-.

Pregunto Hibari, Tsuna asintió y volvió a besarle mientras él metía otro dedo, Tsuna quiso cerrar las piernas, pero desistió en el ultimo momento, sus ojos se humedecieron y sin proponérselo comenzó a emitir esos sonidos extraños, sonidos que en los oídos de Hibari pasaban a ser sonidos dulces e incitantes. Trago saliva, ya se sentía mejor, más listo, de alguna forma sabía que se acostumbraría, tener a Hibari como amante no le daba tregua, su libido era demasiado grande.

Hibari lo deseaba demasiado y apenas y podía contenerse en la escuela. Tsuna no le reprimía, de cierta forma complacerlo era algo que le gustaba demasiado, pero tener sexo por más de tres días seguido cansaba su cuerpo, no sabía si ese día iba a soportar tener a Hibari dentro y colapsaría después. Hibari saco los dedos de dentro de él, y mordió su oreja.

-Te amo, Tsunayoshi-.

Esa era la verdadera razón, la razón por la cual no se creía capaz de rechazarlo, que le dijera que lo amaba cada vez solo provocaba un libido demasiado fuerte en su interior. Se agarro a su cuerpo e impaciente espero que Hibari lo penetrara, pero Hibari se rió de él, y continúo mordisqueando su oreja y bajo lentamente a su cuello.

-¡Hibari-san!-.

Exigió, Hibari volvió a reír y lamio su cuello hasta su oído, presiono sus manos en la cintura de Tsuna y volvió a mordisquear su oreja.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-N-no… no jue-gues conmigo…-.

Hibari descendió lentamente la mano y toco su miembro, Tsuna soltó un grito y apretó la cara contra su pecho mientras que el mayor solo pudo reír nuevamente. Era un hecho, Hibari era todo un pervertido, sin esperarlo esta vez lo penetro, apretó los dedos contra la piel de la espalda de Hibari y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

-Hi-Hibari-san…-.

Probablemente, lo amaba demasiado.

Solo por eso no podía entender porque su yo del futuro lo dejaría, amaba tanto a Hibari que ya había pasado a la aceptación de esa relación, aceptaba su relación con Hibari, aceptaba que amaba le amaba y por supuesto que aceptaba los sentimientos de amor de Hibari hacia él. Pero tenía miedo, no deseaba que ese futuro se cumpliera, solo deseaba estar con Hibari.

Y de repente, cuando el nombrado comenzó a moverse en su interior, reacciono, deshecho esos pensamientos y volvió a su realidad, en donde él y Hibari eran amantes.

Sonidos extraños salían de su boca, desde jadeos hasta fuertes gemidos. Cruzo las piernas en la cadera de Hibari y volvió las embestidas más profundas.

-¡Aaah!-.

Soltó un gemido tan fuerte que Hibari sonrió.

-¿Lo he tocado?-.

Tsuna solo veía estrellas, destellos y luces, una oleada de placer lo recorrió entero, soltó un nuevo jadeo, Hibari sonrió de lado, salió de Tsuna y volvió a arremeter contra él procurando tocar de nuevo ese lugar, Tsuna soltó un nuevo gemido, fuerte y tan sensual que Hibari sintió de nuevo el libido y la idea de disfrutar de su amante fue tan insoportable que comenzó a ser más y más pasional.

Llego un momento en el cual Tsuna ya no supo de nada, perdió el sentido del tiempo y del momento, solo era consciente de que estaba con Hibari, de que Hibari y él eran un solo ser.

.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación de Hibari, se sentó lentamente y observo la nota que se encontraba en la cómoda, la tomo y la leyó. Hibari no estaba, pero le ordenaba tomar un baño y desayunar lo que le había dejado en la cocina. Se levanto de la cama, y a diferencia de la primera vez, que había estado totalmente adolorido y sin poder ni querer levantarse, esta vez pudo caminar más normal, poco a poco se acostumbraba a Hibari.

No sabía si sentirse orgulloso o no. En fin.

Camino al baño y se dio cuenta que el agua seguía caliente, supuso que Hibari se habría ido hace poco, se metió al agua caliente y se baño profundamente. Salió del baño y volvió a la alcoba de Hibari, se puso una camisa del chico y los pantaloncillos cortos que había llevado el día anterior, suspiro el aroma de Hibari y salió de la alcoba dispuesto a tomar el desayuno.

Pero nunca se hubiera esperado encontrar a Mukuro en la sala de la casa de Hibari, retrocedió dos pasos y miro a los lados.

-No huyas, no voy a acerté nada, solo quiero hablar-.

A pesar de escucharlo retrocedió un paso más.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mukuro?-.

Mukuro soltó el tridente y este desapareció mientras caía, miro a los ojos a Tsuna y este trago saliva asustado.

-No… me arrepiento de lo que te hice, no he venido a disculparme-.

Tsuna no dijo nada, solo trato de retroceder otro paso, pero se dio cuenta que estaba contra la pared. Mukuro dejo de mirarlo, por alguna razón que le tuviera miedo a su mirada le daba tristeza.

-He venido a contarte un poco sobre mis vidas pasadas-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque eso es lo que quiero-.

Tsuna trago saliva, y se dio cuenta que estar asustado de Mukuro no era algo educado, contando que Mukuro parecía bastante afligido por su mirada, se sintió arrepentido, lo sabía, una actitud muy tonta contando que Mukuro había intentado sobrepasarse con él.

-¿Por qué quieres contarme eso?-.

-Porque en todas mis vidas pasadas, tu fuiste mío-.

Tsuna se sorprendió demasiado, Mukuro sonrió, incluso su cara sorprendida era igual a la de su vida pasada.

-¿Me escucharas?-.

Tsuna no dijo nada, pero Mukuro tomo eso como un si.

-En cada vida pasada estuviste a mi lado, fuiste mi amante, realmente te quise, te ame mucho, realmente lo hice-.

-Entonces… ¿por qué me hiciste eso?-.

Mukuro desvió la mirada al sofá, la razón era obvia, no quería que en esta vida Tsuna muriera, si para que eso pasara debía de lastimarlo, entonces lo haría, pero las palabras de hace una semana del arcobaleno del sol al final le habían obligado a decirle todo, quería entrar en estado de reminiscencia y recordar lo que se suponía que había olvidado.

-Porque, precisamente, por tenerte a mi lado fue que te perdí… Si para mantenerte con vida tenía que alejarte de mi lado, entonces eso haré-.

Tsuna miro a Mukuro, de cierta forma apreciaba el sacrificio, pero ahora eso no le importaba, porque ahora que tenía a Hibari, Hibari era la única persona que le importaba. Se acercó a Mukuro y le tomo la mano que estaba cubierta por un guante negro de cuero.

-Gracias, Mukuro-.

Se quito el anillo del cielo que traía en la mano junto con el anillo de Natsu, tomo la mano de Mukuro y le quito el anillo de la niebla que llevaba y lentamente le saco el guante, un contacto sincero, era lo único que quería, lentamente junto los dedos de su mano con los de Mukuro y cuando sus palmas estuvieron juntas un choque eléctrico paso entre ambos, de pronto todo se nublo para Mukuro y como lo predijo Reborn, entro en un estado de reminiscencia.

.

_-No llores… no lo hagas…-._

_Acarició su mejilla cubierta por lágrimas, sonrió un poco, aunque sentía un dolor recorrerle el cuerpo entero, trago saliva, incluso le costaba hablar y eso podía intuirlo él._

_-Mukuro, yo te amo… verte llorar me entristece-._

_-Verte morir me hace llorar, Tsunayoshi-._

_Tsuna lo miro, no quería dejarlo, pero no era como si pudiera luchar contra la muerte, sonrió con tristeza y tomo el rostro de Mukuro y lo beso suavemente en los labios, fue un contacto suave y sincero, quería trasmitirle todos sus sentimientos con ese pequeño y corto beso._

_-No me odies… por favor-._

_-¿Cómo voy a odiarte Tsunayoshi? Jamás lo haría-._

_Tsuna sonrió._

_-Entonces, prométeme algo… Cuando renazcas, si existo en esa nueva vida tuya, búscame, por favor, búscame, te necesitare siempre-._

_-Pero por mi culpa tu… estas muriendo…-._

_-Aunque fuera esa la verdad, realmente no me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo… Mukuro, no me olvides-._

_-Tsunayoshi-._

_-Yo, realmente, realmente, te amo… Así que no me odies, no lo hagas…-._

_._

Tsuna estaba sorprendido, había visto varias escenas de su vida pasada a un lado de Mukuro, respiraba agitado y en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía algo arriba, abrió los ojos y miro el cabello azuloso de Mukuro, lentamente se levanto de encima de él y le miro a los ojos, ambos respiraban agitados, Tsuna sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, Mukuro parecía afligido y de un momento a otro descendió y lo beso.

Tsuna no supo qué hacer o que decir, con su mano rodeo a Mukuro por la cintura y se agarro de la chaqueta del uniforme del peli azul, cerró los ojos.

Cuando se separaron Tsuna observo sus ojos fijamente, el ojo azul de Mukuro era igual al de su vida pasada y ese ojo rojo le hacía sentir lo mismo que en ese entonces, ese ojo rojo lleno de maldad era algo tenebroso, pero a la vez le gustaba, ¿qué significaba todo eso?, ¿la razón de su separación con Hibari era debido a Mukuro?

No, no lo permitiría.

-Lo siento-.

Comenzó, Mukuro lo miro sin entender.

-Yo… él… te amaba más que a su propia vida, por eso murió, porque para él tu eras su propia vida, te amaba más que a nada y a nadie. Pero él no soy yo… Yo a quien amo es a Hibari-san…-.

Y si Byakuran hubiera visto todo eso habría dicho lo siguiente:

_El problema de esos dos, es que ambos lucharon contra su destino, mientras Hibari Kyouya no tenía porque conocer a Sawada Tsunayoshi, lucha contra ese destino y lo conoció._

_Mientras Mukuro Rokudo tenía que conocerlo, lucho contra ese destino y se obligo a si mismo a tomar decisiones que lo alejaran de Tsunayoshi._

_El problema principal fue que, Hibari Kyouya se enamoro de Tsunayoshi porque significaba su perdición y Mukuro Rokudo decidió no amarlo porque estar junto con Tsunayoshi significaba verlo morir._

_¿Quién es el más loco de los dos?_

Mukuro sonrió, se levanto de encima de Tsuna, el tridente apareció en su mano y apunto a Tsuna, quien en ese momento se estaba sentando en el suelo, miro a Mukuro a los ojos.

-Hibari Kyouya será tu perdición… si necesitas de alguien, búscame a mí-.

Dijo y desapareció entre la niebla. Tsuna se recostó en el suelo y miro el techo. Sintió que algo se oprimía en su pecho y grito tan fuerte como pudo. Comenzó a llorar y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, el anillo de la niebla estaba ahí.

Lloro más fuerte y realmente no supo porque. En su interior algo se rompió tan fuerte que lloro más y más.

No amaba a Mukuro, de eso estaba seguro, pero sentía un remolino de emociones por él que no podía explicar.

Amaba a Hibari, de esto también estaba seguro, y realmente no había peros para esos sentimientos, el problema era que tenía miedo de que esa relación terminara como todo el mundo le decía, no quería perder a Hibari, sería muy doloroso y realmente podría morir por eso.

Estaba muy confundido, solo quería ver a Hibari y sentirse seguro, solo quería estar con Hibari, pero se levanto del suelo, se coloco los zapatos y salió corriendo de la casa de Hibari, su próximo destino…

Era Mukuro.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Mukuro llego a Kokuyo no le sorprendió ver a Hibari frente a la puerta de su hogar, Chrome le miraba desde atrás de Hibari junto con Ken y Chikusa. El trio no sabía que decir, habían intentado echar a Hibari, pero ese chico era muy fuerte y había terminado lastimando a Ken y a Chikusa, Chrome por su parte había tenido miedo de llamar a Mukuro telepáticamente, temía que lo lastimara.

-Oya, Hibari Kyouya-.

-Tenemos que hablar-.

Dijo, Mukuro le miro un poco sorprendido, que Hibari quisiera hablar y no romperlo a golpes era raro, pero de todos modos sonrió.

-Kufufufu… Bien, vamos adentro-.

El trio se aparto de Hibari cuando paso a su lado, Mukuro los miro y esa mirada fue clara, no quería que se acercaran. Chrome asintió.

Hibari se quedo en la puerta de entrada, Mukuro se coloco junto al sofá y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-.

Hibari miro la tonfa que llevaba en la mano, y luego miro a Mukuro.

-Conozco tu destino, se que yo mismo forcé mi destino a él. Por eso te obligo a que sigas ese camino que tú mismo escogiste-.

-¿Qué?-.

Realmente se sorprendió.

-Yo también he tenido recuerdos, probablemente tu igual, probablemente Tsunayoshi y todos esos herbívoros los han tenido, los recuerdos del futuro que no se nos permitió ver-.

Mukuro lo miro más atento.

-Mi yo del futuro conoce mejor que yo ese destino y sabe que forzar el destino solo significa romperlo. Por eso no interfieras-.

Mukuro sonrió.

-Así que ya lo sabes… Tu destino junto a él era realmente el mío. Y si desde el principio decidí dejarlo no voy a cambiar de parecer-.

-Espero que eso continúe-.

Hibari dio la vuelta y justo cuando iba a salir se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ahí.

-¿Tsunayoshi?-.

-Hibari-san-.

Mukuro se sintió por primera vez espectador, con una sonrisa miro la escena, que hubiera dejado a Tsunayoshi no significaba que deseara que estuviera con ese chico.

-Y-yo… Mukuro olvido su anillo…-.

Se cubrió la boca, o no.

-¿Lo viste antes?-.

-Bueno… yo…-.

-Fui a tu casa-.

Hibari se sintió más y más enojado, pero no volteo a ver a Mukuro, seguía enfocando su mirada en Tsuna.

-¡No es como piensas! Mukuro solo me dijo algo y…-.

-¿Y que?-.

-N-nosotros… solo hablamos… eso fue todo-.

Hibari tomo el anillo de las manos del castaño y le arrojo la argolla a Mukuro, este la tomo antes que impactara en su rostro, Hibari tomo a Tsuna de la mano y se fue llevándose consigo al castaño. Mukuro los vio partir y soltó un suspiro.

-Suerte, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

.

* * *

.

-Hibari-san, me estas lastimando-.

Pero Hibari no detuvo su caminar ni mucho menos aflojo el agarre en la mano de Tsuna, este apretó los dientes y se detuvo soltándose del agarre de Hibari, Hibari se detuvo tres pasos después.

-Dije que me lastimas… Hibari-san…-.

Dijo en voz baja tomándose la mano lastimada y sobándola con la otra, Hibari lo veía con un aura de molestia y superioridad que había comenzado a fastidiar a Tsuna, para ser sincero, no se sentía arrepentido de haber estado con Mukuro, es más, sentía que tarde o temprano tendría que verlo, después de todo, Mukuro junto con Chrome era su guardián de la niebla.

-…-.

Evito la mirada de Hibari y observo su mano herida, el silencio solo consiguió comenzar a ponerlo nervioso.

-No hicimos nada… Mukuro y yo solo habl…-.

Hibari lo tomo tan rápido del cuello que lo hizo impactar contra una pared, Tsuna perdió por un momento la respiración y poco después la recupero, impactado miro enfrente de él, Hibari le miraba con tanta tristeza que por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había lastimado a Hibari, él mismo comenzó a sentirse triste y se dio cuenta que quería llorar.

-Y-yo… L-lo siento… Perdón… Perdóname Hibari-san-.

Pronto comenzó a llorar, realmente, realmente amar era muy doloroso.

Amar significaba eso, entregar todo por alguien, estar dispuesto a dar cualquier cosa por esa persona, amar debería significar eso y Tsuna lo comenzaba a comprender, y Hibari no le estaba pidiendo imposibles, Hibari, con esa mirada llena de melancolía, le pedía fidelidad, le pedía que fuera solo suyo.

Pero Hibari no lo entendí, Tsuna ya se había entregado total y completamente a él, Tsuna ya pertenecía a Hibari.

-Lo bese… Pero no lo hice porque lo amara, Mukuro tampoco me obligo…-.

Volvió a sollozar mientras se cubría la boca con las manos evitando llorar más y más fuertes.

Pronto se encontró a si mismo sentado entre las piernas de Hibari siendo abrazado por él, en la calidez de la casa del pelinegro, Tsuna apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y olfateo su aroma, apretó las manos de Hibari.

-Te amo, Hibari-san-.

Dijo bajito, casi en un murmullo, Hibari coloco el mentón sobre la cabeza de Tsuna.

-Yo también te amo-.

Dijo, pero por alguna razón Tsuna quería sentirlo, se mordió el labio inferior, aunque realmente no creía soportar tener sexo con Hibari otra vez quería hacerlo.

-Hibari-san… quiero hacerlo…-.

Hibari sonrió, tomo a Tsuna del mentón y lo beso en la boca, se separo de él y luego le beso la coronilla.

-Hoy… solo vamos a dormir-.

Tsuna se acurruco mejor en Hibari, lo abrazó fuerte y coloco su mejilla en el pecho de Hibari, de momento a otro Hibird apareció y se coloco sobre el hombro de Hibari.

-Tsu… Tsu… Hibari…-.

Tsuna sonrió y pronto se quedo dormido.

.

* * *

_Bien, pues este capitulo… digamos que para este capitulo queda perfecto el dicho __**"la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta"**__, soy una escritora que me encanta darle altas y bajas a las relaciones, me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes, ¡buajajaja!, no, realmente no soy tan mala, pero a mi parecer lo mejor del 1827 es que siempre hay momentos muy amargos, tan amargos que hacen las relaciones súper interesantes y muy picantes._

_Bueno, para ser sincera ya tengo el próximo capitulo, espero subirlo después de terminar mi capitulo del otro fic que tengo de khr._

_No estuve actualizando ahora porque no tiene mucho que presente mi final de física y estaba muy estresada por si no lo pasaba y tenía que hacer mi segunda vuelta, pero como ya exente mi materia y eso significa que el próximo ciclo escolar entro a la universidad (Yupi), pues estoy más inspirada y estoy escribiendo capítulos más largos y con más drama (como detesto el drama, pero lo escribo), bueno, mi plan es actualizar cada cinco o cuatro días, para quienes lo han notado, siempre espero a que hayan al menos ocho reviews para actualizar, y esos reviews se juntan más o menos en cuatro días, y eso me inspira aún más._

_Bueno, con respecto a la historia, creo que voy a hacerlos sentir muchas cosas en el próximo capitulo y les recomiendo no leerlo en publico (esto va para kiyomi120500, no quiero que vayas a hacer lo mismo frente a tu clase XD)._

_Disfruten del capitulo._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

**¡Capitulo corregido por Mika-chan!**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

**Impotencia**

**::**

* * *

Se peino los cabellos hacía atrás con la mano, miro la pared de enfrente sin realmente verla y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Vaya, si que se sentía un poco mal.

Se levanto de la cama y procuro no despertar al que dormía en ella, se dirigió al baño y entro a él, cerró la puerta despacio para luego mirarse en el espejo, vaya suerte despertarse en mitad de la noche y tener ese tipo de recuerdo, de verdad que se sentía un poco mal por su suerte, por alguna razón siempre había sentido que Hibari era una persona demasiado melancólica y solitaria, nunca pensó que incluso el del futuro fuera así.

"_-Yamamoto Takeshi-."_

"_Sorprendido por escuchar su nombre volteo y al verlo a él se sorprendió más, si no se equivocaba ese hombre debía de ser el Hibari del futuro, realmente no había cambiado tanto."_

"_-¿Hibari?-."_

"_-Hay algo que quiero decirte-."_

"_-¿De que trata?-."_

"_-No me interesa la relación que tengas con ese sujeto, ni que tan felices o infelices sean. Mi relación con él jamás tendrá que ver con ustedes-."_

"_-¿Qué?-."_

"_-Es todo lo que quería decir-."_

"_-¡Espera! No entiendo de que rayos hablas-."_

"_-Mi soledad, no es de tu incumbencia-."_

Probablemente ese recuerdo significaba algo importante y llevaba dándole vueltas toda la noche, tanto así que no había podido disfrutar el hecho de que Gokudera se hubiera quedado a dormir en su casa. Pero no podía parar de pensar en Hibari y Tsuna, sentía que la relación de esos dos iba a terminar y Hibari quedaría solo, para Yamamoto, Hibari siempre había sido un ser melancólico y cerrado, no lo consideraba un mal sujeto, todo lo contrarió, Hibari parecía el tipo de hombre que podía cuidar mucho de la persona que amara, pero su propia amabilidad solo le provocaría soledad.

¿Podría ser que Tsuna lo fuera a dejar?

Si pensaba con un poco de claridad, como iban las cosas pronto Tsuna sería el Decimo Vongola, eso significaría que los guardianes formarían parte de Vongola, incluyendo a Hibari, si eso pasara, más peligro vendría, y ese peligro haría preocupar mucho a Tsuna. Su preocupación llegaría a tal inquietud que la separación sería inmediata, Tsuna iba a preferir estar lejos de Hibari que hacerlo pasar por peligros.

Tsuna se obligaría a alejar a toda persona importante para él solo para no lastimarla. Y sintiendo que conocía un poco a Hibari, se imaginaría que Hibari simplemente aceptaría tal decisión por parte de Tsuna.

Sentía que sin duda alguna la soledad de Hibari se debería solo a la separación que tendría con Tsuna, oh no, sentía que lo comprendía ahora.

Se sentía tan afortunado de poder estar con Gokudera que esa felicidad también sería negativa, sentiría que estaba disfrutando demasiado de una relación que también podría disfrutar Hibari y Tsuna, a eso se refería el Hibari del futuro, que en el futuro él sentiría compasión por Hibari, eso era lo que no quería el guardián de la nube.

No quería compasión.

Yamamoto se mojo la cara y miro el espejo con seriedad.

No era que sintiera compasión, jamás sentiría compasión por esa bestia que se atrevía a acostarse con Tsuna aunque este tuviera catorce, no era compasión. Era más bien frustración, ser feliz y no poder ver feliz a esas dos personas que sentía que lo merecían era algo realmente frustrante.

Realmente no deseaba que eso pasara, no deseaba la ruptura de la relación de ellos dos, porque sentía que nunca encontrarían un complemento tan perfecto.

Pero sabía de ante mano, que en esa relación, nunca podría meterse y también que esa relación… no tenía futuro.

Llámenlo intuición o lo que sea.

.

* * *

.

No se resistió ni un momento a él, pero no estaba seguro si estaba bien hacerlo en la escuela, Kusakabe podía entrar, incluso sus amigos o alguien, pero él también quería estar con Hibari. Trago saliva avergonzado de su poca vergüenza ante el hecho de ser atrapado besándose de esa forma tan erótica con Hibari. Pero el moreno seguía besándolo y abrazándolo fuerte.

Si seguían haciendo eso probablemente terminarían haciéndolo.

Tuvo que apartarlo para evitar que perdieran todo el control.

-Pa-para… Hibari-san…-.

Pero Hibari solo lo miro por dos segundos y luego volvió a tomarle el rostro y besarlo con ansias. Tsuna entrecerró los ojos y lentamente los cerro, coloco una de sus manos en la camisa de Hibari y la otra en la chaqueta, abrió la boca provocando que Hibari profundizara más ese beso salvaje, Tsuna también estaba muy ansioso pero no creía que hacerlo en la escuela en la hora del almuerzo fuera lo mejor.

Realmente no creía que fuera buena idea.

-¡Permiso!-.

Kyoko entro a la instancia después de decir eso, miro la escena frente a ella, Hibari sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio y a Tsuna en el sofá.

-Buenos días Hibari-san, he venido a ver a Tsu-kun, tenemos que hablar sobre nuestro trabajo-.

-Ah… si… ahora voy-.

Kyoko sonrió.

-Te espero afuera. Hasta luego Hibari-san-.

Kyoko solo vio el asentimiento de cabeza de Tsuna, miro a Hibari y este le devolvió una fría mirada, ella solo le sonrió y se despidió con la mano antes de salir de esa habitación

Tsuna se sentía realmente avergonzado, soltó un suspiro cuando Kyoko salió y se levanto. Se dirigió a Hibari y se agacho a su altura para besarle la mejilla. Se separo lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo a la mitad de la habitación y volteo, tenía vergüenza por lo que iba a decir, pero realmente quería decirlo.

-Hum… Hoy… ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?-.

Lo dijo rápido y casi gritando, esperaba que nadie lo hubiera escuchado. Hibari soltó una suave risa y miro por la ventana.

-Ven aquí en cuanto terminen las clases-.

Fue todo lo que dijo, Tsuna no supo si había aceptado o no, pero supuso que eso significaba que iría, se mordió ligeramente los labios, iba a decir algo que probablemente iba a sonar desvergonzado.

-Hoy… Mamá iba a llevar a los pequeños que viven en mi casa a unas aguas termales… Y es probable que no vuelvan hasta dentro de dos días-.

Y Bianchi se había ido con Reborn… Estarían solos en su casa. No quería sonar desesperado, pero que su casa quedara sola era realmente raro y además, nunca había invitado a Hibari a casa, ni siquiera lo había presentado a su madre, se aseguraría de hacerlo la próxima vez.

Hibari volteo a mirarlo, sus miradas se conectaron y Tsuna sintió que su desvergonzada declaración había sido totalmente comprendida por ese chico, la intensidad de la mirada del presidente de disciplina era tal que Tsuna no pudo seguir aguantándola y desvió al instante la mirada, sentía su cuerpo arder en vergüenza y deseo, era tan vergonzoso tener todos esos sentimientos, realmente no veía el día en el que se acostumbrara a eso.

-Nos vemos después-.

Fue todo lo que dijo Hibari, sin poder decir nada ya, Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina. Tsuna se pegó a la puerta y miro al frente, lo que acababa de hacer era algo atrevido y sexy para su gusto, pero Hibari le obligaba a ser así de descarado, sentía que tenía que ser así para que alguien como Hibari no se aburriera de él, también su comportamiento tenía que ver con sus propios sentimientos de deseo por Hibari.

-¿Estás bien, Tsu-kun?-.

Sorprendido se desprendió de la puerta, miro a Kyoko y le sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Todo está bien-.

Kyoko le sonrió.

-He pensado que… es probable que les haya interrumpido… Pienso que Hibari-san y tú no pasan mucho tiempo juntos… así que realmente lo lamento-.

-¡No, para nada! De hecho… Hibari-san y yo estamos casi todo el día juntos, en las mañanas lo veo y en los almuerzos también. Después de clases Hibari-san me ayuda con la tarea y luego me lleva a casa… Así que no te preocupes-.

Kyoko se sorprendió bastante, pensar que Tsuna realmente podía pasar tanto tiempo con Hibari era algo sorprendente, después de todo Hibari parecía alguien peligroso, no era que le diera miedo, porque realmente Kyoko nunca le había tenido miedo, pero le parecía una persona difícil de tratar, se veía bastante serió y frió.

-¿Es fácil para ti tratar a Hibari-san?-.

Preguntó un poco curiosa. Tsuna se sonrojo levemente haciéndola sonreír.

-Pues… Hibari-san es bastante amable-.

Dijo Tsuna mientras sonreía, como si recordara algo. Pero a Kyoko, Hibari no le parecía alguien amable. Miro a Tsuna y se dio cuenta de algo, probablemente Hibari solo era amable con él porque lo quería, soltó una suave risa y Tsuna la miro al escucharla reír.

-¿Kyoko-chan?-.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes un gran privilegio, probablemente nadie conocerá jamás ese lado de Hibari-san… Es probable que solo te lo enseñe a ti, Tsu-kun-.

Tsuna primero mostro un rostro sorprendido y luego sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

-La verdad es que… si todos conocieran ese lado de Hibari-san… probablemente sería muy popular. Me sentiría un poco inseguro… así que aunque suene egoísta, me gusta que solo sea de esa forma frente a mí-.

Kyoko soltó una risa de nuevo, miro a Tsuna y coloco una mano en su hombro.

-Realmente te escuchas feliz, eso me hace también muy feliz a mí-.

Tsuna de repente se sintió avergonzado de contarle todo eso a Kyoko, ella había o estaba enamorada de él y él descaradamente le contaba sobre su relación con Hibari, dejo de sonreír al sentirse incomodo, era mejor cambiar el tema.

-Ehm… sobre el trabajo…-.

Kyoko lo detuvo y lo miro con una sonrisa en la cara, Tsuna no supo que decir porque al parecer ella le iba a decir algo muy importante.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí… Yo… uhm… A mi realmente no me incomoda que hables sobre tu relación con Hibari-san, de hecho, me hace feliz que puedas hablar conmigo sobre tus sentimientos. Pero recuerda que si te sientes inseguro o preocupado puedes hablar conmigo, Tsu-kun, me gustaría que confiaras en mí-.

Kyoko era demasiado buena, realmente no le sorprendería que en un tiempo ella encontrara a alguien bueno que le amara mucho. El recuerdo de su visión con la máquina de Spanner volvió a él tan pronto como pensó eso, no, todos menos Hibari debían de amarla, no le importaba si era Gokudera, Yamamoto o hasta el propio Reborn, cualquiera de ellos podían amar a Kyoko, pero Hibari no, Hibari era suyo así que no había forma de dejarlo con Kyoko.

Kyoko le continuaba sonriendo y se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos eran tontos, Hibari no lo dejaría, porque Hibari lo amaba y Kyoko nunca le haría eso porque ella le comprendía. Debía de dejar de ser tan inseguro y confiar más en Hibari y en Kyoko.

-Gracias, Kyoko-chan-.

.

* * *

.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y sonrió un poco nervioso.

-Pasa, Hibari-san-.

El de cabello negro entro a la casi quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, Tsuna hizo lo mismo, Hibari observaba todo detenidamente, aunque había estado en casa de ese chiquillo incontables veces nunca se había detenido a ver como era su casa, ni siquiera recordaba como era su sala. Tsuna pasó frente a él y volteo un poco el rostro para mirarlo mientras señalaba una puerta.

-Ahm… Voy a traer algo para que coma…-.

Hibari lo abrazó y le mordió la oreja al instante, Tsuna se sonrojo y soltó un jadeo, eso había sido repentino y sin duda lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Hibari-san-.

Pero solo coloco las manos sobre las manos de Hibari que le rodeaban por la cintura, trago saliva de manera nerviosa, lo que fuera a pasar en ese momento ya no estaba bajo su responsabilidad, sería Hibari el encargado de provocarlo y de hacerlo caer en la tentación, así era siempre. Hibari rozo sus labios contra su oreja y en un susurro dijo.

-Quiero comerte-.

Tsuna se sonrojo y se mordió los labios, oh, debía de ser una broma cruel, él le hablaba de esa manera dulce y le decía algo tan estimulante en una de sus zonas más sensibles, Tsuna comenzó a hiperventilar, no iba a resistirse mucho tiempo si Hibari continuaba con ese actitud dulce y amable.

-Hiba…-.

-Quiero tocarte-.

Hibari apretó su abrazo mientras le susurraba eso, Tsuna sintió que le temblaban las piernas, oh no, estaba perdiendo la cordura, realmente le estaba seduciendo de una manera sofocante.

-Uh… y-yo…-.

-Morderte hasta la muerte ya no es tan satisfactorio como esto-.

Susurro de nuevo Hibari, mientras una de sus manos se colaba dentro de la camisa del castaño, Tsuna soltó un jadeo cuando sintió que le tocaba un pezón, ya no podía resistirlo, se apoyo en Hibari mientras comenzaba a soltar pequeños jadeos. Se rendía, realmente no podía pelear contra Hibari si este le trataba de esa manera, lo tomaba con tanta dulzura y delicadeza, mientras le susurraba de una manera estimulante y sofocante, solo podía ser consciente de su voz, de sus caricias, de su aliento acariciándole la oreja, de su calor, solo era consciente de la presencia de Hibari.

-D-dilo…-.

Dijo Tsuna.

-¿Qué?-.

Continúo susurrando Hibari mientras que su otra mano, la que no estaba jugueteando con el cuerpo de Tsuna, bajaba hasta el cinturón del chico. Pero había algo que deseaba escuchar Tsuna antes de sucumbir al deseo.

-Di… que me quieres-.

-Te quiero-.

Soltó Hibari al instante, Tsuna se sonrojo un poco más, no se había imaginado que Hibari lo diría tan rápido, pensó que tendría que rogarle o algo similar. Se cubrió la cara con los brazos mientras seguía jadeando bajito por las caricias de Hibari, de repente sintió una de las manos de Hibari desabrochando el botón de sus pantalones.

-Más… Dilo más-.

Dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la que Hibari estaba utilizando para abrirle los pantalones, Hibari sonrió de lado.

-Te quiero-.

Susurro.

-Te quiero-.

Repitió en el oído del castaño.

-Te amo-.

Finalizo, libero su mano del agarre de Tsuna y la llevo al mentón del castaño, le volteo el rostro y lo beso.

Ver su lindo rostro aniñado sonrojado fue totalmente erótico para Hibari, lo beso profundamente, adentro su lengua a su dulce boca y jugueteo con la lengua del menor.

Había algo que le había querido decir a Tsuna, pero realmente prefería guardar eso como el único secreto que no compartiría con el niño. Probablemente en el futuro se lo diría, tal vez algún día podría decirle al castaño que…

Podría decirle que, Sawada Tsunayoshi, había sido su primer amor.

Su primera experiencia.

Su primer deseo.

Su primer beso.

Su primero.

Guardaría ese secreto como su carta del triunfo.

Sin más que hacer en ese lugar, cargo a Tsuna estilo princesa, provocando que el castaño se sorprendiera, Tsuna se abrazó a su cuello, se miraron por segundos que parecieron horas y lentamente Hibari lo llevo a donde creía que sería su alcoba, y no se equivoco, Tsuna sintió que Hibari lo dejaba sobre la cama de su habitación, el pelinegro se quito la chaqueta del comité de disciplina y la dejo tirada en el suelo, las tonfas cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

Tsuna estaba con la ropa desajustada y los ojos llorosos mientras lo admiraba en silencio, no podía evitar pensarlo, pero en ese momento Hibari le pareció hermoso. Su piel blanca deslumbraba con la luz del atardecer que proyectaba la ventana y sus ojos metálicos parecían mercurio, un profundo color mercurio, casi no podía distinguir el ligero azul que los ojos de Hibari poseían, era la primera vez que veía esa mirada tan profunda de parte de Hibari.

Siendo ingenuo, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Prefieres estar conmigo que pelear?-.

Dijo Tsuna, Hibari subió una rodilla a la cama y coloco cada mano a los lados de la cabeza de Tsuna, le beso la frente y le sonrió.

-Prefiero estar contigo-.

-¿D-de verdad? Yo… si tu…-.

Hibari miro directamente a sus ojos, provocando que Tsuna se sintiera tan nervioso que ya no fuera capaz ni de hablar, ahora Tsuna solo podía desear que Hibari lo tocara, nadie más, solo Hibari.

-Pelear es algo divertido para mí, me llena de adrenalina y diversión. Tu me provocas todo eso y más… No te mentiré, aún me gusta mucho pelear-.

Hibari se coloco sobre sus codos y su aliento choco con los labios rosados, hinchados y húmedos de Tsuna.

-Ahora, solo quiero estar aquí, contigo-.

Tsuna sonrió de manera tierna mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Hibari.

-Te amo-.

Dijo el castaño y sin más Hibari lo beso de nuevo.

Tsuna cerró los ojos disfrutando de las suaves caricias de las manos frías de Hibari, podía escuchar el latir de un corazón, no sabía si era el suyo o el de Hibari, pero realmente sentía que estaba en armonía, probablemente era el corazón de los dos latiendo en sinfonía.

Hibari le desabrocho la camisa y se la quito para comenzar a lamer el cuello de Tsuna, no solo lo lamia, lo mordía y succionaba, probablemente dejaría marca, pero realmente no le importaba eso.

-Nh… Ah-.

Tsuna soltaba suaves ronroneos mientras sus manos pequeñas apretaban las sabanas de la cama, Hibari bajo por su cuello y beso sus hombros, paso a su pecho y mordió uno de sus pezones, Tsuna se sintió tan caliente que tuvo la necesidad de tocar a Hibari, estiro las manos y las coló dentro de la camisa de Hibari y acarició la piel de su cintura, Hibari tenía una piel fría pero era suave. Se estremeció con los movimientos de la lengua de Hibari sobre su pezón, Hibari comenzó a frotar el otro con los dedos de su mano izquierda provocando que Tsuna comenzara a gemir.

-¡Ah! ¡Nh!-.

-Eres realmente sensible… me agrada-.

Tsuna se sonrojo más y sus manos rodearon la cintura de Hibari, apretó las yemas de los dedos contra la piel de Hibari, sin lastimarlo pero probablemente le dejaría moretones después no era algo de lo que estuviera pensando ya.

Hibari bajo las manos hasta su pantalón, termino de bajar el cierra y adentro su mano a los bóxer de Tsuna y le toco el miembro, Tsuna soltó un fuerte gemido.

-No… no lo toques-.

Pidió, Hibari sonrió de lado, le encantaba escucharlo suplicar, pero realmente lo gozaba más cuando era durante el sexo, recordaba vagamente golpear a Tsuna y escucharlo suplicar que no le pegara más, era divertido escucharlo suplicar en ese tiempo, pero ahora lo disfrutaba mucho más.

-Claro, claro-.

Pero continuo tocándolo, sonrió al sentir al menor comenzar a mover las caderas, Tsuna soltó otro gemido cuando Hibari comenzó a acariciar de arriba a bajo su miembro.

-Di-dijiste que…-.

-Lo siento, me vuelvo mentiroso en este momento-.

-¡Ah! ¡Mnh! ¡Nh!-.

Hibari dejo de tocarlo y dejo de lamer sus pezones, se quito la camisa y miro a Tsuna, estaba tan tentador, totalmente entregado y Hibari era consciente de eso.

-Yo… quiero hacerlo por ti…-.

Dijo Tsuna de repente, se sentó en la cama y se coloco entre las piernas de Hibari.

-Yo… quiero hacerlo-.

Hibari no dijo nada porque estaba bastante sorprendido. Tsuna bajo la cabeza hasta que su nariz estuvo rozando el pantalón de Hibari, con manos inexpertas el castaño le abrió el cinturón, luego abrió el botón y continúo con el cierre. Le bajo el pantalón un poco y luego metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Hibari y saco su pene, se sonrojo cuando lo vio. Era indiscutiblemente más grande que el suyo, nunca lo había visto porque siempre que tenía relaciones con Hibari nunca se ponía a verlo, le daba pena hacerlo.

Abrió su boca y saco un poco su lengua, el aliento de Tsuna hizo estremecer a Hibari y cuando sintió la lengua no pudo evitar jadear un poco. Cuando Tsuna metió todo el miembro en su boca se dio cuenta que Hibari y él mismo estaban realmente calientes, como si un botón se hubiera activado comenzó a mover la boca, como si supiera lo que hacía y cuando escucho a Hibari ronronear fue muy satisfactorio, tanto así que continuo con sus movimientos, él mismo estaba comenzando a calentarse más.

-Su-suficiente-.

Dijo Hibari y con la mano que se había mantenido atrás de su cabeza del castaño lo jalo de los cabellos obligándolo a sacar su miembro de la boca del menor. Tsuna lo miro a la cara y Hibari se dio cuenta que estaba realmente apetecible, sus mejillas rojas y de su boca salía un hilo grueso de saliva que baja hasta su mentón, Hibari ya no podía aguantarlo mucho más, se metió dos dedos a la boca y los dirigió hacía la entrada de Tsuna, en el momento que Tsuna los sintió se exalto.

-¿Nervioso?-.

-Yo… no puedo acostumbrarme aún…-.

Eso había sonado demasiado ingenuo, pese a que habían tenido ya varios encuentros sexuales. Hibari metió lentamente los dedos y Tsuna apretó los dientes, dolía aún, pero sin duda los dedos de Hibari entraban más rápido que antes y Tsuna podía disfrutar un poco más de ese dolor.

-¡Ngh! ¡Ah…!-.

-Respira, tranquilo…-.

Hibari se lamento no tener un lubricante, habría sido más placentero y menos doloroso para Tsuna si lo hubieran tenido, se recordó comprar un lubricante para cuando tuviera encuentros en la casa del castaño.

-Lu-lubricante-.

Dijo bajito Tsuna mientras su mano derecha señalaba su armario.

-Ahí…-.

Dijo de nuevo y Hibari miro el lugar. Sonrió de lado, saco los dedos de Tsuna provocando que el castaño soltara un jadeo de sorpresa, Hibari se bajo de la cama y se acercó al closet, lo abrió y oculto entre una mochila y una maleta encontró el lubricante, de fresa, sonrió de lado y cerró el closet, coloco el lubricante en la entrada de Tsuna y lo apretó, Tsuna cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, la sustancia pegajosa y fría le hacía sentir raro. Cuando Hibari volvió a meter los dedos estos entraron más fácil, Tsuna iba a estar más cómodo ahora.

Estaba listo, pensó Hibari al ver a Tsuna ronronear mientras sus manos rodeaban su cintura, Hibari saco los dedos y sin decir nada penetro a Tsuna.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ngh! ¡Hibari-san!-.

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de Tsuna se quedo quieto, la pierna derecha del castaño estaba sobre su hombro y la otra flexionada alrededor de su cintura, así estaba más profundo y tener la vista de su lindo rostro sonrojado era lo mejor para el pelinegro. Hibari se agacho y comenzó a besar a Tsuna en el rostro, suavemente, Tsuna lo miro a los ojos.

-Ya esta-.

Dijo suavemente y Hibari se movió un poco, Tsuna se retorció mientras apretaba los dedos alrededor de Hibari, Hibari lo miro apretar los parpados, parecía sentir dolor.

-¿Seguro que ya esta?-.

Tsuna abrió los ojos y asintió con el rostro bastante rojo.

-Es que… se siente muy bien-.

Las palabras activaron el instinto de Hibari, sin más ceremonias comenzó a salir y entrar de él, Tsuna sentía tanto placer que comenzó a sentir las lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos, era un sentimiento tan delicioso, tan placentero que le hacía llorar.

-Dentro… de mí… Hibari-san esta… dentro de mi-.

-Dime Kyouya-.

Tsuna lo miro a la cara, casi no podía pensar, apenas y había escuchado la voz de Hibari, pero supuso que llamarlo por su nombre haría feliz a su amante, así que sonrió y rodeo el cuello de Hibari.

-Kyouya…-.

.

-¿Reborn? Se fue a Italia por una temporada-.

-Ya veo-.

Hibari le secaba el cabello con una toalla mientras los dos permanecían sentados en el sofá con una taza humeante de té, hecho por Hibari, Tsuna bebió un sorbo y tomo el mando de la televisión.

-Me estaba preguntando… Kyoko-chan dijo algo. ¿Por qué eres diferente con las demás personas? Eres distante con todos-.

Hibari lo vio como si eso fuera realmente obvio.

-¿Por qué debería de ser amable con todos esos herbívoros?-.

-Bueno pues…-.

-Ninguno me gusta, no tengo la necesidad de ser cariñoso con ellos, son simples herbívoros-.

Tsuna se quedo de piedra mientras lo miraba a la cara, eso había sido demasiado directo. Hibari lo miro y se dio cuenta que el chico se había quedado demasiado quieto y callado.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-No… nada-.

Tsuna se sonrojo, era demasiado sincero, era algo que le gustaba de Hibari.

-Está todo bien-.

Dijo al final, Hibari le resto importancia a la pregunta sin saber que su respuesta, sincera y directa, había hecho sentir seguro y feliz a Tsuna.

.

* * *

.

No podía pensar con claridad el asunto. Miro la hoja de papel frente a él y luego soltó un suspiro fuerte. Era como aceptar la ejecución de Reborn, ese arcobaleno nunca le había dicho que la cosa sería tan peligrosa.

Entregar su llama para liberarlos tenía dos posibles caminos.

El primero era el camino perfecto, el camino en el cual los arcobaleno lograban romper su maldición de forma perfecta, en donde volvían a sus vidas, el camino perfecto sin duda alguna.

El segundo camino se definía en pocas palabras, la muerte de todos los arcobaleno.

No era algo sencillo, realmente gran parte de la responsabilidad caía en él, él debía de definir cuanta potencia tendrían sus llamas, la dirección y la cantidad. Arrugo la carta. Y solo tenía tres días para volar a Italia.

Quería estar con Hibari, realmente era muy dependiente de esa persona, aunque sabía que a la larga eso le haría daño.

Pero prefería esa dependencia a dejar ir a Hibari de su lado. Cerró los ojos, realmente no deseaba seguir viendo esos recuerdos dolorosos de su estancia en el futuro, no quería ver esos momentos en los que Hibari le decía que lo amaba pero que estar juntos no era algo que fuera a pasar en el futuro.

No quería que ese futuro se hiciera realidad, realmente no quería una vida lejos de Hibari. Pero si su yo del futuro había decidido eso, ¿no sería por alguna razón? ¿Qué razón sería tan grande como para aceptar estar lejos de Hibari si lo amaba tanto?

Las palabras del Hibari del futuro volvieron a él tan rápido como cayó al suelo por tropezarse con su desorden: "Ámame siempre, Tsunayoshi". Juraba que lo amaría siempre.

Pero su problema ahora era la maldición de los arcobaleno.

"_-A veces es mejor ser ignorante del resultado… te da un poco de confianza, ¿no, Tsunayoshi?-."_

Esa voz era la del Hibari del futuro, ya se había acostumbrado a escucharla y comenzar a ver esas escenas como si las viviera, de nuevo.

"_-Pero… yo realmente quiero protegerlos a todos, Hibari-san. Estoy asustado de lo que pueda suceder si fallo-."_

"_-Entonces yo te diré que pasara después. Estaré aquí, eso tenlo por seguro-."_

"_-… Hibari-san…-."_

"_Hibari se acercó a él y coloco una mano sobre su cabeza, lo acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en la frente, Tsuna sintió que le recorría electricidad por el cuerpo."_

"_-No te sorprendas tanto, Tsunayoshi. Si te digo esto es porque tú realmente me hiciste confiar en ti y en tus decisiones. Podría darte la mano sin saber porque lo hago-."_

Tsuna salió de su aturdimiento y se sentó en el suelo. Hibari confiaba en sus decisiones, en su fuerza y en su determinación. Y sabía que no solo lo hacía Hibari. Gokudera y Yamamoto lo hacían siempre, Kyoko le había confiado la seguridad de su hermano y viceversa, Lal Mirch le había confiado lo más importante para ella, sus recuerdos de Colonello. Haru le confiaba día a día la seguridad de Lambo e I-pin y esos dos siempre le decían lo mucho que confiaban en él, incluso Chrome le había confiado la seguridad de Mukuro y Mukuro la seguridad de Nagi.

-Reborn… me ha confiado su propia vida… porque sabe que yo… sabe que yo tomare la mejor opción…-.

Todos los arcobaleno le habían confiado su vida, realmente creían en él.

Tsuna abrió las cortinas de la ventana y miro al frente con mucha determinación.

En toda esa lista faltaba todavía una persona, una sola persona que no confiaba en él.

Él mismo.

Iría a Italia ahora mismo, tenía los pasajes en la cama y sus maletas hechas desde que Reborn se había marchado hace una semana y media. Soltó un suspiro, realmente estaba temeroso, pero debía de confiar un poco en él mismo y creer que todo iba a resultar correcto.

Era mejor hacer eso a que temer lo peor.

Abordo el avión ese mismo día en un vuelo privado a las siete de la tarde, el sol ya estaba casi en la totalidad del ocaso. Nadie debía de saber a que iría a Italia, pero como la persona dependiente que era le había contado todo a Hibari, el chico no solo le había dicho que confiaba en su poder, Hibari le había dicho que confiaba en que el resultado sería el mejor… o si no lo mordería hasta la muerte.

Soltó una risita cuando recordó las palabras de Hibari: "Todavía tengo que golpear a ese bebe".

Si, todavía habían muchas cosas que Reborn tenía que hacer, definitivamente Reborn no iba a morir, definitivamente Reborn iba a volver a Nanimori.

Definitivamente.

.

* * *

.

Kusakabe salió de la oficina en silencio dejándolo trabajar tranquilo, al menos ahora que el novio de su líder, costaba decirlo y admitirlo, no estaba, Hibari podía trabajar con más calma. Cuando Tsunayoshi estaba casi siempre Hibari quería terminar rápido con el trabajo solo para estar con esa pequeña criatura.

Hibari miro hacia la ventana distraído, se recostó en la silla y cerró los ojos, le apetecía una buena siesta, estaba bastante cansado y realmente no sabía la razón. Aunque si se ponía a pensar probablemente tenía que ver con que hace dos días que no veía a Tsunayoshi, en fin, no es como si se hubiera ido para siempre.

Los recuerdos de lo que había escuchado de Kusakabe del futuro volvieron a él, abrió los ojos y reconsidero la idea de tomar una siesta, la mayoría de esos recuerdos habían llegado a él en el momento que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

Sus recuerdos, en su mayoría, eran recuerdos desagradables, donde Kusakabe del futuro le contaba sobre la muerte del Tsunayoshi de veinticuatro años o como de desagradable era su vida después de que Tsunayoshi había decidido irse a Millefiore por su cuenta y morir ahí, aunque sabía que su muerte era ficticia había dolido en su momento. A eso se debía su relación con Tsunayoshi en este presente, no quería que después fuese demasiado tarde, no quería perderlo.

Aunque la amenaza de Byakuran ya no existiera sabía que muchas otras amenazas contra la vida de Tsunayoshi surgirían, lo protegería. Realmente lo haría.

Porque lo amaba.

Cerró los ojos, no iba a permitir que esos recuerdos lo dominaran, nunca permitiría eso, nadie lo dominaría nunca. Por eso, en algún momento, pensó que la existencia de Tsunayoshi significaba su fin, ese niño lo dominaba con solo una mirada, pero la desaparición de Tsunayoshi significaba su perdición total, no verlo jamás le provocaba un sentimiento de perdida que nunca había experimentado. Se levanto de la silla al escuchar un escandalo en el pasillo, mordería hasta la muerte a los culpables de interrumpir su siesta.

De repente sintió que algo le caía encima y luego vio una nube rosada.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró sentado en un sofá con alguien apoyado en su hombro, mirando bien el rostro de ese alguien se dio cuenta que se trataba de Sasawaga Kyoko, se la quito de encima de una forma un poco brusca y la chica solo se apoyo adecuadamente en el sofá, se levanto y miro a su alrededor, no sabía donde estaba. La puerta se abrió y le sorprendió un poco ver a su lindo amante un poco más alto y con el rostro menos aniñado… ¿estaría en el futuro? Cuando Tsunayoshi lo vio soltó una fuerte risa y al escuchar su timbre de voz Hibari se dio cuenta que probablemente si que estaba en el futuro.

-Lambo siempre igual-.

Tsunayoshi se acercó a él y lo abrazo por el cuello y le beso la mejilla.

-En este futuro se supone que no debería tocarte, pero si eres tu seguro no me importa-.

Tsunayoshi lo abrazó más fuerte y enterró la cabeza en la clavícula del pelinegro, el castaño respiro en su oreja y luego Hibari lo escucho tragar saliva de forma rápida.

-Ahora creo que cinco minutos es muy poco tiempo… Dios, tengo tantas cosas que decir y quiero sentirte mucho tiempo…-.

-¿Tsunayoshi?-.

El castaño no se separo de su cuello, pero Hibari lo sentía respirar de forma acelerada.

-Perdona mi pensamiento arrogante. Pero probablemente la escogiste porque se parece a mí y con ella no hay dificultades, no hay problemas ni aversiones… Pero por favor, no disfrutes de mi dolor…-.

Hibari lo separo y lo miro a la cara, de ninguna manera, miro atrás a Sasawaga Kyoko, nunca estaría con ella si lo tenía a él. Se acercó a Tsunayoshi con intención de besarlo pero este lo detuvo colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro, Hibari lo miro impactado.

-Lo siento, pero por mi dolor tu melancolía debe ser mayor-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ámame tanto como puedas, puede que logres convencerme al final… Tal vez mi decisión fue tan ridícula como el camino que escogimos…-.

-¿Vas a dejarme?-.

Tsuna sonrió ante la pregunta, pero no respondió. Los cinco minutos estaban por terminar y Tsuna deseaba decirle tantas cosas, aparto las manos del pecho de Hibari, solo había una cosa que podría decirle y esperaba que le entendiera.

-Desde el principio me pareciste alguien solitario, lleno de tantos sentimientos. Y pese a eso jamás supiste si preferías felicidad o melancolía-.

.

El estupor que sufrió después de ver el pasillo y la recepción fue grande, no estaba consciente ni para golpear al crió que lo había mandado al futuro.

Miro su mano, la que había utilizado para tratar de alcanzar a Tsuna, miro la ventana y apretó los labios.

La impotencia era tan grande que quería golpear a quien fuera, solo quería sacar la frustración que sentía.

.

* * *

.

Su vuelta a Japón fue realmente dichosa, Tsuna miro el cielo de Nanimori y soltó un suspiro. Atrás de él bajo Reborn, Tsuna sintió que sin el pacificador Reborn se veía diferente, pero que todo hubiera terminado bien era lo mejor. Los demás ex arcobaleno seguían en Italia, Reborn le había dicho que volvía antes que todos porque tenía algo importante que hacer en Nanimori. Reborn se fue de casa apenas y saludo a Nana y Tsuna quedo un poco preocupado, pero decidió ignorar ese hecho y comenzar a hacer sus deberes, que eran demasiados por los días que había faltado.

Reborn camino por los tejados de las casas hasta que llegó a Nanimori media, cuando llegó a la entrada él ya estaba ahí.

-Hibari-.

-Bebe-.

Hibari sonrió de lado se arranco algo del cuello y se lo arrojo a Reborn, el ex arcobaleno atrapo lo que Hibari le había lanzado y luego miro su mano para saber de que se trataba y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-¿Qué significa esto?-.

Dijo mostrándole el objeto que Hibari le había arrojado, el anillo de la nube.

-Significa que a partir de ahora, no quiero ser llamado más guardián de la nube. Dejo mi cargo como guardián de Tsunayoshi-.

.

* * *

_He pensado que esto es lo más hot que puedo escribir, es difícil escribir ese tipo de escenas, un Hibari ardiente y un Tsuna ingenuo, pero realmente creo que comienzo a tomar practica._

_Obviamente tuve que cambiar de rating este fic, porque ahora que contiene esas escenas ya no puede ser considerado rating K+. Creo que algunas disfrutaron eso, a mi me gusto, no es del todo sensual como me hubiera gustado, pero tampoco me quejo del resultado. Trate de hacerlo un poco más físico pero me cuesta trabajo no escribir las emociones y cuando escribo sobre las emociones las escenas de sexo se vuelven muy tiernas y eso es justo lo que quiero evitar con la relación de esos dos._

_Bueno, yendo al otro punto, si, Hibari le entrego su anillo a Reborn y claro que le dijo que ya no quiere ser considerado un guardián… esta decisión por supuesto que llevara consecuencias, aún estoy un poco indecisa pero sin duda pronto terminare el próximo capitulo, realmente me estoy emocionando mucho con este fic._

_Me pregunte que tan largo se haría este fic y realmente lo estoy dudando, puede ser más largo que veinte capítulos, o terminar en dos capítulos más con un epilogo, todo depende del próximo capitulo, así que espérenlo._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

**¡Capitulo corregido por Mika-chan!**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

**Primavera**

**::**

* * *

Para Tsuna la primavera solo tenía un significado.

Malas noticias.

Sus calificaciones siempre eran malas noticias, realmente no deseaba ver el papel frente a él, el papel que contenía sus calificaciones, sus vergonzosas calificaciones. Hibari le había enseñado las suyas hace un momento, y Tsuna había quedado impresionado y sorprendido, Hibari tenía solo A, era sorprendente.

Pero Gokudera notó algo, Tsuna se veía… ¿sexy? Yamamoto también miraba fijamente a Tsuna y de hecho muchas personas lo miraban fijamente, era un sentimiento de atracción, se sentía una extraña atracción alrededor de su amigo castaño, era como si el aura del pequeño castaño les obligara a mirarlo.

-… parece como si… lanzara feromonas… se ve sexy-.

Dijo Yamamoto y Gokudera asintió pese que le enojo que le dijera sexy, pero era la verdad. Entonces Gokudera comenzó a pensar en diferentes razones por las cuales su querido Decimo tenía esa aura atrayente y además parecía tener una piel más suave de lo normal, incluso tenía un aroma dulce y una mirada bastante ingenua… cuando le llego una razón por la cual se veía de esa forma su querido Decimo una ira se apodero de su cuerpo, estaba enojado. Se levanto de su asiento y camino a la salida, Yamamoto lo siguió enseguida, pero Tsuna se quedo atrás porque parecía distraído con algo.

Gokudera caminaba rápido y de manera violenta, Yamamoto lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Yo lo mato… ese… ese maldito… con el Decimo… ese pervertido… ese… maldito senpai pervertido y sucio… ese Hibari-.

Yamamoto entonces entendió lo que decía y la frase de: "el sexo hace la piel suave". Yamamoto miro por las ventanas del aula y vio a Tsuna sonreír por algo que realmente no comprendía. Gokudera notó, por la mirada del espadachín, que él también ya había captado el punto, frunció el ceño mientras él también observaba a Tsuna.

-Gokudera… no deberías meterte en su relación…-.

-Pero el Deci…-.

Yamamoto coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Gokudera.

-Tsuna esta feliz, ¿no es eso lo importante? Fue lo que tú dijiste-.

Gokudera puso mala cara, si, eso había dicho, pero nunca se había imaginado que llegarían al extremo de que el cuerpo de su querido Decimo comenzaría a soltar feromonas. No quería decirlo, pero seguro que esos dos tenía una vida realmente "activa" y aseguraba que todo tenía que ver con Hibari, por supuesto que su Decimo no era el pervertido en esa relación.

-Lo sé pero… El Decimo se ve tan…-.

-Se ve feliz y eso debería ser suficiente-.

-Bien, ya lo entiendo-.

Yamamoto sonrió y volvió a mirar a la ventana pero ya no estaba Tsuna, de repente sintió que algo se le colgaba a la ropa y bajo la mirada y se encontró con el rostro sonrojado y sonriente de Tsuna, realmente tenía un aura de "tómame", Gokudera incluso estaba sintiendo esa aura, y eso que en su relación con Yamamoto él era el pasivo –uke-.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Subí mis notas hasta un porcentaje de 80!-.

Les enseño su tira de calificaciones y Gokudera le sonrió mientras le palmeaba la cabeza, Tsuna le sonrió de vuelta. Yamamoto le palmeo la espalda… y Tsuna soltó un sonido extraño.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, ese sonido… Gokudera se sonrojo demasiado y Yamamoto se avergonzó al instante, Tsuna estaba totalmente rojo y avergonzado, había soltado un sonido raro y frente a sus amigos, un sonido similar a un gemido, miro el resto del pasillo y se dio cuenta que no estaban solos, muchos otros estudiantes se habían detenido al escuchar el sonido, se sonrojo más y retrocedió un paso… todo era culpa de Hibari, su cuerpo era ahora demasiado sensible y todo era culpa de Hibari y su enorme libido.

-¡Lo siento!-.

Dijo el castaño de forma desesperada y con la voz un poco alta y luego salió corriendo, estaba totalmente avergonzado, solo había un lugar en el que podía refugiarse sin que lo molestaran, llego a la recepción y abrió la puerta, pero diferente a lo que creía ahí no estaba Hibari, pero Kusakabe si estaba, entro aunque no estaba su novio, además ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Kusakabe.

-Kusakabe-san-.

-Tsuna. Kyouya-san no estará por aquí hoy-.

Tsuna se sintió decepcionado, en la mañana Hibari le había mandado un mensaje donde le decía que no iría a recogerlo, pero Hibari no le había dicho que tampoco lo podría ver en la escuela.

-Ya veo-.

Kusakabe noto su decepción, le pareció tierno verlo desanimado y luego noto algo extraño, un aura que expedía ese niño, un aura que atraía, avergonzado por el pensamiento –y asustado igual- se levanto de su lugar en el sofá y se dirigió a la puerta. Tsuna le miro, sin entender porque se marchaba.

-Uhmm… Debo hacer mis rondas, con permiso-.

Y se fue. Tsuna miro el lugar frente al escritorio, donde siempre estaba Hibari, se sentó en la silla y apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio, sonrió contento, Hibari era tan lindo y lo mejor era que él único que conocía ese lado de Hibari era él.

-Hibari-san…-.

Entonces recordó porque esa primavera era peor que todas –pese a que gracias a Hibari no iría a las clases de repaso-, el siguiente ciclo escolar ya no estaría tanto tiempo con Hibari, Hibari entraría a la secundaría alta y su tiempo se reduciría drásticamente. No quería eso pero Hibari ya se había atrasado un año.

-Pero… Hibari-san puede entrar a la secundaría alta de Namimori… entonces no nos distanciaríamos tanto… por favor…-.

Si eso sucedía no tendría que preocuparse mucho por la distancia, el instituto de la secundaría alta estaba un poco alejado de la secundaría media, pero la distancia era mínima, podrían continuar viéndose antes de clases y probablemente también después de ellas…

Esa sería la mejor solución.

-Kyouya-kun fue a aplicar exámenes en Tokio-.

Se irguió y miro alrededor pero no vio a nadie, la voz… ¿era de una chica?

-Va aplicar exámenes a una secundaría en Tokio, y con su inteligencia es imposible que no lo acepten-.

No, ¿era un bebe?… ¿Reborn? No, no podía ser Reborn, miro alrededor y de repente alguien salió de la nada, esa voz se distorsionaba demasiado y pensó que la persona que le estaba hablando sería algo similar a una ilusión, como Mukuro. Pero no era Mukuro.

-¿Byakuran?-.

El de ojos lavanda sonrió y se sentó frente a Tsuna.

-No me he escapado para hacer nada malo. Pensé que sería bueno que nos encontráramos de nuevo, este es un momento indicado-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Tsuna no supo el porque, pero sintió que Byakuran realmente no tenía malos pensamientos, probablemente era parte de su intuición, pero Byakuran no parecía un enemigo, todo lo contrarío, Byakuran parecía que quería entenderlo y ayudarlo con algo, Tsuna quiso confiar en él por una vez.

-Porque seguro a estas alturas, ya estas convencido que amas a ese guardián tuyo-.

-Yo amo a Hibari-san-.

Dijo al instante, totalmente confiado en sus palabras. Byakuran soltó una risita y acarició el rostro del castaño, Tsuna lo miro fijamente, su caricia era melancólica, y su risita era diferente de lo usual.

-Te ves tan bien cuando dices eso-.

-¿Qué pasa Byakuran?-.

Byakuran le soltó el rostro y lo miro con tanta paciencia que Tsuna tuvo miedo de sus palabras, no quería seguir escuchando sobre su separación con Hibari, ya había tenido bastante con sus propios recuerdos de ese futuro y la visión que había tenido con la máquina de Spanner y Shoichi, ya no quería escuchar más de lo mismo, tampoco quería que Byakuran le dijera algo desalentador, quería que por esta ocasión le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien, pero el rostro de Byakuran presagiaba todo menos buenas noticias.

-Tu futuro ha cambiado-.

-¿Eh?-.

Su sorpresa fue grande, no supo si eso era algo bueno, no sabía si cambiar su futuro era algo bueno o malo.

-¿Q-qué significa eso?-.

Byakuran notó su inseguridad, dio la vuelta al escritorio hasta quedar frente a Tsuna y le tomo la mano, lo jalo obligando a Tsuna a levantarse y a quedar pegado en el pecho de Byakuran, pero Byakuran solo lo abrazo y le acarició la cabeza cálidamente, la caricia, pese a que venía de Byakuran, logro calmar a Tsuna, cerró los ojos mientras era consciente solo de la voz de Byakuran y nada más.

-Ese hombre realmente te ha buscado en muchas de sus vidas, y en esta vida tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarte. Para serte sincero, ustedes nunca tuvieron un futuro en común. Podían encontrarse y amarse, pero al final se separaban, en algunas ocasiones fue culpa mía, pero casi siempre la culpa fue tuya. Siempre tienes miedo de que las cosas que amas se lastimen, pero… siempre fuiste malo en notar que lo único que quería esa persona era estar a tu lado, aunque se lastimara, aunque sangrara e incluso aunque muriera, Hibari Kyouya era feliz con solo estar a tu lado-.

Tsuna apretó los parpados sintiendo lentas lágrimas salir de sus ojos, lo sabía, sabía de sobra que eso sería un problema en su vida y ahora que lo pensaba un poco sin duda decidiría eso, preferiría alejar a Hibari en vez de verlo lastimado. ¿Realmente era adecuado que estuvieran juntos? Se lo pregunto, estaba totalmente inseguro, no sabía que decir o que pensar, realmente estaba muy confundido.

Byakuran lo soltó y Tsuna se alejo un paso, se miraron a la cara y Byakuran le sonrió, esa sonrisita burlona que presagiaba contar un secreto.

-No quiero ser imprudente, pero quiero decirte algo. Puedo sentir lo que piensas…-.

-¿Se-sentir?-.

-Como… es como tu súper intuición, puedo intuir lo que piensas, soy sensible en ese aspecto y sabiendo eso puedo fácilmente percibir el futuro. Así que ahora te digo esto, si tu camino es el amor, escoge a Hibari Kyouya. Si tu camino es tu sentido del deber, el amor hacia tus amigos y su protección, deja ir ahora ese sentimiento, deja de amar ahora que puedes a ese chico. O nunca serán felices-.

Tsuna lo miro de una forma profunda.

-¿Dices que no debo amarlo?-.

-Oh, no, no. No me malinterpretes, esa será tu decisión-.

-Pero… lo quiero y quiero protegerlos a todos-.

-Yo sólo te he dicho mis propuestas, no tienes que decidir con lo que te he dicho, tu mismo puedes escoger lo que quieras, yo soy solo un espectador-.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-.

Byakuran se alejo un paso y estiro la mano sin tocar a Tsuna, Tsuna miro sus acciones sin entenderlas realmente.

-Te debo mucho. Aunque no lo sepas tú, porque realmente tú no lo viviste, me enseñaste muchas cosas en todas las dimensiones que te conocí, me mostraste cosas que no sabía de la vida. Me enseñaste a perder y además me ayudaste con Shou-chan. Si yo no te dijera esto ahora entonces mostraría ingratitud hacia tu ayuda y tu amabilidad. Y además no deseo que cambies nunca, tu actitud te llevara a lugares increíbles y te guiara por caminos que nadie se imagino, eres alguien fácil de apreciar-.

-Byakuran…-.

-Bueno, es tiempo de marcharme. Por cierto, ¿sabes como vivía tu otro yo?-.

-Ahmm… sobre eso…-.

-Tu otro yo no conoció a Reborn-kun, tampoco obtuvo valor para declararse a Sasagawa Kyoko y tampoco obtuvo la amistad de esos guardianes. Pero él conoce a Hibari Kyouya, le tiene miedo al igual que tú en el comienzo, pero creo que tiene una extraña relación con Kyouya-kun, probablemente pronto desarrollen el sentimiento del amor y puede que después sean una pareja, así es tu otro yo-.

Tsuna no dijo nada, Byakuran miro un reloj imaginario en su muñeca y actuó como si fuera tarde a algún sitió.

-Mí tiempo se termino, nos veremos en otra ocasión, bye-bye-.

Byakuran salió por la puerta pero Tsuna sintió que su esencia se desaparecía como si se tratara de una ilusión.

-Tsuna-.

Una patada fue el saludo de Reborn provocando que Tsuna callera al suelo, miró enfadado al ex arcobaleno.

-¡Reborn!-.

-No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus quejas. Ve por Hibari-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Hibari renunció a su cargo de guardián de la nube-.

.

* * *

.

El examen era una basura, había sido tan sencillo como si solo le preguntaran como estaba el clima. Miro a su alrededor y notó que realmente Tokio era como esos lugares que odiaba, lleno de gente y ruido. Hibird llegó a su lado y con un aleteo le indico el lugar que debía tomar, Hibari le palmeo la esponjosa cabeza y Hibird se acurruco bien. Hibari tomo el camino indicado, pero antes de salir de la multitud y el bullicio de la ciudad alguien le hablo.

-Disculpa… ¿Hiciste los exámenes para esta escuela también?-.

Volteo a ver a la persona que le molestaba y se encontró con una chica bajita como Tsunayoshi, de cabello castaño fuerte y ojos oscuros chocolate, realmente se asemejaba al pequeño castaño que estaba apunto de buscar, pero esa chica le resultaba molesta con solo verla.

-Si-.

Contesto secamente, la chica se sonrojo y comenzó a hacer movimientos raros con los dedos.

-Bueno, veras… Yo y los chicos de haya planeam…-.

-No me interesa-.

Sin más dio media vuelta. La chica le sostuvo de la camisa blanca de manga larga, Hibari se dio cuenta que si en algún momento pensó que esa chica era como su amante solo estaba equivocado, Tsunayoshi no era un necio y molesto como esa chica.

-¡Es una fiesta para…!-.

-No me interesa estar en tu manada, déjame, herbívoro-.

Ella le soltó con un rostro bastante molesto, pero Hibari no le tomo interés, ahora solo quería volver a Nanimori y ver a su pequeño amante.

Caminando entre callejones y tejados Hibari se detuvo en un pequeño parque que se veía bastante solitario y silencioso, como los lugares que le gustaban, observo un árbol que estaba en el rincón del lugar y notó algo, se acercó y miro hacia arriba, era un gato. De un saltó llego a la rama y de otro saltó llegó al suelo con el gato en los brazos, dejo ir al animal y este le lamió el dedo pulgar como agradecimiento y luego se marcho. Hibari se irguió y noto que el lugar estaba realmente descuidado, incluso el pasto estaba alto, tan alto que bien podría esconder a alguien cerca de ese árbol, probablemente después que se mudara a Tokio tomaría ese lugar, con un par de arreglos sería adecuado.

Miro a su derecha y se sorprendió al encontrar a su pequeño amante, estaba un poco sorprendido de que realmente no lo hubiera notado, pero sonrió, que Tsunayoshi estuviera ahí era algo que realmente le alegraba, ahora no le importaba saber quien le había dicho a Tsunayoshi que estaba en Tokio.

-Tsunayo…-.

Dejo de sonreír cuando se dio cuenta del estado del castaño, tenía lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos y su boca temblaba como si quisiera romper a llorar, quien fuera que le hubiera dejado en ese estado iba a morderlo hasta la muerte.

Tsunayoshi soltó un lloriqueo infantil, luego se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha y le miro con una cara llena de tristeza, tanta tristeza que Hibari sintió que debía de tomarle la mano o se rompería, Tsunayoshi parecía estar apunto de romperse.

-¿Vas a dejarme?-.

Soltó el castaño con una voz baja y gangosa, al parecer había estado llorando. Su pregunta no le sorprendió, se imaginaba que el bebe ya le había contado todo.

-Tsun…-.

-Tú… Hiciste examen para una escuela en Tokio y… y además le devolviste el anillo a Reborn y le dijiste que ya no querías ser un guardián… Te… te estas apartando de mi lado… ¿Realmente vas a dejarme?-.

-Te equi…-.

-Hibari-san te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Realmente te amo… Te amo… Kyouya-.

Hibari se sorprendió cuando escucho la declaración con su nombre adjunto, no quería admitirlo pero su corazón se había detenido. Tsuna por fin rompió en llanto, se cubría el rostro con las manos y de momento a otro se dejo caer al suelo. Hibari solo lo miro por unos momentos, por alguna razón verlo sufrir no le hería tanto, pero tampoco era algo que le agradara, dio un paso hacía Tsuna pero este le grito.

-¡No te acerques!-.

Hibari se quedo quieto, por alguna razón quería escuchar todo lo que dijera el pequeño castaño.

Por dentro Tsuna había pensado tantas cosas que al final había llegado a una conclusión. El dolor que sentía ahora por saber que Hibari lo dejaría era realmente un dolor agudo que le atormentaba, ¿y si se enamoraba aún más de Hibari? Si llegaba un momento en que estuviera total e irrevocablemente enamorado de Hibari y este lo dejaba el dolor que sentiría lo mataría, indudablemente lo mataría. Estaba asustado de cuando doloroso podría ser, si algún día tendrían que separarse prefería que fuera ahora, ahora que el dolor aún era manejable, este era el momento adecuado. El amor realmente daba miedo, el amor sin duda daba tanto miedo como la mismísima muerte o incluso más.

Debía de parar entonces ahora que todavía era posible, eso fue lo que concluyo Tsuna.

-Si realmente estas tan empeñado en irte y dejarme solo… ¡Entonces hazlo! Ya no hay razones para permanecer juntos… Ya no eres mi guardián y tampoco eres mi amante… ¡Yo ya no quie…!-.

La velocidad con la que Hibari lo derribo fue casi inhumana. Tsuna sintió como Hibari lo besaba de una manera ruda y profunda, cuando sintió la lengua de Hibari en su boca se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, de nuevo estaba perdiendo contra ese gran sentimiento, contra el amor que sentía por Hibari. Hibari se separo pero no dejo de sostenerle las muñecas contra el pasto.

-Ni siquiera digas algo que no sientes… Yo también te amo, Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna sintió que las lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, las derramo sin poderlo evitar, pero que Hibari le dijera que lo amaba le daba más tranquilidad que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese dicho. La realidad era diferente de lo que creía y Hibari quería aclarársela.

-No dejare de ser tu guardián por siempre. Ni tampoco deseo dejar de ser tu amante. Quiero ser tu guardián y también quiero ser tu amante-.

-¿Entonces… por qué?-.

Hibari le soltó una muñeca y con el pulgar le limpió lentamente las lágrimas mientras seguía hablando.

-Hay cosas que necesitamos hacer. Yo necesito hacer tantas cosas antes de poder decir que te pertenezco por completo y tu igual. Para mí, tu presencia perturba mi mente y no me deja pensar en esas cosas que debo hacer, tu presencia perturba mis planes y estoy seguro que los tuyos también-.

-No es…-.

-Es de esa forma, solo admite la realidad-.

Tsuna miro de forma distraída la nada y luego miro a Hibari.

-Probablemente-.

Hibari se sentó a un lado permitiéndole a Tsuna sentarse, Tsuna se acercó a Hibari y este por instinto lo abrazo, Tsuna se pegó a él hasta el punto que casi estaba sobre Hibari.

-Me alejo de ti porque si realizo la secundaría alta en Nanimori la tentación para mi sería tan alta que no podría concentrarme, Tsunayoshi, para mí, tú representas la tentación. Incluso aquí en Tokio solo pensaré en ti, algunas veces iré a verte, porque quiero que sigas siendo mi amante aunque yo ya no este cerca de ti-.

-¿Y sobre lo otro?-.

Hibari miro el cielo, iba a decirle la verdad.

-Siento que si soy tu guardián por estos tres años voy a perderte-.

-¿Qué?-.

Tsuna se sorprendió por la respuesta. Probablemente era cierto, si su futuro cambiaba gracias a esta decisión de Hibari, si el futuro cambiaba de forma que pudieran continuar juntos, entonces todo estaría bien. Hibari le tomo de la mejilla y Tsuna lo miro a los ojos, escuchando atentamente cada palabra.

-Voy a dejar mi puesto por un tiempo, no se por cuanto, solo quiero que guardes ese anillo por mi hasta que vuelva-.

-¿Piensas dejarme solo por mucho tiempo?-.

Hibari no quería decirle todo, lo cierto era que planeaba estudiar la universidad fuera de Japón, pero de esa decisión aún no estaba muy seguro, prefirió guardar eso para él y contárselo a Tsunayoshi una vez que estuviera totalmente seguro.

-No lo sé. Realmente no quiero alejarme, pero si esta despedida momentánea me da el poder de mantenerte a mi lado para siempre, entonces me iré-.

Tsuna desvió la vista, no estaba aún muy seguro de todo eso, no estaba seguro de querer esa separación, realmente no estaba seguro, su súper intuición le decía que debía de ser desconfiado, pero a la vez que debía de confiar en él, odiaba esos sentimientos contradictorios. Al final concluyo que lo mejor era confiar en Hibari, confiar en él mismo y al final confiar en las decisiones de ambos.

-¿Podre verte?-.

-Si-.

-¿Me hablaras?-.

-Si-.

-¿Me dirás que me amas siempre?-.

-Si-.

-¿Y dirás que me deseas mucho?-.

Hibari le beso la mejilla suavemente y le susurro dulcemente, casi como si fuera un ronroneo.

-Si-.

-Yo también te diré todas esas cosas… Hibari-san-.

Hibari lo separo un poco.

-Dejare marcas en tu piel… para que los herbívoros sepan que ya perteneces a alguien-.

Tsuna no desvió la mirada del rostro de Hibari y con descaro y sin vergüenza dijo.

-Por favor tómame-.

Hibari le mordió la mejilla y luego paso a su cuello, Tsuna soltó un leve suspiro. Hibari se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos.

-Cuida ese anillo por mí…-.

-Lo cuidare con mi vida, Hibari-san-.

Hibari se arranco una cadena del cuello, Tsuna saco el anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón, Hibari coloco el anillo en la cadena y luego coloco la cadena alrededor del cuello de Tsuna, apretó el anillo con fuerza y un leve brillo surgió del anillo, y cuando Hibari soltó el anillo el brillo continuo.

-Eso es algo de mi determinación… de mi ira. Mientras tengas ese anillo contigo, te aseguro que todo estará bien-.

-Gracias-.

.

* * *

.

Una semana paso muy rápido y la clausura de clases en Nanimori estaba cerca, incluso Tsuna pasaba más tiempo con Hibari, la clausura estaba tan cerca que el idiota se preocupaba más por Hibari Kyouya que por su entrenamiento, Reborn estaba molesto, ese Dame-Tsuna había evitado el entrenamiento por más de una semana.

Pero eso no era lo que le importaba a Reborn, el niño observo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar la sorpresa, rápidamente Leon le había hecho ropa nueva, a su nueva medida. Sonrió de lado mirando el espejo, sinceramente nunca había pensado que el crecimiento fuera tan rápido, tampoco sabía como explicarle su cambió a Nana, no podría simplemente llegar y decirle que era el mismo Reborn, no cuando su cuerpo había cambiado radicalmente al cuerpo de un niño de diez años, justo como Fuuta.

Incluso si lo viera ahora Dame-Tsuna seguro se sorprendería. Pero lo cierto era que eso tampoco le importaba mucho, lo importante era que ya quería ser un adulto, estaba cansado de tener el cuerpo de un niño, realmente era algo agotador tener todos esos sentimientos y no poderlos expresar, Mukuro lo había confundido aún más, tener sentimientos por Tsuna era algo lamentable, pero realmente creía que eso podría suceder, en la mafia nada era imposible, ni siquiera el lamentable amor.

Miro sus manos, simplemente podría tomar a Tsuna y ya, si eso lo libraba del deseo que sentía por el castaño bien podía hacerlo, pero ese no era el problema, sentía que el picazón no se iría solo con rascarse de esa forma, satisfacer sus deseos de esa forma probablemente aumentaría el malestar.

Tomar a Tsuna por la fuerza fue una idea estúpida y desechada casi al momento de ser pensada, pero no por ello lo olvido por completo.

Pero aún tenía esa idea ambiciosa en la mente, aún quería que Hibari se volviera el pilar más importante para Tsuna. Pero a la vez le molestaba ese pensamiento, no sabía si se trataban de celos o de alguna otra cosa.

Lo cierto era que por un tiempo había pensado que solo era un poco de deseo sexual reprimido por ser un bebe, pero no, ahora que sabía que podía ser un adulto no sentía que fuera simple deseo, había otra cosa, amor o no amor era más que deseo.

Pero la idea de tomar a Tsuna seguía rondando su cabeza, tomarlo a la fuerza o no eso era algo de lo que no sabía. La idea era realmente deliciosa, realmente le tentaba, su instinto de mafioso y de hombre surgía solo con pensar en Tsuna y él en una cama, realmente estaba tentado en hacer ese deseo una realidad.

Pasos a presurosos se escucharon por la casa mientras un grito de saludo se escuchaba, se sentó en la cama y tomo a Leon con la mano izquierda, apunto a la puerta.

-¡Rebo…! ¡HIIIIEEEE!-.

Escucho su grito, pero diferente a lo planeado no se molesto, el aura de feromonas de Tsuna lo atrapo y la idea de tomar a Tsuna volvió, se maldijo mentalmente mientras se levantaba de la cama apuntando aún al castaño.

-¡Cállate! Dame-Tsuna-.

-¿Re-Reborn?-.

-¿Quién más?-.

-P-pero tú… tú… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?-.

-Eres molesto. Recuerda que la maldición se ha roto, es probable que vuelva a mi cuerpo en un tiempo más… puede ser en poco tiempo-.

Y con la siguiente frase del sonrojado y sonriente Tsunayoshi, los pensamientos de Reborn se retorcieron pensando en que Tsuna en la cama se vería delicioso.

-E-estas… lindo… Reborn-.

Claro que quiso golpearlo, ser llamado lindo por un uke idiota como Tsuna era vergonzoso, pero Reborn sabía que en ese momento tenía la apariencia de un niño, ser lindo a esa edad era algo natural y eso hasta él, un asesino a sueldo, podía aceptarlo, Fuuta podía ser llamado lindo, incluso Fong fue llamado lindo hasta los dieciocho. Leon volvió a su forma natural y camino por su brazo hasta llegar a su sombrero. Tsuna se sorprendió entonces, ¿eso que veía era un sonrojo?

-¿Reborn, eso es… un sonrojo?-.

-¡Es culpa de este radical cambio!-.

Reborn le golpeo con el puño en la cara y luego salió de la habitación dejando a Tsuna en el suelo con un sangrado nasal, Tsuna sonrió de lado, no sabía que podía existir un lado tan lindo en Reborn, recordó el propósito de llegar corriendo a casa y se levanto rápidamente del suelo, tenía poco tiempo, había quedado con Hibari, iría a dormir a su casa, así que tenía que preparar las cosas que se llevaría, la clausura estaba cerca y Tsuna sentía que si no estaba con Hibari ahora entonces él pelinegro le olvidaría pronto.

Era casi como una tortura.

Preparo algunas cosas en su mochila, bajo corriendo a la cocina y se acercó a su madre.

-Mamá, hoy iré a…-.

El timbre de la puerta principal lo interrumpió, Nana sonrió y se acercó a la perta con una soñadora y encantadora sonrisa. Tsuna se asomo un poco, no tenía tiempo.

-¡Tsu-kun! ¡Tu amigo ha venido a buscarte!-.

Tsuna salió de la cocina y se sorprendió.

-Hi-bari-san…-.

-Decidí venir por ti-.

Tsuna miro a su madre.

-Mamá… él es Hibari-san, mi senpai…-.

-Hibari Kyouya, mucho gusto-.

Hibari hizo una pequeña reverencia, Nana le sonrió.

-Que encantador~-.

Dijo Nana mirando a Hibari, el chico tenía una sonrisa cordial, además era muy apuesto.

-Soy Nana, un placer conocerte, Kyouya-kun-.

Tsuna formó un puño con la mano, coloco una mano en el hombro de su mamá y esta volteo a mirarlo.

-Voy a ir por algo de té a la cocina, ¿por qué no se sientan mientras?-.

Nana se sorprendió bastante, pero sonrió mientras asentía, tomo al pelinegro de la mano y se lo llevo a la sala. Tsuna se aceró a la cocina y suspiro, sentía un escalofrió en el cuerpo que no paraba de recorrerlo, sentía que el aire se le acabaría y dejaría de respirar, realmente se sentía tenso, pero quería decirle a su mamá sobre sus sentimientos, aunque su mamá se enojara, aunque no lo aceptara, pero deseaba decírselo.

Rápidamente preparo té, la verdad es que no supo de qué clase de té estaba haciendo, solo le importaba hacerlo. Tomo una bandeja y coloco la tetera y tres vasos, sonrió y camino al comedor, coloco las tazas servidas frente a su madre y Hibari y se sentó.

Hibari tomo su taza de té y la bebió, estaba dulce, pero sabía bien.

-Mamá… Hibari-san es mi senpai… es dos años mayor que yo-.

-¿Kyouya-kun tiene dieciséis?-.

-Sí-.

Respondió secamente Hibari, miro al castaño, no sabía que planeaba.

-¿Desde cuando eres amigo de Tsu-kun?-.

-No lo recuerdo-.

Dijo mientras volvía a tomar del té, realmente no le gustaba ser interrogado, pero esa señora era la madre de su amante, además era demasiado amable, extrañamente le había caído bien.

-Mamá… Yo…-.

Nana lo miro fijamente, su pequeño hijo se veía bastante ansioso, pero se veía feliz así que sentía que no debía de decir nada.

-Hibari-san y yo estamos saliendo-.

Hibari lo miro fijamente, realmente no se esperaba que el herbívoro dijera eso, luego volteo la mirada hacia la madre de su amante, la mujer ya no sonreía, no se veía molesta, ni triste o seria, tenía una mirada confusa, pero más que confusa parecía pensar algo.

Tsuna cerró los ojos sin querer ver a su madre, si su madre lo estaba apuñalando con la mirada o le miraba con tristeza no era algo que quisiera ver. De repente escucho un sonido y abrió los ojos al escuchar a Hibari soltar un ligero jadeo.

-Gracias por hacer feliz a Tsu-kun-.

La sorpresa en los ojos de Hibari era tal que Tsuna sonrió y soltó una ligera risa, Nana abrazó a Hibari fuertemente, Hibari no sabía que hacer, solo se quedo quieto sin moverse e incluso sin respirar, que alguien le abrazara así no lo permitiría, pero esa mujer era tan sincera que no podía alejarla.

Nana se separo de él y le sonrió totalmente risueña, luego volteo a ver a su hijo y le tómo la mano.

-Tsu-kun, realmente me sorprende que se trate de un chico. Pero mamá esta feliz de saber que encontraste a alguien a quien amas y que te ama también, realmente mamá esta feliz por ti y por Kyouya-kun. Kyouya-kun, cuida a Tsu-kun-.

Hibari sonrió de lado mirando a Nana profundamente, le iba a decir la verdad más clara que tenía en ese momento.

-Amo a Tsunayoshi y lo protegeré con mi vida-.

Nana le sonrió mientras colocaba su otra mano sobre la de Hibari, Tsuna sonrió, estaba feliz de haberle dicho todo a su madre.

Aunque después no estuvo tan feliz, su madre comenzó a hacerle un interrogatorio tan extenso a Hibari que cuando llegaran al departamento del chico ya pasaban de las doce de la noche.

.

* * *

.

Cuando el día de la clausura por fin llego Tsuna por fin recibió elogios de su madre por haberse superado ese año y si que lo había hecho, de un bueno para nada a un calificación llena de B era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida escolar.

Cuando la ceremonia termino entonces la instancia de Hibari en Nanimori también finalizó, él viajaba ese mismo día a Tokio y no planeaba volver hasta dentro de un par de meses, Tsuna lo sabía y solo él sabía lo mucho que le estaba matando esa decisión de Hibari.

Hibari solo acepto ser despedido por Tsuna, había amenazado a Kusakabe, si iba lo mordería hasta la muerte como compensación. Tsuna le coloco una pulsera en la mano y le miro a los ojos.

-Esto… quiero que lo tengas… es igual a la mía… Se que es cursi pero…-.

Hibari le acaricio la mejilla.

-Está bien para mí-.

Tsuna se sonrojo, quería besarlo pero estaban en medio de una multitud de personas.

-Cuídate, Hibari-san…-.

-Eso debería decir yo-.

Tsuna soltó una risita, Hibari escucho por los altavoces que su vuelo estaba ya listo. Miro a Tsunayoshi y le sonrió. Se agacho a su altura y le beso, a él no le interesaba que lo vieran besando a un hombre, amaba a Tsunayoshi y eso era lo único que le importaba. Se separo de él y le acarició la mejilla.

-Te amo, Tsunayoshi-.

-Yo también te amo, Hiba… Kyouya-.

Hibari le sonrió, tomo su única maleta y dio la vuelta, Tsuna no dijo adiós y tampoco Hibari.

Cuando Tsuna vio su avión despegar soltó un par de lágrimas que limpio al momento.

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara o cuando se volverían a ver, su amor por él no iba a cambiar.

Y con ese pensamiento en las mentes de ambos chicos, pasaron dos años.

_._

* * *

_Wiiii… ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Mukuro!_

_Bueno, este capitulo es el fin de un episodio y el comienzo de uno nuevo dos años en el futuro, cuando Tsuna este por pasar a su segundo año de la secundaría alta y Hibari este en el tercero._

_Pienso terminar este fic pronto, no lo quiero alargar mucho y que empiece a ser muy repetitivo o que se parezca a mi otro fic. En fin._

_Como verán los sentimientos de Reborn son más deseo que amor, pero este tampoco sabe exactamente que es lo que sienta por Tsuna, pero en dos años no se sabe que pasara._

_Disfruten de este capitulo._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Aclaraciones:** Este capitulo se desarrolla dos años después del anterior capitulo, Hibari vive actualmente en Tokio, mientras que Tsuna esta en la secundaría alta de Nanimori (en México eso es la preparatoria). Actualmente Tsuna tiene 16 años y Hibari 17 a punto de cumplir los 18 (ya saben, Hibari cumple el 5 de mayo, creo que es el día del niño en Japón. Pero creo que las clases en Japón terminan en abril así que Hibari esta por cumplir los 18). Algunos pueden ofenderse por lo que escribiré de Tsuna, pero a mi parecer Tsuna es propenso a hacer… ciertas cosas (al menos en este fic). Esto es similar a una introducción para los dos años que han transcurrido en mi historia. Disfruten este capitulo.

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

**¡Capitulo corregido por Mika-chan!**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

**Sin ****confianza**

**::**

* * *

-No… puede ser… ¡Saque un 90!-.

Tsuna miro la nota de calificaciones, no podía estar más orgulloso de él mismo, era la primera vez en su vida que salía tan bien. Agradecía tanto que Hibari le hubiera mostrado que estudiar no era tan malo. Yamamoto se acercó por detrás y miro su hoja de calificaciones.

-Impresionante… Te has vuelto bueno en el estudio, Tsuna-.

Tsuna solo le sonrió y continúo admirando su hoja de calificaciones. Yamamoto miro a lo lejos buscando a Gokudera pero no lograba encontrarlo. Tsuna le jalo de la manga de la chaqueta y Yamamoto bajo la vista par verlo.

-¿Gokudera-kun y tú planean algo?-.

Yamamoto asintió.

-Bueno, no es seguro, pero quiero que salgamos-.

Tsuna doblo la hoja de calificaciones y la guardo dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón, Yamamoto entonces se dio cuenta que lo mejor hubiera sido no decirle nada.

-Hibari-san dijo que hoy no vendría… creo que esta ocupado… realmente no se con que o porque…-.

Yamamoto frunció un poco el ceño, desde el día que Hibari se había marchado Tsuna se veía solo, sabía que esos dos solo se habían visto contadas ocasiones, no más de seis veces y todo era debido a que Hibari nunca tenía tiempo. No era algo en lo que Yamamoto pudiera interferir, pero le gustaría hacer algo por su amigo, después de todo, cada vez que Tsuna hablaba de Hibari lo hacía con una actitud despreocupada y como si realmente no le importara que Hibari no estuviera con él, pero sabía que Tsuna realmente deseaba ver a Hibari.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo tú, Tsuna?-.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a entrenar con Basil y Reborn-.

-Ya veo, el pequeñín aún piensa que no eres apto-.

Tsuna sonrió, no era que Reborn no lo creyera apto, todo se debía a que la sucesión se estaba acercando y si no demostraba ser fuerte la ausencia del guardián de la nube le traería problemas, más problemas.

-Tengo que irme. Nos veremos pronto, Yamamoto-.

-Claro, hasta luego-.

Tsuna se fue, si rostro sombrío y solitario fue surgiendo una vez que estuvo lejos de Yamamoto. Lo cierto era que Hibari le había dicho que iría ese día, y Reborn no iba a estar en Japón por dos semanas. El problema era que se había enojado con Hibari y le había dicho cosas desagradables, estaba arrepentido pero no quería ver a Hibari, tampoco se disculparía, una cosa era que estuviera arrepentido, pero le había dicho la verdad.

Y era seguro que cuando se vieran terminaran, Tsuna estaba temeroso de que eso pasara.

Escaparía de su rutina, no llegaría a casa pero tampoco estaría en Nanimori, probablemente tomaría el tren y viajaría a un lugar transitado, un lugar que Hibari odiara. Apretó el colgante que estaba en su cuello y lo saco, el anillo era el mismo, pero la cadena ya no, lo miro y se dio cuenta que el brillo del anillo seguía, aunque hubieran pasado dos años el anillo de Hibari seguía brillando.

El anillo podría seguir brillando, pero Tsuna ya no sentía lo mismo al verlo, ahora el anillo le hacía sentir solo. Hibari le había mentido, realmente no iban a verse después de que él se fuera, Hibari apenas y le hablaba. Tsuna le echaba la culpa a Hibari, se sentía inseguro y solitario, y todo era culpa de Hibari.

Llego a su casa temprano, su madre estaba ausente, se pregunto si estaría comprando algo para festejar que hoy salía de su primer año de la secundaría alta. Miro la habitación, se sentía solo y enojado, se dio cuenta que necesitaba un buen consejo o terminaría haciendo cosas tontas, y no sería la primera vez.

-Oye, Byakuran… Byakuran… Necesito un buen consejo… y compañía…-.

Lo último lo susurro. Siempre que llamaba al chico peliblanco este llegaba, pronto sintió la presencia de alguien y luego como lo abrazaban por la espalda, algunas veces sentía que era demasiado acosado, pero era preferible ignorar eso, perdería muchas amistades si se ponía a contar a todas las personas que lo acosaban así.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, últimamente me has llamado mucho-.

-Me siento solo y tú me das buenos consejos-.

-¿Por qué no te consigues un buen novio? ¿Mukuro-kun por ejemplo?-.

-Hibari-san probablemente terminara conmigo pronto-.

Byakuran lo soltó y Tsuna se alejo un paso. Volteo y lo miro con algo similar al arrepentimiento, pero no era como si Byakuran fuera el que le tuviera que perdonar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-.

Pregunto Byakuran mientras se sentaba en la cama, Tsuna comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

-Hibari-san me mintió… Él no viene a verme, solo vino a verme cuatro veces en estos dos años, me habla casi nunca… no se nada de él ahora… Yo soy quien le habla y quien va a verlo…-.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho-.

Tsuna se detuvo frente al armario y le dio una patada.

-Lo sé… Pero esta vez quise ir a verlo, quería decirle que tendría buenas notas de nuevo y que todo era gracias a él… además quería que saliéramos el día del término de curso… Solo quería verlo un poco…-.

Tsuna volvió a dar círculos y se detuvo frente a Byakuran, tenía una mirada dolida, probablemente había encontrado a Hibari engañándolo, realmente era algo que a Byakuran lo tenía sin cuidado, los problemas de esa cursi pareja eran sencillos de arreglar.

-Yo… lo espere fuera de su instituto… y cuando por fin salió… Hibari-san estaba acompañado de una chica, cuando Hibari-san se despidió de ella le dijo "Hikari" y ella le dijo "Kyouya"… ¡Se estaban hablando por su primer nombre! Y luego, luego Hibari-san me dijo que no tenía tiempo y que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y… ¡Me dijo que me fuera!-.

Byakuran supo que se estaba exaltando, pero realmente no era como si Tsunayoshi tuviera derecho de reclamarle algo a Hibari Kyouya, la probabilidad de que Hibari Kyouya le engañara era baja, el guardián de la nube era fiel como un perro y eso Byakuran lo sabía perfectamente.

-Entonces yo… le dije que le odiaba y que no me buscara jamás… incluso le arroje la cadena que me había dado… me quede con el anillo y le dije que ya no quería que volviera a ser mi guardián… No recuerdo que más le dije, pero seguro me odia y terminara conmigo… No quiero que eso pase…-.

-Vaya… yo terminaría contigo indudablemente…-.

Tsuna le miro con enojo, pero solo se sentó a su lado.

-Más tarde me envió un correo, dijo que quería verme hoy en Nanimori media, pero tengo miedo a que termine conmigo si lo veo-.

Byakuran le rodeo con un brazo.

-Lo mejor es que vayas, si esto va a terminar es mejor que termine ya. Y realmente no creo que Kyouya-kun termine contigo-.

-Pero… esa chica… era muy guapa… tengo miedo-.

Byakuran quito su brazo y se puso de pie y soltó una risita.

-Vale que eres descarado, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Tsuna elevo el rostro.

-¿Qué?-.

-Le pides fidelidad a Kyouya-kun cuando tú no se la diste ni en el primer año de separación. Esta habitación tiene muchos recuerdos para ti, ¿no?-.

Tsuna desvió la vista, evitando mirarlo a los ajos, sus ojos amatistas se clavaban y le reclamaban.

-Eso fue…-.

-Pero vale, no toda la culpa es tuya, no tienes la culpa de tener un cuerpo interesante que es capaz de atraer a los hombres como si fueras esparciendo feromonas-.

-¡No digas eso!-.

Tsuna se levanto totalmente exaltado, eso lo sabía, había sufrido millones de acosos, en la escuela, en la calle y en muchos otros lugares. Desde que había tenido relaciones sexuales con Hibari su cuerpo actuaba de esa forma y realmente no lo entendía.

-Vale, tu cuerpo es indecente-.

-¡Para con eso!-.

Byakuran había tocado un punto sensible en Tsuna, el castaño apretó los parpados y convirtió sus manos en puños, Byakuran soltó un suspiro, no era como si realmente quisiera molestarlo, pero Tsuna tenía que enfrentar la verdad.

-Hace mucho que tu relación termino, Tsunayoshi-kun, hace mucho que perdiste a Kyouya-kun-.

-Eso… yo…-.

Byakuran soltó un suspiro, aunque realmente no creía que el guardián de la nube quisiera terminar con esa relación, algo debía de estar tramando para que no quisiera ver a Tsunayoshi, porque sin duda Hibari era un amante fiel, fiel y bastante sumiso, aunque no lo pareciera.

-Vale, perdón, no lo repetiré nunca-.

Tsuna bajo la cabeza.

-Vete-.

-¿Tan pronto? Pero…-.

-Vete-.

Byakuran dejo de sonreír, lamentablemente ese chico se había vuelto bastante seco y frió cuando lo ameritaba la situación, ya no era tan tierno como antes y eso era bastante aburrido y molesto para él, sin decir nada se fue.

Tsuna sintió como el espíritu de Byakuran se iba se recostó en la cama y coloco un brazo sobre sus ojos, bien, bien, si lo pensaba bien era bastante obvio que todo terminaría de esa forma, Hibari se iría y Byakuran se enojaría. Mukuro probablemente ya había superado la situación y Kyoko era más bien alguien que lo apoyaba creyendo la lógica de "Si eres feliz yo soy feliz", pero Tsuna no podía aceptar esa lógica, ¿por qué querría que Hibari fuera feliz con alguien más? Esas frases lindas del amor sincero era algo que ya no quería creer.

Las circunstancias ameritaban dos cosas, uno, no creer en Hibari y que él tampoco le creyera y dos, que todo se terminara. El punto de inicio había sido realmente bueno, pero ahora solo iban una cuarta parte y la situación no parecía feliz mucho menos agradable.

Pero Hibari era un farsante y él un sin vergüenza.

Sin prisa y con algo similar a la molestia se levanto de la cama, tomo un suéter y su cartera, bajo las escaleras y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-¿Cómo entraste?-.

Pregunto quedándose quieto, pero el pelinegro no contesto nada.

-¿Hibari?-.

Hace mucho que había dejado de decirle el "san", incluso a veces podía llamarlo por él nombre. Hibari dio un paso adelante y Tsuna subió un escalón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Te dije que te vería en la escuela, pero no estabas, así que vine aquí-.

Su calma le irrito bastante, pero Tsuna trato de no mostrarlo.

-Perdón, pero pensaba salir… no quería verte-.

Dijo, aunque por dentro se sentía raro.

-Ya veo. Hablemos ahora, ya que no puedes escapar de mí-.

Bastante arrogante, Hibari era arrogante al punto de lo incomodo, pero era algo que a Tsuna le gustaba, esa arrogancia lo hacía sentir seguro, Hibari era como una muralla que le hacía sentir tranquilo.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-.

Sabía que estaba ocupando un tono grosero y sus palabras no eran adecuadas, pero quería hacerlo enojar, quería hacerlo enojar tanto que al final le dijera palabras hirientes, quería sentirse herido por Hibari, podría sonar masoquista, pero era la verdad.

-Tú… Lo hiciste con el bebe y con el caballo-.

Tsuna no lo miro sorprendido o arrepentido, que Hibari supiera la verdad no era algo de lo que sorprenderse, sorprenderse solo lo haría si Hibari no se hubiera enterado de nada. No contesto nada, si Hibari se lo decía como una afirmación era que realmente tenía pruebas suficientes.

-¿No dices nada? ¿No te niegas o lanzas excusas? ¿Simplemente te quedaras ahí?-.

Y que si decía algo, al final Hibari le diría que mentía o que la excusa no era suficiente. Tsuna sonrió y Hibari lo miro con atención, lo cierto era que Tsuna se había dado cuenta que Byakuran tenía razón, todo tenía que terminarse, una relación a distancia sabía que iba a terminar antes de que se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga, Hibari-san?-.

Y recurrió de nuevo al "san", ya no tenía razones para quitarlo si Hibari le exigía con la mirada algo que lastimaba, le exigía la verdad y que no lo tratara con amabilidad.

-¿Negarme? No puedo hacerlo, no cuando tú sabes que mentiría-.

Tsuna soltó una risita entonces.

-¿Excusas? No se si quedarías satisfecho con alguna, ¿Qué excusa quieres escuchar? ¿Una donde te diga que me obligaron? ¿O en donde te diga que no tenía otra alternativa?-.

Tsuna subió un escalón, realmente presentía que cruzaba la línea que Hibari había impuesto hace tiempo.

-Lo mejor es que me quede aquí y tú digas que es lo que va a pasar ahora. Dime que vas a hacer conmigo-.

Aceptar que Hibari lo dejara sin que lo odiara sería lo mejor, probablemente. Agacho la cabeza, no quería ser consciente de que estabas diciendo palabras que sonaban a "terminemos", no cuando realmente no quería terminar con él. Sintió una mano en su mejilla y alzo el rostro, los ojos de Hibari eran abrazadores como siempre, Tsuna se sintió extraño.

-Después de todo… sigues siendo un herbívoro cobarde-.

Tsuna no dijo nada, no era como si Hibari mintiera después de todo.

-Ahora… acércate, Tsunayoshi-.

Lo hiso, no se detuvo hasta que estuvo tan cerca de Hibari que sentía su respiración en la cara. Hibari coloco una mano en su cabeza.

-Alza la cara-.

La alzo, sus ojos contemplaron a Hibari frente a él.

-Di mi nombre-.

-Kyouya-.

-Ahora, dime la razón por la cual entregaste tu cuerpo a esos dos-.

Tsuna quiso bajar la cabeza, pero Hibari no se lo permitió, entonces esquivo la mirada de Hibari.

-Perdón-.

Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

-Lo hice porque me sentía solo, perdón-.

Hibari no lo soltó, y Tsuna supo que no estaba satisfecho.

-Me sentía inseguro… no sabía que pensar… solo paso… solo lo hice… Pero quiero que no descargues todo con ellos… yo fui quien los sedujo, es mi culpa-.

Hibari lo soltó y retrocedió un paso.

-Voy a viajar durante las vacaciones, no nos veremos, así que si necesitas algo de mí, mándame un correo-.

Dijo simplemente mientras salía de la casa, Tsuna lo detuvo del brazo.

-¿Q-qué estas diciendo?-.

-Voy a estar fuera de Japón, ¿qué es lo que no has entendido?-.

-¿No vas a dejarme?-.

-Podría decirse que te estoy dejando, pero volveré, no tienes que ponerte a llorar-.

Tsuna se dio cuenta que lloraba, avergonzado se limpio las lágrimas.

-Pero tú… ¿No vas a terminar conmigo?-.

Hibari volteo.

-No, mis intenciones son tenerte el resto de mi vida, ¿por qué debería de dejarte?-.

-Yo…-.

-Piensa en esto como tu castigo, pensaba llevarte conmigo a donde iré, pero ahora no voy a hacerlo, te dejare solo, tendrás la libertad de hacer lo que quieras, engañarme de nuevo o llorar cada día por verme pronto. Pero hagas lo que hagas o digas lo que digas, no voy a dejarte. Así que nos vemos dentro de dos semanas-.

Vaya, era un castigo cruel, realmente cruel. Tsuna bajo la cabeza mientras sentía a Hibari irse, era un castigo bastante cruel, no dejar que lo viera era cruel en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Ten buen viaje, Hibari-.

Soltó finalmente, resignado, era obvio que no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Hibari era siempre inflexible y sobre todo nunca cambiaba de parecer. Hibari volteo y le sonrió de lado.

-Intenta no hacer nada en mi ausencia, cuando vuelva hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte-.

-Entiendo… no haré nada-.

Lo vio irse y soltó un suspiro. Serían las dos semanas de vacaciones más detestables que tendría. Por lo lejos vio una silueta y se sorprendió de ver de nuevo a Hibari, este le arrojo algo, una caja, y Tsuna la tomo.

-Es para que no te pongas a llorar, al final me he decidido por dártelo, aunque no te lo mereces, herbívoro-.

Ahora si se iba, Tsuna abrió la caja y se sorprendió al encontrar la cadena junto con un par de pendientes, ¿pendientes? Quiso preguntar pero Hibari ya no estaba. ¿Por qué pendientes? El ni siquiera tenía agujeradas las orejas, eran bonitos pendientes, una simple piedra en forma de mariposa, pero era una piedra amarilla, bastante hermosa.

-Acaso… ¿Hibari quiero que yo me los ponga?-.

Tsuna era cobarde, pero cuando se trataba de herir su cuerpo con intención su cobardía aumentaba, de ninguna manera se agujeraría las orejas, seguro dolería, así que ni pensar en hacerse él mismo eso, el dolor no le gustaba, era cobarde, ¿a que cobarde como él le gustaba el dolor?

-Ni loco me los pongo-.

Dijo mientras entraba a su casa, ya luego le diría a Hibari que no pensaba ponérselos.

.

* * *

_Capitulo corto, lo se, pero no me arrepiento. Esto es como la segunda parte, así que mis introducciones siempre son cortas._

_Como les dije en las aclaraciones, lo que escribí de Tsuna puede ofenderlos, a mi realmente no me agrado tanto, pero mi historia lo ameritaba, no puedo poner que Tsuna es un perfecto amante porque no lo creo, a Hibari tampoco lo pongo perfecto, ya que a pesar que quiere mucho a Tsuna le miente también –no es que lo este engañando-._

_Como verán escribí en una parte que la falta del guardián de la nube es un problema para Tsuna, así que en el próximo capitulo pondré un poco de argumento sobre eso._

_Sobre Byakuran también hablare más adelante, al igual que Shoichi y Spanner y por supuesto que Mukuro también._

_Pondré varios "Flashback", algunos de sucesos que han transcurrido durante los dos años y otros sobre lo que ocurrió en el futuro._

_Una cosa más, Hibari no tiene NADA que ver con la chica que menciono en el capitulo, no son amigos ni nada, tampoco la agrego para poner a Tsuna celoso, aunque eso parezca esta chica no fue creada para ser un incordió en la relación de Hibari y Tsuna, eso lo aclarare más adelante, pero reitero, no es creada para ser una molestia aunque puede parecerlo en ciertos momentos._

_Dejando la trama del fic a un lado, este fic tiene como máximo unos seis o siete capítulos más, con el fin de crear más historias. Algunas personas me han dicho que visualizo mucho el R27, en este fic como en el otro Reborn pone en aprietos a Hibari –aunque en este fic es menos que como en el otro-, realmente me ha pasado por la mente muchas historias de R27, pero en todas puedo poner a Reborn como el villano y hacer que lo odien. Sin embargo puede que en algún momento suba una historia R27._

_Quiero decirles que estoy dispuesta a aceptar sugerencias sobre la pareja central de mi siguiente fic, las parejas que tengo pensadas son: 1827, G27, D18, 6927G (no sé porque Tsuna es él único uke que me gusta y a veces a Hibari, de hecho a Hibari lo veo como un uke y un seme a la ves). _

_Lamento si no pongo el 8059 como pareja central, pero viendo el manga completo me he percatado que realmente estos dos pueden tener una relación real, así que me gusta meterlos más como pareja secundaria que central. No escribo parejas como Tsuna con Kyoko o algo así porque realmente no me siento inspirada con esas parejas, me inspiro más con las parejas "irreales". A los que hayan visto mi lista de fics vera que yo solo escribía una pareja de Naruto y era el SasuSaku, para quien vea Naruto me comprenderá, el SasuSaku parece realmente irreal o muy lejano. Por eso realmente no creo escribir a Tsuna con Kyoko, todos sabemos que esa pareja es muy probable._

_Bueno, eso si sería todo de esta larga aclaración._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

**¡Capitulo corregido por Mika-chan!**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 15**_

**Anillo**** de la ****nube**

**::**

* * *

La superioridad que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba con _casi_ nada, coloco un pie sobre el abdomen de ese sujeto y sonrió con sadismo, era tan genial sentirse superior. Con su arma apunto a la cabeza del sujeto y con un certero disparo la bala atravesó el cráneo y lo mato en menos de un segundo. La sangre salpico su zapato, el que tenía sobre el hombre, no le tomo importancia, solo se guardo el arma y comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar. Su teléfono celular vibrando dentro de su chaqueta lo alerto, lo tomo y miro la pantalla, luego sonrió con algo similar a la arrogancia y contestó.

-No tengo tiempo, habla rápido-.

Del otro lado se escucho un "wao" y luego una risita extraña, como perversa y con sed de sangre, pero él sonrió de nuevo, tal vez ya se había enterado y no esperaba menos.

-¿Qué pasa Hibari?-.

_-Bebe, me voy de viaje de dos semanas, dejaré a Tsunayoshi solo-._

Reborn elevo un poco más la comisura de sus labios, su sonrisa arrogante se volvió superior, esa llamada tenía otra intención y era probablemente amenazarlo.

_-Se que estas de viaje también. Si es que llegaras antes que yo te advierto, no te acerques a Tsunayoshi-._

La advertencia más que asustarle le hizo casi reír. Sostuvo mejor el aparato mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Y a que viene eso?-.

_-No voy a dejar que vuelvas a tener el cuerpo de Tsunayoshi a tu disposición-._

Reborn reprimió una risa, eso había sonado a "no te dejaré tenerlo de nuevo en la cama". Soltó un suspiro.

-Aunque me lo digas así, sabes que soy su tutor-.

Escucho una risita del otro lado.

_-Bebe, tú y yo sabemos que eso ya no es así. Que fueras su tutor fue un pedido del Noveno Vongola para hacer a Tsunayoshi un candidato apto para su puesto. Tú y yo sabemos que hace mucho que el Noveno considera a Tsunayoshi apto… Tu estancia en la vida de Tsunayoshi hace mucho que termino, agradece que te haya estado dejando permanecer a su lado-._

La sonrisa de Reborn desapareció tan pronto como escucho eso, ¿cómo sabía Hibari sobre eso? Fuera de enojarse alterarse o sorprenderse estaba intrigado.

_-Mi avión esta por despegar-._

Sin más escucho un click y luego un pitido del termino de la llamada. Miraba sin sentimiento al frente mientras que por pura inercia continuaba su camino. Cerró al aparato después de un rato y lo guardo en su bolsillo, bien, pues que mal que Hibari lo supiera. Pero por lo visto estaba atrasado de información. Reborn pensó que lo mejor sería volver pronto.

.

* * *

.

Cuando la llamada se termino guardo el teléfono celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y miro atrás, la chica llegaba corriendo con una mano sobre su cabello y la otra sostenía un portafolio, Hibari la miro sin realmente verla, era como si solo mirara el portafolio.

-Hikari-.

-¡Ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Luka! ¿Qué es lo que quieres con esto?-.

Hibari extendió la mano y ella le dio el portafolio, lo tomo y lo abrió, vio dentro varias carpetas, cerró de nuevo el portafolio y dio media vuelta.

-¿Solo por eso me has hecho venir aquí?-.

-También para decirte que estaré fuera por dos semanas. No voy a estar para vigilarte, así que no hagas nada que amerite que te muerda hasta la muerte-.

La chica se puso a la defensiva.

-Realmente no entiendo porque dices siempre lo mismo, eres raro, Hibari-.

Hibari no dijo nada más. Solo comenzó a caminar directo al avión que lo llevaría a su viaje, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando escucho lo siguiente.

-¡Adiós! Por cierto… ¡El chico con el que estabas era realmente lindo! ¿Puedo hablarle?-.

Soltando la maleta Hibari se acerco a una velocidad sorprendente a la chica, la sostuvo del cuello de su blusa y la alzo hasta que solo las puntas de los pies de la chica tocaron el suelo, asustada miro los ojos de Hibari.

-Si te acercas un poco, solo un poco, te morderé hasta la muerte-.

-¿Qué haces? Me estas asustando-.

-Es mejor que te asustes y escuches mis advertencias y las sigas directamente… no me gusta repetir las cosas-.

Eso asusto a la chica castaña y tembló.

-V-vale… no… no me voy… no me voy a acercar… pero ya bájame, por favor-.

Lentamente Hibari la bajo, la observo un poco más y dio la vuelta tomando el portafolio del suelo y ahora si abordo el avión. La chica lo vio marchar en silencio. La primera vez que vio a Hibari le pareció cool, como esos chicos que son serios e indiferentes, pero ese chico no solo era eso, si no también rudo y parecía no tener sentimientos, además le había dicho "herbívoro" la primera vez, la vez que quiso invitarlo a una fiesta por el examen de entrada a la secundaria.

De hecho no entendía porque ese chico le hablaba. El primer semestre no le había dirigido la palabra una sola vez y eso que iban en el mismo grupo. Pero para el regreso a clases él había comenzado a hablarle de una forma casual, le había preguntado su nombre, su edad, de donde venía y ese tipo de cosas, luego había comenzado a estar a su lado, sin hablarle, luego comenzó a seguirla a casa y poco a poco comenzaron a entablar una extraña relación. No eran amigos y eso era realmente obvio, no eran novios, pero eran más que conocidos, no sabía como decirlo, probablemente eran solo compañeros, pero tampoco eso era lo correcto. Además, ese chico había frustrado sus ganas de conocer a su hermano mayor que sabía vivía en Nanimori, lugar al que ella nunca había ido, pero al cual deseaba ir, después de todo quería ir a conocer a su hermano mayor.

Ahora que no estaba ese sujeto acorralándola y tomándola como su sirviente… ¡Podía ir a Nanimori! Sonrió como niña traviesa y camino fuera de ese lugar, parecía ser un aeropuerto privado, en fin, no era algo que realmente le importara.

Se quedo quieta cuando alguien le tomo del hombro, elevo la vista y se encontró con ese chico, Kusakabe, creía que se llamaba así.

-Hesagi-san, esto es una advertencia de Kyo-san. Por favor, no vaya a Nanimori-.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Ya le dije que no iría… Los dos son unos pesados. Puedes perderte al igual que él… No iré a Nanimori, así que no molestes-.

Era decepcionante que en un comienzo Hibari le hubiera gustado. Era la primera vez que le gustaba tanto un chico y este era más cruel con ella como nadie más lo era o lo había sido, Hibari había frustrado su amor que hasta ella se decepcionaba de haberse sentido así. Era decepcionante que alguien que le había gustado fuera así con ella.

Miro como ese chico se iba en el avión, bien, mentiría y que, de verdad quería conocer a su hermano mayor y esos dos no se lo podían prohibir por mucho tiempo, ya había esperado dos años para poder verlo, el día que ella había entrado a la secundaría alta su hermano mayor se había mudado a Nanimori y ella había decido ir a conocerlo, para que supiera que eran hermanos, el primer semestre le había sido imposible ir a verlo, pero al segundo Hibari le había dicho que Nanimori estaba prohibido para ella.

Y Hibari no le daba explicaciones, no entendía porque tenía que obedecerlo, era alguien molesto del que no estaba segura querer seguir. Pero era una chica, por supuesto que le gustaba estar rodeada por esa aura de belleza que tenía ese chico.

Después de todo Hibari le había gustado.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna sabía que había hecho mal, por Dios que lo sabía. Y ahora estaba pasando unas aburridas vacaciones. Yamamoto y Gokudera disfrutaban su vida de 'novios', no tenía idea como estaban Shoichi y Spanner, los niños jugueteando por ahí con Fuuta y ya no quería saber a donde se había largado Reborn. Miro el libro que había estado leyendo y luego decidió cerrarlo y levantarse de la cama, debía de existir algo que pudiera hacer, no podía pasarse las vacaciones de verano así. Fue entonces que algo llamo su atención, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y pudo ver a Hibird, sonrió mientras dejaba entrar al pequeño a su habitación. Hibird se poso sobre el escritorio y miro al menor.

-Hibari, Hibari…-.

-No se si culparte por todo o darte las gracias… Por ahora solo te daré las gracias, pequeño-.

Acaricio la pequeña cabeza de Hibird con un dedo y luego abrió el cajón de su escritorio, tomo una pequeña caja y la abrió, en su interior se encontraba el anillo de la nube junto con la cadena que Hibari le había devuelto y los aretes, los miro por un momento y cerró de nuevo la caja y la dejo sobre el escritorio, Hibird llamo su atención cuando se puso a volar por el cuarto mientras repetía el nombre de su amo una y otra vez, Tsuna sonrió y abrió la ventana dejando salir al ave. Realmente no sabía si agradecerle a Hibird por haberlo acercado a Hibari de esa forma o culparlo por depender tanto de esa persona, cualquier cosa no importaba realmente, lo único importante era que realmente amaba a Hibari. Por un momento se sintió en las nubes, junto con Hibari y se sintió fabuloso. Despertó de su ensoñación y se decidió por bajar a la cocina a ver que había hecho de comer ese día su mamá, su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a cierto chico sentado en una silla frente a la mesa de la cocina, no se esperaba encontrarlo ahí, al menos no tan pronto.

-¿Reborn?-.

El chico levanto ligeramente el sombrero y miro al castaño.

-Tsuna-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No que volvías en dos semanas?-.

Reborn pareció molesto por el comentario ya que inclino el sombrero y observo a Tsuna de forma amenazante, la voz de su madre llamo su atención y evito que le temblaran las piernas, Reborn seguía causándole escalofríos después de todo.

-Reborn-kun dijo que termino antes su trabajo… ¡Además trajo una postal de papá!-.

Nana mostró una postal con la imagen de la Torre Eiffel, Tsuna se preguntó como su mamá seguía creyendo en las ridiculeces que decía su padre. Decidió ignorar eso y volver su atención a Reborn.

-¿Cuándo volviste?-.

-Hace unos minutos-.

Dijo con simpleza, Tsuna decidió no preguntar nada, al parecer Reborn no le iba a decir a donde había ido y que trabajo había hecho, tampoco es como si quisiera saber que tipo de trabajo hacía un Hitman de verdad, eso era Reborn. Se sentó en la silla frente a Reborn y volteo para mirar a su mamá.

-¿Qué hay para comer?-.

-Hamburguesas-.

Tsuna sonrió satisfecho volteando para mirar al frente, la mirada de Reborn le provoco un estremecimiento, bajo la mirada, no iba a volver a engañar a Hibari, se lo había prometido y por Dios que lo iba a cumplir. Aunque Reborn le dirigiera ese tipo de miradas de complicidad, no iba a traicionar a Hibari porque se lo había prometido.

-Hibari me hablo hace tres días-.

Dijo Reborn de repente, mirando al castaño de tal forma que Tsuna comprendió la razón por la cual Hibari le había hablado, Tsuna se puso nervioso, pero Nana escucho el nombre de Hibari y rápidamente volteo, con el cuchillo en mano moviéndolo de forma violenta asustando a Tsuna.

-¿Cómo esta Hibari-kun?-

-¡Ten cuidado con el cuchillo!-.

Grito Tsuna aterrado, Nana dejo el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar y volteo a ver a Tsuna.

-¿Cómo esta Hibari-kun?-.

Repitió, Tsuna sonrió un tanto nervioso.

-Hibari esta bien… Vino hace tres días, tenía que salir de viaje pero volverá y nos visitara-.

-¡Que bien! Hace tiempo que no veo a Hibari-kun, me encantaría tenerlo por aquí una vez más-.

Nana giro hacía donde estaban las verduras y con una sonrisa continuo con su tarea de cortarlas, Reborn se levanto de la silla y Tsuna hizo lo mismo, decidieron trasladar su platica al cuarto del castaño. Tsuna observo a Reborn desde atrás, examinándolo un poco, por lo poco que sabía, Reborn ahora tenía la apariencia de un chico de dieciocho años, además que había dejado de ser su tutor, pero se había vuelto su asesor mientras él tomaba su cargo como Decimo Vongola, debía de consultar las cosas con Reborn antes de tomar cualquier decisión, eso era lo que le había dicho el Noveno. Además, sabía que Reborn continuaba con ciertos encargos como asesino a sueldo, eso era algo que no le gustaba, pero el propio Reborn le había dicho que no se metiera con sus asuntos. Entraron en la habitación del castaño y ambos se quedaron de pie, Tsuna contra la puerta y Reborn contra el armario.

-Hibari me hablo, no quiere que me acerque a ti, ya lo sabe-.

Tsuna trago saliva, ya se imaginaba que la advertencia no solo recaería en él, sino también en Reborn, ahora no sabía si Hibari también se lo habría dicho a Dino, esperaba que no.

-Lo sabe, él vino a verme antes de irse…-.

Reborn lo miro cuando la voz de Tsuna se hizo más baja, se separo del armario pero cuando Tsuna se pego más a la puerta se detuvo, sonrió de lado y se acercó más, se pego a Tsuna y coloco una mano bajo su mentón, levantándolo y mirándolo a los ojos, le parecía satisfactorio que el niño creyera que podría escapar de él solo _retrocediendo._

-¿Ahora le serás fiel?-.

-Desde el principio debí serlo… déjame tranquilo, Reborn-.

Reborn no se alejo, no lo soltó y tampoco dejo de sonreír, Tsuna se estaba poniendo nervioso, ciertamente Reborn era muy atractivo, tanto como Hibari, era algo que nadie podía negar y no era que fuera un homo, solo que no podía evitar pensar que Reborn era atractivo o Dino también, también le parecía que Kyoko era hermosa y Haru era simpática, por eso no se creía un homo completo. Lentamente movió la cabeza hasta voltearla, separándose cuanto pudo de Reborn, Reborn sonrió un poco más, se acercó a la piel expuesta y lamió esa zona, Tsuna apretó los ojos, mentalmente se repitió que no debía de hacerlo, lo repitió tantas veces hasta que su cuerpo se enfrió y solo tuvo presente en su mente a Hibari.

-No debes hacerlo-.

Le dijo Reborn, de manera cínica mientras soltaba una risa arrogante. Tsuna apretó los dientes y volteo tan rápido que dio un fuerte cabezazo a Reborn, el pelinegro se alejo instantáneamente, Tsuna coloco una mano en su frente, el golpe había sido duro, le dolía demasiado. Pero aguantándose el dolor miro a Reborn y con lágrimas en los ojos, le grito.

-¡No voy a volver a hacerlo contigo!-.

Luego se tapo la boca con ambas manos y rogo porque nadie lo hubiera escuchado. Reborn se irguió y sonrió, pero su sonrisa en lugar de ser divertida o amable, fue aterradora, Tsuna se asusto y decidió abrir la puerta y salir de ahí, pero Reborn fue más rápido, coloco una mano sobre la puerta, impidiendo al menor salir, y lo acorralo en ese lugar, Tsuna se sintió nervioso, oh Dios, sabía que había sido mala idea acostarse con Reborn, con Dino había sido diferente, pero Reborn era otra cosa, Reborn era una persona totalmente diferente, su orgullo era similar al de Hibari, incluso su insistencia, sabía que nada bueno iba a salir con acostarse con él, pero la atracción en el momento había sido fuerte, era sin duda un mal novio, Hibari era millones de veces mejor que él.

-Nunca dije que se iba a volver a repetir, pero si continuas insistiendo en lo mismo… tal vez tengamos una segunda ronda-.

Sus palabras y su aliento provocaron un sonrojo en el rostro del castaño, Tsuna trago saliva y se pego más a la puerta, evitando cualquier contacto con Reborn, pero Reborn le gustaba un poco y Tsuna no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo, era un mal novio, era un malísimo novio y no se merecía a alguien tan perfecto como Hibari.

-Kufufufu~ No intimides a los niños, arcobaleno Reborn-.

Reborn se separo de Tsuna y miro hacia el centro de la habitación, siempre aparecía en el mejor momento, pensó Reborn con sarcasmo.

-Mukuro-.

Dijo Reborn mirando al hombre que estaba en el centro de la habitación, Tsuna se sintió alegre, pero a la vez no tanto, era la primera vez que Mukuro aparecía en el mejor momento, pero no era como si su visita fuera mejor, del todo. Mukuro enfoco su mirada en Reborn, pero enseguida la desvió hacia Tsuna y le sonrió.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿acaso no te han dicho que les pasa a los chicos malos?-.

Tsuna se puso nervioso y se sonrojo, que lo viera en ese situación era muy incomodo, desvió la vista y miro el suelo, no tenía nada mejor que mirar y no quería sentir los ojos de Mukuro sobre él.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

Preguntó Reborn, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, no era como si en primer lugar tuviera mucha, además, Mukuro no era alguien que le agradara, de hecho no le agradaba nada, tolerarlo solo se debía a que era guardián de Tsunayoshi.

-Solo quería ver a Nana-san, Nagi me ha dicho que nos ha invitado a comer-.

-Si quieres hacer una visita, entra por la puerta principal-.

-Pero quería darle una sorpresa a Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Tsuna lo miro y le sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Gracias por la visita y… ¿Dónde está Chrome?-.

Cambiar la conversación y enfocarla en la chica que no estaba fue la mejor idea que cruzo su mente, no quería que esos dos terminaran hablando de cosas demasiado personales que lo incluyeran a él.

-Cuando veníamos de camino fue tomada por esas dos niñas-.

-¿Kyoko-chan y Haru?-.

-Ellas-.

Tsuna sonrió al pensar como estaría Chrome, luego abrió la puerta y miro a los dos.

-Vamos a la cocina, mamá ya estaba terminando-.

Mukuro fue el primero en salir, detrás de Tsuna, segundos después Reborn se movió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Tsuna no sabía que decirle a Mukuro, después de todo llevaba desaparecido cuatro meses, probablemente ya eran cinco. Cierto día fue a ver como estaban, pero no había nadie en Kokuyo, ni Chrome, ni Ken o Chikusa y claro, tampoco Mukuro, fue a verlos varios días, semanas y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya habían pasado tres meses, esta era la primera vez que lo veía después de tanto tiempo, quería preguntarle sobre su desaparición, pero pensó que lo mejor sería preguntar después de la comida.

Dentro del cuarto de Tsuna, su pequeña caja se abrió, el anillo de la nube, el anillo de Hibari, perdió el brillo de la voluntad de Hibari y salió por la ventana, atravesándola, el anillo de la nube desapareció en un destello de luz.

.

* * *

.

Luka despertó alrededor de las dos o tres de la mañana, en su nuevo departamento. Había decidido quedarse una temporada en Nanimori, se había dado un semestre de baja y podría volver el otro. Su sueño se había visto molestado por su pequeña vejiga que le había rogado ir al baño, y ella había acudido, cuando salió del baño se encamino a la cocina y saco un cartón de jugo de manzana, vertió un poco en un vaso y lo bebió todo. Soltó un bostezo y se estiro un poco, algo extraño irrumpió en la cocina, un brillo, decidió ignorarlo, seguro todo se trataba de sus alucinaciones por el sueño.

Volvió a despertar alrededor de las seis de la mañana, supuso que ya no iba a volver a dormir, se puso de pie, pero rápidamente cayó al suelo, había pisado algo duro y Dios, sintió que se le enterraba en la piel sensible de su pie. Miro hacia donde había pisado y se encontró con un lindo objeto.

-Anillo~-.

Pronunció de forma cantarina mientras tomaba la argolla, se la coloco en el dedo y sonrió, era una preciosa argolla color morado, su color favorito, observo más de cerca y se dio cuenta que decía algo, se acercó un poco más.

-Familia… Vongola…-.

Su mente recurrió a sus clases de italiano y un poco dormida comenzó a traducir esas palabras, tardándose más por su estado de adormilamiento.

-Familia… ¿almeja?-.

Le pareció extraño pero ignoro eso, solo se coloco el anillo y sonrió cuando vio que le quedaba a la perfección, era como si el anillo se adhiriera a su dedo. Se saco el anillo y decidió que ese día lo llevaría, además, hoy visitaría a su hermano y quería verse linda.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna estaba, desesperado. El anillo había desaparecido, había buscado por todo su cuarto y no encontraba el anillo, juraría que lo había dejado en la caja una vez lo había visto. Bajo rápidamente y cuando vio a su mamá se acercó a ella.

-Mamá, ¿has entrado a mi cuarto?-.

Nana coloco un dedo bajo su mentón, y luego negó con una sonrisa.

-No, ayer no hice limpieza en tu cuarto, pensaba hacerlo hoy-.

Tsuna asintió ante eso y corrió a la sala, Reborn estaba acostado en el suelo, dormitando al parecer, no le importo despertar al hombre, le quito la fedora de la cara y lo miro a los ojos, Reborn enfoco sus ojos negros en él.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Has visto el… anillo de la nube?-.

Reborn se acomodo un poco y miro con bastante molestia a Tsuna.

-¿Has perdido el anillo de la nube?-.

-¡No! B-bueno… estaba en… la caja y ya… ya no esta-.

Reborn le arrebato su sombrero de las manos y se lo coloco, se puso de pie y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Tsuna lo siguió por atrás. Entraron a su cuarto y una vez dentro Reborn miro alrededor.

-¿Dónde lo habías dejado?-.

Tsuna señalo la caja y Reborn se acercó, miro la ventana y luego el exterior. Suspiro y se sentó en la cama de Tsuna.

-No tiene caso que lo busques aquí… El anillo se ha ido-.

Tsuna lo miro sin entender a que se refería, Reborn soltó un suspiro.

-El anillo ha decidido buscar un nuevo propietario… un nuevo dueño, ¿entiendes? El anillo ha decidido tener otro dueño-.

-¿Eso es posible?-.

-Claro, los anillos funcionan de esa forma. Si el anillo del Cielo esta en 'funcionamiento' y un anillo se queda sin dueño, entonces los anillos buscaran un nuevo dueño, esa es su forma de continuar protegiendo al propietario del anillo del cielo-.

Para ese momento Tsuna estaba sobre Reborn, lo sostenía del cuello de la camisa y le miraba con enojo contenido, si lo dejaba escapar iba a golpear a Reborn, de eso estaba seguro.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE? ¡Si el anillo no vuelve será tu culpa!-.

-El anillo no va a volver y la responsabilidad es de Hibari, después de todo-.

-¡Cierra la boca!-.

-Escucha, esa fue la decisión de Hibari, yo le hable de las consecuencias y esta fue una de esas. Él tomo la decisión de arriesgarse, él mismo tiene que resolver esto, claro, si es que quiere resolverlo-.

-Tú… Solo quieres que Hibari no este más a mi lado-.

Reborn lo observo, sin pestañear, sin realmente enojarse, sin tomarle importancia a su enfado, después de todo no tenía razones para hacerlo.

-Al principio deseabas que yo estuviera con Hibari… tú… Pero ahora, ahora…-.

-¿Ahora que? ¿Ahora que me pasa?-.

-No estas enamorado de mi… solo quieres fastidiar mi relación… no voy a permitir que hagas eso, voy a estar con Hibari te guste o no-.

Reborn lo coloco debajo de él en un movimiento, tomo a Tsuna de la camisa y lo miro a los ojos.

-No te negare nada, me da igual como pienses. Solo te digo que si comienzas a amenazarme… puede que te arrepientas-.

-Te amenace o no… tú no me dañaras, porque no sabes que pensar de mi, ¿verdad? Estas confundido y hasta que resuelvas eso no me harás daño-.

Reborn cerró los ojos de forma peligrosa, Tsuna trago saliva, ligeramente asustado.

-Reconócelo, Reborn, no sabes lo que sientes por mi, ¿acaso es amor? No lo sabes, después de todo, tú no sabes que es el amor, por eso no sabes si me amas. Le tienes miedo al amor y te diré esto, porque te aprecio. El amor es para los fuertes, los débiles no aguantan ese sentimiento-.

Reborn se separo de Tsuna y le apunto con Leon, Tsuna no pestañeo, sabía que Reborn no lo lastimaría, para comenzar era el heredero de Vongola, su jefe, y para continuar Reborn tenía ciertos sentimientos por él, amor o no amor no importaba.

-Interesantes palabras, ¿algo más que decir?-.

Una luz apareció frente a los ojos de Tsuna, miro hacia la ventana y se dirigió a ella, la abrió y miro detenidamente cada lugar, sus ojos se detuvieron a lo lejos, por el centro.

-El anillo esta ahí, ¡vamos!-.

De un saltó cayó al suelo y miro arriba, Reborn hizo lo mismo, corrieron hacia el lugar que Tsuna sentía era el indicado, olvidando su discusión.

.

* * *

.

Luka llegó al lugar indicado y se detuvo frente a la puerta, toco dos veces y una vez la puerta se abrió miro el interior, cuando vio que quien le abría la puerta era un rubio, saltó hacia él, le rodeo con sus delgados brazos y grito.

-¡Hermano!-.

El rubio sintió que alguien se le abalanzaba encima, miro a la chica frente a él y se quedo con una gran interrogativa, no recordaba tener una hermana. Por atrás un pelirrojo lo miraba con diversión, el rubio volteo a verlo con una interrogativa que hizo que el pelirrojo parara de sonreír y decidió preguntarle.

-¿Tienes una hermana, Spanner?-.

El rubio miro atrás de él, y negó con la cabeza.

-No que yo recuerde-.

-Es que tú no lo sabías, nii-san-.

Spanner miro a la chica y ella continuó con su sonrisa, sin soltarlo, Spanner comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Shoichi se acerco a ambos, a la castaña y al rubio, y con una sonrisa se aparto un poco.

-¿Entramos?-.

La chica dejo de abrazar a Spanner, pero lo abrazo del brazo y entro arrastrando al rubio, Shoichi le ofreció un asiento en la mesa, estilo oriental, y ella se sentó de forma correcta en el suelo haciendo que Spanner también se sentara, puesto que no lo había soltado. La chica se acercó a Spanner apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, el rubio se sentía incomodo, pero no quería decírselo, no sin recibir una explicación de lo que pasaba.

-Ahm… Tú eres…-.

-Perdona, mi nombre es Hesagi Luka, Spanner es el tuyo, ¿cierto?-.

-Sí… y… podrías explicarme… ¿por qué se supone que eres mi hermana?-.

Ella lo soltó del brazo y miro al frente, donde Shoichi depositaba una taza de té.

-Gracias… ahm…-.

-Mi nombre es Shoichi, Irie Shoichi-.

-Hesagi Luka, mucho gusto, Shoichi-san-.

Spanner se dio cuenta que ella estaba desviando el tema al ponerse a platicar con Shoichi, el rubio odiaba las evasivas, le tomo la muñeca y le hizo girar para que lo mirara. Pero algo llamo su atención.

-Ese anillo… ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?-.

Spanner soltó su muñeca y ella miro el anillo y luego se lo saco, mostrando la piedra morada, Irie soltó su taza, vacía, esta por suerte cayó parada en la mesa, era el anillo de la nube.

-Lo encontré debajo de la cama de mi nuevo apartamento. ¿Es lindo?-.

Luka se coloco de nuevo el anillo, Spanner se levanto de su lugar y luego miro a Shoichi.

-Voy a llamar al Vongola-.

Dijo secamente, Luka lo miro irse, le llamo la atención que dijera Vongola, peo lo ignoro al notar que su hermano parecía molesto y luego miro a Shoichi.

-¿Paso algo?-.

Shoichi miro a la chica y le sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-No… pasa nada… ¿Cuántos años tienes, Luka-san?-.

-Tengo un año menos que ustedes, tengo diecisiete-.

-Ya veo… ¿has dicho que tienes un nuevo apartamento?-.

Luka asintió ante eso.

-Vivo en Tokio, pero me mudare por este semestre a Nanimori-.

-¿Estás en la secundaria alta? ¿No es malo que te saltes un semestre? Estas apunto de entrar a la universidad-.

-No te preocupes, estaba en una clase adelantada, así que dijeron que solo debía de presentar exámenes para volver el siguiente semestre-.

-Ya veo…-.

Luka escucho pasos y miro a su hermano, Spanner se sentó de nuevo a su lado derecho y sin más vueltas pregunto.

-¿Por qué dices que eres mi hermana?-.

Luka bajo la vista y miro su taza de té, no sabía si todo seguiría tan bien después de contarle la verdad a su hermano.

-Bueno, empecemos con algo un poco más sencillo. ¿Cómo supiste sobre mí?-.

Luka lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Mi mamá me contó de ti, cierto día. Dijo que vivías en Italia, y hace dos años supe por un amigo, que no se porque te conoce, que te mudarías a Japón-.

-¿Y sobre lo otro?-.

Shoichi sintió que no debía de estar ahí, pero se sentía curioso. Luka miro de nuevo su taza de té, no quería decirle la verdad.

-Básicamente… tú no debías de enterarte nunca de mi existencia… soy… producto de la infidelidad de tu padre con mi madre… yo… soy tu media hermana-.

Shoichi se sintió de repente muy incomodo, miro a Spanner, pero este seguía igual de tranquilo que hace un momento.

-Lo siento, Luka, pero yo no conocí a mi padre, ni tengo idea de sus infidelidades. Y para ser sincero, no me interesa-.

Luka lo miro con algo similar a la alegría.

-¿Entonces no me odias? ¿Puedo seguir llamándote nii-san?-.

Spanner no se sentía molesto, realmente no le importaba lo que se padre hubiera hecho, no es como si le tuviera afecto a su familia y tampoco se negaría a ser llamado de esa forma, de cierta forma que lo llamaran así le traía buenos sentimientos, sin contar que tener una hermana japonesa era interesante, muy interesante.

-Claro, puedes hacerlo-.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y todos voltearon a mirar a esa dirección, por la puerta apareció Tsuna y Reborn.

Luka lo reconoció al instante y se sonrojo un poco, Tsuna la reconoció, era la chica que estaba con Hibari y se enojo un poco.

Pero pronto Tsuna pudo ver algo, algo similar a una visión de su tiempo junto con el Hibari de hace diez años. Hace mucho que no tenía esas visiones, así que se sintió mareado.

.

"_-No lo entiendes-."_

"_-¿Hibari-san?-."_

"_El hombre coloco una mano sobre su anillo y luego miro a Tsuna, se acercó a él y coloco una mano en su cabello, Tsuna se sonrojo, y realmente no supo porque lo hizo, pero Hibari le ponía nervioso."_

"_-El problema, es que si dudas de mi, yo no podre recuperarlo-."_

"_-¿Dudar de ti?-."_

"_Hibari se agacho hasta que su frente estuvo pegada a la de Tsuna, el castaño cerró los ojos, el nerviosismo recorriendo su sistema, el calor en su sangre las manos de Hibari rodeándolo lo volvieron incapaz de pensar con coherencia."_

"_-Un día perderé algo, pero si no tengo tu confianza entonces no lo podre recuperar. Eres mío, así que no debes olvidarme-."_

"_Esa lógica no era para nada coherente, pensó Tsuna. Hibari se separo lentamente y recogió una tonfa del suelo, se encamino a la salida pero fue detenido por Tsuna."_

"_-Yo… no puedo entenderlo. Has dicho que me amas… pero en el pasado nunca lo has demostrado y… y ahora esto… ¿Me estas jugando una broma, Hibari-san?-."_

"_Hibari sonrió de lado perturbando a Tsuna, Tsuna retrocedió un paso y trato de alejarse del contacto de Hibari, pero Hibari le tomo la mano, el escalofrió que recorrió a Tsuna lo distrajo de todo, incluso de la pelea que estaba por llegar."_

"_-Veras, pronto conocerás mi amor, yo no voy a dártelo, porque tú no eres el mío, el mío volverá el día que te vayas. Así que hazlo bien, o te morderé hasta la muerte-."_

"_Tsuna sonrió de lado mientras sentía que Hibari lo soltaba, entonces tuvo una duda."_

"_-Hibari-san, ¿alguna vez te enamoraste de alguien que no fuera yo?-."_

"_-Nunca, para mi, siempre fuiste tú lo más importante-."_

.

Su sonrojo fue tan intenso que todos se preocuparon, incluso Reborn, el ex arcobaleno le toco el rostro pero fue la mano de la chica que llamo su atención, en su mano derecha, en su dedo medio, se encontraba el anillo de la nube, le tomo la mano con brusquedad y miro la piedra, luego miro a la chica que le miraba algo asustada, era cierto, lo que el Hibari del futuro le había dicho era cierto, no podía amar a esa chica. Esa chica era asustadiza y débil, más débil que él, pero el anillo la había escogido, el anillo había decidido que esa chica sería el sustituto de Hibari, ella sería su nuevo guardián de la nube.

De ninguna manera, no iba a permitir eso.

-Devuélvemelo, regrésame el anillo de la nube. ¡Eso le pertenece a Hibari-san!-.

.

* * *

_¿Recuerdan que les dije que Luka había sido creada por un propósito? Pues creo que ya se dieron cuenta cual es su propósito, Luka-chan fue creada en un momento en que mi mente estaba pensando cosas malas, mi mente sádica quiso crear a esta chica. Dentro de mí dije, el amor es lindo, muy lindo, pero cuando se trata del amor entre dos chicos debe tener muchas cosas malas, y más cuando esos dos chicos son Hibari y Tsuna. Mi Hibari es, cruel, con todos, pero más con las personas que quieren lastimar a su amante –Tsuna-. Mi Tsuna es egoísta y bastante despistado, sin notarlo lastima a las personas y realmente no se siente culpable al darse cuenta que los lastima, así que cuando lastima a Hibari a veces no se siente culpable. Entonces se preguntaran, ¿Qué tiene que ver esa chica? Pues les diré, mi mente sádica dijo, este amor puede tornarse cruel, pero no solo para ellos, su amor lastimara a terceros, y ahí entra Luka-chan, fue la chica entrometida que sin darse cuenta entro en algo que no le convenía, si, va a ser herida tanto por Hibari como por Tsuna. Como me gustan todos los personajes de KHR! no pude pensar en alguno que fuera lastimado por la relación de Tsuna –Mukuro no es lastimado, así que no se preocupen por él-, así que me vi obligada a crear a esta chica, que aunque aprecio a mis personajes creados esta chica va a ser el personaje más perjudicado, pero no se preocupen su salida en la historia va a ser rápida._

_Y por supuesto que pronto sabrán porque Hibari no quería que Luka se acercara a Tsuna._

_Dejando aún lado el trama, debo decirles que estoy por subir nuevas historias, un 1827, un R27 y un 6927. Sip, como no me pude decidir por ninguna historia decidí crear tres historias. Debo decirles que con la encuesta que hice en mi otro fic KHR, el R27 fue el ganador, pero hubo muchos votos para una historia 1827 y unos que otros para el 6927, y al final mejor tomar una buena decisión y hacer tres nuevas historias._

_La primera historia que subiré será el R27, porque fue el ganador y le doy un poco más de prioridad, luego subiré el 1827, y al final el 6927. Actualizare más seguido el R27, porque como dije fue el ganador y le quiero dar prioridad._

_Informando esto me despido. Por cierto, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, últimamente me siento floja y no reviso bien, trato de hacerlo pero a veces me saltó unas que otras palabras, me disculpo como siempre por eso._

_Shao~ Shao~_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo va a ser de dos partes, y para los que quisieron saber como era Hibari después de dos años… entonces les digo que de eso vamos a hablar en este capitulo y en el otro.

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

**¡Capitulo corregido por Mika-chan!**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 16**_

**La ****nube**** - I**

**::**

* * *

Luka sintió miedo ante la fuerza que ese lindo chico ejercía en su muñeca, pero no se movió, estaba más impactada por el hecho de que ese chico había dicho que el anillo le pertenecía a Hibari. Miro la piedra morada y luego miro al chico castaño que no había despegado la mirada ni un solo segundo, su mirada era similar a un dorado, brillaba con tanta intensidad que sintió que era absorbida. Trago saliva de forma nerviosa y jalo un poco su muñeca, pero el castaño le apretó más fuerte, soltó un quejido de dolor, sentía que si apretaba más fuerte le iba a romper la muñeca. Spanner se dio cuenta que eso se estaba tornando un poco pesado, además que Tsuna estaba lastimando a su 'nueva' hermana.

-Vongola… Creo que es mejor que la sueltes, la lastimas-.

Tsuna no la soltó en ese momento, ni siquiera se movió, de hecho siguió con la mirada fija en Luka. Reborn coloco una mano en su hombro y con una voz suave le hablo al oído.

-Es suficiente, ella no sabe de que le estas hablando, suéltala-.

Tsuna pareció reaccionar con esas palabras. Despacio, extremadamente despacio comenzó a soltarla, al dejarla notó que le había dejado roja la muñeca, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería de regreso el anillo que tenía esa chica.

-Devuélvemelo, el anillo es mío-.

Extendió la mano, pidiendo el anillo. Pero Luka se mantuvo quieta, no se movió y no le respondió, pero tampoco alejo su mirada de la de Tsuna. Tsuna comenzó a fastidiarse, quería de regreso el anillo, ese anillo le pertenecía más a él que a ella, claro, el anillo era sin duda de Hibari y lo protegería con su vida, incluso si el ladrón era una chica.

-¡Devuélvemelo!-.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-.

Preguntó ella por fin, provocando que Tsuna se pusiera un poco nervioso. Irie trato de decir algo pero la mirada severa que le envió Reborn provoco que hasta Spanner decidiera no meterse. Tsuna se puso a la defensiva en el momento en que Luka se acercó un paso a él.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque ese anillo es mío-.

-Imposible, tú nunca has ido a mi apartamento y yo lo he encontrado ahí-.

Tsuna se dio cuenta que una persona normal no tenía nada que ver en su mundo y mucho menos sabía algo y obviamente no quería contarle nada, no quería decirle que él era un líder de la mafia y ese anillo le pertenecía a uno de sus guardianes. Pero tenía que hacer algo para recuperar el anillo. Reborn decidió actuar, si esa chica iba a ser un guardián temporal al menos debía de saber algo, como que iba a morir si no devolvía el anillo.

-Ese anillo pertenece a la familia Vongola, no sé cómo llego a tus manos, pero ese anillo le pertenece a este niño-.

Dijo Reborn. Luka lo miro por primera vez y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, ese hombre, se refería a Reborn, era totalmente atractivo. Reborn sonrió de forma seductora, había visto esos ojos en innumerables mujeres, sabía que tenía ahora toda su atención, sería más sencillo de esa forma, si esa chica se enamoraba de él obtendría el anillo sin hacer un solo esfuerzo.

-¿Familia Vongola? ¿Son algo de la nobleza italiana? ¿Son importantes?-.

Preguntó la chica con ilusión. Hablar de la nobleza la hacía ver como una chica interesada, pero bueno, a ninguno realmente le importaba eso. Aunque lejos de lo que ella pensaba, la familia Vongola no tenía nada que ver con la nobleza.

-Algo así. Mira, ese anillo hace juego con este-.

Reborn tomo la mano de Tsuna y le mostro a Luka el anillo del Cielo, los ojos de la niña se volvieron grandes mientras observaba el anillo de siete asombrosos y hermosos colores, era tan bonito que sus ojos se iluminaron y la curiosidad de tocarlo le pico todo el cuerpo. Quiso tocar el anillo, pero la mirada severa que le mandaba el castaño le hizo desistir de eso. Tsuna se estaba desesperando, solo quería de regreso el anillo.

-Y… ¿Ese anillo también se ilumina como este?-.

Y, sorprendiendo a los cuatro, la chica mostro su llama de la nube. Del anillo de la nube salió una llama morada, ciertamente era una llama extrañamente cálida, nada comparada a la llama hostil y poderosa de Hibari, la chica sonreía mostrando su creación. Desesperado Tsuna se lanzó a la chica, ambos cayeron en el suelo, Tsuna sobre ella y comenzó a jalarle el anillo. Spanner y Reborn se vieron obligados a intervenir, el primero tomando a la chica y el segundo sujetando a Tsuna para que no se lanzara de nuevo a la chica. Reborn tuvo que aplicar mucha fuerza para evitar que Tsuna intentara lastimar a esa chica, el castaño estaba utilizando demasiada fuerza. Luka se escondió detrás de Spanner, tenía un rasguño en la base del cuello y le dolía la cabeza al haber caído de forma bruta al suelo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Y tú dame ese anillo! ¡No te pertenece! ¡Reborn suéltame!-.

Gritaba Tsuna mientras trataba de soltarse de Reborn. Luka se escondió un poco más, quien sabe que le podría hacer ese chico, parecía adorable y débil, pero la verdad era que tenía mucha fuerza, mucha más de la que cualquiera se imaginara, Luka había creído que ese castaño era algo similar a un bishonen* como en los animes, un bishonen lindo y débil, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

-Cálmate de una buena vez. Spanner, llévatela a otro lugar-.

Spanner asintió ante la orden de Reborn, tomo a Luka de la mano y la llevo a su habitación, una de las partes más alejadas de la casa. Tsuna pareció calmarse una vez que Luka se fue, suspiro muchas veces y luego Reborn lo soltó al ver que ya se había tranquilizado y no iría a perseguir a la chica. Tsuna se sentó de forma pesada en el lugar que había estado ocupando Spanner, poco después Irie y Reborn hicieron lo mismo.

-Eres un idiota, Dame-Tsuna-.

Tsuna se sentía ligeramente avergonzado, pero no estaba arrepentido. Solo quería de regreso el anillo.

-Ehm… Disculpen… ¿Por qué Luka-san tiene el anillo de la nube?-.

Tsuna lo miro y alzo una ceja.

-¿Luka? ¿Su nombre no es Hikari?-.

Irie lo miro de forma dubitativa.

-Pues no se, ella dijo que su nombre era Hesagi Luka-.

Tsuna entonces se preguntó porque Hibari le había dicho Hikari. Bueno, eso no importaba mucho en ese momento. Reborn tomo la taza de té que Irie le ofreció y luego miro a Tsuna.

-Como se supone que voy a recuperar el anillo, ¿Cómo?-.

Reborn bebió de la taza de té, Irie miro a Reborn. Reborn notó que en los ojos del pelirrojo había duda, suspiro, contarle no era algo que tuviera las ganas de hacer, pero sin embargo Irie tenía que saberlo, ya lo habían involucrado después de todo.

-Hace dos años Hibari dejo el cargo de guardián del anillo de la nube, regresándole el anillo a Tsuna-.

-¿Qué?-.

Preguntó totalmente alterado el pelirrojo. Tsuna formo puños bajo la mesa y los apretó con rabia, si, Hibari le había encargado su anillo y Tsuna había prometido cuidarlo con su vida, pero ahora esa chica lo tenía, estaba tan enojado consigo mismo de no poder cumplir el pedido de Hibari, porque le había fallado.

-Pero no dejo su puesto de forma permanente, lo dejo de forma temporal. De alguna forma el anillo se ha dado cuenta de la falta de su dueño y ha decidido escoger uno nuevo. El anillo ha escogido a esa chica para ser su nueva portadora-.

-Eso es… increíble. No sabía que los anillos podían hacer eso-.

Confeso Irie, se veía totalmente fascinado de conocer una función de los anillos que él desconocía, pero Tsuna estaba bastante ocupado lamentándose por haber perdido el anillo que no notó la mirada llena de curiosidad de Irie. De cualquier forma Reborn decidió calmar a Tsuna diciéndole un par de palabras que eran un tanto ciertas.

-De una u otra forma el anillo no puede desligarse tan pronto de Hibari. Solo nos queda esperar a que vuelva Hibari y que él tome su anillo-.

Tsuna apretó los puños un poco más volviendo sus nodillos blancos por la presión, no podía soportar eso, no quería que Luka fuera su guardián ni un día. Reborn sonrió de lado y coloco una mano sobre el cabello de Tsuna y lo revolvió con algo similar al cariño.

-No te preocupes tanto, que tenga el anillo no significa que sea tu guardián-.

Tsuna lo miro, tal vez por ese tipo de cosas era que Reborn le parecía agradable, una buena pareja. Reborn paro de acariciarle el cabello y volvió a tomar su taza de té. Tsuna tomo la taza con té que ya comenzaba a enfriarse, sorbió un poco y luego miro a Irie, ahora se sentía avergonzado de que lo hubiera visto haciendo ese tipo de cosas, él no acostumbraba a golpear a las personas, mucho menos a las chicas, es sólo que se había enojado mucho perdiendo el control, y aún no sabía porque lo había perdido de tal forma.

-Siento mucho que hayas visto eso, Irie-san-.

-No, no hay problema, creo que puedo entender tus razones. Aunque… Ella ha llegado de improviso hoy diciendo que era la hermana de Spanner… No se que tan confiable sea lo que nos ha dicho. Tsunayoshi-san, quiero que me ayudes a averiguar si ella es realmente la hermana de Spanner-.

Tsuna observo a Reborn, este termino el líquido de la taza y miro a Irie.

-¿Cómo sucedió exactamente?-.

Preguntó Reborn. Al instante, Tsuna volteo a ver a Irie, Irie comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado. Comenzó a relatarles lo que había pasado desde que Luka se apareció frente a su puerta alegando ser la hermana menor de Spanner, Reborn asintió, miraba únicamente a Irie y analizando sus palabras. Una vez Irie termino, Reborn deslizo su sombrero haciendo sombra a su rostro, realmente no valía la pena esa chica, era una persona corriente que desconocía del todo el poder del anillo.

-Ella es inocente. Es normal y no sabe nada. Pero por precaución voy a pedirle a Dino que investigue sobre ella-.

Irie asintió y después de un rato salió Spanner con Luka siguiéndole el paso, la chica miraba de forma desconfiada a Tsuna, Tsuna soltó un suspiro, se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

-Perdón, lamento haberte herido e insultado-.

Luka aún desconfiada le mando una sonrisita diciéndole que no importaba, en el fondo todos sabían que ella no iba a estar tranquila cerca de Tsuna. Luka se sentó entre Irie y Spanner y mirando de frente a Reborn. Reborn la analizo con la mirada, la chica era pequeña, probablemente un poco más alta que Tsuna, su cabello era realmente largo y de color castaño un castaño más fuerte que el de Tsuna y más claro que el de Haru, sus ojos eran color chocolate, en cambio los de Tsuna eran casi dorados. Reborn llego a una conclusión, si Tsuna fuera mujer se parecería bastante a esa chica, tal vez y esa chica podría conquistar a Hibari y por fin ese carnívoro dejaría libre a Tsunayoshi. El pensamiento le pareció divertido, pero sabía que era casi imposible que Hibari dejara a Tsuna, contando que el ex presidente de disciplina era fiel como un perro y amaba a Tsuna aún más de lo que amaba a su par de tonfas. Que se separan sería casi un milagro… le parecía divertido hacer que lo hicieran. Salió del pensamiento dándose cuenta que lo importante no era eso. Reborn miro de reojo a Tsuna notando que se veía tenso, realmente no le agradaba esa chica. Entonces lo mejor era marcharse, concluyo mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-Es hora de irnos, Tsuna-.

Tsuna se levanto no sabiendo si agradecerle a los cielos o a Reborn por haberlo escuchado. Reborn miro a los chicos e inclino un poco la cabeza en modo de despido, echándole una ultima mirada a Irie y el pelirrojo entendía que estarían en contacto. Tsuna se despidió de todos sonriéndoles como solo él podía hacerlo, por ultimo extendió la mano a Luka diciéndole su nombre, puesto que no se había presentado, y asegurándole que se verían de nuevo. Luka sintió eso último como una amenaza.

Una vez Tsuna se fue Luka soltó un fuerte suspiro.

-Eso ha sido aterrador-.

Confeso la chica sin alejarse mucho de Spanner, el rubio no sabía porque, pero ella no le pareció mala, pero tampoco le pareció que fuera tan ignorante como lo había parecido todo el tiempo, ¿y si realmente si sabía sobre la familia Vongola? Mejor preguntarle directamente.

-Luka tú…-.

-¡Ah! He olvidado por completo que debo contactarlo hoy a las tres… ¡Ya es muy tarde! Permíteme nii-san. Si no hablo con él, él podría, morderme hasta la muerte-.

Soltó una risita y se dirigió a lo que era la cocina mientras sacaba un celular de su bolso. Spanner miro a Irie, esa frase la habían escuchado en algún lugar, de eso estaban seguros los dos. Irie pareció recordar de donde.

-¿Hibari-san no nos dijo algo similar?-.

Spanner recordó vagamente esas ocasiones en las que había estado en presencia del pelinegro y sí, recordó que les había dicho eso un par de veces, así que como única contestación asintió ante lo dicho por Irie. Eso significaba que Luka tenía contacto con Hibari, y entonces… ¿Qué tal si Hibari le había contado algo a esa chica?

-No lo creo-.

Dijeron los dos al final, dándose cuenta que pensaban lo mismo, lo poco que sabían de Hibari era que ese chico no se relacionaba con nadie que no fuera Kusakabe Tesuya, Reborn, Dino Cavallone y el propio Tsuna y tampoco hablaba mucho de él, solo lo hacía con Tsuna. Pero entonces, ¿qué tipo de relación tendría con la chica? Era algo que ninguno podía entender. Spanner recordó cierta ocasión en la que ese chico llegó a su casa exigiéndoles ver la maquina que habían creado y luego la había usado prometiéndoles que si alguien se enteraba los mordería hasta la muerte. Probablemente la visión que había tenido en ese entonces tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Luka salió de la cocina, su piel sonrosada había palidecido y temblaba como si fuera gelatina. Irie y Spanner en vez de preocuparse no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad, pero fue Irie quien hablo.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Luka-san?-.

La chica asintió vagamente y se sentó de nuevo entre ellos, coloco los brazos sobe la mesa y junto sus manos mientras las apretaba con fuerza, parecía estar asustada, muy asustada.

-Él sabe que estoy aquí… Dice que va a matarme por haberlo desobedecido… Estoy asustada-.

Spanner miro a Irie, sus miradas confidentes decían claramente que tenían que contactar de nuevo con Tsuna, que lastimaran a una inocente no estaba en los planes de nadie.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera había recibido una llamada extraña de Dino. Algo sobre su familia en Italia y que debía de volver por una temporada, le había dicho también que Bianchi ya estaba ahí. No tenía ganas de volver, realmente no le importaba lo que le pasara a su familia, lo tenía sin cuidado, a Gokudera solo le importaba su querido Decimo y su novio. Caminaba de forma distraída por la calle mientras sentía miradas en su persona, no sabía si era por el cigarrillo que estaba fumando o por la cara de mala leche que tenía en ese momento, saber sobre su familia no lo dejaba de buen humor. Se detuvo frente al puesto de sushi y con la cara más amarga que pudo poner entro, era su forma de ponerse un escudo y no sonreír como tarado.

-¡Gokudera!-.

Escucho que lo llamaban, se trataba del padre de Takeshi, el hombre le saludo moviendo el cuchillo de forma peligrosa, iba a decir algo pero decidió callar, después de todo ese hombre tenía experiencia con la espada, al igual que el idiota de su hijo.

-¡Takeshi, Gokudera ya esta aquí!-.

De la cocina salió Yamamoto, traía puesto un delantal blanco mientras se secaba las manos con una franela. Le mando una sonrisa dejando la franela y comenzando a quitarse el delantal. Se despidió de su padre y salió junto con Gokudera del establecimiento. Yamamoto le rodeo los hombros con un brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-.

Preguntó al ver que Gokudera no tenía el aura de hostilidad que solía tener, no le gustaba ver así a su novio. Gokudera alzo la cabeza y se quito la mano de Yamamoto.

-Creo que debo viajar a Italia por esta temporada de vacaciones-.

Dijo, Yamamoto alzo la ceja.

-¿Paso algo malo ahí?-.

Gokudera asintió y comenzó hablar de forma automática sin darse cuenta que le estaba contando algo muy personal a Yamamoto y que luego podría arrepentirse.

-Dino me ha dicho que mi padre tiene problemas y requiere de la presencia de toda la familia… Aunque me da lo mismo lo que le pase a ese viejo, no estoy interesado-.

Yamamoto frunció un poco el ceño, que Gokudera dijera eso no era agradable, Gokudera debería de apreciar a su familia. Yamamoto más que nadie comprendía lo importante que era la familia, después de todo él había sentido la pérdida de su padre en el futuro, era un dolor bastante desagradable, la ausencia era aterradora.

-Gokudera, tú no…-.

-Ya lo se… ahora mismo supongo que has de pensar que yo no debería de actuar así… Pero mi familia es una cosa, la tuya es otra-.

Y Gokudera no mentía. Pudiera ser que lo que su hermana le dijo en ese futuro fuera cierto, que su padre realmente amaba a su madre, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su padre nunca se había interesado en él, porque si lo había hecho lo había fingido muy bien. Pero no solo era eso, su padre también lo utilizaba para quedar bien con la sociedad, su familia era pura apariencia. Además, hace mucho que consideraba al Decimo como su única familia… bueno, ahora también a Yamamoto.

-Entiendo. No me meteré más en eso-.

Gokudera soltó un carraspeo, el humor de ambos estaba decayendo por todo lo que había dicho y lo sabía muy bien. Con vergüenza toco ligeramente la mano de Yamamoto con sus dedos y enseguida se separo.

-Cambiemos de tema… ¿A dónde vamos a ir?-.

Yamamoto se lo pensó un poco, pero ya sabía a donde quería ir.

-¿Tu apartamento?-.

Gokudera lo pensó, realmente lo hizo. Sabía que si iban a su casa… estaría jodido. Pero…

-Primero comamos algo…-.

Mejor cargar energía y luego irse a la boca del lobo. Yamamoto, era realmente enérgico y más cuando llevaban más de una semana sin hacerlo.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna caminaba lo más rápido que podía, algo le decía que tenía que llegar pronto a casa. Reborn lo seguía con pasos igual de rápidos, aunque realmente quería ir más lento. Tsuna se detuvo de repente, volteo y miro a Reborn.

-¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme?-.

Reborn se sorprendió por eso, detuvo su caminar, metió una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y saco algo, una carta. Se la extendió a Tsuna y el castaño la tomo, desde la mañana había sentido que Reborn quería decirle algo, y ahora veía de que se trataba, era una carta del Noveno, además el sello estaba roto, al parecer Reborn ya sabía que decía la carta.

-Es del Noveno, dice que quiere que vayas a Italia, ahora-.

Tsuna abrió el sobre y extrajo la hoja, la desdoblo y notó que la llama de la última voluntad del Noveno brillaba, ¿debería preocuparse por el contenido de la carta? Comenzó a leerla y se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Dice que quiere confirmar? Pero yo ya lo he hecho-.

Reborn no dijo nada, después de todo Tsuna debería comprender por su cuenta a que se refería el Noveno con eso de 'confirmar'.

-No entiendo-.

Dijo Tsuna cuando termino de leer la carta, la doblo de nuevo y la metió en el sobre. Volvieron a retomar el camino. Reborn miraba de reojo a Tsuna, pero pronto sintió un aura hostil, frunció el ceño y jalo el sombrero ocultando su mirada, sabía a quien pertenecía esa aura.

-¡Mukuro!-.

Grito Tsuna de repente, Reborn volteo y miro a Tsuna y enseguida frunció el ceño, ese bastardo se estaba pasando, una cosa era estar cerca de Tsuna y otra era estar sobre Tsuna. Mukuro había pensado –por alguna enferma razón- que recargarse en Tsuna era una buena idea y al final el castaño no había resistido el peso y había caído al suelo con Mukuro sobre él. Reborn saco su arma, estaba dispuesto a matarlo en ese momento, pero recordó que era necesario, después de todo era un guardián… Aunque estaba Chrome…

-¡Quítate Mukuro!-.

-Kufufufu~ Eres tan malo, Tsunayoshi-kun. Has aceptado tener sexo con esos dos pero no conmigo, eso es ser cruel-.

Tsuna se preguntó cómo rayos parecía que todos sabían sobre eso. Miro de reojo a Reborn y este se encogió de hombros, era obvio que él no andaba diciendo a medio mundo con quien se andaba acostando. Mukuro no dejo de sonreír, pero se levanto de encima de Tsuna, cuando el castaño se vio liberado se levanto y se coloco detrás de Reborn, no es que odiara a Mukuro, era todo lo contrario por eso mantenía distancia con él más que con cualquier otro. La verdad era que después de los sucesos de años atrás se había dado cuenta que Mukuro le atraía de una forma intensa, no era normal, ni con Reborn ni con Dino había sentido algo similar. Pero por el amor que le tenía a Hibari no se acercaba a él, y era por el miedo de terminar enamorado de Mukuro. Era algo que no pensaba decirle a nadie, prefería que todos pensaran que Mukuro le desagradaba.

Claro, podía mentirles a todos menos a Byakuran, después de todo el alvino fue el que le aconsejo no acercarse a Mukuro. Byakuran decía que las relaciones carnales solían desarrollar sentimientos profundos, no por nada después de acostarse con Hibari se había sentido más unido a él.

-No es de tu incumbencia-.

Dijo finalmente. Mukuro soltó una risita y tomó algo del suelo. Una carta.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

Tsuna le arrebato la carta en el momento que la vio en las manos de Mukuro y se la guardo en el pantalón. Mukuro se sintió de pronto interesado. Se acercó a Tsuna y lo miro desde su altura.

-¿Qué era eso?-.

-No es de tu in…-.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, ahora mismo podría averiguarlo, pero te lo estoy pidiendo a ti-.

-No es de tu incumbencia-.

-Deja de estar a la defensiva. Se trata de una carta del Noveno Vongola-.

Hablo Reborn, Mukuro de repente perdió el interés, no le importaba ningún mafioso más que Tsunayoshi. Tsuna miro de reojo a Mukuro y al ver su aura lúgubre tuvo las ganas de decirle que no era nada importante, pero se contuvo, no tenía que ser amable con él o podría caer en sus redes.

-¡Tsunayoshi-san!-.

Tsuna volteo la mirada y le sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo, a Irie. Irie se detuvo y comenzó a jadear en busca de aire, una vez se sintió calmado levanto la mirada.

-Que bueno que logro alcanzarlos. Luka-san parece ser que conoce a Kyouya-san y ella nos dijo que viene de vuelta y va a matarla por estar aquí-.

Tsuna miro a Reborn y este le devolvió la mirada, ¿qué rayos había dicho? Tsuna se acercó a Irie y coloco una mano en su frente.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?-.

Irie asintió, pero por si acaso repitió las palabras que Luka había dicho.

-Ella dijo que tenía que comunicarse con 'él' o podría morderla hasta la muerte-.

-Se trata de Hibari-.

-Sí, ese es Kyouya-kun-.

Afirmaron los que estaban atrás de él, Tsuna quiso decir algo, pero era obvio que se trataba de Hibari. Al menos que existiera otro subnormal que tuviera esa frase tan bizarra, pensó Reborn.

Por otro lado Tsuna no entendía a que venía eso de matarla, bueno, no había razón de matarla solo por estar en Nanimori, ¿o sí?

-Irie-san, ¿estás aquí solo por eso?-.

Irie recordó lo que le había dicho Spanner.

-No. También venía a pedirte un favor. Spanner y yo nos quedaremos con ella, pero necesitamos tu ayuda para que Kyouya-san no le haga daño. Ella no tiene la culpa-.

Mukuro de repente se dio cuenta que no sabía de que hablaban y se hizo notar soltando un carraspeo.

-¿De quien hablan? ¿Tu amante, Tsunayoshi-kun?-.

Reborn miro de reojo a Tsuna, de cierta forma todo lo que a Tsuna le costaba decir él tenía que decirlo, era algo que se había vuelto costumbre entre los dos. Como vio que Tsuna dudaba en decírselo decidió decirlo él.

-Su nombre es Hesagi Luka, dice que es hermana de Spanner, no estamos seguros de ello. Pero a mi parecer ella no sabe nada sobre la mafia, así que realmente no es nadie importante-.

-¡Hey! ¡No le has dicho que se a robado el anillo de Hibari-san!-.

Eso sorprendió a Mukuro y volteo a ver a Tsuna.

-¿Se robo el anillo de la nube?-.

-Cállate, Dame-Tsuna. No se robo nada, el anillo eligió esa chica para ser su nueva dueña-.

Mukuro recordaba que el ex arcobaleno le había dicho algo sobre eso.

-Entonces, me dices que después que Kyouya-kun dejara el puesto por tiempo indefinido, el anillo de la nube se sintió solito… ¿Y escogió a una chica que no sabe nada sobre la mafia para ser su dueño? ¿Es fuerte al menos?-.

Tsuna no supo que responder, no lo sabía, pero Irie y Reborn se imaginaron que no era así.

-No lo creo-.

Admitió el pelirrojo.

-Ella temblaba solo por olvidar llamar a Kyouya-san… yo creo que es débil… Además, se asusto solo porque Tsunayoshi-san le tomo fuerte de la muñeca-.

-Definitivamente es una chica débil-.

Dijo Mukuro. Tsuna no pudo refutar eso. Soltó un suspiro.

-Yo me encargo de que Hibari-san no le haga nada… Pero primero debo ir a Italia, el Noveno me espera y no puedo seguir prolongando esta charla-.

Nadie dijo nada, Irie no pensaba hablar sobre la mafia, menos sobre el actual líder de Vongola. Mukuro no quería meterse en eso porque odiaba la mafia y Reborn estaba esperando un momento para dejarle en claro un par de cosas a Tsuna, de hecho, solo esperaba que Irie se fuera.

-Irie-san. Decidle a Spanner-san que no tenga cuidado, les diré a Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto que estén al pendiente de ella mientras yo voy a Italia-.

-Bien, yo le diré todo… Me voy entonces, disculpa las molestias-.

Sin esperar respuesta Irie dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo de nuevo. Reborn retomo el camino a casa de Tsuna al igual que el castaño y Mukuro. Entraron a la casa y subieron el cuarto de Tsuna. Reborn abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a los otros dos hombres, se quedaron de pie. La atmosfera estaba algo tensa, pero nadie quería romper la atmosfera, fue Tsuna el que decidió que ya era suficiente.

-¿Qué pasa Reborn?-.

-Tienes que ir a Italia, sólo-.

Tsuna no dijo nada, pero esa idea la atemorizo un poco.

-Me refiero a que ningún guardián debe acompañarte, al menos así debería ser… Sin embargo el Noveno dijo que dejara que un guardián y yo este a tu lado-.

-¿Por qué? Todo esto de repente… no lo entiendo. Yo ya he aceptado ser el Decimo Vongola-.

-Pero no de forma oficial. Al parecer los altos miembros de Vongola y los líderes de la alianza, ya ven necesario que formalices. El Noveno también lo ve necesario-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-El Noveno tuvo una decaída-.

Tsuna se alarmo.

-¿Esta bien?-.

-Lo esta, pero temen que esto pueda volver a pasar, si el líder se ve en esas condiciones sus seguidores estarán inseguros y los enemigos podrían aprovecharse y atacar. Y la razón por la que no puedes ir con más de un guardián es porque el propósito es que vayas de incognito. Nadie sabrá de tu viaje, ni los altos miembros de Vongola ni los líderes de la alianza, no podemos ser impudentes y llevar a personas que… pongan en riesgo esto-.

-Entiendo-.

Claramente le estaba diciendo que Gokudera y Lambo estaban prohibidos, soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y quien irá conmigo? Piénsalo rápido porque mi plan es marchar ahora mismo-.

-Mukuro-.

El nombrado soltó un bufido y negó con la cabeza.

-No, ni lo pienses. No pienso meterme en la maf…-.

-¡Entiéndelo! ¡Ya estas hasta la cabeza dentro de la mafia!-.

Grito Tsuna mientras sujetaba a Mukuro de los hombros. Reborn y Mukuro se sorprendieron, el peli azul se soltó rápidamente y miro a Tsuna de forma molesta.

-No, ya he dicho que no-.

-¡Bien! ¡Haced lo que quieras! Después de todo… ¡es lo que siempre haces!-.

Dijo Tsuna mientras lo soltaba y se alejaba dispuesto a salir de su propio cuarto, pero las palabras de Reborn le provocaron detenerse, su respiración también se detuvo en ese momento y probablemente también su corazón.

-Si vienes, Tsuna te besara y hará otras cosas por ti-.

Tsuna soltó un jadeo.

-¡Jamás!-.

Dijo antes de salir corriendo, para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibido el hecho de que Tsuna estaba sonrojado y avergonzado. Pero ahora que Tsuna no estaba venía la conversación seria. Reborn no iba a dejar ir a Tsuna solo, aunque tuviera que llevar a Mukuro.

-Tienes que venir-.

Dijo Reborn.

-No, no tengo y no lo haré-.

Se miraron de forma amenazante. Mukuro no pensaba volver a Italia, no cuando toda la mafia que odiaba se encontraba ahí. Reborn iba a recurrir a su última carta.

-Sí, tienes que hacerlo. Tsuna solo te tiene a ti en este momento-.

Esas palabras provocaron que Mukuro elevara el rostro, ¿cómo que solo lo tenía a él?

-Dentro del consejo de los altos miembros de Vongola y los líderes de la alianza existe una rebelión. Se dice que están apresurando la ceremonia de sucesión de Tsuna porque planean matarlo-.

-¿No sería mejor mandar a su noviecito?-.

Sinceramente eso era lo mejor. Pero Hibari no estaba, había desaparecido de los radares de Reborn y no sabía a donde se había metido. Lo último que había sabido de Hibari era que se dirigía a América junto con una junta de estudiantes, pero en ese vuelo Hibari había desaparecido y en la embajada no aparecía la entrada de Hibari a Estados Unidos, había desaparecido como si se lo hubiera tragado el mar o la tierra. Recurriría a un par de mentiras para que Mukuro se convenciera que era el único que podía ayudar.

-No. Necesitamos de ti. Hibari fácilmente puede derrotarlos, no lo niego. Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de que ellos piensen que Tsuna esta contra las normas-.

-Ellos intentan matarlo, él sólo se defiende-.

-La mafia no es sólo pegar y defenderse. Existen normas… No por nada estuviste en Vendice-.

La oración provoco que Mukuro frunciera el ceño, lo sabía y ese ex arcobaleno no tenía porque decírselo.

-¿Y eso que?-.

-Eso quiere decir que no podemos eliminar hombres, ya te lo he dicho, vamos con el fin de ver al Noveno y volver, es algo de lo que nadie se debe enterar y si se enteraran e intentaran atacarnos… Debemos hacerles creer que somos… una ilusión-.

Mukuro alzo una ceja interesado, aceptando que podría tener razón. Reborn sonrió, al menos se había ganado la aceptación de Mukuro.

.

* * *

.

Hibari miro el teléfono con molestia. Le había advertido que no se acercara, pero esa mujer era una necia, una idiota… era molesta como ningún otro herbívoro lo era. El rubio lo miro con una ceja alzada, estaba en guardia, después de todo Hibari había llegado dispuesto a atacarlo.

-¿Kyouya?-.

-Ah… ya se me había olvidado-.

Admitió el chico y se acercó de nuevo a Dino, Dino alzó una ceja.

-Si intentas tocar de nuevo a Tsunayoshi… voy a morderte hasta la muerte… no dudare ni un solo segundo-.

Sin decir nada más dio la vuelta y salió del despacho del Cavallone. Dino miro a Hibari de forma ausente y luego soltó un suspiro. Sí, sabía que más temprano que tarde se enteraría Hibari de eso y solo él sabía lo poco orgulloso que estaba de haberle hecho eso a su hermanito.

Aceptaba con toda sinceridad que no solo se había tratado de la sensualidad que había demostrado Tsuna, hace mucho que él mismo se había dado cuenta que su hermanito era lindo. Pero ese día había ocurrido.

Había llegado a la casa de su hermanito después de no haberlo visto por meses. Su hermanito estaba en su cuarto sólo y Dino había pasado a saludar porque sabía que el día anterior había sido el cumpleaños del castaño, pero tenía que volver a Italia a una junta, así que tan pronto como le dio su obsequio le dijo que tenía que marcharse. Pero cuando menos se lo espero Tsuna le había comenzado a decir cosas muy… raras. Como que se sentía solo y que Hibari no lo había ido a ver el día de su cumpleaños, se sintió mal por su hermanito y lo abrazo mientras le decía que probablemente Hibari no lo hacía apropósito.

Y entonces Tsuna le había dicho esas palabras: "Acompáñame tú… Dino-san". Y Dino se había paralizado mientras Tsuna lo besaba y después… pues después había recordado que era un hombre y que Tsuna le estaba proporcionando algo que los hombres suelen aceptar gustosos.

Si solo hubiese tenido un poco de autocontrol.

Esa fue la primera y única vez que se acostó con un hombre, de hecho Dino jamás había considerado eso, no era que no lo creyera posible, después de todo ya había visto a Hibari besar a Tsuna, solo que el rubio no se veía besando y abrazando a un hombre. Probablemente Tsuna había sido la única excepción, después de todo el castaño era lindo y pequeño como cualquier chica y el hecho de que se tratara de Tsuna era mejor.

Pero aseguraba que jamás lo volvería a repetir.

Después de todo también quería a Hibari, Kyouya era como un hermano también. Y sabía lo mucho que amaba a Tsuna, si no lo amara entonces, ¿por qué se tomaría la molestia de viajar hasta Italia para amenazarlo?

No, Hibari no solía hacer nada por nadie, al menos que le importara y que le importara mucho.

.

* * *

*Bishonen: Concepto estético japonés del hombre joven, hermoso e ideal. La mayoría de los bishonen son delgados, no muy musculosos y afeminados.

_Bueno, bueno, tarde pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de Only you. Próximo capitulo… uff, mejor lo pongo de una vez para que se emocionen… Si, el próximo capitulo tendrá lemmon y por supuesto que será entre Tsuna y Hibari, revelaremos nuevas cosas y se abrirá el caso de la supuesta rebelión contra Vongola._

_Así que disfruten este capitulo._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Advertencia: **_Hmm… ¿Lemmon? Pues sí, esa es la única advertencia._

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

**¡Capitulo corregido por Mika-chan!**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 17**_

**La ****nube**** - II**

**::**

* * *

Se mantenía sentada en el sofá, tranquila sin hacer ruido y casi sin respirar, se le había ordenado mantenerse tranquila hasta que él volviera, ella cumplía las órdenes al pie de la letra.

-Kaki-pi, ¿Por qué Mukuro-sama no esta aquí?-.

-No lo sé-.

El chico perro miro al chico de las gafas con molestia, pero como estaba aburrido decidió molestar a la chica que se mantenía en el sofá sin moverse ni decir nada. Chikusa vio venir eso, así que sujeto a Ken del hombro.

-No empieces, Mukuro-sama dijo que debíamos de permanecer tranquilos hasta que volviera-.

Chrome sintió una niebla densa a su alrededor, miro en todas direcciones y luego detuvo su mirada en el marco en donde una vez hubo una puerta –probablemente- y sonrió al notar que ahí estaba él, Mukuro. Mukuro se acercó a la chica y se sentó a su lado.

-¡Mukuro-sama!-.

Ken se acercó a él casi corriendo, se detuvo a su lado, con pasos más lentos Chikusa se acerco, ambos permanecieron a su lado en espera de lo que Mukuro había querido decirles en la mañana, hasta que ese hombre de la mafia, Reborn, le llamo. Mukuro sonrió mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Nagi.

-Saldré esta semana-.

Anunció, los tres Kokuyo miraron a Mukuro un poco sorprendidos, ¿y ellos que harían en ese tiempo?

-Dentro de un par de días vendrá alguien, su plan es quedarse. El de ustedes es sólo esperarle-.

Aparto la mano de los hombros de Nagi y se puso de pie, Tsunayoshi había dicho que planeaba irse ahora mismo y el ex arcobaleno le había dicho que se marcharían a las cuatro. Chrome se levanto del sofá.

-Mukuro-sama… ¿Usted a donde irá?-.

Mukuro volteo para mirar a Chrome, le acaricio el cabello y le sonrió.

-Volveré pronto. Ven un momento, Nagi-.

La chica asintió y siguió a Mukuro. Caminaron por pasillos hasta llegar a uno bastante alejado de la sala, Mukuro se detuvo junto a un ventanal y coloco la mano sobre el vidrio roto.

-Viajare a Italia-.

Chrome no pudo evitar la sorpresa, trago saliva, no sabía que decir al respecto. De lo único que estaba segura era que Mukuro odiaba a la mafia, ¿entonces por qué ir a un lugar donde la mafia se concentraba? Decidió callar, no podía tampoco exigirle nada a Mukuro.

-Volveré en aproximadamente tres días. Hasta entonces permanece a su lado, Chikusa sabrá que hacer-.

Anuncio finalmente para comenzar a irse. Chrome lo miro marcharse y luego soltó un suspiro, Volvió a la habitación donde deberían de estar los otros dos chicos. Sin Mukuro cerca se sentía sola y además, al parecer, se marcharía con el jefe, el jefe también le hacía sentir en casa, prácticamente estaría sola. Cuando volvió ninguno de los otros, Chikusa y Ken, dijo nada, Chrome se sentó de nuevo, los otros dos chicos miraron el exterior, Chrome sabía que era probable que se marcharan y volvieran muchos días después o hasta que Mukuro volviera. Era lo que siempre hacían.

-¡Hey!-.

Chrome alzo la vista y miro a Ken.

-¿Si?-.

-¡Vamos a ir de vacaciones! No querrás quedarte y conocer a esa molestia sola. ¡Así que muévete y no nos hagas perder el tiempo!-.

Con un saltito se levanto y los siguió.

Ciertamente ellos tenían razón, no quería quedarse sola.

.

* * *

.

-¡Reborn-san!-.

Se detuvo cuando escucho el grito, volteo y se encontró con la sonrisa de aquella chica que ciertamente conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. La niña le sonrió y luego dio un paso hacia él. Reborn se preguntaba por qué un par de chiquillas le tendrían tanta confianza si él había crecido en dos años hasta tener dieciocho. Esas chicas eran raras.

-Kyoko-.

-¿Tsu-kun está en casa?-.

Negó, Tsuna ya estaba de camino al aeropuerto y él sólo tenía que hacer unos últimos encargos y tomar también el vuelo hacia Italia.

-Oh… ¿Saldrán de viaje?-.

-Iremos a acampar-.

Kyoko no pareció creerle, mucho menos quedar satisfecha, pero Reborn no le iba a decir nada más, esas niñas podían ser muy importantes para Tsuna, pero para él era mejor si no estaban cerca. En algún momento Kyoko se acercó más a él, le tomó una mano y le sonrió.

-Tengan cuidado… Cuida de Tsu-kun-.

-No te preocupes-.

Afirmo, sutilmente se soltó de su agarre, Kyoko se quedo quieta en su sitio, al parecer había algo que deseaba decirle. Reborn movió un poco la cabeza.

-¿Sucede algo, Kyoko?-.

Kyoko lo miro a los ojos y luego soltó lo siguiente.

-¿Tsu-kun está bien? Yo… he visto que Tsu-kun ha estado triste y… Hibari-san… yo no le he visto por aquí-.

Reborn inclino un poco su sombrero, ciertamente Hibari no había estado cerca los últimos dos años, no sabía la razón por la cual se iba así como si nada y realmente tampoco le interesaba mucho. Pero Kyoko tenía razón, desde que Hibari no estaba el animo de Tsuna era realmente bajo, incluso había aceptado tener sexo con él. Fácilmente podría quedarse con Tsuna o entregarlo a Mukuro, pero sabía que únicamente Hibari llenaría todo ese espacio vació en Tsuna.

-Él esta bien, sólo necesita pasar un poco más de tiempo con Hibari. Así que no te preocupes más-.

-Pero…-.

-Kyoko, Hibari no va a dejarlo, su relación es… un poco difícil, pero no va a dejarlo-.

Y era la verdad, Hibari primero mataría a Tsuna y esa sería la única forma de dejarlo ir.

Kyoko sin embargo quedo igual que antes, había algo que le decía a Kyoko que todo este asunto sólo era el comienzo de algo peor.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna se recargo en la puerta del baño, cerró con seguro, realmente no quería ir a Italia, tenía miedo. Pero si se escapaba Reborn iba a asesinarlo. Suspiro tres veces y se deslizo por la puerta del baño hasta que estuvo sentado en el suelo.

No quería ir, realmente no quería hacerlo, sabía que algo le esperaba en Italia.

-Hibari-san… ayúdame-.

Quería verlo, quería sentir su calor. Lo quería.

Aunque sabía que ahora no tenía tanto derecho como antes, después de todo, había engañado a Hibari. Pero esa chica… esa tal Luka… ¿no también era algo de Hibari?

-Si dudas tanto de tu amante, ¿por qué no mejor terminar con él?-.

Alzo el rostro y miro al hombre frente a él.

-Byakuran-.

-Hola. ¿Esta vez por qué me necesitas?-.

Tsuna frunció el ceño.

-Yo no te he llamado-.

-Te equivocas. He recibido tu desesperado mensaje-.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro, no sabía que estaba haciendo, realmente no entendía que pasaba por su cabeza. Se levanto del suelo y se acercó a Byakuran.

-Tengo que ir a Italia para hablar con el Noveno… tal vez vaya a visitarte también-.

Byakuran sonrió de forma burlona.

-Oh, tu presencia me honra-.

Tsuna se separo y se fue directo a los lavabos, abrió el grifo y se lavo las manos. Byakuran se acercó a él por atrás y le sostuvo una mano y la elevo.

-Para, ¿qué te sucede?-.

Tsuna se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, ¿por qué siempre tenía que mostrarse de esa forma frente a Byakuran? No lo comprendía muy bien, pero ahora se daba cuenta que Byakuran se había vuelto un confidente especial, aunque no le gustara admitirlo. Se soltó de su agarre y se limpio las lágrimas con las mangas del saco negro. Byakuran ya no sonreía, en esos momentos sabía que era mejor mantener una mirada neutral.

-Ya he aceptado ser el Decimo Vongola… pero tengo miedo. Y si… ¿y si todo lo que vi se vuelve realidad? ¿Si realmente me separo de Hibari-san? Es demasiado tarde para mi el poder soportar sepárame de él… no quiero que ese puesto me separe de Hibari-san… No podría soportarlo… moriría-.

Byakuran supo entonces que esta dimensión era diferente a las otras, en esta dimensión Tsuna estaba dispuesto a morir si no estaba al lado de su guardián de la nube. Eso no había pasado nunca en las otras dimensiones que había estado, tal vez esta sería diferente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Tsuna continuo hablando.

-Y ahora… esa chica tiene el anillo de Hibari-san. ¿Qué se supone que interprete de eso? ¡No voy a permitir que me alejen de Hibari-san!-.

Byakuran alzo una ceja.

-Espera, ¿de que hablas?-.

-El anillo de la nube decidió elegir un nuevo dueño… una chica ha tomado el anillo de la nube… no sé que hacer-.

Esto era nuevo, en ninguna dimensión esto había pasado. Sin duda no se había equivocado cuando le dijo que su futuro había cambiado. Byakuran ya no sabía nada de lo que podría pasar. Indudablemente este futuro sería diferente de cualquier otro. En este futuro había probabilidades de que ese guardián y Tsunayoshi pudieran estar juntos.

-No lo dudes, pelea tanto como puedas para poder estar con él. Si lo amas debes de pelear por estar a su lado-.

Tsuna miro a Byakuran, el alvino pocas veces le decía que se esforzara, de hecho era todo lo contrarió. El alvino siempre le decía que ya lo dejara, que no tenían futuro y que sin duda Hibari se alejaría de él. Tsuna sonrió.

-Gracias, Byakuran-.

Byakuran sonrió de forma juguetona, y en una nube blanca desapareció del lugar. Tsuna se limpio todas las lágrimas y sonrió. Ahora si que tenía confianza, iba a jugar todas sus cartas para poder estar con Hibari. Aunque tuviera que abandonar la mafia.

Aunque todo Vongola estuviera en su contra.

.

* * *

.

Su jet estaba listo para partir en ese mismo momento. Miro los alrededores en busca de Hibird, la pequeña ave se poso en su hombro y comenzó a canturrear alguna melodía que habría escuchado por ahí. Hibari se encamino al jet pero la voz de un hombre lo detuvo.

-Kyo-san-.

Hibari volteo para mirar de frente a Kusakabe.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Algunos contactos nos han dicho que vieron a Reborn-san y Sawada Tsunayoshi en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Estaban cubiertos de ilusiones, así que no eran reconocibles a primera vista. Es probable que este viajando con Chrome Dokuro o Rokudo Mukuro-.

Hibari alzo la mano y estiro un dedo y Hibird voló hasta posarse en su dedo, sus patitas se pegaron a la piel y se acurruco.

-¿Cuál es su destino?-.

-Ahm… no estamos seguros. Pero tal vez su destino es Italia, pero creo que están tratando de pasar desapercibidos -.

Hibird voló de nuevo y esta vez se poso en la rama de un árbol cercano. Hibari miro el jet y luego miro a Kusakabe.

-Cancela el vuelo. Esperaremos a Tsunayoshi-.

-Entendido, Kyo-san-.

El pelinegro camino de regreso a la salida del aeropuerto privado. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien. ¿Por qué Tsunayoshi tenía que ser tan desobediente y hacer cosas estúpidas? No, ¿por qué el bebe siempre quería meter en problemas a su amante? Era obvio que ese bebe sabía que Italia era peligroso para Tsunayoshi, con la tensión que había entre familias era muy sencillo que en un momento de alboroto mataran a Tsunayoshi.

Aunque realmente no sabía el propósito de ese viaje. Un aura escura lo rodeo. ¿Tsunayoshi se atrevería a engañarlo de nuevo con el Cavallone? Más le valía que no, se había aguantado las ganas de dejar a Tsunayoshi cuando se entero de que se había acostado con el bebe y Dino. Juraba que si lo engañaba de nuevo esta vez si que iba a terminar con él, lo amaba, claro que lo hacía, pero no le gustaba que le vieran la cara. Ni siquiera se lo permitiría a Tsunayoshi.

No habría una segunda vez.

No le daría otra oportunidad.

Porque aunque Hibari lo amara y fuera paciente con él y con nadie más que él… obviamente las infidelidades le dolían.

Y eso que el pelinegro jamás había pensado en nadie más que en Tsunayoshi. Todo el tiempo de separación había sido doloroso en muchos sentidos. Primero que nada, no ver a Tsunayoshi lo aburría. No sentir a Tsunayoshi lo hacía sentir solitario. No tocar a Tsunayoshi le hacía sentir deseoso todo el día. El autocontrol, cuando estaba a su lado, era casi nulo, pero tenía sus razones para no estar a su lado.

Para evitar que Luka –Hikari como le gustaba decirle- no se acercara a Tsunayoshi.

Había tenido una visión con la maquina de esos dos. Y la visión había sido desalentadora en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y toda la situación era culpa de dos personas, suya y de esa mujer.

No iba a permitir que ese futuro se volviera realidad.

Pero si Tsunayoshi lo volvía a engañar, entonces no seguiría jugando con el futuro, dejaría las cosas correr. Aunque Tsunayoshi se viera herido… aunque tuviera que verlo desaparecer.

.

* * *

.

Habían pasado desapercibidos como Reborn lo había planeado. El vuelo había sido relativamente sencillo, para Mukuro y Reborn, porque Tsuna había estado sentado en medio de esos dos y por lo que había visto, el maldito de Mukuro lo había hecho parecer una niña con sus ilusiones… tenía ganas de aventarlo por la ventana del avión. Pero sabía que eso sería mala idea… necesitaban a Mukuro para ese viaje.

El vuelo había durado dos días, porque estaban tomando un vuelo normal, y para hacerlo más común habían tomado pasajes de segunda clase y había sido un viaje con escalas. Mukuro se había tomado la libertad de visitar ciertos lugares, como India y Turquía. Reborn había disfrutado también el vuelo, coqueteando debes en cuando y asustando gente. Tsuna sólo había seguido la corriente, no quería meterse con la diversión de esos dos dementes, quien sabe que podían hacerle.

Una vez abajo del avión se estiro, Tsuna aceptaba que era mejor viajar en primera clase, no, era mejor viajar con los jets de la familia Vongola, eran más cómodos y mucho más rápidos. Más cuando Reborn estaba en el mando.

Por lo que había visto, las ilusiones de Mukuro hacían ver a Reborn como un adolescente de quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Mukuro tenía la apariencia de un chico de veinte, pelinegro y ojos azules, mientras que él tenía la apariencia de una chica pelirroja de ojos azules, una chica pelirroja que aparentaba tener doce años. De verdad que detestaba a Mukuro.

Mukuro pasó una mano alrededor de sus hombros.

-Linda, linda… ¿Tsuna-chan?-.

Tsuna enrojeció de cólera y se dispuso a golpear Mukuro, pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

Hibari.

Inmediatamente se separo de Mukuro y corrió hacía Hibari.

Y Hibari lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, Tsuna se sintió en casa, por primera vez después de un largo tiempo se sintió en casa. Pero reacciono.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Hibari-san?-.

Hibari se separo y lo tomó del brazo, miro a los otros dos, Reborn sólo asintió, Mukuro ni siquiera se movió. Sin decir nada Hibari dio la vuelta y se llevo a Tsuna. Reborn no los detuvo, ahí no tenía nada que ver, ya había hecho mucho. Mukuro por su parte ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir a Hibari, no iba a meterse en su relación, él mismo había dejado ir a Tsuna, así que lo mejor era que las cosas continuaran así.

Tsuna por su parte no sabía que decir o que hacer, así que opto por dejarse llevar por Hibari. Hibari se detuvo frente a un auto negro, lo soltó y Tsuna se metió por la puerta que Hibari abrió. Hibari giro para meterse en la puerta del conductor, una vez arriba se coloco el cinturón de seguridad y arranco el vehículo.

El silencio fue suave, no había tensión, no se sentía pesado, de hecho era muy agradable. Tsuna se sintió cálido, alzo una mano y la acerco al rostro de Hibari. Pero antes que hiciera contacto con su piel Hibari la aparto.

-¿A que has venido, Tsunayoshi?-.

Tsuna se dio cuenta que el silencio sólo había sido agradable para él, Hibari se escuchaba molesto y si veía mejor también se notaba que se encontraba enojado.

-Y-yo…-.

-¿Por qué me desobedeces? ¿Acaso tu urgencia por terminar con esto es tan grande?-.

Tsuna se exalto, y negó frenéticamente.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no quiero terminar!-.

-Te advierto que si me engañas de nuevo… voy a morderte hasta la muerte… y luego voy a dejarte-.

La confesión provoco un temblor en el cuerpo de Tsuna. Sabía que no tenía derecho a pedir nada, él ya había engañado a Hibari. ¡Pero juraba que no repetiría eso jamás!

-Te equivocas… no pienso engañarte nunca más… Lo siento… y se que tienes todo el derecho de desconfiar de mí…-.

Tsuna rebusco en la bolsa que llevaba y saco una carta.

-El Noveno me ha mandado a llamar… vamos a hablar de algunas cosas sobre la ceremonia de sucesión. Mi visita se debe a esto-.

Tsuna le mostro la hoja con la llama de ultima voluntad del Noveno. Pero Hibari no giro a verla, Hibari seguía mirando la carretera. Tsuna guardo la carta en su sobre y luego en la bolsa, volvió a estirar la mano y esta vez Hibari no la aparto, la coloco sobre una de las manos de Hibari.

-No lo haré de nuevo… así que… no digas eso otra vez-.

-Más te vale-.

Y Hibari giro y lo beso en los labios. Ciertamente era riesgoso, eso de besar y conducir sin ver el camino, pero bueno, Tsuna sentía que podía morir en ese momento y moriría feliz.

Hibari se separo de forma brusca y volvió a mirar el camino. Mientras tanto Tsuna quedo aturdido. Hace mucho que no besaba a Hibari, tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo ahora, se sentía caliente, sentía el éxtasis invadir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en Hibari, en el movimiento de su cabello, en sus manos, en su rostro… en todos lados. Quería llegar a donde sea que lo estuviera llevando y luego… luego tener sexo con él. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, como un año y medio. Su cuerpo siempre le pedía sentir el calor de Hibari, pero Hibari no estaba y Tsuna no podía evitar sentir necesidad, Hibari lo había acostumbrado.

Su relación había sido así desde el comienzo, el amor que sentía el uno por el otro se demostraba de miles de formas, una de las formas en las que mejor demostraron su amor fue en la cama. Y Hibari siempre le había dado lo que necesitaba, lo había acostumbrado a no sentirse necesitado, a tenerlo siempre que lo deseaba. Aunque eso no siempre era así, porque muchas veces con el sólo hecho de estar uno con el otro bastaba, probablemente lo único que no hacían era hablar, pero no era necesario, nunca lo había sido. De esa forma era su relación. Ciertamente su relación había tenido muchos caminos.

Si definiera el comienzo de su relación debería describirla como suave, pero luego del inició se había vuelto muy ardiente. Había pasado noches en casa de Hibari y la mayoría sólo era para tener relaciones. Después de todo en su casa siempre había gente y pocos se atreverían a acercarse a casa de Hibari.

En ese entonces ambos tenían las hormonas a un nivel exorbitante, sobre todo Hibari. Hibari era él que siempre estaba deseoso de tocarlo y Tsuna sólo se dejaba tocar, su relación era tan pasional que Tsuna se vio envuelto en todas esas emociones y el libido de Hibari se volvió en el suyo propio. Hubo un momento en el que sólo verse bastaba para que se sintieran excitados y su conducta se volviera nerviosa, incluso tuvieron la necesidad de hacerlo en la escuela, pero Hibari se restringía, le había dicho que no podían manchar el honor de Nanimori. Y sobre todo no se permitiría hacerle el amor de una forma tan vulgar.

¿Lo harían ahora? Esperaba que Hibari aceptara, ahora era él quien estaba con las hormonas a su máximo nivel, después de todo ahora Tsuna tenía dieciséis y Hibari dieciocho. Suspiro.

El auto se detuvo en algún momento. Hibari salió y Tsuna lo hizo de inmediato, lo siguió y se dio cuenta que se encontraban en un hotel. Hibari le tomó la mano, la ilusión seguía y justo cuando entraron en el elevador se rompió, ambos lo sintieron, pero a Hibari no le importo, no lo soltó.

-Hibari-san…-.

-Te quiero-.

Hibari lo rodeo con sus brazos. Tsuna recargo la espalda en el pecho de Hibari y suspiro.

-¿Vamos a hacerlo?-.

Preguntó, parecía tranquilo, pero Tsuna realmente estaba temblando. Hibari sonrió de lado.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-.

-Sí, quiero-.

Hibari le beso la base del cuello y Tsuna tembló, el suave tacto sólo aumento su libido. Tsuna se sonrojo pero no se separo de Hibari, lo conocía muy bien. Se conocían muy bien. Ambos sabían que deseaban ese momento.

-¿Dónde están?-.

Tsuna no supo de qué le hablaba, volteo el rostro para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que te di, ¿Dónde esta?-.

Tsuna vagamente recordó de que le hablaba, rebusco en la bolsa que llevaba y saco la cajita color negro y se la dio. Hibari sonrió de lado.

-Bien, vamos-.

El elevador se abrió en ese momento. Hibari lo jalo de la mano y camino por el pasillo del onceavo piso, abrió una puerta con la llave electrónica que llevaba en la otra mano y metió a Tsuna de un empujón. Tsuna trastabillo hacia atrás y Hibari lo detuvo sujetándolo de la cintura. Le sonrió de lado y luego lo guió por la sala de ese cuarto y lo dejo sentado en un sofá.

-Sabía que no tendrías el valor de ponértelos.

Se refería a los aretes, Tsuna no sabía que sucedía con eso. Hibari camino a una puerta y la abrió, después de unos segundos volvió a salir y ahora llevaba algo en la mano.

-Voy a hacerlo por ti-.

Mostro un pequeño artefacto que tenía una aguja. Tsuna supo que era, eso iba a servir para agujerarle las orejas. Trago saliva.

-No te asustes. Casi no dolerá-.

Casi, eso significaba que si que le iba a doler. Hibari se acercó a él y se hinco frente a Tsuna, le tomo una mano y le beso la palma, Tsuna cerró los ojos por acto reflejo.

-¿Por qué?-.

Hibari sonrió.

-Este beso… lo has sentido, y probablemente lo recordaras por uno o dos años. Si yo te hago una marca, cada vez que la veas o la toques te acordaras de mí… además…-.

Hibari le acarició el cabello, su cabello castaño era largo, así que le cubría un poco el rostro, Hibari pasó un mechón detrás de su oreja y le acarició el lóbulo, Tsuna se sentía raro, Hibari nunca le había hecho eso, era extraño. Pero se sentía bien.

-… tienes unas orejas hermosas-.

Se sonrojo tanto que no dudo en que sus orejas también estuvieran rojas. Hibari soltó una risita y sin esperar más coloco el artefacto en su oreja y lo presiono.

-Ah-.

El dolor había sido de un momento. Había sentido algo similar a un pellizco pero ya no le dolía. Hibari rápidamente hizo lo mismo en la otra oreja.

Ciertamente Tsuna se veía bien, los pendientes le daban un buen toque de lindura, Hibari aceptaba que Tsuna se veía sencillamente lindo. Tsuna lo miro a los ojos y luego se hinco frente a Hibari, lo rodeo con ambos brazos y lo beso.

Hibari le rodeo la cintura con una mano y la otra la coloco en la nuca de Tsuna, apretándolo contra él. Tsuna soltó un gemido suave cuando su cuerpo estuvo totalmente pegado al de Hibari, sus manos temblaron y la única forma de no caer en el delirio fue apretando el saco de Hibari con sus dedos.

Cuando se separaron Tsuna recargo la frente en el pecho de Hibari. Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no sabía que hacer, después de todo Hibari era quien siempre lo guiaba.

Hibari simplemente supo de su incertidumbre, sabía lo que Tsuna quería, pero a la vez lo veía dudar, ese niño siempre había sido de esa forma, no aceptaba sus deseos, pero eran obvios. Hibari lo levanto del suelo, nunca le había gustado tener relaciones con Tsuna fuera de la cama por dos razones. La primera era que Tsuna podía lastimarse, lo segundo era que le parecía vulgar tratar de esa forma a su amante. Aunque en un par de ocasiones estuvo apunto de caer y hacerlo en la sala de recepción.

Una vez llegaron a su cuarto lo arrojo a la cama. Tsuna sintió que estaba deshaciéndose en el placer y el calor lo ahogaba. Hibari se quito la corbata y luego el saco y se acercó a Tsunayoshi de tal forma que el castaño pudo apreciar a la perfección sus hermosos ojos plateados… aún mantenían ese ligero tono azul, incluso en la oscuridad. Abrazo a Hibari y pese a la cercanía no lo beso, con una sonrisa el pelinegro comenzó a quitarle la corbata al castaño y luego de quitarle la corbata le desabrocho el primer botón de la camisa, le acaricio la piel del cuello y luego la beso.

Tsuna se sobre exalto, no quería que Hibari fuera tan amable, le ponía nervioso.

-N-no…-.

Hibari sonrió cuando sintió que el cuerpo del castaño temblaba, era tan estimulante verlo perder la cordura por caricias tan suaves. Se acercó a la oreja de Tsuna y le mordió el lóbulo, sus dientes atraparon el pendiente en forma de mariposa y lo jalo. El castaño soltó un gemido mientras trataba de alejarse de Hibari y su suavidad.

-Hi-Hiba-bari-san…-.

Su voz era ligeramente más aguda y su respiración era arrítmica, Hibari lo estaba disfrutando, después de todo ver a Tsunayoshi en ese estado de debilidad era mejor que la gloria. Coloco un dedo sobre los labios del castaño y luego lo adentro a su boca, separo sus labios y los dientes del menor y se sintió satisfecho cuando Tsunayoshi cerró los ojos, se veía tan lleno de deseo. Hibari sacó el dedo y acerco su rostro al de Tsuna, saco la lengua y la metió en la boca entre abierta del menor. Cuando el menor sintió la húmeda lengua del pelinegro en su boca se estremeció, tomó lo primero que encontró cerca de sus manos y lo estrujo, se trataba de la sabana de la cama. El placer era tan inmenso que sentía que pronto colapsaría, ese beso era uno de los mejores que había recibido en su vida. Hibari rompió el beso de una forma lenta, con suavidad saco su lengua de la boca de Tsuna y lo sintió suspirar. El mayor se relamió los labios, la boca del castaño sabía a caramelo, un dulce y suave caramelo. A él le gustaban los dulces y había probado excelentes dulces en su vida, pero la boca de Tsuna sabía mejor que cualquiera y lo estimula más que cualquiera.

-Kyouya…-.

Tsuna se sentó en la cama y se quito el saco negro, Hibari se deslizo fuera de la cama y le ayudo a quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines. Tsuna se dio cuenta que el pelinegro se hincaba frente a él, de repente Hibari inclino la cabeza y Tsuna se ruborizo y trato de alejar a Hibari.

-N-no… ¡Hibari-san!-.

Hibari le beso el pie, Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, esto era demasiado, no iba a soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. La suavidad de Hibari era más peligrosa que su faceta pasional.

-Nunca me inclinaría ante alguien… ante nada-.

Dijo Hibari mientras se levantaba y se erguía. Sus setenta y tantos centímetros se impusieron frente a Tsuna.

-Sólo lo haría por ti. Sólo tú-.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a sus 16 años nunca había experimentado lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, jamás. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su corazón hizo un continuo "doki" y su respiración se volvió más arrítmica. Repentinamente Hibari lo tomó por el cuello y lo empujo a la cama hasta recostarlo, cuando el castaño estuvo totalmente recostado Hibari no lo soltó, de hecho presiono más, cortándole la respiración. Tsuna no hizo nada por detenerlo, aunque sentía que lo lastimaba.

-No me mientras más, Tsunayoshi. Entiéndelo. En este mundo sólo tú puedes lastimarme. Y sin duda prefiero matarte antes de entregarte a alguien más-.

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos, lentamente el agarre de Hibari comenzó a aflojarse hasta que sintió que podía respirar, coloco su mano derecha sobre una de las mejillas de Hibari y le sonrió de forma cálida.

-Mátame… si yo lo hago mátame. No dudes en hacerlo, muérdeme hasta la muerte. Porque me lo merezco-.

Tsuna recordaba vagamente el día en que Irie le había dicho que había comenzado una relación con Byakuran, para Tsuna no podía existir un amor tan retorcido como ese, hasta ahora. Pero ahora estaba él, con Hibari, formando este tipo de amor, un amor tan inmoral y obsesivo. Y no estaba arrepentido.

Había una razón por la cual Tsuna no había querido aceptar a Hibari en el comienzo, y era por esto. Sabía, o su súper intuición le decía, que si lo aceptaba entonces viviría esta clase de amor, después de todo su amante era Hibari, no podía esperar algo normal, ni algo ligero, ni algo sencillo. Era Hibari y era él, ninguno de los dos eran normales.

Hibari se agacho y beso su cuello mientras desabrochaba la camisa azul de Tsuna. El cuerpo del menor temblaba, pero no era por miedo, era excitación. Hibari le quito la camisa y acaricio su pecho con los dedos, se detuvo en los pezones de Tsuna y comenzó a estimularlos. El castaño comenzó a ronronear y luego sus ronroneos pasaron a ser jadeos suaves.

Rozó sus dedos contra la piel del cuello de Hibari, enredo sus dedos en sus cabellos negros y lo obligo a besarle. El pelinegro lo besó mientras encaminaba una de sus manos a los pantalones de Tsuna, le abrió el cinturón y luego le desabrocho el botón. Mientras Hibari hacía eso, el menor se encargaba de desabrochar la camisa blanca del pelinegro, y una vez termino de desabrocharla deslizo la camisa por sus hombros y enredo las manos en su cuello, sintiendo la suave piel de Hibari, siempre le había gustado su textura, a Hibari también le gustaba sentir la piel de niño de Tsuna, una piel suave y caliente.

Tsuna cortó el beso cuando sintió que una de las manos de Hibari tocaba su miembro. Soltó un jadeo y se retorció. Hibari le beso el cuello y descendió a su pecho, sus dientes atraparon uno de sus pezones, mientras su otra mano, la que no estimulaba su miembro, apretaba el otro pezón de Tsuna.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentían tan cerca.

Tsuna trago saliva, se sentía casi igual que cuando lo hizo por primera vez con Hibari, se sentía confundido y no sabía que hacer.

Hibari recorrió su pecho y bajo hasta su ombligo, le beso ahí y luego bajo un poco más. Bajo los pantalones de Tsuna y también se llevo su ropa interior. Sin más metió el miembro en su boca y Tsuna se estremeció, fue tanto su estremecimiento que doblo la espalda y soltó un fuerte gemido.

Deslizaba su lengua por todo el largo y luego lo metió todo, Tsuna gimió mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los negros cabellos de Hibari, Hibari sólo tuvo que lamer un poco más para que Tsuna se viniera.

-¡Ngh! ¡Ah!-.

Sintió el liquido escurrir por su boca y un poco más en su mejilla, se paso una mano por los labios y observo el liquido en sus dedos, sonrió de lado. Lleno sus dedos con el líquido y luego adentro dos dedos en Tsuna.

Tsuna sintió que algo lo invadía, pero en lugar de sentirse extraño sintió mucho placer, era cien por ciento un pasivo, y ya estaba acostumbrado a la intromisión de Hibari.

Su respiración se volvió más arrítmica, Hibari se acercó a sus labios y lo beso, Tsuna, mientras tanto, decidió guiar sus manos a los pantalones de Hibari, le abrió el pantalón y metió sus manos, el pelinegro profirió un jadeo, uno bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que Tsuna lo escuchara. Hibari estaba tan duro, al parecer ese tipo de reacciones no iban a cambiar.

Después de que sus dedos se deslizaron a la perfección en la entrada de Tsuna, Hibari jalo una almohada y la coloco bajo las caderas de Tsuna, con el tiempo había descubierto que Tsuna y él mismo disfrutaban más cuando colocaba una almohada bajo las caderas de Tsuna. Y sin más lo penetro.

Tsuna apretó las yemas de sus dedos en los hombros de Hibari y soltó un fuerte gemido. Nunca le había gustado marcar la piel de Hibari, así que había evitado clavarle las uñas y en vez de eso apretaba sus dedos contra la piel suave y blanquecina de sus hombros.

Pese a todo esperaron unos segundos, Hibari estaba impaciente al igual que Tsuna, pero si lo hacían de forma precipitada el castaño podría lastimarse, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hibari había tenido relaciones con Tsuna. Después de que el menor sintió que el ligero dolor desaparecía movió las caderas, invitando a Hibari a mover las suyas.

Hibari no se hizo del rogar, comenzó a moverse dentro de Tsuna, primero de forma lenta y luego un poco más rápido.

-¡Nh! ¡Aah! ¡Ngh! Kyou-ya…-.

Cuando pronunciaba su nombre Hibari se sentía más estimulado, sin poderse detener sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y profundas.

En algún momento Tsuna se sintió en el Cielo -¿irónico?-, sus sentidos se nublaron y sintió corrientes recorriéndolo por todo el cuerpo. Luces a través de los parpados y sus dedos adormecidos fue lo suficientemente intenso como para sacar a relucir su voz más erótica. Entre las embestidas, la última había golpeado directo en su próstata, de una forma tan profunda que sintió que se derretiría.

-¡Aah! ¡Nhnn! ¡Oh!-.

Hibari sonrió de lado, sintió que la entrada de Tsuna lo presionaba, estuvo apunto de venirse pero se resistió, Tsuna aún no se venía y no pensaba venirse solo. Pero le apretaba de una forma muy deliciosa.

-Y-ya basta… me estas apretando-.

Pero Tsuna no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado sumergido en el placer como para entender lo que Hibari le decía. Hibari lo tomó de las caderas y lo elevo un poco más y dio una fuerte embestida. El impacto fue tan placentero que el castaño soltó un gemido fuerte, uno fuerte, lleno de deseo, erótico y estimulante a los oídos de Hibari.

Hibari repitió la acción y Tsuna volvió a emitir un gemido, pero esta vez fue mucho más agudo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus lágrimas descendieron.

Hibari se inclino y le lamio las lágrimas, Tsuna elevo una mano de forma lenta y temblorosa y la coloco sobre la cabeza de Hibari y lo acerco a su boca, comenzaron a besarse. Su beso se volvió profundo, Hibari adentro su lengua y Tsuna se sintió lleno. No iba a durar mucho, el placer era demasiado desbordante.

Una embestida más fue lo suficientemente buena como para terminar con la resistencia del castaño. La embestida fue más profunda que las anteriores e impacto directo a su próstata.

-¡Aaaah!-.

Tsuna se vino entre los estómagos de ambos, el mejor clímax que había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, el ultimo fue con Hibari… de hecho todos fueron con él. Su entrada apretó tanto a Hibari que él no tardo nada en venirse. Tsuna apretó los dientes al sentir como el pelinegro lo llenaba, era una sensación tan fuerte que no pudo evitar gemir de nuevo. Había llegado a su límite, su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer y deseo.

Hibari se recargo con sus antebrazos en la cama, evitando aplastar a Tsuna. Tsuna calmo su respiración, sintió como Hibari comenzaba a salir de su interior, una vez afuera Tsuna soltó un jadeo.

Si que la separación, los dos años de distancia, había servido para formar un libido así de grande, así de placentero.

Hibari se sentó en la cama, casi nunca se recostaba junto con Tsuna cuando terminaban. El castaño se sentó, con mucha dificultad, y pego su cuerpo a Hibari, rodeo el cuello del chico con los brazos y recargo su frente en la espalda del pelinegro. Hibari volteo el rostro y atrapo una de las orejas de Tsuna con los dientes, le mordió con suavidad y luego deslizo su lengua hasta acariciar los aretes.

-Y-ya… Kyouya-.

Hibari sonrió de lado, tomó a Tsuna y lo coloco sobre su regazo, Tsuna pegó el rostro al pecho de Hibari y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Llegaste a tu límite?-.

-Sí… ya… estoy a mi límite-.

Hibari le acarició el cabello y lentamente se recostó en la cama. Tsuna se acurruco sobre Hibari y le beso con suavidad la mejilla.

-Te amo… Por favor, no me abandones más… te necesito-.

Hibari simplemente lo abrazo y pronto sintió que Tsuna se quedaba dormido. Se acomodo en la cama, jalo las sabanas y los abrigo a ambos. Cerró los ojos despacio y beso la sien de Tsuna con ternura. Él tampoco soportaba por más tiempo la separación, ya no quería seguir alejando a Tsuna de él, aunque sabía que eso podría provocar un futuro desagradable para ambos.

Pero no era como si él no pudiera contra eso. Era, después de todo, Hibari, la persona que jamás se dejaba vencer por nadie. Mucho menos por el destino.

El timbre de su departamento lo alerto, se coloco de pie de forma lenta, se abrocho los pantalones y tomó su camisa del suelo y se la coloco. Camino hasta la puerta de entrada y abrió la puerta.

Reconocía a esas chicas. Las odiaba.

-Hibari Kyouya. Nosotras somos Cervello. Tenemos una orden del consejo de Vongola. Tiene que acompañarnos a la mansión principal-.

Una de las chicas alzo un documento con la mano derecha, mostrando la firma y cello de Vongola, sin contar que también la llama del Noveno se encontraba arriba, mostrando que era un documento oficial.

Pero a Hibari nadie le mandaba.

-¿El Decimo Vongola está aquí también? Tenemos la orden de tomar al Decimo Vongola bajo nuestro cuidado y alejarlo de todos sus guardianes-.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos, nadie tocaría a Tsuna.

-Si usted se niega, nos veremos en la obligación de comunicarlo con el consejo de Vongola. Debe saber que esta en una posición complicada… Ya no es el único guardián del anillo de la nube, podemos prescindir de usted-.

¿Qué habían dicho?

.

* * *

_¡Creo que escribir lemmon es realmente complicado!_

_Fue lo peor, digo, yo estaba muy inspirada y escribía tan rápido como podía… pero mi mamá vino y comenzó a ver lo que hacía… ugh… obviamente tuve que interrumpir mi escritura y comenzar con otros fics, mi mamá sabe que escribo temática yaoi, pero no sabe que escribo esto, así que hasta que se fue de mi cuarto (escribo en una lap, es más cómodo y nadie te molesta, pues te puedes ir y escribir en otro lado, incluso en el baño XD) pude seguir con el lemmon. Digo, lo malo no fue escribir lemmon, si no que me hubieran interrumpido en la mitad._

_Me esforcé mucho para volverlo lo más real posible, así que espero lo aprecien mucho, porque realmente me tarde dos días en pensar un buen lemmon… puede ser aburrido o lento, pero me ha gustado._

_Ahora que todo parecía ir de maravilla… salen las Cervello y le dicen todo a Hibari de golpe, ufff, la historia comenzara a tomar su lado serio, sin olvidarnos claro del amor entre estos dos._

_Realmente espero que les haya gustado. Y lamento mucho la mala ortografía y falta de coherencia que pueda haber a lo largo del capitulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Advertencia:**

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

**¡Capitulo corregido por Mika-chan!**

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**Sin tiempo**_

**::**

* * *

En algún momento Reborn comenzó a sentir algo similar a un aura hostil por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación. Frunció el ceño, no quería ser molestado ahora que había entrado a un estado de relajación absoluta. Soltó un suspiro pesado y se sentó en el sofá en el que había estado acostado. Escucho golpes fuertes en la puerta, rodo los ojos y se levanto.

Aunque realmente no quería abrir, sabía que quien estaba detrás de la puerta era Hibari… y no sabía porque no deseaba verlo, sinceramente le hacía sentir extraño el hecho de que Tsuna le pertenecía.

Probablemente eran celos.

Abrió la puerta y por primera vez en su vida observo algo poco común en Hibari: toda su ropa estaba mal puesta, la corbata sólo rodeaba su cuello, el saco colgaba de forma poco formal y la camisa estaba abierta en los primeros tres botones, sin duda era una imagen poco común en ese chico. El moreno jadeaba en busca de aliento, algo había pasado con Tsuna como para que Hibari estuviera tan agitado.

-¿Dónde esta Tsuna?-.

-Esas mujeres se lo han llevado. Eran órdenes del consejo de Vongola, tenían una autorización del Noveno Vongola… Cervello se ha llevado a Tsunayoshi-.

Reborn frunció el ceño mientras se hacía a un lado para permitir el acceso de Hibari a su cuarto de hotel. Hibari entro a paso veloz y detrás de él una pequeña ave amarilla hizo su aparición.

-¿Cómo que se lo han llevado?-.

Hibari comenzó a acomodarse la ropa y sin ver al sicario comenzó a hablar.

-Ellas llegaron con una carta redactada por el consejo Vongola y la llama de Cielo del Noveno Vongola en la parte superior me dio a entender que era un documento oficial. Están reuniendo a todos los guardianes. Una carta similar a la mía habrá llegado a los herbívoros-.

Reborn no sabía nada sobre eso, el Noveno no le había dicho nada al respecto. Esto le sonaba sospechoso. Hibari termino de acomodarse la corbata y comenzó a abrocharse el saco, una vez listo volteo y miro a Reborn con el ceño fruncido.

-Ellas han dicho algo interesante… ¿Dónde esta mi anillo?-.

Que Hibari admitiera que el anillo de la nube le pertenecía era realmente un enorme progreso… pero ahora no era conveniente. No cuando el anillo estaba en manos de una chiquilla.

-Tsuna tien…-.

-No mientas, bebe. Ellas han dicho que ya no soy el único guardián del anillo de la nube… ¿Quién lo tiene ahora?-.

Reborn frunció un poco el ceño, no sabía porque ellas sabían todo eso. Aunque ciertamente ya se lo esperaba.

-Es una chica que acaba de llegar a Nanimori-.

Hibari se espero lo peor. Ese futuro que había visto se estaba volviendo verdadero.

Eso era lo peor.

-Hesagi Luka-.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos, ya se imaginaba que eso pasaría, no podía jugar con el destino, eso era algo que ya sabía, pero en algún momento creyó que realmente podría alejarla de Tsunayoshi.

-Tengo que ir por el anillo-.

Dijo con simpleza comenzando a caminar a la salida. Reborn se planto frente a él y no se movió pese a la mirada letal del carnívoro.

-Dijiste que estas cartas les habían llegado a todos los guardianes… espérala-.

-No voy a tomar su tiempo-.

-Si te marchas… no sabes que podría pasarle a Tsuna-.

Hibari apretó los dientes.

-Es probable que ellas se lo hayan llevado a la mansión del consejo. Creo que eres consciente del hecho de que aquí en Italia… se ha planeado la muerte de Tsuna-.

Hibari no dijo nada, ciertamente eso era verdadero. Había escuchado los rumores, ha eso se debía su viaje, quería saber que tan cierto era eso de que se estaban aliando familias con el fin de asesinar al 'Decimo Vongola'. Lo raro de todo el asunto era que el consejo de Vongola –compuesto por los más altos al mando de la familia- estaban obligando a Tsuna a aceptar de inmediato la posición oficial de Decimo y querían una ceremonia de sucesión tan pronto como fuera posible. Lo raro era que planeaban la ceremonia justo cuando todas esas familias atentaban contra la vida de Tsunayoshi.

Todo era demasiado sospechoso como para dejarlo pasar.

Hibari se sentó en el sofá y miro de forma desafiante a Reborn.

-Es mejor que se apresure-.

Reborn rodo los ojos, como si él fuera el culpable de que esa niña no estuviera aún en Italia. Hibari miro hacia un punto fijo frente a él mientras que Reborn miraba a otro lado. El sicario pensó en decirle un poco sobre el verdadero asunto al guardián, sobre la verdad detrás de todo el asunto de la ceremonia de sucesión, pero todo lo de las cartas le hacía dudar, después de todo esas cartas tenían la llamada del noveno. De cualquier forma, decirle algo al chico no parecía buena idea, se veía tenso y parecía que podía ponerse agresivo si algo no le gustaba.

Aunque pensándolo bien… esos dos necesitaban un ultimo empujón.

Para volverse más unidos.

O para terminarlo todo.

-¿Sabes que Tsuna se volverá el Decimo líder de Vongola?-.

-…-.

Reborn volteo para mirarlo.

-Te ayude a manipular el futuro al no dejar que Mukuro se acercara más a Tsuna… pero ahora eso puede cambiar, desde que permitiste que esa chica se acercara a la familia, porque… ¿eso pretendías no? Puedes perderlo-.

-Yo no permitiré que eso pase-.

Hibari se levanto del sofá y observo fijamente a Reborn.

-Primero matare a Tsunayoshi… y luego lo dejare ir-.

El sicario sonrió de lado.

-Por cierto, sobre lo que dijiste, de que ya no soy tutor de Tsuna… Estas en lo cierto, no soy más su tutor, ahora soy su asesor-.

Los ojos de Hibari se volvieron desafiantes.

-Sueltas mucha basura por la boca, bebe-.

Reborn entonces se acercó un paso de forma desafiante, pero Hibari no le temía así que no dejo de mirarlo de forma hostil.

-Si tienes algún problema con todo lo que esta pasando… en primer lugar no debiste de haberte marchado-.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos cuando Reborn le dijo eso. Él tenía sus razones por haberse ido, y ese bebe no tenía el derecho de decirle nada.

-No es tu problema, bebe-.

Reborn sonrió de lado.

-Si no te hubieras marchado… Tsuna nunca hubiera sido mío-.

-Tsunayoshi nunca fue tuyo. Él siempre ha sido mío-.

El sicario sonrió con descaro.

-No estuviste aquí como afirmar tan a la ligera que nunca fue mío-.

Hibari llego a su límite de tolerancia. Había notado que el bebe le estaba probando, pero eso si que le había molestado.

-Tus razones tendrás por haberte ido… pero Tsuna no lo sabía y pudo haber interpretado tu lejanía como un rompimiento y no uno temporal…-.

-Te guste o no, Tsunayoshi me pertenece. Su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo… todo eso me pertenece-.

-Tsunayoshi no es un objeto… es tu líder-.

-Es mi amante-.

-Será el Decimo Jefe de Vongola… la persona más importante bajo la superficie de esta sociedad-.

-Es mío antes que nada-.

-Es más fuerte que tú-.

-Eso me da lo mismo… Tsunayoshi es mío-.

Reborn sonrió de lado.

-Bien, entonces te diré la verdad-.

Hibari alzo una ceja.

-Cuando tuve sexo con Tsuna… él me lo permitió. Yo no se lo rogué… es más, yo no se lo pedí, Tsuna se ofreció a mi-.

Hibari lo miro con furia, no iba a negar que le molestaba el hecho de que Tsunayoshi le había pedido eso al bebe, pero no iba a demostrar nada.

-Siento algo por él… Si Tsuna me lo permite me meteré de nuevo con él. No eres el único que conoce esa faceta adorable suya-.

-No voy a permitirlo-.

-¡Entonces se hombre y responde a tu responsabilidad con él!-.

Eso lo tomó con la guardia baja, Hibari se sintió extraño y miro atentamente a Reborn. ¿Cómo era posible que le dijera eso de un momento para otro?

-No se tus razones de largarte, no me interesan. Pero si te has ido por miedo a perderlo o por miedo a que te lastimen… entonces lárgate de una buena vez. Esa chica puede ser mejor guardián que tú. Yo puedo ser mejor amante que tú para Tsuna. Tsuna no necesita pilares tan vacíos e inservibles como tú-.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos y soltó un gruñido.

-Tsuna no necesita de carnívoros sin valor-.

Eso termino por colmarle la paciencia.

Estaba dispuesto a atacar, pero el timbre interrumpió la tensa atmosfera. Reborn se encamino a la puerta de su apartamento y abrió la puerta. Mukuro entro por la puerta, en su mano derecha sostenía un sobre que aún no había sido abierto.

-El consejo de Vongola… Kyouya-kun-.

Hibari volteo a ver al ilusionista. Frunció el ceño, no quería a ese hombre cerca.

Para Hibari, él único capaz de quitarle a Tsunayoshi era ese hombre, Mukuro Rokudo era el destino de Tsuna, su cercanía le ponía de malas. Le recordaba que hiciera lo que hiciera Mukuro tendría cierto poder ante Tsuna aunque fuera pequeño. El ilusionista era la única persona –además de él- capaz de tomar a Tsuna y volverlo suyo, no iba a permitir eso.

No le tenía confianza a Tsuna cuando se trataba de ese hombre.

-Veo que te ha llegado también la carta-.

Dijo Mukuro mostrando la suya, Hibari no dijo nada pese a eso.

-Arcobaleno… ¿A qué se debe la citación del consejo?-.

-Eso es algo que yo no se-.

Mukuro sonrió de lado.

-Al parecer… ellos de verdad lo quieren muerto-.

Reborn y Hibari supieron a que se refería, era obvio que Tsuna estaba en problemas.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera abordo el avión a las cuatro con cinco minutos y trece minutos después Yamamoto entro por el mismo y se sentó a su lado.

-Llegas tarde-.

Anuncio el peliplata, el pelinegro sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Bueno… veras… cuando venía de camino me encontré a dos chicas… Creo que me han dicho que su nombre era Cervello-.

Gokudera miro a Yamamoto, ¿qué hacían las Cervello en Japón?

-Me han dado esto, una es para ti y la otra es mía-.

Yamamoto le entrego una carta y Gokudera la tomó. Rompió el cello y se dispuso a leerla.

La carta decía que el consejo de Vongola los citaba a una reunión dentro de tres días.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

Pregunto Yamamoto el ver el ceño fruncido de su 'novio'.

-Esto es extraño… ¿puede que ellos sepan que el Decimo esta en Italia?-.

Yamamoto frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa si lo saben?-.

-¿No escuchaste a Reborn-san? Su entrada a Italia debe ser un secreto, al parecer el consejo se esta aliando con las familias fuera de la alianza… no quieren al Decimo como líder-.

Yamamoto miro por la ventana.

-Entonces deberían simplemente escoger a otro-.

-No es tan sencillo. En el mundo no existe otro heredero de sangre… sólo existe el Decimo, es él único que ha heredado la voluntad del Primer Vongola-.

Esto era complicado de entender aún ahora para Yamamoto, pero Gokudera parecía entenderlo a la perfección.

-La familia de mi viejo es independiente, no hace gran diferencia en la mafia… pero siempre apoyo las creencias de Vongola. Vongola en si no es un grupo mafioso cualquiera… es como la ley… la verdadera ley de la sociedad-.

-Tsuna esta…-.

-El Decimo… tendrá bajo su poder la seguridad de muchas personas… su corazón lo hace adecuado para cuidar a las personas… pero a la vez no es suficiente, no puede ser considerado con cualquiera… el Decimo debe de aprender eso-.

-Contigo a su lado, él lo entenderá-.

-Eso espero-.

Gokudera miro a Yamamoto, frunció el ceño y tomó su mano.

-Tú sólo debes permanecer a mi lado… Takeshi-.

El pelinegro se sonrojo levemente, luego descendió lentamente y beso a Gokudera.

.

* * *

.

Ver la monumental mansión frente a ella fue todo un espectáculo, era tan grande, similar a una mini ciudad, era increíble que eso estuviera en Italia, ese enorme lugar parecía algo irreal.

Bueno, no era como si en primer lugar ella hubiera estado en Italia.

Las chicas del cabello rosa la guiaron hasta una alcoba y la dejaron ahí con la indicación de no moverse. Dijeron algo más de que pronto volverían por ella, pero Luka no les presto mucha atención.

Lo importante era que estaba en una enorme mansión gracias al anillito que se había encontrado de casualidad en el suelo de su nueva recamara.

Algo le decía que todas esas personas que había conocido en casa de su hermano volverían a aparecer en su vida, nunca se hubiera imaginado que sería tan pronto.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y luego entraba. A su campo de visión entro un chico, de cabello negro largo y ojos rojos… eso le causo un extraño sentimiento.

-¿Hesagi Luka?-.

-Sí, soy yo-.

-Mi nombre es Richard D'Angelo, encantado de conocerla, guardián del anillo de la nube del Decimo líder de Vongola-.

El largo titulo mareo un poco a la chica, pero asintió.

-Soy el encargado de vigilar su estancia en la mansión del consejo Vongola. Cualquier duda puede hacérmela saber y contestare en caso de conocer la respuesta-.

Luka sonrió de lado, ese era el momento.

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría saber quien es el otro guardián de la nube-.

En su carta había algo bastante peculiar, decía: 'Para el segundo portador del anillo de la nube'. Quería saber quien era el primero…

Y la forma de obtener de forma completa el puesto del que ignoraba la función. Sinceramente todo le parecía interesante, alguna vez en su vida quiso ser más que una estudiante corriente y ese anillo le estaba abriendo todas esas puertas.

-Hibari Kyouya-.

Luka agrando los ojos.

-Él estará aquí pronto-.

La chica miro el suelo, le tenía miedo a Hibari y a sus arranques de ira, era sorprendentemente peligroso y agresivo.

Le temía mucho y aún desconocía la razón por la cual Hibari le despreciaba tanto.

-Realmente no se nada… este anillo me lo he encontrado… no tengo idea de que este pasando… ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? ¿Qué esta pasando?-.

Richard miro atentamente la castaña frente a él.

Era una chica cualquiera, desde el principio no había sentido nada especial, ella no era la verdadera elegida por el anillo.

Esa chica era una verdadera persona de la superficie. No conocía el mundo debajo de la sociedad, no era consciente de lo que era realmente la mafia o lo importante que era Vongola en el mundo.

-Te lo explicare todo desde el comienzo. Así que presta toda tu atención a mí-.

Y cuando Luka escucho todo lo entendió.

Entendió porque Hibari era peligroso.

Entendió porque ese chico castaño le había agredido.

Supo que ellos dos no eran personas normales.

Algo raro estaba pasando, ese mundo no podía ser tan simple como Richard se lo había descrito.

Y más y más quiso pertenecer a ese mundo.

.

* * *

.

-Lamento que esté pasando esto, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Tsuna miro al viejo frente a él, Timoteo le sonrió con pesar, realmente parecía lamentar mucho todo el asunto.

Pero Tsuna sabía que no era culpa suya.

-No se preocupe, Noveno. No es culpa suya-.

El hombre mayor soltó un suspiro leve y se sentó frente a Tsuna.

-Lo que no entiendo, ¿es por qué quieren ver a todos los guardianes?-.

-Eso es algo que yo tampoco se… pero hay algo que me ha causado más curiosidad. ¿Es verdad que ahora tienes dos guardianes de la nube?-.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza.

-Hmm… Debes de tener cuidado, si tu anillo no siente compatibilidad con uno de ellos…-.

-Yo confió en que Hibari-san siga siendo mi guardián… él… es…-.

No sabía si era indicado decir que Hibari era su amante, se paso una mano por el cabello y cuando toco sus orejas se sonrojo. Los pendientes estaban calientes, al mismo nivel que su temperatura corporal.

Era verdad, Hibari y él eran amantes.

No tenía porque seguirlo negando.

-Hibari-san es la persona que más amo… y con la que actualmente estoy saliendo-.

El Noveno se quedo en silencio un momento, pero después de unos segundos sonrió con ternura.

-Es bueno saber que tienes a alguien apreciado a tu lado, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

Tsuna se sonrojo levemente.

-No lo dejes ir-.

Era extraño, pero esperaba que cuando contara sobre su relación le criticaran, pero eso aún no había pasado y realmente era bueno saber que el Noveno le apoyaba en su relación.

Era algo bastante tranquilizador.

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiéndolos, por ella entro una chica pelirrosa, una chica de la familia Cervello.

-Lamento la interrupción, Noveno, necesitamos de Sawada-sama-.

Tsuna se levanto del sofá y se acercó a la chica, miro a Timoteo por última vez y siguió el paso de la mujer.

Sinceramente algo ahí le decía que todo el asunto era sospechoso.

Además, Cervello siempre estaba con el grupo enemigo.

Ellas estuvieron con Varia durante el combate por los anillos.

También con Byakuran, al parecer en ese futuro ellas habían traicionado a Vongola.

¿Y ahora el consejo?

Era una situación sospechosa, ciertamente muy sospechosa.

-Decimo Vongola. Por orden del consejo Vongola, queda estrictamente prohibido a partir de ahora que usted este relacionado con cualquier persona fuera de la mansión-.

Tsuna se detuvo.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es por seguridad-.

Cada vez todo resultaba más sospechoso, algo le decía que todo lo que estaba pasando no era correcto.

Algo andaba mal.

¿Desde cuando se le permitía al consejo tomar esa clase de decisiones?

-Necesito hablar con mis guardi…-.

Sintió un choque eléctrico recorrerle entero, sintió que su piel comenzaba a perder su hidratación y que su mente no podía procesar lo que pasaba.

Lentamente cayó al suelo y luego se desmayo.

La chica pelirrosa miro el cuerpo de Tsuna, tomó el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marco un número.

-Todo ha salido a la perfección. El Decimo Vongola ha caído-.

.

* * *

.

Ryohei ayudo a Lambo a bajar del avión y luego a su querida hermano menor. Kyoko observo los alrededores y sonrió cuando el aire fresco le pego en el rostro.

Todo lucía tan fresco y bueno.

-Kyoko, recuerda lo que te dije-.

Kyoko asintió.

-¿Haru-chan también vendrá?-.

Ryohei lo pensó un poco, pero no recordaba que Haru supiera en primer lugar sobre el vuelo.

-Creo que no-.

Kyoko miro de nuevo el cielo de Italia, era igual que Japón, de eso no había duda. Pero más importante que ver el cielo, Kyoko quería ver a Tsuna –que irónicamente también era el cielo, de Vongola-, algo le decía que tenía que verlo, tenía que estar a su lado.

Tsuna era una persona apreciada para ella.

Además…

-Kyoko… ¿Aún amas a Sawada?-.

La chica soltó un respingo, el pequeño Lambo –de ahora siete años- miro a ambos chicos, eso de gustar y amar no era algo que él entendiera aún. Kyoko bajo la cabeza y con lentitud asintió. Ryohei soltó un suspiro, le gustaría que Sawada continuara correspondiéndole a su hermana pequeña, pero sabía de sobra que su relación con Hibari era verdadera, ellos pocas veces discutían, Sawada siempre andaba al pendiente del ex presidente de disciplina y además… Hibari no pensaba soltar a Tsuna, era algo que ese chico le había contado en una ocasión hace ya un año. Ciertamente esos dos tenían una relación sería.

Y sabía de sobra que era verdad lo que decía el chico pelinegro. Hibari no eran de los que mentía.

-Pero yo estoy bien… si Tsu-kun está bien entonces yo también… Además, se que puedo enamorarme de otra persona como él lo hizo-.

Ryohei sonrió.

-No te esfuerces mucho-.

-¡Lo se onii-chan!-.

Lambo miro a Kyoko, al parecer quería a Tsuna, él podía ayudarle. Además, al tonto de Tsuna también le gustaba Kyoko, ¿no?

Lambo era de los pocos que desconocía la relación que mantenían Tsuna y Hibari.

Pero era lo mejor, después de todo Lambo seguía siendo un niño.

.

* * *

.

Sentía que algo no andaba bien. Hibari se levanto del sofá, pero cuando intento abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que la manija estaba trabada, pero no era de una forma normal, alguien les había encerrado apropósito.

-Así que lo notaste-.

Dijo Reborn, Hibari miro a los dos hombres.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?-.

-Al parecer… el consejo nos ha mentido-.

Soltó Mukuro, su ojo rojo cambió de forma y se dio cuenta que sus llamas estaban siendo absorbidas, rápidamente dejo de utilizarlas y volteo a mirar a Reborn. El sicario sonrió con sorna.

-Que mierda… ellos sabían que estaríamos en Italia… Joder-.

Soltó el hombre y miro a los otros dos, Hibari frunció el ceño con notable molestia, saco sus tonfas de debajo de su ropa y de dos golpes hecho abajo la puerta. Del otro lado había una gran cantidad de hombres armados.

Todos pertenecientes a Vongola, exactamente eran los guardias oficiales del Consejo.

Esto no se veía bien de ninguna forma.

-Reborn-san, lamento que tengamos que prohibirle la salida. Pero tenemos órdenes del consejo de no dejarles salir hasta que todos los guardianes estén reunidos-.

Dijo un hombre, Reborn sonrió.

-¿Se puede saber la razón por la cual nos están reuniendo?-.

-Lo lamento, pero no lo sabemos. Sólo seguimos órdenes-.

-Quiero ver la orden del consejo-.

El hombre sudo un poco.

-No la tenemos, es una orden basada en la palabra-.

-Entonces no puedo obedecer, yo sigo únicamente las órdenes del Noveno y del Decimo Vongola. Si no hay un documento que certifique su orden por alguno de ellos dos… entonces no tengo porque obedecer-.

-Reborn-san… por favor-.

-Hibari, Mukuro… deben de saber que el consejo de Vongola es una entidad similar a la CEDEF, no son miembros oficiales de Vongola, y los únicos que cuentan son los altos mandos… pueden atacar sin sufrir represalias en el futuro-.

Hibari sonrió y Mukuro mostro un rostro sádico.

Reborn sostuvo a Leon y lo volvió en el arma.

La batalla comenzó.

.

* * *

.

El cuerpo del Decimo Vongola era realmente una vergüenza, era delgado y pequeño como una niña y realmente no parecía ser poderoso.

El Decimo era más bien decepcionante.

Pero bien sabían que bajo ese aspecto débil se escondía una gran fuerza y determinación, ningún Vongola existente tenía tanta fuerza como la tenía ese niño.

Las chicas terminaron de acomodar la ropa del Decimo y abrieron las puertas permitiendo la entrada de dos chicas más, las cuatro presentes eran pelirrosas.

-¿Todo listo?-.

-Sí, a partir de ahora el Decimo Vongola actuara conforme a lo que le ordenemos-.

Ninguna dijo nada más, pero era obvio que el Decimo Vongola era un títere. Haberle puesto en estado de inconsciencia había sido la mejor idea para mantenerlo a raya.

El Decimo ahora si podría ser de utilidad.

-Todos los jugadores perdieron contra él, pero la realidad es que Vongola no ha tenido un rival fuerte-.

Dijo una.

-El juego a decidido jugar con él y hacerlo su juguete-.

Dijo otra.

-Al final, él único verdadero oponente para Vongola es si mismo-.

Dijo la tercera, la más cercana a Tsuna.

-Varia no logro nada. Byakuran-sama hizo su esfuerzo, pero no lo logro… Lo último que podemos hacer es jugar con ellos mismos-.

Dijo una mientras caminaba a la puerta de salida, volteo y miro a las tres.

-Todo se haga para volver a tener en control el tri-ni-sette y que los arcobaleno vuelvan a cargar con la maldición… que la maldición se rompiera no fue en absoluto una buena idea… ellos sólo han causado descontrol-.

-Todo es por la mafia-.

Finalizo la que parecía ser la líder y las otras tres aceptaron.

Cervello era una familia bastante misteriosa.

.

* * *

.

Eso había sido relativamente sencillo, pensó Mukuro. Se limpió el ligero sudor y miro a los otros dos. De repente Reborn trastrabillo y cayó al suelo sobre la rodilla izquierda, eso lo sorprendió totalmente.

-¿Arcobaleno?-.

Reborn se cubrió el rostro con una mano y sintió que algo escurría de su nariz, se toco el lugar y cuando observo sus dedos notó una ligera marca rojiza.

Sangre.

Ellos no lo habían lastimado, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro, ¿entonces que rayos había pasado?

Se limpio el rastro del líquido rojizo y se levanto, restándole importancia al hecho de que había sangrado, por primera vez desde hace años.

-No es nad…-.

Un agudo dolor le ataco desde el interior y se expandió en todo su cuerpo. Apretó los labios y con una mano se presiono el pecho.

Mierda, esto no parecía bueno.

Se sentía igual que cuando se volvió adulto.

¿Acaso se volvería un bebe?

¿Ahora?

¿Ahora que había recuperado cosas que había perdido?

¿Ahora que quería tener un amante?

Eso no podía estarle pasando a él.

No podía.

-¿Bebe?-.

-No es nada. Muévanse, tenemos que ir por Tsuna-.

No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que ver a Tsuna.

Antes de que volviera a ser un bebe.

.

* * *

.

Abrió los ojos, se puso de pie. Miro alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar desconocido y encendió sus llamas, era la primera vez que podía hacerlo sin necesidad de sus píldoras. Sus ojos miraron a las cuatro chicas frente a él, una de ellas se acercó y le ofreció algo.

Un chupete color naranja.

-Por favor, tómelo-.

Observo el chupete y negó lentamente.

-No me pertenece… eso es de Aria-san… lo siento-.

-Aria-san no es digna de tener el chupete del cielo… ella ha comenzado a enamorarse de un hombre que no es digno de mencionar-.

-Lo tomare sólo si lo veo necesario… ahora no lo es-.

Vaya sorpresa, que Tsuna tuviera voluntad, aún, era extraño, pero eso no quitaba que él estuviera aún ahí, era obvio que aún continuaba siendo un títere.

-El consejo de Vongola he decidido tomar nuevos guardianes y por su cuenta han activado la función de los anillos… ellos comenzaran a buscar nuevos dueños. Que el anillo de la nube haya buscado un nuevo miembro es sólo culpa del consejo, ¿qué piensa hacer al respecto?-.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer al respecto?-.

Bien, eso sólo demostraba que sin duda alguna el Decimo seguía siendo un títere.

-Por favor, tome nuevos guardianes-.

-Entendido…-.

Tsuna activo su llama tanto como pudo, su anillo se ilumino como nunca.

-Declaro… que el poder de los anillos no se restablecerá hasta que tengan nuevos dueños-.

El brillo de su anillo desapareció y surgió de nuevo, como si fuera una nueva llama.

Y cada anillo Vongola perdió su poder.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera sintió algo extraño, observo su anillo y con pánico notó que el color se iba y un simple anillo con una piedra transparente surgía. Observo a Yamamoto y notó que le sucedía lo mismo.

-¿Gokudera?-.

-No se… pero creo que hemos perdido nuestro poder…-.

Esto no parecía ser algo normal, mucho menos algo bueno.

Algo le había sucedido a Tsuna.

.

* * *

.

La mansión del consejo era tan grande como la mansión Vongola, los tres, Mukuro, Hibari y Reborn, ingresaron al territorio del consejo. El ilusionista del grupo sintió que algo se desvanecía.

Mukuro miro la piedra del anillo y se dio cuenta que estaba transparente, eso era raro… ¿alguna nueva función loca del anillo?

-¿Qué sucede?-.

Pregunto Reborn.

-Mi anillo ha perdido el poder-.

Declaro mostrando la piedra transparente, Reborn alzo una ceja.

-Eso es raro… nunca lo había visto-.

Hibari miro al frente y se detuvo cuando sus ojos chocaron en el cabello largo y castaño de cierta chica.

Iba a matarla.

Luka observo a Hibari y sonrió.

-Como único guardián existente de Vongola… ordeno que se marchen-.

Dijo la chica, plantándose enfrente. Hibari sonrió de lado.

-¿Y que se supone que harás si decido morderte hasta la muerte?-.

-Tiene la obligación de obedecer, Hibari Kyouya-.

Alguien apareció frente a ella. Un chico de ojos rojizos y cabello negro, Richard.

-Permítanme presentarlo, él es Richard y es mi asesor temporal-.

Dijo Luka mientras sonreía, nunca había sentido más poder que Hibari y ahora que lo hacía se sentía grandioso. Richard carraspeo ligeramente y miro a los chicos.

-Por órdenes del consejo Vongola, todos los antiguos guardianes del Decimo Vongola interrumpirán sus labores y dejaran el cargo. Los nuevos guardianes serán colocados en sus debidos puestos. Reborn-san, esta es una orden directa del Decimo: 'Por ordenes del Decimo Vongola y con la prueba de su llama, sus labores en Vongola ya no son necesarios, se le pide que inmediatamente abandone territorio Vongola y no regrese. Si usted decide no obedecer, será tomado como enemigo'. Por favor, váyanse-.

La carta con la llama de Tsuna fue mostrada ante ellos.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Los acompañare a la salida-.

-Queremos ver a Tsuna-.

Dijo Reborn.

-Lo lamento, pero la ceremonia del Decimo se llevara acabo hoy mismo, una vez que los anillos hayan encontrado a su nuevo portador. Así que por seguridad, la entrada a personas externas a Vongola está estrictamente prohibida-.

Joder, ya ni siquiera los consideraban parte de Vongola.

El anillo de Mukuro comenzó a brillar y salió de su dedo y desapareció. Igual que el anillo de la nube.

No era una broma como habían creído.

Esto era serió.

-Tsuna esta…-.

-De ahora en adelante, les pido que traten con respeto al Decimo, no tienen derecho de llamarle por su nombre… Ahora si me disculpan, tengo la orden de sacarlos de aquí, ya sea por las buenas, o por las malas-.

Luka sonrió cuando vio la frustración en el rostro de Hibari y sólo para molestar le mostro el anillo de la nube.

-Supe que esto te pertenecía, Hibari-.

Hibari le miro de forma letal, si las miradas mataran, Luka ya habría muerto al menos diez veces.

-Pero ahora es mío… Ciertamente esto no abría sucedido… pero siempre fuiste egoísta conmigo y nunca supe porque. Cosecha lo que plantas… Por cierto, yo cuidare de Tsunayoshi-kun por ti-.

Eso le hizo enfurecer, estaba apunto de atacarla y de hecho ya tenía las tonfas afuera, una mano detuvo su golpe.

Con una sola mano Richard le había detenido… le había detenido como si su ataque fuera nada.

Los ojos rojizos de Richard parecieron brillar en algo similar al poder, ese hombre era fuerte, sin duda alguna.

-Es hora de irse-.

Reborn apretó la mandíbula, estaban en desventaja total, si se metían más de lo que debían quien sabe que pasaría.

Luka dio la vuelta y antes de marcharse escucho lo que Hibari le dijo en voz amenazante.

-Tsunayoshi me pertenece. Y hagas lo que hagas… siempre será mío… Él mismo te lo hará saber, Hikari-.

La chica se enojo, ya lo verían.

.

* * *

_Jejeje… ¿Vieron que en este capitulo le pongo mucho poder a Cervello?_

_Actualmente me puse a pensar un poco en la actuación de Cervello y note que ellas habían estado siempre del lado de los enemigos de Tsuna, primero Varia y luego Mellifiore en el futuro, así que dije, ¿y si las pongo a ellas de enemigos? Y pues las puse de aliadas del consejo de Vongola… me emocione al final, porque al principio no podía pensar en nada para este capitulo._

_Bueno, ahora que me desbloque… Yunmoon pasó por una crisis y no sabía que escribir… continuare con el fic de "Artes oscuras"._

_Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado mucho el capitulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Advertencia:**

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**Destino**_

**::**

* * *

Tsuna lo vio marcharse, sus ojos castaños siguieron el paso del pelinegro de ojos azul grisáceo.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que no se fuera, pero no podía moverse. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía que hacer, solo estaba obedeciendo las ordenes de esas mujeres, se había quedado quieto sin hacer nada pese a que quería correr al lado de Hibari.

Lentamente se separo de la ventana y se sentó en una silla cercana, sus ojos se mantuvieron en ningún lugar específico, pero sus pensamientos vagaban en su mente, no sabía que estaba pasando, era consciente de que era controlado pero aunque fuera consciente no podía parar con el control mental. Debía de pedir ayuda, pero no podía moverse a voluntad, se recargo en la silla y miro el techo, algo debía de poder hacer…

¡Byakuran!

Cuando llamo su nombre sintió su presencia, Byakuran apareció frente a él, aunque su imagen no era tan nítida como de costumbre, supuso que no estaban del todo conectados.

-Byakuran-.

-Hmmm… Ha sido una suerte que haya escuchado tu voz-.

Declaro el alvino y Tsuna se levanto de la silla.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti?-.

Le pregunto, Byakuran camino acercándose al castaño, su línea de conexión era muy baja, en cualquier momento Byakuran podría desaparecer.

-Cervello quiere controlarme también. Pronto lo conseguirán por completo. Por lo visto tú ya estas más que controlado-.

Tsuna sonrió.

-Bueno, al menos mi mente no es aún suya-.

-Tengo entendido que le han quitado el chupete al arcobaleno del cielo-.

Tsuna asintió.

-Eso significa que ellos pronto volverán a ser unos bebes-.

Eso también era cierto, era algo que Tsuna ya sabía.

-Mis guardianes han sido cambiados y hoy se hará la ceremonia de sucesión. Creo que van a matarme-.

Dijo el castaño, Byakuran entonces se apoyo contra la silla en la que Tsuna había estado sentado. Matar al Decimo Vongola… esos ancianos querían desatar una guerra.

-No me importaría morir, pero si lo hago… hay alguien que me necesita, no puedo dejarlo-.

Byakuran miro de reojo al castaño, había algo que se podía hacer, pero hacerlo significaría perder su oportunidad de tener libertad algún día. Significaría también perder a Shoichi, perdería más de lo que ganaría.

Pero se lo debía a Tsuna.

-Voy a irme, les utilizare para poder cortar tu control mental-.

Tsuna lo miro.

-¿Cómo lo harás?-.

-Ya lo veras. Recuerda que si todo sale bien, me ayudaras a salir de ahí y ser feliz con Shou-chan-.

Tsuna sonrió.

-Haré lo que pueda-.

.

* * *

.

Gokudera llego a su mansión alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, Yamamoto estaba sorprendido, Gokudera si que vivía bien en Italia. En algún momento el peliplata comenzó a moverse a una gran velocidad al interior de la gran estructura, el moreno le siguió por atrás y cuando su novio se detuvo él también lo hizo.

-Escucha Yamamoto, quiero que sonrías como idiota todo el tiempo y si algo no te gusta, cierra la boca-.

Yamamoto asintió pese a que no estaba muy seguro, siguió a su novio al interior de una habitación y se asombro con lo que vio. El padre de Gokudera estaba en la cama y por lo que veía… debía de estar muy enfermo.

Gokudera se acerco a su padre y se detuvo a un lado de la cama, se hinco en el suelo frente a la cama y en voz baja hablo.

-Soy yo, viejo-.

El hombre, de canoso cabello abrió los ojos, los ojos del hombre se mostraron de un color verde oliva, similar a los de Bianchi, Yamamoto se quedo quieto al ver que el hombre mayor le observaba. Gokudera notó que su padre miraba a Yamamoto, bueno, ya era hora de decirle a su viejo que salía con un hombre, iba a hacerlo en cualquier momento, mejor que fuera ahora, antes que su viejo cruzara al otro lado.

-Él es Yamamoto Takeshi, lo conocí cuando fui a Japón, actualmente es mi novio-.

Su padre lo miro, Gokudera no esperaba un abrazo o una sonrisa, de hecho le daba lo mismo que hiciera su padre al respecto.

-Ah… seguro ha de ser una persona muy tolerante, al poder aceptarte-.

Eso le hizo enojar, pero Yamamoto sonrió, era un poco cierto.

-¿Para que me necesitas?-.

Su padre se sentó en la cama y con la mano le indico a Yamamoto acercarse, el moreno obedeció, pese a que Gokudera le hizo un gesto de que no aceptara. Una vez cerca del padre de Gokudera le tomó la mano.

-Por favor, cuídalo, es uno de mis tesoros más valiosos-.

Yamamoto sonrió, como de costumbre y apretó la mano del hombre mayor.

-¡Claro!-.

Una vez escuchada la respuesta, el viejo soltó la mano de Yamamoto y miro a su hijo, Gokudera alzo una ceja al ver que su padre no decía nada.

-Bianchi ha dicho que no puede hacerse cargo de esta familia. Hayato, se que harás buen uso de estos hombres. Ellos necesitan de un líder confiable, y sin duda confiaran en un guardián del Decimo Vongola-.

Gokudera trago saliva, su padre le estaba pidiendo que se hiciera cargo de la familia que él había creado.

-Yo no puedo aceptar esto-.

-Confió en ti, Hayato-.

Eso provoco que Hayato se sintiera un poco incomodo, trago saliva, realmente no quería aceptar la propuesta, no podía hacerse cargo de un grupo.

-Realmente, confió en ti-.

Bueno, eso había terminado con él. Gokudera no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, tomó la mano de su padre y junto su frente al dorso de esta.

-Cuidare de tu familia, padre-.

Yamamoto sonrió cuando vio la cara seria de Gokudera, sabía que el peliplata cumpliría y aunque no lo aparentaba, Gokudera se veía feliz de que si padre confiara en él.

.

* * *

.

Mierda.

Maldita sea…

Joder.

Reborn sintió la respiración pesada, se pego a la pared y se sujeto con fuerza la garganta, sintió como si la garganta le quemara, no, sintió que algo le estaba traspasando la piel desde adentro hacia afuera. Jadeo en busca de oxigeno. Todo se estaba tornando de lo peor, mierda, todo se estaba tornando una maldita mierda.

-Arcobaleno-.

Reborn se despego de la pared, miro a Mukuro y enseguida el ilusionista sintió que el hombre estaba mal. Se acerco un poco pero Reborn le apunto la cabeza con un arma. Mukuro se detuvo sabiendo que si hacía un paso falso el hombre iba a dispararle.

-Tranquilo, no me acercare-.

Dijo Mukuro, no dudaba en que el ex arcobaleno le disparara. Reborn soltó un jadeo de dolor, el ilusionista alzo una ceja, tenía curiosidad de saber que le pasaba al bebe, pero ciertamente no quería saber las consecuencias de preguntarle. Reborn se recargo en la pared y con lentitud bajo el arma.

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de llegar a Tsuna-.

Hablo entre jadeos y gemidos de dolor el sicario. Mukuro no dijo nada al respecto.

-No tengo tiempo-.

Soltó finalmente el ex arcobaleno, Mukuro alzo una ceja cuando observo algo brillar sobre la cabeza del hombre, algo amarillo.

¿Un chupete?

¿No se suponía que esos ya habían sido destruidos?

Reborn soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor, el chupete se deposito en las manos de Mukuro y el ilusionista alzo una ceja, acerco el chupete a Reborn y el objeto amarillo brillo más, así que el hombre ahora era de nuevo un arcobaleno.

-¡Maldición!-.

Grito Reborn al ver el chupete amarillo. Lo tomó de las manos del ilusionista y se irguió, Mukuro no entendía como el hombre podía ponerse derecho, seguro el dolor lo estaba matando. Pero podía ayudarlo, claro, con algo a cambio.

-Si quieres, puedo quitarte el dolor-.

Dijo Mukuro, Reborn rió por lo bajo y dio media vuelta.

-Tus ilusiones no serán efectivas contra la maldición del arcoíris. Recuerda que tu poder se basa en esas llamas-.

Dijo el sicario comenzando a salir de la habitación, Mukuro sonrió de lado, al parecer algo había sucedido con las Cervello, viera como viera esas solo aparecían cuando habían problemas. Hibari apareció de la nada y se acercó a Mukuro, el ilusionista se puso nervioso por la cercanía, en un susurro el chico del ave hablo.

-Tsunayoshi esta siendo controlado-.

Dijo, Mukuro alzo una ceja.

-¿En que te basas para decir eso?-.

-En mi lazo con él-.

Mukuro estuvo apunto de rodar los ojos, claro, un lazo. Como si fuera cierto. Hibari dio la vuelta.

-Tsunayoshi me esta llamando, desde el principio. Necesita ayuda. Tengo que estar a su lado-.

Mukuro coloco una mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

-¿Estas hablando en serio? Mira, creo que te ha afectado que esa tal Luka tenga tu anillo, pero de verdad creo que estas delirando. No hablas de lazos cuando…-.

Hibari dio media vuelta, Mukuro agrando los ojos sorprendidos cuando observo su rostro, se veía decaído, perdido… Solo. Trago saliva, nunca, jamás pensó ver a ese hombre en un estado tan deplorable, tan malo… tan patético.

-¿Kyouya-kun?-.

-Tú sabes de este lazo… aún lo compartes con él, aunque ahora no están fuerte. Debes de saber que nos necesita-.

Mukuro no podía creer que Hibari aceptara que él compartía un lazo con Tsuna. Esto se estaba tornando demasiado extraño para su gusto.

-Miro, no se de que…-.

Hibari volvió su mirada pesada y fría, su mirada típica, la desolación desapareció de su rostro tan rápido como el ave amarilla aterrizo en su cabeza. Mukuro no podía entender todos esos repentinos cambios.

-Que te lo diga no significa que lo acepte. Yo terminare de romper ese lazo y ese día Tsunayoshi será enteramente mío-.

Bien, Mukuro había llegado al extremo de no entender nada, el sicario y el amante de Tsunayoshi eran demasiado bipolares. Soltó un suspiro, prefería estar con su grupo que con ellos. Pero bueno, Tsunayoshi ameritaba que ahora tuviera que convivir con esos dos.

Detuvo sus pensamientos.

¿Podría ser que aún estuviera enamorado de Tsunayoshi?

¿Acaso su mente era masoquista y le gustaba caer bajo los encantos de ese Vongola una y otra vez?

No, Mukuro no iba a aceptar eso, no iba a enamorarse de nuevo de Tsunayoshi, no iba a hacerlo por dos razones.

Ya había aceptado perderlo, al menos perder su lugar al lado de ese chico.

No iba a meterse con Hibari Kyouya y Reborn. No era idiota.

Pero estaba apunto de caer por ese cielo. De nuevo. Mukuro podría engañar a cualquiera, pero no a él, era consciente de la verdad. Era consciente de que Tsunayoshi nunca había dejado de gustarle. Y eso le molestaba demasiado.

.

* * *

.

Frunció el ceño, ahí no había nadie, ni Mukuro, eso le hizo enfadar, pero se sentó en el sofá, horrendo por cierto, frunció el ceño hasta que soltó un fuerte suspiro.

M.M estaba enojada, ¿por qué carajo nadie le había recibido en Kokuyo? Frunció de nuevo el ceño y se levanto del sofá. Ciertamente era molesto no ser recibida, pero realmente le daba igual, tampoco es como si quisiera ver a la idiota niñita que Mukuro ha integrado al grupo.

Solo pensar en ella le hacía enojar.

De repente un brillo extraño llamo su atención, M.M notó que el brillo provenía de debajo del sofá, pese a que no lo deseaba, se coloco sobre sus rodillas y miro abajo.

Un anillo.

Joyas.

Ella estaba más que contenta de encontrar una joya tan hermosa. Con cuidado comenzó a sacarla, y cuando lo consiguió soltó un grito de victoria.

La victoria le duro poco, al igual que la felicidad de encontrar una nueva joya, lentamente comenzó a sentirse extraña. Pronto sus ojos perdieron su luz normal. La chica se coloco de forma adecuada el anillo y con voz monótona dijo:

-Yo, M.M, acepto ser la guardián de la tormenta del Decimo Vongola-.

.

* * *

.

Su líder le había ordenado no intervenir a menos que fuera muy necesario, pero Kusakabe no había recibido ordenes desde hace ya mucho tiempo, eso le estaba preocupando.

Pero no podía desobedecer las órdenes de su líder, lo respetaba demasiado como para hacerlo. Además que confiaba plenamente en Hibari.

El hombre soltó un suspiro, aunque confié no puede evitar no estar preocupado, después de todo Hibari es una persona importante para él. Hibird revoletea a su alrededor, llamando su atención, hace tiempo que no lo veía, ahora si se preocupo más.

Pese a su preocupación logro detectar un objeto brillante sobre la cabeza del ave amarilla, Hibird se poso sobre una mesa dejando caer el objeto, Kusakabe se acercó y sorprendido detecto de que se trata.

El anillo de la lluvia de Vongola.

Frunció el ceño, todo se volvió más preocupante. Tomó el anillo y la preocupación se le fue. El brillo de sus ojos se perdió y pronto se vio recitando unas palabras.

-Yo, Kusakabe Tetsuya, acepto ser el guardián de la lluvia del Decimo Vongola-.

.

* * *

.

-El proceso para tomar el control sobre Byakuran ha terminado con satisfactorios resultados-.

La chica, que le colocaba la corbata a Tsuna volteo a ver a la otra perlirrosa, ambas se miraron con detenimiento.

-Bien-.

La pelirrosa de cabello medio largo continúo colocándole la corbata a Tsuna y una vez término le coloco un micrófono en el cuello de la camisa, oculto. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, una vez se coloco junto a la otra pelirrosa hablo.

-Tus guardianes pronto llegaran, una vez estén presentes la ceremonia de sucesión dará inició. Nosotras vendremos por ti-.

Tsuna asintió lentamente, ambas chicas dieron la vuelta, una se detuvo y automáticamente se detuvo la otra, volteo de nuevo y volvió a mirar a Tsuna.

-Decimo Vongola, es mejor que deje que las cosas sigan su curso. Tratar de alterar el destino conllevara un resultado inesperado… casi siempre peor del que ya esperaba-.

La mente de Tsuna reacciono ante eso.

El recuerdo de que un día se separaría de Hibari volvió y realmente le creyó. Por fuera Tsuna continúo siendo el mismo chico manipulable, pero por dentro algo se removió.

-Hibari Kyouya a cometido el error de pensar que si se separaba de usted podría vivir siempre a su lado. El futuro es visto solo por personas que son capaces de verlo sin intervenir-.

Tsuna se sintió de repente decaído, sus manos temblaron un poco, las chicas se miraron y sin más que decir salieron de la habitación del chico. Tsuna se quedo quieto.

Algo entro a su mente. Un recuerdo de su vida en ese futuro que Byakuran había destruido.

"_-Tú no vivirás este futuro-."_

"_Tsuna miro a Hibari y le miro extrañado."_

"_-¿A que te refieres, Hibari-san?-."_

"_-Este futuro surgió por algunas circunstancias que probablemente tú no vivirás. Veras, mi Tsunayoshi… fue mío mucho tiempo después, él me amaba, pero yo no lo sabía, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que yo lo notara… y mi yo de tu tiempo… por lo visto… es más abierto, parece que aceptara rápidamente que te ama-."_

"_-Entonces… ¿lo que me has dicho puede no ser verdad?-."_

"_-Puede que sea verdad, pero de forma diferente… es mejor no querer cambiar nada… puede terminar de una forma que no deseas. Si mi yo intenta hacerlo, no lo dejes, él podría separarlos-."_

"_-Yo… quiero que… todo sea como debe ser. Pero no quiero separarme de ti… yo no quiero hacerlo, no como lo ha hecho este Tsuna… yo no podría soportarlo-."_

"_Hibari le acarició la cabeza."_

"_-Escucha, yo entiendo a mi Tsunayoshi y se porque lo hizo… y también se… que pronto volveré a estar a su lado-."_

De repente, Tsuna comenzó a llorar. No sollozaba o tenía una mueca de tristeza, solo salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Hibari-san…-.

La mente debe tener cierta concentración para mantener el control del cuerpo. La mente es el nombre común del fenómeno emergente que corresponde al entendimiento, la capacidad de crear pensamientos, el raciocinio, la percepción, la memoria, la emoción, la imaginación y la voluntad, entre otras habilidades cognitivas.

Cuando las personas se enamoran es sencillo perder la capacidad de crear pensamientos coherentes, de racionalizar las cosas de manera adecuada.

Pero cuando alguien se encuentra inestable y su mente se encuentra siendo saboteada es sencillo perder la percepción, la memoria, la emoción… perder el control de tu mente y por ende de tu cuerpo.

Tsuna perdió la estabilidad que intentaba mantener para no ser controlado. Sus ojos perdieron emoción y las lágrimas pararon tan rápido que pronto se vio en un estado de plenitud, sin emociones, sin pensamientos, sin memorias… simplemente era un cascaron vacío.

Dejarse llevar por la corriente fue lo que le recomendó su híper intuición.

.

* * *

.

-¿Dónde esta Tsuna-nii?-.

Preguntó el chico castaño, de repente habían llegado por él, y según lo dicho por las chicas pelirrosa, por cierto, todas iguales, el propio Tsuna había pedido que Fuuta fuera a Italia. No es que fuera desconfiado, pero sabía que las familias hacían bastantes locuras para obtener su libro de rankings. Iban en un auto viajando por las calles principales de Italia.

-El Decimo Vongola esta esperando por usted en la mansión principal. Donde se llevara acabo la ceremonia de sucesión-.

-¿Todos estarán ahí?-.

-Todos los guardianes-.

-Oh…-.

La chica pelirrosa volteo y le extendió una caja, Fuuta la tomó no muy convencido.

-Esto es de parte del Decimo Vongola-.

-¿Tsuna-nii?-.

Fuuta abrió la caja y se sorprendió con lo que vio ahí adentro.

-¡Esto es de Lambo!-.

-No, eso ahora te pertenece a ti, guardián del Trueno-.

Fuuta se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de replicar, pero un brillo en el anillo llamo su atención, sus ojos perdieron su brillo, justo como cuando Mukuro lo controlo, y lentamente tomó el anillo. Se lo coloco en el dedo adecuado y se vio a si mismo pronunciando lo siguiente.

-Yo, Fuuta, acepto ser el guardián del trueno del Decimo Vongola-.

.

* * *

.

Reborn miro el chupete, algo debía de haber pasado para que los chupetes volvieran a surgir, se suponía que solo el chupete del arcobaleno del cielo se conservaría, los otros seis serían destruidos.

Los otros arcobalenos ya lo habían contactado, Reborn les había contado lo necesario, las Cervello y el consejo Vongola tenían algo entre manos, así que ahora los ex arcobaleno se dirigían a Italia, a excepción de Mammon, que ella ya estaba en Italia. Pero había algo que le preocupaba a Reborn, Aria no se había contactado con él, es más, nadie de la famiglia Giglio Nero le había contactado.

Estaba preocupado.

Como consecuencia de la desaparición de los anillos Hibari había contactado a Gokudera, llevándose la sorpresa que Gokudera y Yamamoto también estaban en Italia. Así que en consecuencia solo faltaban Lambo y Ryohei, quienes ya deberían de estar por ingresar a Florencia.

Reborn mentiría si dijera que todo no era para preocuparse, pero era todo lo contrarió. Algo debía de estar sucediendo dentro de Vongola para que eso pasara.

Incluso les habían dicho que ya no eran miembros, ni siquiera podía contactar al Noveno o a Iemitsu. Ni siquiera Lal Mirch estaba en contacto. Nadie de la CEDEF.

Lo más raro del asunto era que minutos antes, antes de que Hibari llegara diciendo que Cervello se había llevado a Tsuna, Basil lo había contactado diciéndole que no encontraban a Iemitsu y preguntándoles si no había ido a visitar a su familia, por un momento Reborn creyó que era un simple juego del hombre, pero ahora ya no creía que se tratara de eso.

-Arcobaleno. Los otros dos inútiles están ya en el aeropuerto-.

Reborn asintió, se levanto del sofá y camino a la salida. Hibari ya estaba en la puerta.

-¿Cómo estas, bebe?-.

Reborn no respondió nada a la pregunta de Hibari, pero si fuera sincero diría que el dolor ya no estaba presente, pero sentía que su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando de forma normal, sin duda pronto volvería a ser un bebe.

Realmente no deseaba eso.

-Por cierto, me han dicho que vieron a Ranking Fuuta en un auto por las calles de Toscana, exactamente en Florencia-.

Dijo Hibari, Reborn entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué hace Fuuta en Italia?-.

-Kufufufu~ Tengo entendido que la mansión de los Vongola se encuentra en Verona-.

-Estás equivocado, la fortaleza Vongola se encuentra en Arezzo, en una zona alejada de la ciudad-.

Podría ser que… ¿Fuuta tuviera algo que ver?

Imposible, no recordaba que Fuuta fuera así, no Fuuta, algo debía de estar pasando, algo grande.

-Es hora de irnos-.

Anunció Reborn, hacer especulaciones no era lo mejor, lo mejor que podía hacer era ir directo al punto. Saber la verdad fuera como fuera.

-Que te quede claro… que no volveré a obedecerte… esto solo lo hago por Tsunayoshi-.

Dijo Hibari, sin verlo, Reborn no dijo nada.

Estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que no sabía que iba a pasar después de llegar a la fortaleza Vongola.

.

* * *

.

En su contrato, nunca habían mencionado nada acerca de tomar un puesto como ser un guardián, pero frente a él se encontraba una chica con un anillo color índigo, diciéndole que tomara la alija y se volviera un guardián del Decimo Vongola.

-No tenemos un mejor candidato para el puesto-.

Dijeron las chicas sin apartar la caja que contenía el color índigo, pese a la negativa del chico de tomar el anillo.

-Esto no forma parte de mi contrato-.

Dijo simplemente, sin tomar el anillo.

-Pagaremos el doble de lo estimado-.

Él las miro sin emoción.

-Mi ambición no es el dinero. Simplemente deseaba conocer al Decimo Vongola y saber que clase de personas portaban los anillos. Yo lo he hecho, no necesito nada más-.

Las dos chicas de Cervello se miraron entre si. Richard D'Angelo era una persona desconocida para ellas, pero el chico estaba clasificado como uno de los mejores ilusionistas en Italia, comparaban su poder con el del propio Rokudo Mukuro. Él debía de tomar el puesto, sin duda alguna necesitaban un guardián experimentado, que mejor que ese chico que aparentaba tanto poder, un poder similar al de un Vendice.

Richard miro la hora en su reloj y luego hizo una leve reverencia.

-Mis servicios concluyen aquí, con su permiso-.

El chico comenzó a caminar a la salida, realmente no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar.

-Espera. Si aceptas ser un guardián… se te permitirá estar cerca del Decimo Vongola… podrás estudiar su poder-.

Richard se detuvo. Según le habían dicho, nadie más que las propias Cervello podrían acercarse al Decimo… mientras estuviera vivo.

-¿No se supone que lo matarían?-.

Las Cervello se pusieron un poco nerviosas. Si, eso les habían dicho, pero de repente las cosas habían cambiado, ahora no sabían que pasaba exactamente.

-No morirá-.

Dijeron simplemente, Richard dio la vuelta.

-Acepto-.

Sin más tomó el anillo, se lo coloco en el dedo y mirando a las Cervello dijo:

-Yo, Richard D'Angelo, aceptó ser el guardián de la niebla del Decimo Vongola-.

Y al activarse el anillo, un brillo sorprendente surgió, era como si el propio Mukuro hubiera tomado el anillo.

Richard había sacado todo el poder de la joya Vongola.

.

* * *

.

Spanner no sabía porque razón los habían convocado a Italia, era raro, pero bueno. En cambió Irie se veía emocionado y el rubio sabía la razón. Byakuran.

Bueno, él por su parte deseaba saber que había pasado con su hermana. Si es que realmente Luka era su hermana.

Un par de chicas se plantearon frente a ellas, Spanner las reconoció enseguida, al igual que Irie. Eran las chicas pertenecientes a la famiglia Cervello.

-Irie Shouichi, Spanner, les esperábamos-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-.

-Les ofrecemos una invitación formal para pertenecer al grupo técnico de Vongola… de forma directa-.

¿Qué habían dicho? Ellos ya pertenecían a Vongola.

-Nosotros ya…-.

-Del nuevo Vongola-.

Declaro una de ellas, Shouichi no comprendía bien las cosas.

-¿Dónde están los guardianes?-.

Porque debían de estar ahí, sin duda alguna.

-Puede que lo desconozcas, Irie Shouichi, pero los guardianes del Decimo Vongola han sido cambiados-.

Irie miro a Spanner, y se dio cuenta que los dos estaban bastante sorprendidos.

-¿Y qué significa esa invitación?-.

-Estamos renovando Vongola, a los nuevos miembros cercanos al antiguo grupo Vongola se les ha borrado la memoria-.

-¿Borrar que?-.

Preguntó sorprendido.

-Los guardianes que son cercanos a los antiguos guardianes se les tuvo que borrar la memoria. En total fueron a cuatro-.

Casi todos…

-¿Y por qué a mi nosotros no?-.

-Porque tenemos a Byakuran-san con nosotras al igual que a Luka-.

Mierda, eso no era algo bueno.

-¿Qué le han hecho a Byakuran-san?-.

Dijo, medio alterado y mu y preocupado. Spanner por su parte no dijo nada, que Luka dijera que era su hermana era algo que aún no había confirmado.

-Nada, pero sería preferible si viniera con nosotras. Spanner, también necesitamos de tus conocimientos-.

Oh, así que todo se trataba de conseguir su poder intelectual.

Spanner estaba dispuesto a negarse, pero Irie le mando una mirada de suplica, le rogaba que obedeciera las ordenes. Seguramente solo quería cuidar a Byakuran. Soltó un suspiro.

-Bien-.

Pese a que suponía que eso no era buena idea.

.

* * *

.

Cuando encontraron a Lambo se encontraba sentado en una banca, completamente solo. Gokudera se acerco corriendo y casi lo ahorca con el cuello de la camisa blanca.

-¿Dónde esta el idiota cabeza de césped?-.

-Ha ido persiguiendo a esas chicas… las que se llevaron a Kyoko-nii-.

Reborn se estremeció cuando escucho eso, miro al niño y quitando a Gokudera lo tomó de los hombros.

-¿Cómo que se han llevado a Kyoko?-.

No, no es que sintiera algo por la castaña o algo similar, simplemente Kyoko era una buena chica, una buena chica que no debía de estar metida en todos esos problemas. La mejor amiga de Tsuna, la mejor amiga de todos, era una chica excelente que no debía de estar dentro de ningún problema. Al menos no un problema referente a la mafia o Vongola.

-Ese idiota comenzó a gritar, de que tenía hambre y no se que más. Kyoko-nii se ofreció a traer algo de comida, y cuando nos dimos cuenta dos chicas de cabello de algodón de azúcar le estaban dando algo y Kyoko-nii se fue con ellas-.

-¿Cabellos de algodón de azúcar?-.

-Si… rosa-.

Cervello.

Reborn miro a Mukuro y Hibari, ambos asintieron.

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, creo que han tomado a Kyoko como a un guardián para Tsuna… y…-.

-Al igual que a Tsunayoshi le han de estar haciendo control mental-.

Lambo no entendía casi nada, pero por si acaso dijo todo lo que escucho.

-Ellas dijeron que ya estaban los seis… e incluso él… no se quien es 'él'-.

¿Él? Eso si que no entendieron. Entendían que ya tenían a los seis guardianes, ¿pero quien era él? Reborn soltó a Lambo y el menor se acomodo la ropa.

Ya no tenían tiempo que perder, era ahora o nunca.

.

* * *

.

Cervello alineo a los seis por su poder. Primero que nadie estaba Richard, el chico se veía indiferente, pero el anillo y su propio poder lo hacían lucir realmente poderoso, era casi temible. Seguido de él se encontraba M.M, el anillo Vongola había incrementado su poder en creces. a simple vista parecía inofensiva, pero crearle débil sería un error. Seguido de ella se encontraba Kusakabe, de entre los cinco él era el que se veía más tranquilo, todo daba a entender que estaba en una gran concentración para romper el control mental.

Kyoko se encontraba seguida de él. Su mirada vacía y sus grandes ojos café claro le daban un toque un poco temible, fue la más difícil de decidir su rango, la chica parecía ser débil, pero en un momento pareció ser realmente poderosa, así que se decidió por ponerla en medio. Fuuta se encontraba al lado de la chica, inconscientemente ambos habían sujetado sus manos, pero eso no importaba demasiado, Fuuta era quien se veía más perturbado.

Luka era la ultima, la que menos fuerza tenía y la que menos identificada a la mafia estaba. Ella no estaba bajo un control mental, al igual que Richard, y a ella, al igual que a Richard, también le habían permitido estar junto a Tsuna, cuando todo terminara claro estaba.

Las puertas principales de la sala donde se encontraban los guardianes se abrió mostrando a Tsuna. El castaño se detuvo frente a los guardianes, Cervello se acerco a su lado y cada una se coloco a un costado del castaño.

-Ellos son sus guardianes. De izquierda a derecha. Luka, Fuuta, Kyoko, Tetsuya, M.M y Richard-.

Tsuna no dijo nada, esperando a escuchar ordenes.

-La ceremonia de sucesión se llevara a cabo hoy mismo, dentro de una hora. Los guardianes deberán de jurar ante el Decimo Vongola y la familia. Luego, Decimo Vongola, usted aceptara ser el portador del pacificador del Cielo, dando como comienzo la maldición de los arcobaleno-.

Todos asintieron, menos Richard.

-Al finalizar esto. El Decimo Vongola se marchara de Italia y viajara a América, donde lo resguardaremos de un probable ataque de los antiguos guardianes. La misión de los nuevos guardianes es mantener una conexión entre la mafia, el mundo real y el Decimo Vongola, a su vez deberán de entrenar para volverse más fuertes y dignos de mantener el puesto de guardián Vongola. Si no llegaran a lograrlo volverán a su mundo, con sus recuerdos de vueltos, excepto los recuerdos que hayan obtenido en este tiempo-.

Una vez más todos asintieron, esta vez Tsuna no lo hizo al igual que Richard.

-Quedaros aquí, la ceremonia comenzara pronto y acudirán al gran salón. Richard, síguenos-.

Richard siguió a las chicas al exterior de la habitación se detuvo frente a ellas esperando alguna indicación.

-Los antiguos guardianes vendrán, trataran de llevarse al Decimo Vongola y a algunos guardianes… encárgate de ellos y si es necesario… mátalos. Trata de no dañar al arcobaleno-.

-Entendido-.

Richard las vio marcharse, él por su parte miro por la ventana, sintiendo algo.

Al parecer ellos habían llegado antes de lo previsto.

.

* * *

.

-¡Cállate!-.

Grito Gokudera, pero eso no paro los gritos de Ryohei, de hecho solo los aumento.

-¡Kyoko estaba ahí! ¡Y no pude tomarla a tiempo!-.

Reborn soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Escucha, tan pronto lleguemos podrás buscar a Kyoko-.

Ryohei pareció tranquilizarse con eso. Reborn se detuvo frente a la monumental construcción, volteo a ver a los otros e inclino su sombrero.

-No puedo asegurarles volver con vida, ahí dentro habrá miembros de Vongola que ya no nos consideran importantes, nos mataran si así lo desean. Trabajen en equipo, es lo único que servirá para volver a con vida… y con las personas que buscamos-.

Mukuro soltó una risita y Hibari sonrió de lado.

-Kufufufu~ Lindo discurso enternecedor…-.

-No fallaremos, hemos llegado hasta aquí. Y yo no pienso volver sin Tsunayoshi-.

Nube y niebla. Niebla y nube.

Esta vez ambos iban por un fin común.

Tsuna.

Iba a ser difícil derrotarlos con o sin anillo Vongola.

_._

* * *

_Pelea… ¡Yeah!_

_El próximo capitulo es el desenlace de este suceso y comenzara uno nuevo… uff… mis queridos lectores, les aseguro que necesitaran pañuelos para el próximo capitulo, muchos pañuelos. Ah… también puede que necesiten algo conque bajarse el azúcar, habrá muchos momentos de miel entre Tsuna y Hibari, mucha miel en el comienzo._

_Y el fin… pues no esta tan cerca, pero tampoco tan lejos._

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Advertencia:**** Mucha miel en la última escena y a la muchas lágrimas para ustedes.**

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Y el cielo crecerá.**_

**::**

* * *

Hace tiempo, sucedió por primera vez, cuando Tsuna era pequeño, que un chico le dijo que era un débil llorica que no se merecía ser un chico. Ni ser un algo. La primera vez que le dijeron algo similar, le provoco tal shock que no dijo nada a sus padres.

Puede que ese haya sido el comienzo de su baja autoestima.

En otra ocasión, Tsuna realmente se esforzó por hacer algo bien, dejando su timidez y su miedo el castaño quiso hacer algo bueno.

Pero de nuevo fue criticado, su autoestima bajo más.

La última ocasión Tsuna ya se estaba dando por vencido. Decidió que él no podría ser más que un inútil.

Pero apareció Reborn y con él un montón de problemas. Pero su autoestima no bajo, contrario todo lo anterior, su autoestima y felicidad se baso en la felicidad de sus amigos.

¿Pero que es lo que quería Tsuna?

Solo quería el amor de Kyoko, no quería nada más.

Pero entonces… Hibari apareció. No fue amor a primera vista, pero Tsuna ya lo había notado. No fue un amor que se formara por el tiempo, Tsuna lo conocía desde hace tiempo, no se hubiese podido enamorar de él solo por conocerlo, no servía de esa forma, no entre chicos, no entre Hibari y Tsuna. Pero de alguna forma surgió, se enamoro de Hibari y no estaba arrepentido.

¿Entonces por qué ahora estaba apunto de perderse a si mismo?

__"No necesito amor"_._

Pudo escucho Tsuna, en la profundidad de su mente. Era como si una parte de él hablara, la parte que Tsuna ignoraba, por muy lógica que fuera.

__"Lo necesito… solo necesito a Hibari-san"_._

Su parte emocional salió a flote, puede que no necesitara amor, pero realmente lo deseaba. Deseaba con todo su corazón estar con Hibari, lo amaba.

__"No es verdad, no lo necesitas… solo debes de aceptar ser utilizado, es para lo único que servirás"_._

__"Eso no… es cierto"_._

__"¡No lo necesitas!"_._

__"¡PERO LO AMO!"_._

Todo dentro de Tsuna se volvió silencioso, tan silencio que pareció que era un simple cascaron.

__"Entonces arregla esto o nunca podrás alcanzarlo"_._

Tsuna se dio cuenta que no se tratara de la lógica o de la razón, todo se trataba de tener la determinación para hacerlo.

Cervello notó que de repente Tsuna se había detenido, en medio del pasillo que conduciría a la sala de la ceremonia de sucesión. Se acercaron al chico pero él las alejo.

-Bas-basta… no más-.

Las chicas de Cervello se miraron mutuamente. Luego miraron a Tsuna y con un poco de llamas de Sol lo estabilizaron. Tsuna volvió a sumirse en la laguna interna en la que se estaba ahogando. Probablemente solo debería dejar que lo utilizaran.

.

* * *

.

Entrar a la fortaleza no fue sencillo. Los guardias estaban muy bien dotados del poder de la llama, y eso era extraño, se suponía que la llama no aparecería hasta dentro de un par de años. Pero no había sido tan malo, habían pasado y eso era lo importante.

Hibari iba adelante junto con Ryohei, el único valiente que no notó que Hibari estaba golpeando todo lo que se posaba frente a sus ojos. Un aura bastante hostil se hizo presente justo cuando estaban frente a las puertas principales, Reborn se detuvo en automático al igual que Hibari y Mukuro.

Esa presencia… era horrible.

Mukuro lo supo, Hibari lo supo, incluso lo supo Lambo y Ryohei, todos lo supieron.

Yamamoto se puso frente a Gokudera y este no dijo nada, de hecho le agradecía en el fondo, bien en el fondo. Reborn se coloco frente a todos, siendo el mayor y el más fuerte se sintió con la obligación de hacerlo.

-Reborn-san, nos volvemos a ver-.

Su fuerza había aumentado, incluso su aura era diferente. Ese hombre era fuerte, eso era obvio.

-¿Richard?-.

-Si, ese es mi nombre-.

El pelinegro de ojos rojos se coloco frente a todos, sin temor aparente de enfrentarse a los seis guardianes y a un ex arcobaleno, el mejor asesino de la mafia.

-Me temo que no pueden pasar de aquí-.

Dijo sin trabas y sin temor. Hibari frunció el ceño, Reborn lo detuvo, sabía con solo mirarlo que ese tal Richard era un ente peligroso. Richard enfoco su mirada en Mukuro y este sintió que una gota de sudor descendía en su mejilla.

-La ultima vez no tuve lo oportunidad de mirarte bien. Veo que lograste tu propósito, Mukuro-.

Mukuro no sabía de qué rayos le hablaba, pero ese tal Richard parecía conocerlo muy bien, Richard se acercó a él de una forma impresionantemente rápida que Reborn apenas logro verlo, ¿qué rayos era ese hombre?

-En ese entonces dijiste que conquistarías el infierno tantas veces como fuera posible y luego lo matarías por completo. ¿Vas a matar a Tsunayoshi de nuevo?-.

¿En ese entonces?

-Aunque cada vez parecías renunciar a esa idea… lo mataste cada vez que pudiste y la última vez que lo hiciste… lloraste su pérdida. Creo que te enamoraste de él hasta el final-.

Eso no debía de ser verdad, según la reminiscencia él…

Oh no… ¿Él había matado a Tsunayoshi?

-Sí, tú mataste a Tsunayoshi, su pérdida fue culpa tuya-.

Entonces… sus recuerdos nunca habían estado completos como creyó. Richard se aparto de nuevo y esta vez miro a Hibari.

-Estuvimos esperando por ti casi por doscientos años. Mira que aparecer hasta esta era… eres bastante desconsiderado con Tsunayoshi-.

Hibari no sabía de qué hablaba, igual que Mukuro se quedo un poco desconcertado. Reborn intervino antes que comenzara a dejar desconcertados a los otros.

-¿Qué eres?-.

Richard lo miro.

-Pertenecía a Vendice hasta hace un tiempo-.

Ahora lo entendía todo. Un Vendice, los que se supone existían desde antes de la creación de la mafia, si eso era cierto ese tal Richard debía de tener una larga vida… si a eso podían llamarle vida.

-El término de la espera ha decidido terminar con el destino de vuestro hilo rojo… Mukuro. Tomaste el hilo del destino de Tsunayoshi, pero desde hace años atrás que pertenecía a él. Ahora si, Tsunayoshi no reencarnara de nuevo, ha llegado hasta el final, ha conocido al que debía de conocer-.

El chico se aparto de la entrada.

-Mi destino es impedir que el hilo se rompa, Tsunayoshi ya no puede reencarnar de nuevo. Pero a la vez debo destruir a uno de ustedes, es la única forma de crear un hilo tan fuerte que no se rompa pase lo que pase-.

Dijo sin más, Reborn alzo una ceja. Ese tal Richard estaba hablando de un hilo de sangre, aquel que se formaba por el sacrificio de un ser querido. Richard miro a Reborn.

-Las personas deben saber cuando intervenir-.

Reborn tomó a Leon de su fedora y apunto al hombre, Richard ni se inmuto.

-¿Me estas diciendo que alguien aquí morirá?-.

Richard movió la cabeza en forma de aceptación y luego miro a Mukuro.

-Pero no es exactamente alguien, es solo él, Mukuro ya no tiene porque seguir existiendo-.

Y sin más se acercó a una velocidad impresionante a Mukuro, el ilusionista sonrió, como si fuera tan fácil destruirlo. Cuando Richard golpeo el cuerpo de Mukuro este se desvaneció, pero de inmediato Richard se quito de su posición, Hibari lo había atacado.

-No te metas, este no es tu problema-.

-Cállate-.

Dijo simplemente el chico y sin más se decidió por atacar de nuevo al hombre, Richard lo esquivo con gran facilidad, en algún momento notó que ya no solo estaba luchando contra Hibari, si no que el ex guardián del Sol también se había metido a la batalla.

Lambo por su parte estaba asustado y se había quedado junto con Yamamoto y Gokudera, pero el peliplata, sacando la fuerza de quien sabe donde, se decidió por atacar, Yamamoto lo siguió al instante cuando Ryohei se metió también a la pelea.

Seis contra uno, así quedaron las cosas.

.

* * *

.

Cervello miro al peliblanco, le dieron un anillo cualquiera de cielo y luego un anillo infernal, no era su llama, pero era el cielo y podría servirle. Una de las chicas pelirrosas coloco un pequeño micrófono en el cuello del saco blanco.

-Ten en cuenta que parecerá que lo has matado-.

Dijo, como si fuera necesario aclarar lo que ya había aclarado momento atrás.

Byakuran no se movió, su cuerpo siguió estático y sin emoción, una de las chicas, la de cabello corto, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, ambas salieron dejando solos a cierto pelirrojo y a Byakuran.

Irie se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio la inexpresión en el rostro de Byakuran, se acercó a él con lentitud y luego le tomó el rostro.

-Byakuran-san…-.

Byakuran no se movió, no hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando Irie lo llamaba, sonreír de forma perversa y besarlo de forma inocente. Irie se lamento mucho, no sabía que hacer ahora, ciertamente no sabía nada.

-Byakuran-san… lo amo-.

Byakuran no se movió, de nuevo, Irie quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo, lo mejor era hacer caso a esas mujeres y construir la maquina para absorber llamas de cielo, aunque sabía que eso podría afectar a Tsuna… pero ahora, sinceramente, más importante que Tsuna era Byakuran.

-Todo va ha estar bien, se lo prometo-.

Irie se separo de él y le sonrió, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Byakuran hablando su mirada y sonrió.

Él también amaba a Irie, pero le debía mucho a Tsuna, si no hubiera sido por Tsuna él jamás habría amado al pelirrojo. Era así de sencillo.

.

* * *

.

La ceremonia comenzó cuando el Noveno ingreso a la sala, donde varias familias se habían reunido para la ocasión.

La ceremonia de sucesión del Decimo Vongola.

El Noveno comenzó con una pequeña charla acerca de Vongola, la familia, las alianzas, la importancia de los guardianes y los antiguos lideres. Luego comenzó a hablar acerca de él mismo y luego de la CEDEF, hablo de Iemitsu y luego de Tsuna, todo lo menos revelador posible, no iba a darle datos esenciales de su familia para que luego traicionaran Vongola y trataran de destruirla.

Su discurso paro cuando llamo a Tsuna. El niño entro a la instancia seguido por sus guardianes, todos con caras serias y porto tranquilo y elegante, casi parecía irreal que todos esos niños se vieran tan serios y fuertes. Tsuna se detuvo frente al Noveno y los guardianes se detuvieron detrás de él, formando un medio circulo. Tsuna se hinco y los guardianes imitaron su acción.

-Tsunayoshi, de pie-.

Lentamente Tsuna se irguió y miro al Noveno. Mentir sería decir que el Noveno no estaba sorprendido, porque realmente si lo estaba, ¿en que momento esos niños se habían vuelto sus guardianes? ¿Por qué Tsunayoshi parecía estar lejos de su cuerpo? Pero algo en la mirada del niño le hizo confiar, el que realmente no lo entendió, pero confió un poco.

-Tsunayoshi, aceptas…-.

.

* * *

.

El primero en caer fue Gokudera, y Yamamoto, por obvias razones, cayó después, el tercero fue Ryohei. Reborn y Hibari se mantenían apenas, Mukuro estaba a nada de ser destruido, Richard había sido claro, solo le interesaba destruir a Mukuro.

El pelinegro detuvo su ataque contra Mukuro cuando Hibari se puso frente a él, sus ojos rojizos se cerraron un poco.

-Te he dicho que el asunto no es de tu incumbencia-.

Hibari no dijo nada, solo se dispuso a atacar, pero en ese momento sintió algo, algo que lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que Richard lo sostuviera del cuello y lo alzara.

-Te he dicho que no interfieras-.

Reborn le mando una de sus balas especiales, pero sorprendentemente Richard la sostuvo con una de sus manos. Lo miro de reojo y lentamente soltó la bala y está cayo en el suelo. Hibari se contuvo para no lanzar un jadeo de dolor, estaba enojado, pero a la vez sentía dolor, además que la respiración comenzaba a cortársele.

-Vivirás… incluso si rompo tus manos y piernas… vivirás y eso es lo único que importa. Hibari Kyouya-.

Mukuro alzo la cabeza y observo la escena frente a él, la escena era la siguiente: ese tal Richard tomando una de las extremidades de Hibari y luego… rompiéndole la muñeca. Mukuro se levanto del suelo lentamente y luego formando una niebla a su alrededor invoco el tridente. Richard lo observo, así que dejo caer al suelo a Hibari y se acercó con la intención de deshacerse de Mukuro de una buena vez.

Pero Mukuro le jugo una trampa que no supo predecir. Más bien, el propio Mukuro no se espero lo siguiente.

Richard sintió la presencia de Mukuro tras de él, pero supo que era una ilusión, o más bien lo intuyo. Se acercó a Mukuro pero en el momento menos esperado sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y le extraían el anillo Vongola. El anillo Vongola salió volando y Mukuro lo tomó.

Quien estaba detrás de Richard no era Mukuro, esa era la verdad, pero era alguien quien compartía una esencia similar a la de Mukuro.

-¡Mukuro-sama!-.

Mukuro la observo, Nagi se veía preocupada, pero sobre todas las cosas, le había ayudado justo en el momento indicado. Se coloco el anillo Vongola y el poder de sus anillos infierno se vio aumentado. Richard entonces sonrió de lado.

-Entiendo. Después de todo, mi destino era no interferir-.

Dijo de pronto, miro a Hibari, quien se había levantado en algún momento.

-Tu destino es exactamente el mismo. Si tanto deseas permanecer a su lado, simplemente debería dejar que las cosas tomen el rumbo que deben de tomar. El futuro que viste no era lo que creías, Luka no iba a matarlo ni eso era tu culpa. El problema es que no supiste que paso antes o que sucedía después-.

Hibari lo miro a los ojos y el recuerdo de lo que vio en aquel futuro volvió a su mente.

.

_-Esto solo puede ser utilizado si el Decimo Vongola lo autori…-._

_-Cállate-._

_Spanner cerró la boca y miro al pelirrojo a su lado. Irie se fue por lo sano y lo llevo al lugar a donde podría sentarse y luego le coloco el casco._

_-Esto solo resultara por un tiempo, la maquina no puede proyectarte el futuro por mucho tiempo-._

_-¿Podrán verlo?-._

_-Sí, podemos verlo-._

_-Te prohíbo que mires mi futuro… o te morderé hasta la muerte-._

_Irie se puso nervioso y asintió. Miro a Spanner y con una orden implícita le pidió encender la maquina. Spanner lo hizo, también la pareció un poco peligroso ese chico._

_Hibari se vio a si mismo en una habitación, el olor a humedad y suciedad fue obvio, vio a su yo de 10 años en el futuro. Su yo sostenía algo y se sorprendió cuando vio que lo que sostenía era el anillo del cielo, el anillo que le pertenecía a Tsunayoshi._

_-Si eso es lo que buscabas tómalo y márchate… Kyouya-._

_A lo lejos pudo ver a alguien, una chica. Alta, de cabello castaño largo y a su lado se mantenía Tsuna… quien estaba inconsciente sobre una silla, vieja y sucia._

_¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en ese futuro?_

_-Devuélveme a Tsunayoshi-._

_-¿Qué te devuelva que? Jamás. Tsunayoshi es mío… tú mismo me lo diste… así que yo lo he tomado como mío… y eso no va a cambiar-._

_El Hibari mayor se lanzo contra la chica, pero ella no se movió, el Hibari menor pudo ver como su versión adulta detenía el ataque de sus tonfas a una corta distancia de la chica y luego vio como la chica sonreía altanera._

_-La culpa es tuya y lo sabes bien… trata de alejarme en el pasado… tal vez te resulte-._

_-El pasado es… Algo que no es de mi incumbencia. Devuélveme a Tsunayoshi, Hikari-._

_-¡Jamás! Me casare yo con él… no volverás a tenerlo, de eso me encargo yo. Kyouya-._

_El Hibari adulto la ataco y la derribo en el suelo, la tal Hikari sonrió y comenzó a reír._

_-No te servirá de nada. Todo fue culpa tuya… él… Fuiste tú quien me acercó a él, fuiste tú quien lo alejo, fuiste tú quien decidió actuar egoísta… todo es culpa tuya-._

_El Hibari adulto apretó los puños._

_Mientras que el Hibari menor miraba todo eso sin poder creer lo que veía._

_._

-No te metas-.

-Eso deberías decírtelo a ti mismo, Hibari Kyouya. Todos deberían ir a adentro, una vez la ceremonia termine… quien sabe que pasara-.

Hibari lo miro incrédulo pero la voz de Reborn le hizo despertar.

-Muévete, no tenemos tiempo de dudar-.

Hibari miro a Mukuro, el ilusionista camino a Nagi y después de decirle quien sabe que cosas comenzó a caminar al interior del edificio. Lambo se quedo al cuidado de Ryohei, Gokudera y Yamamoto al igual que Nagi. Richard miro a los heridos. Luego miro al interior del edificio. Uno había recuperado el anillo, no sería difícil recuperar los restantes. Después de todo, esos nuevos guardianes no eran más que unos muñecos.

.

* * *

.

El primer guardián escogido para dar su juramento hacia el Decimo Vongola fue el guardián de la tormenta, la chica se acerco y se hinco frente a Tsuna y tomó su mano.

-Yo, M.M, prometo dar mi fuerza, mi determinación y mi voluntad a Vongola. Pero sobre todo, utilizar todo eso para proteger al Decim…-.

Las palabras se cortaron cuando al otro lado de la sala apareció alguien, los mafiosos –todos de Vongola- voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendieron cuando vieron a ese chico.

La conciencia de Tsuna se despertó un poco, solo un poco y pudo ver quien era la persona que entraba, era Byakuran.

El alvino sonrió con algo similar a la burla y tan rápido como el viento… una bala impacto en el Decimo.

En esos pocos días Tsuna había vivido sin poder controlar sus acciones. Así que cuando Byakuran le dijo que sin duda alguna le quitaría el control mental no lo creyó. Pero ahora se daba cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.

Lo más dichoso que había sentido durante esos pocos días fue lo que le sucedió en ese momento. El impacto de la bala que lo despertó de su control mental. Las Cervello se sorprendieron, ¿Cómo había podido utilizar un arma? Ellas no le habían indicado hacer nada de eso, absolutamente nada. Byakuran bajo el arma y cerró los ojos, había cumplido su parte, había despertado a Tsuna de su control mental y a la vez se había encomendado a una vida en aislamiento en las prisiones Vongola.

La bala había rozado su costado, era un rozón que poco daño le podía hacer, dolía y quemaba pero no más que eso, lo más doloroso era ver como comenzaban a rodear a Byakuran y le apuntaban con armas. Ningún guardián se movió, aunque Kyoko quiso hacerlo, pero una fuerza la mantuvo en su posición.

Luka, la única con conciencia, se acercó a Tsuna, pero Tsuna la aparto de su lado.

-Aléjate-.

Luka se alejo y miro la escena frente a ella. Era peor de lo que pensaba, mucho peor.

-¡Déjenlo! ¡Byakuran no ha hecho nada malo! Las culpables son…-.

Aplausos, aplausos entre la masa de gente se hizo escuchar, todos guardaron silencio y una vez salió el culpable todos lo miraron.

Tsuna desconocía quien era, pero estaba seguro que ese hombre era el culpable de todo.

-¿Fuiste tú?-.

Preguntar era para cortesía, Tsuna aseguraba que ese hombre era el culpable.

Un miembro de Vongola, alguien del consejo de los líderes.

-Claro, claro. Era obvio que nuestro Decimo Vongola no sería fácil de derrotar… era obvio-.

Todo se mostro un poco confuso, en esa ceremonia no habían más que miembros de Vongola y unos que otros miembros de Cavallone, nadie sabía a quien debían de seguir, a un líder o al Decimo Vongola. Por su parte Tsuna miro al hombre con determinación.

-Decimo Vongola… usted es impredecible, aunque no lo crea… Por un momento pensamos que sería más sencillo, pero veo que es un error subestimarlo-.

Tsuna los miro, pero su atención se vio bloqueada cuando alguien más entro a su campo de visión. Hibari. Sus ojos se agrandaron y deseo, realmente deseo con todo su corazón acercarse a él, pero más importante era arreglar el problema que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-.

Todo fue rápido, de repente todos dejaron a un lado a Byakuran y con las armas en lo alto se acercaron a Tsuna.

Iban a atacarlo.

Reborn no iba a permitirlo, pero en el momento que iba a moverse sintió una punzada, un zumbido en sus oídos le aturdió y de repente se vio a si mismo en el suelo, inconsciente. Mukuro y Hibari por su parte se dispusieron a atacar, pero en ese momento los 'nuevos' guardines de Tsuna se pusieron frente a ellos, para ellos no sería difícil atacarlos, pero sabían que eso podría lastimar a Tsuna.

Luka estaba impactada, estaba asustada. Una mano en su hombro le provoco voltear llena de terror, no se espero que la persona que se acercara a ella fuera Richard. Realmente no lo esperaba.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-.

Luka miro el suelo, deseaba correr, tenía miedo.

-Devuelve el anillo-.

Luka miro el anillo que brillaba en su dedo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no quería, no quería devolvérselo a Hibari.

Lo odiaba.

-No quiero… eso no…-.

-Si lo piensas mejor lo entenderás-.

-¿Qué tengo que entender?-.

Richard le elevo el rostro y ella miro lo que estaba frente a ella, pero se enfoco en la mirada de Tsuna y luego en la de Hibari. Ellos no miraban a los enemigos frente a ellos.

Se miraban.

Se miraban profundamente… se miraban con… amor.

Imposible.

Ellos… ¿estaban enamorados?

-Ellos… ¿estas de broma?-.

-Si lo has entendido, entonces devuélvele el anillo-.

La castaña miro su anillo y luego a esos dos, volteo para mirar a Richard y con la cabeza agachada se quito el anillo.

-Lo entiendo-.

Aspiro aire una sola vez y luego grito.

-¡Kyouya!_.

Hibari volteo hacia donde estaba Luka y luego vio un objeto brillante que se dirigía hacia él, lo tomó justo a tiempo y lo miro. Su anillo. Sin pensarlo mucho se lo coloco en la mano y luego miro a Tsuna. Lo salvaría, costara lo que costara.

Fuuta reacciono cuando escucho el grito de esa chica, cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió mirando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Por la entrada alcanzo a ver a alguien. A Ryohei sosteniendo a Yamamoto y a Gokudera sosteniéndose un poco de Nagi y de Lambo. Miro su mano y al observar el anillo se lo quito.

-¡Lambo!-.

El niño miro a Fuuta y luego sintió que algo impactaba en su cara, primero se sobo el rostro y luego observo el objeto en el suelo, su anillo. Lo recogió y se lo coloco en la mano y sonrió.

Ryohei miro a Kyoko y soltó a Yamamoto arrojándolo hacia Nagi y Gokudera y con ello derribándolos a ambos. Corrió a su hermanita y trato de abrazarla, pero Kyoko se aparto justo a tiempo y luego le apunto con un arma. Ryohei no se asusto, de hecho se acercó más.

-¡Kyoko, soy yo, tu hermano mayor! ¡Despierta!-.

El grito no la despertó a ella, pero si a M.M. La chica miro al frente y su sonrisa se amplio cuando vio a Mukuro.

-¡Mukuro-chan!-.

Lo abrazo fuerte, pero Mukuro la aparto y le quito el anillo de la tormenta.

-Es hora de devolver los objetos a sus dueños-.

Volteo y le arrojo el anillo a Gokudera, Gokudera apenas logro sostener el objeto pero una vez lo hizo sintió que su poder volvía.

Tsuna vio a la distancia que todo salía bien. Pero más importante era ver que los miembros de Vongola estaban dispuestos a atacarlo, aunque el Noveno estuviera a sus espaldas. Cuando volteo notó algo, el Noveno no estaba.

-¿Noveno?-.

Sin más tuvo que moverse cuando sintió que era atacado, miro a su alrededor y notó que estaba rodeado. No quería luchar contra ellos, algo le decía que ellos no tenían nada que ver. Solo eran esos miembros de alto cargo, esos viejos que querían volver a Vongola una organización meramente mafiosa.

No quería hacerlo, pero… tendría que hacerlo.

Activo sus llamas y justo cuando estaba por atacar escucho una voz.

-Estamos listos, Decimo-.

Volteo y sonrió, todos estaban ahí. Los seis verdaderos guardianes. Byakuran apareció por su espalda y lo abrazo.

-¿Hora del juego?-.

-¿Dónde esta el Noveno?-.

-Sin cuidado~ Le pedí a Shou-chan que cuidara de él-.

Tsuna sonrió un poco aliviado, miro a todos los que estaban frente a él. Sus amigos, sus guardianes, su amor… todos.

-Hay que darnos prisa-.

Dijo entonces Mukuro, Tsuna lo miro sin entender porque.

-Si no lo hacemos pronto, él volverá a ser un bebe-.

Tsuna miro a Reborn y notó que estaba inconsciente, siendo atendido por Chrome y Kyoko. Trago saliva y asintió.

Ya no podía hacer nada por detener lo que estaba por pasar. Era algo que ya estaba destinado a suceder.

.

* * *

.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue una batalla, una lucha que Tsuna hubiera querido evitar, pero que había tenido que hacer realidad, quisiera o no.

Los altos miembros Vongola fueron 'destruidos' podría decirse que más que eso fueron echados de Vongola.

Tsuna se vio en la necesidad de volverse líder de Vongola. Sin los altos miembros Vongola se veía muy inestable, necesitaban de más de un solo líder, así que junto con el Noveno se dispuso a 'controlar' y restaurar Vongola.

Las cosas, hasta un punto, comenzaron a tomar un rumbo que Tsuna hubiera deseado no fuera tan pronto. Pero no podía evitarlo, la cosa ya estaba hecha y él había tenido que recurrir a volverse líder, por el bien de la familia y sus amigos.

Cuando las cosas terminaron Tsuna pudo explicar las acciones de Byakuran y aunque había hecho una buena acción su condena fue disminuida en algo mínimo, bueno, el punto bueno era que Byakuran no había perdido su oportunidad de tener su libertad algún día.

Su regreso a Japón no fue tan bueno como pensó, estaba feliz de volver, por supuesto que sí. El problema era que no volvía solo como un estudiante, si no como el líder de Vongola que estaría dando su mandato desde Japón.

-Tsuna, es mejor que hagas las cosas bien-.

Otra cosa que agregar, temporalmente Reborn volvería a ser un bebe. Solo por el tiempo en el que sus pacificadores dejaban de tener tanto flujo de energía y volvían a tranquilizarse, después que eso sucediera los pacificadores serían nuevamente destruidos. Era extraño verlo como un niño, al menos sabían que al volver a ser 'adultos' retomaría teniendo los dieciocho, justo a la edad en la que se había quedado.

-Ya lo sé-.

Dijo simplemente. Pero sonrió a la vez mientras apretaba la mano de la persona a su lado. ¿Desde cuando se le había ido la vergüenza y ahora se permitía caminar por las calles tranquilamente mientras tomaba de la mano a Hibari?

Quien sabe, en este momento no pensaba con coherencia.

Ni quería hacerlo.

-Hibari-san, ¿vamos a tu departamento?-.

Hibari le soltó la mano con sutiliza y negó.

-Hace tiempo que no estoy aquí… veré que tal van las cosas-.

Sin decir nada más Hibari se acercó a él y pego su frente con la de Tsuna, el castaño sostuvo a Hibari de los brazos y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor del mayor.

-Te amo, Hibari-san-.

Hibari beso su sien y se marcho. Tsuna deliro de la felicidad, pero dejo de reír para volver a su realidad. Reborn saltó a su hombro como hace años no lo hacía y le sonrió.

-Ahora si no podrás librarte de la mafia-.

-No parezcas feliz por eso… no es divertido-.

Reborn no dijo nada más y Tsuna tampoco, no tenían mucho de que hablar, las cosas ya estaban escritas frente a Tsuna.

A la hora de dormir Reborn no se quedo en su cuarto, de hecho no llego a casa, sería difícil decirle a su madre lo que estaba pasando. Tsuna se preparaba para dormir y cuando estaba por cerrar la ventana alguien se asomo, sonrió de lado y abrió la ventana por completo para permitir que Hibari entrara por ella.

-Hibari-san… ¿Por qué no entraste por…?-.

-No importa-.

Hibari abrazo a Tsuna y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, Tsuna sintió su aroma suave y su calor relajante y se dejo abrazar por él, le devolvió el abrazo y apoyo la mejilla contra el pecho del mayor, sentía que lo amaba más que antes.

-Luka se va de Japón-.

Dijo de pronto Hibari.

-Su hermano la ingreso a una beca y ella acepto… es mejor que se largue-.

Tsuna soltó una risita.

-No importa si esta aquí o no, yo solo quiero a Hibari-san-.

Hibari no dijo nada, solo continuo abrazando al castaño. Después de unos minutos lo separo y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Hibari-san?-.

Hibari le beso la frente y luego dejo de rodearlo, Tsuna lo soltó también y le sonrió.

-¿Volverás a Tokio?-.

Hibari volvió a rodearlo con los brazos y Tsuna lo sintió un poco diferente, ciertamente Hibari hablaba poco, pero esta vez no estaba diciendo nada, pero lo raro se fue cuando Hibari comenzó a besarle el rostro con lentitud y al final atrapo sus labios en un beso. El beso fue lento y pausado, Tsuna se permitió relajarse y dejarse controlar.

Le gustaba la forma gentil en la que Hibari lo tomaba.

Tsuna comenzó a jalar a Hibari a su cama y una vez toparon con ellas lo sentó, el castaño sonrió de forma un poco socarrona y se sentó sobre las piernas del mayor, le beso la punta da la nariz y luego se fue directo a sus labios.

Hibari lo estrecho de la cintura y le devolvió el beso.

Dos… tres… cinco minutos en ese intenso beso les provoco perder el aliento y separarse. Tsuna estaba sonrojado y deseaba que Hibari 'entrara en él', ciertamente el sexo no era la única forma de demostrar el amor, pero si que lo disfrutaba, porque Hibari siempre lo hacía con cuidado y Tsuna lo amaba.

Tomó a Hibari por el rostro y cerrando los ojos volvió a besarlo, pero las manos de Hibari lentamente dejaron de ejercer presión en su cintura, sintió las manos tibias de Hibari en su rostro y luego se dio cuenta que el pelinegro lo separaba. Su miraron por largo rato hasta que Hibari lo separo por completo e hizo ademan de levantarse de la cama, Tsuna hizo lo mismo. Un silencio diferente a los que solían compartir se hizo.

Hibari estaba raro y Tsuna tenía miedo de conocer la razón.

-Me marcho a América-.

El corazón del castaño bombardeo sangre con más velocidad de la normal. Pero no dijo nada. Los ojos de Hibari nunca se apartaron de sus ojos.

Nunca dejaron de mirarse.

-Me marcho dentro de dos días-.

Era muy pronto, Tsuna no se sentía listo para dejarlo marchar, no ahora que era el líder de Vongola y más lo necesitaba.

-Solo me marchare por dos meses… volveré y me quedare en Namimori-.

Eso, hasta cierto punto, lo alivio. Pero aún no entendía a que venía todo esto.

-Quiero terminar contigo-.

El estomago de Tsuna se contrajo provocándole un dolor aguado tanto en el estomago como en el pecho, siguió sin hablar, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía que pensar.

-No puedo amarte, lo siento-.

-¿Q-qué?-.

Eso le hizo reaccionar, ¿Hibari había dicho que no podía amarlo? Eso no estaba bien.

No entendía nada, realmente no podía hacerlo.

-Me gustabas en la secundaría. Me atraías y por ello comencé esta relación contigo. Pero ahora ya no puedo continuar correspondiendo tus sentimientos, no cuando estas tan serio con esto-.

Sus latidos se volvieron más rápidos, no entendía nada.

Realmente no podía entenderlo.

-Espero que entiendas, que no te amo-.

-P-pero… tú…-.

-Realmente no me importo que me engañaras, me lo merecía y tú tenías el derecho de hacerlo. La verdad es que si estaba saliendo con Luka, termine con ella antes que comenzara todo el problema de los anillos-.

Tsuna sintió que se estremecía de pies a cabeza, eso no podía ser verdad. No podía.

-¿Por qué? ¡Porque…!-.

-No quiero que grites, despertaras a todos-.

-¡No me importa! T-tú… ¡No te entiendo!-.

-Solo hay una cosa que entender, no te amo. Eso es todo-.

Tsuna perdió la estabilidad y cayo al suelo sobre sus piernas, miro hacia arriba donde se encontraba Hibari.

-P-pero… pero… nosotros…-.

-Puedes andar con el bebe, con Dino Cavallone, con Rokudo Mukuro o con quien desees, es tu vida y no me meteré más en ella. Eso era todo lo que quería decir, me vo…-.

-¡Si no ibas a amarme de verdad entonces no me hubieras enamorado! ¡Yo…! ¡Te odio! ¡Te detesto…!-.

Tsuna se había levantado por el golpe de ira, Hibari no parpadeo, su mirada indiferente continuo sobre la mirada llena de cólera del más bajo.

-Pese a que no te amo, realmente te estimo mucho, Tsunayoshi. Así que no dejare de ser tu guardi…-.

-¡Por mi puedes irte al carajo! ¡Vete!-.

-Nos veremos pronto-.

-¡Vete ya!-.

Hibari se inclino un poco, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana. Antes de salir por completo escucho el llanto del castaño y se mordió el labio inferior, soltó un chasquido con la lengua y con un andar veloz salió de esa casa y de esa área.

Una vez cerca de su antiguo departamento se apoyo de la pared. Ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, pero Hibari no hizo ademán de irse a un sitio y cubrirse de la lluvia.

Se sentía destrozado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Tsunayoshi lo odiaba, y ese era su objetivo.

Carajo, se sentía pero que mierda.

-Kufufufu~ Así que al final de cuentas… tenemos eso en común-.

-No se a que te refieres-.

Contesto con rapidez, no se esforzó ni en voltear a mirar a Mukuro, no tenía ganas.

-Huir cobardemente… ¿Ese es tu plan de conquista? Patético-.

-No es tu incumbencia-.

-Oya, oya~ No te pongas terco, eres molesto-.

-Cierra la boca y no te metas donde nadie te llama, Rokudo Mukuro-.

Mukuro se apoyo en el muro junto a Hibari y sonrió con melancolía.

-¿Has visto de nuevo el futuro? Simplemente no dejes que te contro…-.

-No lo he visto… es simple. Él debe de estar con esa mujer, no hay más-.

-Kufufufu-Ahahahahaha. Eres divertido, Kyouya-kun-.

Hibari lo miro de reojo y luego se separo del muro, tenía que alistarse, mañana en la mañana se iría a Italia a hablar con el Noveno y con Dino Cavallone.

-¿Realmente piensas en ser su guardián?-.

-Lo amo, lo protegeré-.

-Eso es peor que irte de su lado… vas a atormentarlo hasta el día en que muera-.

-No me importa. Le he soltado la correa, así que exijo un lugar a su lado-.

Mukuro lo miro con sorpresa y entonces notó algo.

La nube… lloraba. Se estremeció por el impacto de ver llorar a ese lunático sediento de pelea. No podía creer que ese hombre supiera llorar.

Joder, realmente amaba a Tsunayoshi.

-No lo hubiera dejado ir-.

-Sabes porque lo hice… así que deberías callarte y no entrometerte-.

-El futuro siempre cambia, Richard tenía razón…-.

-Es mi decisión y no pienso cambiarla… Así que cállate de una buena vez o te morderé hasta la muerte-.

Mukuro sonrió.

-En fin. Ya veremos que haces más adelante… no creo que puedes soportar estar lejos de él… sabiendo que aún vive-.

Y diciendo eso Mukuro se fue. Pero Hibari se consideraba fuerte y lo soportaría. Dejaría a Tsuna en libertad, pero no por ello dejaría de estar a su lado. Lo dejaría crecer y madurar y si en el futuro se presentaba una nueva oportunidad para ellos… entonces tal vez la tomaría.

Por el momento la nube lo decidió. No iba a permanecer reteniendo el crecimiento del cielo, ya no más.

Era lo mejor, doloroso, pero lo mejor.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna se sorbió la nariz de nuevo y tomó la taza de chocolate caliente que su madre le había servido. Nana sabía la razón de su llanto, peor no podía decirle que había escuchado esa conversación personal.

-¿Mejor, Tsu-kun?-.

El niño miro a la mujer castaña y asintió.

-Gracias… mamá-.

Ella sonrió y le acarició el cabello, Tsuna quiso llorar de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo soltó lo que le había sucedido.

-Hibari-san termino conmigo…-.

Dijo y sintió que la voz se le cortaba, Nana se lamento el escuchar eso de la boca de su hijo, pero le beso la frente.

-Tsu-kun…-.

-Pero lo amo… mamá… yo…-.

Nana le acarició el cabello de forma suave y con lentitud le dijo.

-Kyouya-kun tendrá sus razones para dejarte. Pero si lo amas, entonces crece y alcánzalo-.

Tsuna se hecho a llorar de nuevo, pero su madre tenía razón, debía de madurar y alcanzar a Hibari. Porque realmente no le creía en nada, al verlo a los ojos Tsuna lo había notado, Hibari temblaba de dolor y sus ojos brillaban de las ganas que tenía de decirle que lo amaba. Tampoco creía que todas esas veces que le había dicho que lo amaba fueran mentiras.

Hibari solo quería terminar con él por alguna razón que Tsuna no entendía, pero no era que no lo amara, era otra razón.

Otra mucho más grande.

Nana lo consoló en silencio, entendía un poco a Hibari o al menos eso intuía ella.

A su pequeño hijo le faltaba crecer, eso era todo.

Y así, el crecimiento del cielo comenzó.

.

* * *

_Y por eso les dije que llorarían… bueno, quien sabe y puede que quieran odiar a Hibari, pero véanlo como un héroe y no un villano._

_Bueno, bueno, faltan más o menos cinco capítulos para el termino de este fic. Yunmoon se esforzara y hará un buen final._

_Shao~ shao~_


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Advertencia:**** Se acerca el gran final.**

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Entre la oscuridad**_

**::**

* * *

-¿Ese es el reporte?-.

Gokudera asintió con lentitud, Yamamoto a su lado miro al castaño.

Pero éste se mantenía mirando una hoja de papel amarilla mientras escribía en ella… con una caligrafía casi excelente, si no fuera por el hecho que escribía excesivamente lento, casi parecía medir la longitud del radio de las 'o' y medir que cada 'l' tuviera el mismo tamaño. Gokudera carraspeo llamando su atención, pero él no levanto la mirada, solo tomó la carpeta con la mano izquierda y la dejo a su lado, sobre un montón de carpetas azules.

-Lo revisare luego… volved a casa y tened buen día-.

Gokudera frunció el ceño pero no agrego nada, ¿qué podía decir? ¿'Voltea estamos aquí'? No, eso era infantil y estúpido, además que no era algo que un guardián debiera decir. Yamamoto lo jalo y ambos salieron de la oficina, dejando solo a Tsuna.

A un Tsuna de 19 años.

El castaño comenzó a escribir más rápido una vez ellos se fueron, miro las carpetas que tenía aún lado y soltó la pluma, se levanto y salió de la oficina, lo mejor era volver a casa con su madre, realmente sabía que no iba a avanzar mucho con el trabajo, se coloco la chaqueta azul marino que ese día llevaba y salió de la oficina, saludo a un par de personas y se detuvo abruptamente cuando al fondo del pasillo percibió cierta figura, sonrió un poco.

-Byakuran-.

El alvino sonrió y se le pegó como vil lapa, Tsuna no dijo nada.

Estaba acostumbrado a las muestra de cariño de ese sujeto. Mucho más de lo que realmente debería y eso no lo hacía sentir precisamente orgulloso.

-De verdad… has perdido peso… pronto serás puro hueso, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

-¿Tú crees? Yo me siento muy bien tal y como estoy-.

Dijo mirándose a través del cristal de la ventana que se encontraba frente a ambos, pero al alvino no le parecía para nada, no era normal que a la edad de 19 años un hombre, por muy bajo y muy menudo que fuera, pesara solo 52 kilos, Byakuran negó con lentitud, por supuesto que no estaba bien, se veía desvelado, mal alimentado y sobretodo decaído.

-¿Lo has visto de nuevo?-.

Tsuna se separo de él y lo miro a la cara con una sonrisa, nada convincente, cabe recalcar. Ambos sabían a quien se refería, por supuesto que se refería a Hibari.

-La semana pasada estuvo presente durante la junta, me dijo que todo iba bien en su base… y se marcho… Ryohei soltó hace poco que Kyoko-chan ha comenzado a llevarse bien con él… ¿Estupendo, no?-.

Byakuran entrecerró los ojos y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Me voy con Shou-chan… hoy vamos a ver películas-.

-Que pases buena tarde, adiós-.

Una última sonrisa bastó para que el alvino se marchara.

Pero Tsuna no podía quejarse, después de todo él mismo le había pedido a todos no hablar mucho del tema y que no deseaba ser reconfortado, no deseaba que sintieran pena por él ni mucho menos lastima, quería seguir con su vida lo más normal que fuera posible. Tsuna continuo con su camino, ignorando las miradas preocupadas, no deseaba nada de esa preocupación.

Pero realmente Byakuran comenzaba a preocuparse, ya habían pasado tres años y ese niño no parecía salir de la depresión en la que había entrado al terminar con ese guardián.

Hibari Kyouya era el único problema.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna compró un par de pastelillos antes de llegar a casa, anunció, con voz baja y un poco monótona, su llegada. Fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en le cabeza, luego le sujetaron por el cuello y finalmente lo pegaron contra la pared, de forma bruta cabe recalcar, Tsuna sonrió un poco al ver la mirada acusadora bajo la sombra de aquella fedora, se veía molesto, pero no tanto, así que no se sentía tan preocupado.

-¿Qué hice ahora?-.

Preguntó lentamente, Reborn apretó su agarre.

-¿Te quieres pasar de listo conmigo, Tsuna?-.

-Oh… entonces lo sabes ya… Perdón-.

Dijo con simpleza y a cambio recibió un apretón aún más fuerte.

-Si te burlas… te mató-.

-No me estoy burlando… simplemente me molestaba su presencia… no soportaba tener que mirarlo y ver lo mucho que deseaba ponerme las manos encima… era asqueroso-.

Reborn lo soltó… Pero no podía permitir que lo hiciera. No era la primera vez. Tsuna lo había hecho…

… Otra vez.

Había vuelto a explotar en medio de una reunión 'privada' y había herido a un líder que era un aliado… no, más bien tenían un tratado de paz temporal, la consecuencia era lógica, ese hombre había dicho que no contribuiría con Vongola, el Noveno no había dicho nada, pero Reborn estaba furioso.

-Controla tus malditas llamas, joder-.

-Las controlo… sino, lo hubiera matado-.

Soltó con simpleza mientras se ponía de cuclillas y recogía la bolsa que se le había caído por el impacto, entonces Reborn sintió que Tsuna lo jalaba del pantalón.

El castaño se mantenía sentado en el suelo, era imposible ver su rostro, pero el temblor en sus hombros le hizo notar algo, si no lloraba, al menos estaba por hacerlo.

-Kyoko-chan ha comenzado a hablarle… estoy asustado… ¿Qué debería hacer si ellos realmente se comprometen…? Yo… no podría odiarles, creo que… les desearía felicidad-.

Reborn no dijo nada ante lo dicho. No quería hablar sobre Hibari.

No cuando Tsuna siempre se veía como si quisiera llorar. Se agacho a la altura del chico y le despeino los cabellos, Tsuna le miro con tristeza.

-Realmente… no se que hacer-.

Reborn soltó un suspiro.

Vaya estupidez, sinceramente para él Tsuna siempre sería un estúpido con demasiados sentimientos. Si seguía con lo mismo, entonces sería más fácil si simplemente Hibari volvía con él.

Aunque Hibari ya le había dicho la razón por la cual había decidido terminar con Tsuna.

-¿Has terminado con todo el trabajo que te deje?-.

Tsuna negó con lentitud y Reborn le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Termínalo y luego ponte a llorar, Dame-Tsuna-.

Siempre que Tsuna se ponía melancólico la mayoría lo distraía con cualquier cosa, desde trabajo hasta con un simple juego.

Era mejor que ver a su cielo querer llorar todo el tiempo.

Tsuna no era feliz, al principio parecía como si realmente si fuera a levantarse por si solo, pero mientras el tiempo avanzaba, Tsuna comenzó a decaer, dejo de ser un flojo, eso era cierto, pero verlo tan serio y tan calmado solo provoco un extraño sentimiento de intranquilidad en todos. Dejo de comer comida chatarra pero a la vez comenzó a comer menos hasta el punto que Nana debía de recordarle que tenía que comer, aunque fuera un poco. Dejo de ser torpe, pero su facilidad para hacer las cosas provoco que todos notaran lo que estaba tratando de hacer, el castaño no quería depender de nadie.

Y Hibari no hacía las cosas sencillas, era condenadamente condescendiente con el chico, a tal grado que cuando estaban juntos lo mimaba hasta el cansancio, hasta que Tsuna recordaba que Hibari y él habían terminado y su guardián únicamente quería ser gentil con él.

Reborn estaba entrando a un estado de molestia, si Tsuna no se recuperaba pronto…

Probablemente no podría ser el Decimo Vongola.

Tsuna se levanto del suelo y le dio la bolsa, Reborn miro el interior y sonrió de lado.

-Son para ti, es un pastelillo de moka y lo otro es un pastelillo de crema, tus favoritos… era para disculparme por lo que hice con ese hombre-.

Sin más que decir Tsuna se encamino a su habitación. Reborn soltó un suspiro, ojala y ese estúpido no amara tan ciegamente a Hibari, si fuera de ese modo, entonces tal vez Reborn podría ir tras él. Pero tratar de amar a alguien que estaba tan obsesionado con otra persona realmente no era divertido.

Tsuna estaba decayendo cada vez más, se sumergía en una obscuridad de la que parecía no querer salir.

Y eso estaba preocupando a todos.

.

* * *

.

Para Kyoko fue una sorpresa saber que Hibari era realmente una persona amable, tenía poco de comenzar una relación de amistad con él y seriamente, si no tuviera tan presente a Tsuna y Hibari no fuera tan testarudo, probablemente se hubiera enamorado de él, pero bueno, era más que obvio que Hibari aún amaba a Tsuna y Kyoko no quería ser la que se metiera en la relación de ellos dos. Aunque claro, si podía ayudar, entonces ayudaría. Y cuando se trataba de ayudar a Hibari Kyouya lo mejor era ayudarlo de tal forma que no pareciera que realmente lo ayudabas, eso era algo que hace años le había dicho Tsuna.

Hibari hablaba sobre quien sabe que cosas, algo acerca de la seguridad de Tsuna y que había una defensa baja desde que el Noveno había regresado a Italia, Kyoko sonrió al verlo tan serió sobre el asunto, tenía poco de haber comenzado a trabajar en el grupo de Hibari y al parecer a este no le importaba contarle todo eso.

-¿Lo tienes claro?-.

Dijo finalmente Hibari, Kyoko asintió con una sonrisa y se levanto de la silla, dispuesta marcharse, Hibari también se levanto, probablemente comenzaría con sus estudios de la universidad.

-Ne, Hibari-san-.

El pelinegro volteo a mirarla y ella se sintió un poco incomoda, aún le causaba un poco de miedo.

-¿Irás a ver pronto a Tsu-kun?-.

Hibari volvió a caminar y negó con lentitud.

-Lo vi hace poco, no tiene caso estar a su alrededor… podría mal acostumbrarse-.

Kyoko soltó una risita y Hibari se volteo, ligeramente molesto.

-Perdona… pero creo que eso ya es demasiado tarde. Tsu-kun ya esta totalmente acostumbrado a tu presencia… si tanto quieres dejarlo, entonces simplemente márchate-.

Era ruda, pero esa era la única forma de hacerlo entender, Hibari negó.

-Jamás lo dejare…-.

Kyoko sonrió de nuevo.

-Sabes… escuche por Gokudera-kun… que el Noveno, al ver que Tsu-kun no tiene ninguna relación, podría darle una prometida, ¿eso te parece bien?-.

Hibari no contesto nada, de hecho abrió la puerta con la intención de marcharse, Kyoko iba a jugar su última carta, sería un poco agresiva, pero realmente sentía que era necesario, hace poco había visto a Tsuna y… Dios, se veía tan decaído y muy delgado, tenía miedo de que realmente cayera al suelo por su mala alimentación.

-Yo probablemente podría aceptar casarme con él, después de todo yo todavía lo amo. El me amo… y puede que recuper…-.

-No lo intentes. Perdiste tu oportun…-.

-Tú también, así que entonces simplemente deberíamos salir de su camino, ¿no?-.

Hibari la miro molesto, era la primera vez que la miraba de esa forma, pero esa chica era la única que fácilmente podría discutir con él sobre ese tema.

Y lo que más le fastidiaba era el hecho de sus argumentos eran ciertos. Kyoko sabía sobre lo que pensaba Hibari, pero trataba de disimular que no sabía nada, después de todo haber hecho una amistad con él realmente había sido muy difícil y no quería que por saber su debilidad él abandonara esa relación amistosa.

No la crean tan amable, simplemente que Kyoko quería tener cerca a Hibari ya que Tsuna casi la había arrojado fuera de su vida, el pelinegro era su única cuerda hacia Tsuna, eso era todo.

-No saldré de su camino-.

Dijo, Kyoko sonrió, era obvio que no lo haría, después de todo ya habían pasado tres años desde su rompimiento y Hibari continuaba a su alrededor, perturbando al castaño, tal vez si no conociera las razones de Hibari lo odiaría, por hacer tan infeliz a Tsuna.

-Realmente creo que tus razones para dejarlo son nobles pero… creo que es muy testarudo de tu parte dejarlo para siempre, no es feliz él ni tú tampoco, ¿qué tiene eso de bueno?-.

-No te sientas con tanta confianza… Sasagawa Kyoko-.

Kyoko se puso un poco sería y se acercó a Hibari, probablemente nunca podrían llevarse del todo bien, mientras que Hibari era salvaje ella era dulce, eran una total contradicción.

-Tsu-kun podría haber sido feliz si no hubieras interferido en su vida, ¿eres consciente de eso?-.

Hibari frunció el ceño ante eso, por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo. Él había aprendido amar y a la vez le habían enseñado a Tsuna, lo cierto era que ambos habían aprendido a ser felices y ese mujer no iba a venir y decirle todas esas estupideces.

-Tsunayo…-.

-Tsu-kun pudo haber sido feliz con mi amor… si no hubiera conocido el tuyo. Quiero aclarar que no se hubiera conformado con mi amor, simplemente hubiese aprendido a amarme, como te amo a ti…-.

Hibari no dijo nada ante eso.

Porque estaba seguro que eso podría ser cierto.

Kyoko sonrió de nuevo y se fue, una vez afuera soltó un suspiro, las manos le temblaban, se sentía avergonzada, seriamente no quería ser mala con él pero… a veces era mejor de esa forma, más cuando se trataba de Hibari, era un poco difícil tratar con él, probablemente nunca tendrían una relación muy estrecha, pero al menos le alegraba saber que podría hacer algo para ayudar a Tsuna. Aunque fuera de forma indirecta.

-Yo deseo tu felicidad… Tsu-kun-.

.

* * *

.

Pocas personas sabían que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de Tsuna, realmente ni siquiera Reborn podía saberlo con certeza.

Probablemente él único que era capaz de entenderse era el propio Tsuna.

Tsuna se encontraba sumergido en la comodidad de su cama, entre el calor de sus mantas, mantenía los ojos abiertos, probablemente hoy tampoco podría dormir. Pero la idea que tenía en mente llevaba rondándolo hace mucho tiempo.

¿Qué tan bueno sería comenzar a olvidar a Hibari?

Por todos estos años había tratado de mantenerlo presente, Hibari había sido su numero uno y realmente no estaba arrepentido de ello.

Pero la herida ya había permanecido abierta por mucho tiempo, se sentía perturbado, hoy más que nunca se había sentido solo. Muy solo. Sabía lo que les había pedido a todos, que no lo molestaran y no le hablaran sobre Hibari, que no lo alentaran o consolaran, eso realmente lo lastimaba. Por ello, hoy, que había sentido realmente las ganas de que lo abrazaran y le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien, se sentía solo.

¿Lo mejor sería dejarlo y olvidarlo?

¿Y luego que?

No tenía nada, solo la mafia… no, estaba equivocado. Tenía a sus amigos, a su familia, a todos ellos. Que Hibari dejara de ser su número uno solo significaría una cosa.

Que todos volverían a tener el mismo lugar en su corazón.

¿Eso estaría bien?

Escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abrió, alzo la cabeza y con sorpresa notó que se trataba de Reborn, se sentó en la cama y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa Reborn?-.

-Han venido algunos miembros desde Italia… quieren hablar contigo-.

-… Ya veo… ahora mismo me alisto-.

-Una cosa más… El hombre al que dañaste… estará presente. Que te quede claro que no puedes hacer nada, ya te mire con deseo o te toque, aguántate, estas en la mafia y eso te debería bastarte como lógica-.

Tsuna miro a Reborn y luego sonrió, nostálgico y con determinación a la vez.

-Reborn… ¿recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste hace un año?-.

El hombre se irguió, claro que la recordaba.

-Me preguntaste: ¿Qué daría por recuperar tu relación con Hibari?-.

-Y tú respondiste que todo-.

Tsuna asintió, se quito las cobijas del cuerpo y se levanto.

-Hoy… quiero darte una nueva respuesta-.

Reborn sabía cuando Tsuna mentía y esta era la primera vez que lo veía tan firme y sincero, realmente temía que su respuesta se volviera más destructiva que antes. Que esta vez dijera algo que realmente causara más preocupación en todos.

-Hoy, me sentí solo, realmente quise llorar. Pero, he mirado a mi alrededor, tengo a Gokudera y a Yamamoto, a mi familia, a los niños, incluso a Byakuran… a ti… Vongola también. Yo… acepto que me he comportado como un mocoso todo este tiempo-.

Reborn no dijo nada, después de todo, esa aún no era la respuesta.

-Por Hibari-san… yo no puedo dar nada… más que este sentimiento… yo… solo puedo ofrecerme a mi mismo, pero a la vez tengo limitaciones. Yo voy a proteger a todos por medio de Vongola, así que… debo de decirte que ya no puedo ofrecerme a Hibari-san como antes. Yo ahora… soy Vongola-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-.

-Voy a comenzar con la construcción de la base Vongola aquí, en Namimori… a la vez le diré a Hibari-san que construya su base y luego… Luego voy a volverme parte de Vongola… esta vez yo iré enserió-.

-¿Quieres volverte uno con Vongola? ¿Es eso?-.

-Tampoco es eso… simplemente yo pondré mi mente en claro y acomodare mis prioridades… con todo este berrinche que he hecho, solo conseguí preocuparlos a todos… ¡Eso esta muy mal!-.

Tsuna sonrió, como hace mucho que no lo hacía. Esa sonrisa que a Reborn, aunque lo negara a si mismo, le gustaba.

-Esto está molestándome a mí… Creo que ya es momento de retomar el camino… aunque aún no deseo ser un líder-.

Sí, eso estaba bien.

Volver a ser feliz como antes.

Aunque ahora sería sin Hibari.

Sería difícil, lo aceptaba, pero era lo mejor. Para su mente y para su cuerpo.

Aunque eso no significaba que dejara de amar a Hibari, solo volvería su amor en un amor sano.

Eso era lo mejor.

Aunque su corazón se encontrara entre la oscuridad del amor que tenía por Hibari y el sentimiento cálido que le proporcionaba el cariño de sus amigos.

.

* * *

_Y bueno, esta vez no hubo mucho o casi nada 1827, pero como verán he hecho notar que Tsuna era infeliz, pero… ¿qué pasara con su decisión? Bueno, no creo que las cosas vayan a ir mal por ello… Solo debo de decir que Tsuna ha comenzando a madurar, lento, pero lo ha hecho y eso es lo que cuenta._

_En fin._

_El capitulo final se acerca, obviamente esto terminara siendo un 1827._

_No tengo nada más que decir… ¡Solo espero que disfruten el capitulo! Y como siempre, lamento las faltas de ortografía y la mala redacción._

_Shao~ shao~_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Advertencia: Se acerca el gran final.**

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 22**_

**Forzando lazos**

**::**

* * *

Predecible, eso fue lo único que pensó mientras veía al Noveno frente a él. No se lo exigía, tampoco se lo ordenaba, era una sugerencia que Tsuna no podía dejar pasar por alto. Con la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente asintió con lentitud. El Noveno le mando una sonrisa y el castaño se la devolvió.

-Espero que no veas mi comentario como algo molesto, Tsunayoshi-kun-.

-Para nada… lo tomaré en cuenta-.

Tsuna dio la vuelta, pero se detuvo cuando escucho la voz del mayor a sus espaldas.

-No estas obligado a casarte… esto, después de todo, es la mafia, estés o no casado… es lo de menos. Lo importante es…-.

-…Tener un heredero… lo entiendo… me retiro entonces, nos veremos luego, Noveno-.

El viejo vio salir al castaño y luego soltó un suspiro. Reborn, escondido entre las sombras de la oficina del Noveno, hizo acto de aparición, miro al hombre mayor y le mando una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Herederos? Creo, Noveno, que usted le esta presionando…-.

El viejo sonrió un poco y luego miró a Reborn.

-Reborn-kun… ¿No crees que es tiempo que Tsunayoshi-kun se plantee que es lo que realmente espera de la vida? Ha vivido indeciso todo este tiempo… Con respecto a la mafia, con respecto a la escuela… con respecto al amor. Si él continua de esa forma… entonces nunca tendrá nada real-.

Reborn lo sabía, lo sabía mejor que nadie Tsuna era indeciso, cobarde y por ende trataba de no tener nada serio… hasta Hibari. Lo cierto era que Tsuna había rozado el límite con Hibari y había decidido pasarlo. Para el castaño ya no existía un limite para su amor, le correspondiera o no el guardián de la nube, su amor crecería día a día, estuviera o no el otro, Hibari le dijera o no que lo amaba. Aunque Hibari lo olvidara.

Para Tsuna ya no existía un retorno.

Era probable que Tsuna creciera, que tuviera uno o cuatro o incluso seis hijos, que se casara, que tuviera una hermosa familia. Que Kyoko Sasagawa volviera a su vida, incluso que se decidiera por otro hombre, podrían suceder eso y otras miles de cosas.

Pero Hibari siempre estaría presente.

Tsuna le había dicho que ya había llegado a su límite de sufrimiento y que realmente ya no quería seguir en esa etapa tan lamentable, pero en ningún momento le dijo que se olvidaría de Hibari.

En ningún momento le dijo que dejaría de amarlo.

El sicario bajo la fedora levemente y se encaminó a la salida, dio una reverencia y abrió la puerta.

-Tú también… deberías de reorganizar tus prioridades, Reborn-kun-.

-Lo tendré presente, Noveno-.

Reborn camino con lentitud por los pasillos. Él tenía sus prioridades claras, pero no podía tomarlas hasta que Tsuna estuviera… completo.

No podía abandonarlo, porque Tsuna era importante para él. Esperaría el momento en el que el chico no necesitara de él.

Para cuando ese momento llegara…

.

* * *

.

Tsuna se detuvo y miro hacia la ventana que daba al jardín de la mansión del Noveno en Japón. Era un día realmente bueno, y le gustaría estar ahora en su casa, comiendo algo o haciendo algo de ocio.

Pero no más.

Ser Dame-Tsuna para siempre había sido su plan de por vida, se había rendido a tener algo bueno, o hacer que alguien dependiera de él. Literalmente se había rendido a una buena vida, en la que tuviera amigos, una familia que no sólo fuera su irresponsable padre o su animada madre.

Y ya lo tenía.

Ahora que tenía a toda esa gente importante debía, no, tenía que cuidarlos, los amaba a todos y a cada uno de ellos, desde Lambo hasta a Byakuran y Mukuro. Todos eran importantes para él

Aunque Hibari siempre ocuparía el primer puesto en su vida.

Pero ahora no sólo concentraría el amor en él, lo distribuiría en sus otros seres amados…

¿Eso lo incluía a él?

Al principio no, al principio no veía que fuera importante amarse a si mismo, al principio sólo le bastaba con el amor que los otros le ofrecieran, pero Gokudera se lo había dicho: _¡Primero debo amarme a mi mismo!_

Era cierto, primero debía de amarse a si mismo, Gokudera se lo había confesado, era cierto que lo amaba, veneraba, e idolatraba más que a nadie, pero para que ese sentimiento pudiera existir él primero debía de amarse a si mismo. Gokudera se valoraba, tenía un autoestima alto y por ello era capaz de amar a otras personas.

Yamamoto era igual, ni que decir de Reborn, Byakuran o el propio Mukuro.

No dudaba que fuera lo mismo para Hibari.

En eso se había equivocado, él nunca se aprecio, jamás creyó que pudiera hacer algo bien, nunca confió en su propia fuerza, en su poder. Pero ahora era consciente de su error.

Si lo hubiera sabido antes probablemente no se hubiera acostado con Dino o con Reborn, probablemente el problema de los anillos nunca hubiera surgido, probablemente muchas cosas se hubieran evitado.

Pero eso de darte cuenta de tus errores era la mejor forma de madurar, de crecer.

Tsuna lo estaba haciendo, aunque no fuera consciente de ello. Pero con todos esos pensamientos en su mente estaba creciendo, lento, pero seguro.

-Hey, Dame-Tsuna, será mejor que no te presiones mucho… puedes cometer errores-.

Tsuna sonrió de lado, esa era la para nada sutil forma de Reborn de reconfortarlo. Comenzó a caminar con el sicario siguiendo sus pasos, últimamente había notado que Reborn no se metía en su vida, pero siempre estaba ahí, detrás de él, levantándolo cuando era necesario o regañándolo si se lo merecía. Reborn era un gran tutor y sin duda un gran amigo.

-¿No deberías ir a tus clases en la universidad, Dame-Tsuna?-.

-A eso iba… Hey, Reborn… ¿Cómo debo tener hijos sin acostarme con una mujer?-.

-Inseminación artificial… Fecundación _in vitro_…-.

El castaño lo miro a los ojos y asintió.

-Si, eso es cierto…-.

El sicario metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y miro al castaño.

-¿Realmente tendrás hijos?-.

-Creo que soy joven para tenerlos… Pero… Nadie sabe lo que podría pasar mañana…-.

Y sonrió, relajado, Reborn coloco una mano sobre su hombro y negó con lentitud.

-Predeciré tu futuro… no estas listo para tener hijos y yo no te permitiré morir… así que no hay porque tener prisa-.

Tsuna rió bajito y se quito la mano del sicario. Reborn lo miro con un poco de preocupación, la decisión era importante como para que se la tomara a la ligera.

-Apreció tus atenciones, Reborn. Pero esta decisión la he tomado ya… voy a pedirle a Gokudera ayuda… tú también puedes ayudarme… o dejarme actuar por mi cuenta-.

Reborn se encogió de hombros.

-Entiendo… entonces investigare… buscare a la mujer adecuada para tener un bebe tuyo-.

Tsuna sonrió.

-Gracias Reborn… Me voy a la universidad… nos veremos más tarde-.

Tsuna caminó fuera de la mansión, un auto esperaba por él e ingresó a su interior, miró por el retrovisor y sorprendido se encontró con una mirada bicolor.

-¡Mukuro!-.

-Tsunayoshi-kun… te ves mejor de lo que pensaba-.

Tsuna sonrió nerviosamente, probablemente lo mejor habría sido evitar el encuentro, porque Mukuro aún le gustaba un poco, pero tampoco iba a evitar lo inevitable, un encuentro con Mukuro era tan inevitable como respirar.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-.

-Oh, si que lo ha pasado… estoy saliendo con Nagi-.

La sorpresa se pinto en el rostro de Tsuna… ¡Con Chrome! Mukuro comenzó a reír burlonamente y lo miro con una sonrisita perversa.

-No te pongas celoso, Nagi dice que podemos formar una linda familia los tres-.

Tsuna se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-¿Quién esta celoso?-.

Mukuro volvió a reír, se encontraba sentado en el asiento del conductor, se volteo para mirar a Tsuna directamente a los ojos, le tomó por las mejillas y se acercó lo suficiente como para besarlo, los labios de Mukuro contra los suyos fue un poco chocante, Tsuna sintió una ligera corriente eléctrica, pero la dejo pasar, no la mantuvo dentro de su sistema haberlo hecho significaría su final.

Mukuro separo sus rostros y le acaricio con gentileza las mejillas y luego las orejas, acariciando los pendientes de mariposa. ¿A que venía esa demostración de dulzura y delicadeza?

-Me parece irreal no sentirme atraído por ti ahora… bueno, no al grado de antes-.

Dijo Mukuro en un murmullo, parecía hablar más para si mismo que para Tsuna, el castaño lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Eso es porque no me amas a mí… No sabía que Chrome te gustaba… los felicito-.

Mukuro lo soltó y sonrió de lado.

-Las cosas surgieron… ya que tú estas prendado a ese guardián ave…-.

-¡Hey! ¡Hibari no es ningún guardián ave!-.

-Si, si, lo que tú digas-.

Mukuro abrió la puerta y salió del vehículo, Tsuna hizo lo mismo, ambos se miraron y Mukuro le tomó la mano y le beso el dorso.

-Realmente… no entiendo porque tanto cariño-.

Dijo Tsuna, sin inmutarse de las caricias en su mano.

-No lo sé, probablemente es porque será la última vez que lo haga-.

Mukuro lo soltó y le acarició el cabello, Tsuna cerró los ojos y luego lo miro.

-Nos veremos luego-.

Dijo finalmente el ilusionista, Tsuna lo detuvo de la manda del saco y lo obligo a mirarlo.

-¿Tienes planeado irte para siempre?-.

-Jamás… Puede que no salga contigo y que eso no suceda jamás, pero Nagi se pondría triste si la alejo de ti o de esas chicas…-.

-Ya veo-.

-Tú deberías estar pensando en ese guardián tuyo… ¿Cómo vas a recuperarlo?

Tsuna sonrió mientras lo soltaba.

-Tal vez Hibari no quiere ser recuperado… ¿no lo pensaste así?-.

Mukuro sabía que la cosa no era así, sonrió y coloco una mano sobre la cabeza del castaño. Que lo supiera no significaba que iba a decírselo.

-Claro, tú puedes pensar eso-.

Sin más Mukuro desapareció, Tsuna suspiro y miro el cielo, hoy se sentía bien. Algo había cambiado en su interior que lo hacía sentir… bien.

Probablemente era que desde ese día había comenzado a sentir cierto apreció por su persona… y eso le hizo sentir contento.

-Ahora… ¿podre recuperar a Hibari-san? ¡Espero que si!-.

Mukuro sonrió a la distancia.

.

* * *

.

La primera vez que sería atacado en su vida nunca se imagino que sería por una mujer, lo agarro con las defensas bajas y una vez lo tuvo apresado se dispuso a atacarlo. Pero ella no contaba conque él era Hibari Kyouya y fácilmente podría librarse de ese agarre. Una vez desecho el agarre, la empujo contra una silla y alzo una tonfa en su dirección.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Te amo-.

Dijo ella con una mirada firme, el miedo no se trasmitía en ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Era un espécimen raro para él.

-Te amo más que nada en este mundo… quiero… salir contigo-.

Vaya valor, ella le recordaba un poco a cierta persona.

-Realmente te amo, Kyouya-san-.

Era una menor y lo reconocía por la mirada y por la cara aniñada, ella se levanto de la silla y se acercó dos pasos.

-Por favor, sal conmigo-.

Hibari bajo la tonfa y la miró directamente.

-No-.

Ella bajo la mirada, pero enseguida la alzó y sonrió.

-Puede ser… que Kyouya-san… ¿Ya tenga a alguien que ame?-.

-Sí, ya tengo a alguien a quien amo-.

-¿Sales con esa persona?-.

-No-.

-¡Entonces sal conmigo! ¡Nunca sabrás si estas interesado en mi al menos que salgas conmigo!-.

-Eso no…-.

Cerró la boca, tenía razón.

Si él nunca hubiera obligado a Tsuna a salir entonces probablemente este nunca se hubiera enamorado. Justo como Kyoko lo había dicho, si él no se hubiera metido entonces…

Entonces probablemente Tsuna hubiera salido con ella, tal vez hubiera tenido una sana relación, tal vez en el futuro se hubieran casado… incluso tal vez hubieran tenido hijos y porque no, un perro.

Hubieran sido felices.

Pero él se metió.

Él… se había metido en esa relación.

La chica frente a él era una pelinegra de ojos verdes, mirada audaz y firme, bajita y bastante guapa, pero no era tan linda como lo era Tsuna.

-Bien-.

Ella agrando los ojos, todo el mundo le había dicho que meterse con Hibari Kyouya sería como meterse con un peligroso delincuente, pero a ella le gustaba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Saharu Aki-.

-¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?-.

-Porque Kyouya-san es realmente una persona amable-.

En su vida, había dos personas que le habían dicho que era amable, no, eran tres, Dino Cavallone, Nana Sawada y su amante, Tsunayoshi Sawada, ¿cómo iba él a ser amable? No, la pregunta real habría sido, ¿cómo ella se había dado cuenta?

-Kyouya-san es… amable con esa chica linda, Kyoko-chan y con ese pequeño niño del cabello castaño… yo… se que Kyouya-san puede ser amable con las personas que realmente aprecia, yo quiero ser… alguien importante para él-.

Ah, así que se trataba de eso, Kyouya acarició su mejilla y negó con lentitud, la cosa no era así de sencilla, ganarse un lugar a su lado o su apreció no era simplemente enamorarse de sus lados buenos. Kyoko lo sabía, sabía que él era egoísta y arrogante y pese a ello mantenía una relación amistosa con él. Tsuna conocía cada uno de sus defectos, desde su ira hasta su amargura, desde su amabilidad hasta su faceta pasional.

En cambio esa chica se había enamorado de algo bueno de él… realmente eso no tenía tanta relevancia como Tsuna, que pese a su egoísmo se había enamorado de él… ese había sido un amor real, y ella le pedía un amor superficial, justo como nunca había deseado amar a Tsuna.

Y justo como no deseaba ser amado él.

-Esa chica, Sasagawa Kyoko, es una amiga a la cual no deseaba. Ese niño del cabello castaño… su nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi… él era mi amante-.

Ella se sorprendió, pero no aparto la mano de Hibari de su rostro, de hecho la dejo ahí, la perturbación en sus ojos verdosos fue evidente para el pelinegro, pero iba a ser directo, ahora entendía porque las personas sufrían tanto al ser rechazadas.

Ahora realmente lo entendía.

No podía decirle todo lo que pensaba, de hecho ahora sólo deseaba echarla de su sala –sala que había obtenido base a sobornos y golpes-, pero iba a tratar de ser un poco amable.

-No puedo amar a nadie que no sea él, no te daré falsas esperanzas…-.

Ella, bajo la mirada y se separo del frió tacto de las manos del pelinegro y luego alzo la mirada y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias por escuchar mis sentimientos… ¡Que todo salga bien con esa persona a la que tanto amas!-.

Hibari la vio salir corriendo, probablemente lloraba, realmente no lo sabía.

Realmente no le importaba mucho.

Ahora sólo era consciente de una cosa… quería estar de nuevo con Tsuna. La oportunidad que le había dado el destino para estar con él era la que el propio Hibari había forjado por su cuenta, si no hubiera sido por su intervención entonces tal vez Tsuna nunca se hubiera enamorado.

Y si el destino no los unía de nuevo entonces… entonces él intervendría una segunda vez.

Dejar a Tsuna dos años había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado, él mismo había madurado. Lo conveniente habría sido salir con alguien más, tener más experiencia en el amor, pero no, él deseaba experimentar cada cosa con Tsuna.

Sólo con él y nadie más. No le importaba ser inexperto, el castaño también lo era, no le importaba que nunca entendiera a otra persona, porque sólo le importaba entender a Tsuna. Sólo deseaba estar al lado de Tsuna y nada más, ¿los dos años habrían servido para Tsuna? No lo sabía, ciertamente no lo sabía, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que el castaño le importaba demasiado.

No quería estar sin él.

Pero tampoco podía correr a su lado, Tsuna era quien tenía que hacer el primer movimiento y sólo si eso sucedía entonces… entonces significaba que el castaño había aprendido a amarlo, pero si él nunca se volvía a acercar, entonces Hibari no pelearía porque significaría que Tsuna no lo amaba.

Triste, pero esa era la verdad.

No iba a forzar los sentimientos de Tsuna, no más.

Esa era la razón por la cual lo había dejado hace dos años.

Si Kyoko se volvía su amante… entonces lo dejaría pasar. Si Dino o el propio Reborn se ganaban un lugar a su lado, con rabia y enojo lo aceptaría, pero si en uno de los caminos, Tsunayoshi volvía a su lado, sería bien recibido.

Realmente esperaba que Tsuna no tardara más.

.

* * *

.

Yamamoto sonrió una vez vio a todos esos hombres inclinarse ante Gokudera, había pasado dos largos años… y ahora por fin el peliplata tenía todo el liderazgo de la pequeña mafia que su padre había logrado obtener. Hayato frunció el ceño, pero miro a todos con altanería y arrogancia.

-Todos… ¡Todos serán reclutados en la base Vongola de Namimori! Hasta nuevo aviso se mantendrán aquí… cuidando de la casa de mi padre-.

-¡Sí!-.

El grito de afirmación inundo el lugar, Gokudera dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Yamamoto, el grito de felicidad de todos no se tardo en sonar, sin duda alguna estar bajo el mando de Vongola era algo que nunca se hubieran esperado. Lo único que no sabrían era que Gokudera los trataría duramente hasta que su disciplina fuera la mejor, no mandaría a hombres de bajo nivel a cuidar de su adorado y apreciado Decimo.

-Escuché de Spanner que ya se ha comenzado a hacer los planos para la base… al parecer Gianni-san y Shoichi van a participar-.

Gokudera soltó un bufido.

-También me han llamado para ayudar… ¡Che! ¡No pueden hacer nada solos!-.

Aunque estuviera diciendo eso Yamamoto sabía lo mucho que le emocionada a Gokudera ayudar a realizar tan importante obra, fuera del mundo de la mafia Gokudera dedicaba su vida a la ingeniera en construcción, y era apasionado en eso. Bueno, no tanto como el hecho de cuidar a Tsuna.

-Jajaja, ya veo… ¿Volvemos?-.

-Sí, sí… Por cierto… sobre el Decimo-.

-¡No te preocupes! Tea seguro que cuando volvamos él estará de maravilla…-.

-¡Y tú como puedes estar tan seguro!-.

-No lo sé… piensa que tiene que ver con mi puesto como guardián de la lluvia-.

Gokudera frunció el ceño en modo de aceptación. Yamamoto pasó un brazo por sus hombros y aunque Gokudera trato de apartarlo no pudo, el pelinegro sonrió y susurro en su oreja.

-Yo nunca le daré la oportunidad a alguien para que note lo lindo que eres… Primero muerto-.

Gokudera se sonrojo pero no dijo nada, no era como si quisiera decir algo, le parecía, de cierta forma, lindo lo que él había dicho.

Yamamto quitó el brazo y suspiro.

-En fin… realmente espero que todo haya este bien-.

Gokudera asintió.

Él también deseaba que su querido Decimo estuviera mejor.

.

* * *

.

La suerte estaba de su lado. Por fin había terminado el trabajo que le habían dejado en la universidad. Tsuna se estiro en su silla y soltó el bolígrafo, bendito sea ese trabajo, gracias a el no tendría que hacer el examen final de esa materia… no es que le pareciera difícil, pero la presión de los exámenes siempre se ponía peor con el hecho de que tenía sus obligaciones en la mafia.

¡Odiaba la presión!

Un timbre peculiar le provoco sorprenderse en demasía y por ende hacerse demasiado hacia atrás y tirar su silla y junto a la silla él también cayó. Se levantó rápidamente y fue directo a la cama, en donde estaba su móvil. En la pantalla touch podía leerse exactamente: Llamada entrante Kyouya. Sin hacerse esperar mucho tomó el teléfono y contesto.

-¡Hibari!-.

Del otro lado no hubo respuesta, cosa que le extraño.

-¿Hibari?-.

-¿Es usted Sawada Tsunayoshi?-.

La voz de una mujer fue lo que se dejo escuchar al otro lado de la línea. Dubitativo Tsuna volvió a mirar el móvil, podría jurar que ese era el teléfono de Hibari. Volvió a colocarse el aparato contra la oreja y acepto.

-Si, soy yo-.

Movimiento de hojas y probablemente una computadora siendo utilizada llegaron hasta sus oídos, se acomodo en la cama y espero paciente que le contestaran de nuevo.

-Estamos hablando desde el hospital central de Tokio. El joven Hibari Kyouya, ha sufrido un accidente y esta hospitalizado… necesitamos de un familiar para poder realizar una intervención… ¿Es usted algún familiar de Hibari-san?-.

El corazón de Tsuna se detuvo y se levantó de la cama, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, la monótona voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea provoco que su corazón volviera a bombardear sangre y por ende sintiera el pánico correr por cada vena de su cuerpo.

-¿Sawada-san?-.

-¿Hibari está bien?-.

-Hibari-san se encuentra en un estado critico… se necesita hacer la intervención en menos de tres horas… necesitamos la firma de un familiar para poder realizarla…-.

-¡Iré de inmediato!-.

Su corazón latía a todo lo que daba.

Estaba asustado.

¡Hibari estaba herido!

…

Sus lágrimas salieron aprisa mientras corría fuera de la casa, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiarse le ropa de casa por una de calle, solo corrió por las calles y tomó un taxi.

Tenía que apurarse.

¡Tenía que ir junto a Hibari!

.

* * *

.

Reborn se detuvo en medio de la calle cuando vio un taxi salir de la calle que conducía a casa de los Sawada, arriba del taxi reconoció a Tsuna, parecía llorar, alzo una ceja y se preguntó que estaría pasando. Continuo caminando hasta llegar a la residencia, sin creérselo, notó que la puerta estaba abierta.

¡Que rayos le pasaba a Dame-Tsuna! ¡Como se atrevía a dejar la puerta abierta!

Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta, entrecerró los ojos.

Algo no andaba bien. Su celular comenzó a vibrar y lo sacó del bolsillo de su saco, era Tsuna. Lo tomó y se lo colocó en la oreja.

-¡Como dej…!-.

-¡Hibari-san esta en el hospital! ¡Por favor… ven rápido… está en Tokio… estoy asustado… Reborn, te necesito!-.

Reborn colgó y rápidamente salió de casa.

Ahora entendía porque su alumno había hecho eso.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna llegó al hospital, se quedó afuera y miro su teléfono.

Un recuerdo, de sus días de escuela, volvió a él.

_._

_Hibari le beso con suavidad sus hombros desnudos y le sonrió._

_-Pareces preocupado, Tsunayoshi-._

_El castaño lo miró y le sonrió un poco._

_-Bueno… no estoy preocupado… tengo una duda, Hibari-san-._

_El pelinegro se sentó en la cama y el castaño se sentó sobre sus piernas, ignorando el hecho de que ambos estaban desnudos._

_-¿Cuál es tu duda?-._

_Hibari acarició su cabello y continúo respirando su delicioso olor a canela._

_-Es sobre… la familia de Hibari-san-._

_El pelinegro lo aparto un poco y luego volvió a besarle los hombros._

_-¿Qué tiene mi familia?-._

_Tsuna se estremeció cuando sintió una mano de su amante sobre sus piernas, lo miro a los ojos._

_-No… ¿vas a presentarme a ellos?-._

_Hibari sonrió de lado._

_-¿Quieres ser presentado a ellos?-._

_Tsuna se puso nervioso._

_-No… bueno… no… eso…-._

_Hibari tomó su teléfono móvil del mueble que estaba al lado de la cama y lo abrió, se lo extendió al castaño y Tsuna lo tomó, ¿qué con el móvil?_

_-Es el teléfono de mi casa, si algún día quieres conocerlos, solo llámalos… yo estoy mejor sin ellos, así que me da igual si los conoces o no-._

_Tsuna asintió y guardo el número del teléfono de la casa de Hibari en la memoria de su teléfono, tal vez algún día podría llamarlos._

_._

Nunca pensó en utilizar ese número.

Pero hoy…, hoy había llegado ese día.

Tenía que decirles sobre Hibari.

.

* * *

_¡Yo!_

_¡Súper actualización!_

_Pero este no es el regalo de navidad. Mi regalo de navidad será dos actualizaciones, una antes del 24 y otra después del 24. Actualizare cuatro fics en la primera actualización y tres en la segunda… ¡Elijan los fics que desean que yo actualice! Dejando esto de lado…_

_Bueno, este es el antepenúltimo capitulo de este fic… o el penúltimo… no estoy segura… el próximo capitulo puede ser el ultimo o el penúltimo, ya veremos._

_Como ven, esto está un poco… hahaha, sólo espero que no me maten que yo no pienso matar a Hibari. Sobre la familia del pelinegro… ¡estoy nerviosa! No se si les gustara lo que escribiré sobre ellos._

_Bueno, espero que les haya… agradado el capitulo._

_Shao~_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Advertencia: Se acerca el gran final.**

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

_**Capítulo beteado por Mika-Lucid**_

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 23**_

**Cielo ****abierto**

**::**

* * *

Posición, seiza.

Coordinando los movimientos de sus muñecas y a la vez los de sus dedos, ni una sola gota escapo del recipiente. A su alrededor habían siete personas sentadas pulcramente, esperando de forma elegante y paciente la preparación del té, a sus espaldas, una mujer hacía un hermoso arreglo floral, una vez termino con el té la chica de atrás también termino con el adorno, un par de aplausos, delicados por supuesto, fue lo que escucho, se comenzó a distribuir el té entre los invitados, ella alzo el rostro y unos resplandecientes ojos azul metal fue lo que se presentó frente a los presentes.

A su espalda, la chica se levantó despacio y se coloco en la entrada, una chica baja, cabello negro y ojos azul claro. Le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisita vacilante, tímida, no era digna de llevar el nombre a lo alto.

No como su hijo mayor.

Pasos, leves pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, una mujer, de tal vez cincuenta y tantos años, abrió la puerta y se acercó a ella, delicadamente.

-Tiene una llamada-.

-Estoy ocupada-.

Declaró, con voz autoritaria, sin despeinar un solo cabello negro de su pulcro y perfecto peinado. La mujer mayor frunció levemente el ceño.

-Se trata… del Joven amo… el Amo Kyouya-.

La mujer se vio vacilante, miró a sus invitados, se levantó de su posesión seiza e hizo una reverencia.

-Me disculpo, pero me veo en la necesidad de ausentarme unos minutos-.

Sin decir nada ni esperar nada ella salió de la sala, una vez a fuera miró hacia donde se encontraba el teléfono más cercano, miro el aparato sobre una pequeña mesa al lado de un sofá, hacia años que él no llamaba a casa, su hijo mayor, su orgullo, niño que se había negado a tomar parte de la tradición, simplemente se había ido.

Le había sido imposible dar con él y ahora… ¿ahora él se comunicaba a casa?

No era que lo odiara, por Dios no, era su hijo, sangre de su sangre, su orgullo, no podría odiarlo. De hecho, si él volviera a casa y tomara su apellido de forma correcta ella sería muy feliz y no tendría que esforzarse por criar a su hija menor de la manera más disciplinada que pudiera para poder volverla menos tímida.

En fin.

Tomó el teléfono, bueno, era ahora o nunca.

-¿Diga?-.

_-Es… Tsunayoshi-._

Frunció el ceño, ¿no se supone que se trataba de su hijo? Miró a la mujer entrada en edad y ella se encogió de hombros, la pelinegra se coloco un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja, ligeramente molesta por no escuchar a su hijo y en vez de él escuchar la voz aguda de un chico.

-¿Sí?-.

_-Yo… Kyouya se encuentra en un hospital en Tokio… tuvo un accidente, ahora le están realizando una intervención… es… grave… Y-yo… creí que lo mejor sería llamar… avisarles sobre esto-._

Un peso muerto cayó hasta el último lugar de su pecho, aplastando su corazón, miro a la mujer adulta.

-¿Tokio? ¿Qué hospital?-.

Escucho atentamente todos los datos, memorizándolos, asintió y repitió cada indicación, una vez la indicación término tuvo ganas de cortar la llamada e irse corriendo, pero había algo que le interesaba más que cualquier cosa.

-Tú… ¿Tú quien eres?-.

Escucho un respingo, como si no se hubiera esperado la pregunta.

_-Yo… soy… Yo… la veré aquí… ahm… Nos vemos-._

Él cortó la llamada y ella se vio impresionada, nunca le habían cortado una llamada, ni mucho menos alguien se había negado a contestarle una pregunta.

-¿Señora Tsubaki?-.

Ella dejó el teléfono en su lugar y miro a la mujer adulta.

-Pide que saquen un auto… vamos a Tokio-.

-¿El joven amo?-.

-Se encuentra grave, en un hospital en Tokio-.

Escucharon un crack y una niña, menuda y baja se acercaba a ella.

-Kyouya-nii-sama… ¿Esta bien?-.

La mujer adulta, miró a la pequeña y le sonrió, o al menos fue un intento de sonrisa.

-Él estará bien… ¿Quieres venir?-.

Ella asintió entusiasta y fue directo a su habitación, a quitarse el kimono, Tsubaki se miró a si misma, el largo y fino kimono, pero luego negó, comparando el kimono de su hija, el de ella era increíblemente difícil y tardado en quitar, en lo que terminaba de quitárselo su hijo se recuperaría y volvería a desaparecer.

No deseaba eso. Su hija bajo tan rápido como subio, ahora llevaba un ligero vestido marrón y un suéter naranja.

-Estoy lista, madre-.

Ella asintió como única respuesta y las tres mujeres caminaron a la salida, la mujer de más edad de las tres se quedo en la entrada de la casa y les sonrió a las otras dos.

-Saludarme el Amo Kyouya-.

-Claro, Mary-san-.

Tsubaki soltó un suspiro, desde que su hijo se fue hasta él día de hoy… ya habían pasado ocho años. Ocho largos años en los que no supo nada acerca de él.

.

* * *

.

Reborn había llegado tan rápido como había podido, sin ceremonias abrió la puerta y fue directamente hacia donde vio la cabeza de revoltoso cabello castaño, se quedo de pie, frente al castaño y espero a que él lo mirara. Pero Tsuna nunca elevo la cabeza, ni hizo ademan de despegar la cara de la unión de sus manos.

-Tsuna-.

El castaño no contesto, ni siquiera se movió, permaneció inmóvil, después de un largo rato elevo la cabeza y sonrió.

-Hibari ya está bien… ha salido del peligro-.

Reborn le sonrió y se sentó su lado, vaya susto de muerte.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-.

-Le dispararon… alguien… intento matar a Hibari-.

Reborn miró con interés al castaño, apretaba sus manos, sudaba un poco y temblaba a la vez, tal vez tenía fiebre, pero no quería comprobarlo, Tsuna estaba demasiado indispuesto al contacto después de todo lo que había pasado, lo conocía muy bien.

Tsuna sabía que su cuerpo sólo toleraría un contacto y era el contacto del pelinegro que ahora estaba, seguramente, recostado en una cama de hospital.

-El Medico… Dijo que la bala perforo parte de su abdomen, pero que no penetro en ningún órgano vital, la bala… pudo haber sido mortal… Estoy seguro que Hibari evito que lo fuera, él se sintió en peligro y se defendió. Yo… no puedo. No puedo apartarme más… Hibari luchó por mi antes… es, mi tur-…-

-¿Tsunayoshi-san?-.

Tsuna elevó la mirada y sintió una fuerte aura de autoridad en el momento que se topo con el hermoso rostro de aquella mujer, se levanto con cautela y con nerviosismo notó que esa mujer era alta, el alto perfecto para Reborn, una mujer alta, con aura poderosa y sin duda alguna hermosa, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azul metal.

Hibari era la viva imagen de esa mujer.

Ella le extendió la mano, entonces él se dio cuenta de la clase de vestimenta que llevaba, un largo kimono azul con plata y toques rojos, resaltaba su piel blanca y sus ojos. Era demasiado hermosa, y le recordaba a Hibari cada segundo.

-Hibari Tsubaki, mucho gusto, Tsunayoshi-san-.

Tsuna acepto la mano y sintió la piel suave, era… tan linda como la de Hibari.

Ahora entendía porque Hibari irradiaba ese poder, su madre, porque se imaginaba que era su madre, tenía esa aura de poder y presencia que dejaban la boca seca, Tsuna sonrió nervioso.

-M-mucho gusto, Hibari-san-.

Se sintió como en los días de escuela, cuando llamaba de esa forma a Hibari.

-Tsubaki esta bien. Ella es mi hija, Hibari Tsuki-.

Ella hizo una reverencia, a Tsuna le pareció linda, ese tipo de lindura que poseía Kyoko. La única diferencia entre ella y la mujer alta, era que la piel de Tsuki era mucho más pálida y el color de ojos era de un tono azul profundo, como los de Mukuro, bueno, como el de Mukuro. Ella se irguió y miró a su madre, parecía tímida, le recordaba vagamente a la actitud de Chrome… cuando la conoció, ahora la chica era un poco más confiada, pero para lograr esa actitud… Chrome tuvo a su lado a Mukuro, persona que siempre le levantaba el autoestima y la hacía sentir querida.

Oh, ahora le pareció que Mukuro y Chrome sin duda tendrían algo así como una relación acaramelada.

-Mucho gusto, Tsuki-chan… no te molesta, ¿cierto?-.

-Ah, no… Está bien-.

Tsubaki enfoco sus ojos en él, y no los aparto, la mirada provoco escalofríos en Tsuna, le ponía nervioso.

-Entonces… ¿Tsunayoshi-san que es usted de Kyouya?-.

-Ahm… Tsuna esta bien… y… yo…-.

-Tsubaki-san… mi nombre es Reborn, soy el tutor de Tsuna-.

Tsubaki aparto la mirada de Tsuna y la enfoco en el hombre, era alto, se veía poderoso, alzó una ceja y estiro la mano en su dirección.

-Mucho gusto, Reborn-san-.

-Reborn esta bien, Tsubaki-san-.

-Entonces, Tsubaki esta bien, no es necesario utilizar tantos honoríficos… parecen ser cercanos a Kyouya, mi hijo-.

Batalla de miradas, y la de ella parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para no derrumbarse ante la poderosa y peligrosa mirada de Reborn. Reborn y ella apartaron la mirada al mismo tiempo y la dirigieron a Tsuna, el castaño sintió un aturdimiento en todo el cuerpo, se sentía nervioso a niveles estrambóticos.

-Yo soy amigo de Kyouya… él es su amante-.

Tsuna se mordió la lengua, evitando emitir algún grito o algo similar, Tsuki sin embargo si que gritó, pero enseguida se cubrió la boca y miró el suelo, como si fuera algo súper interesante. Tsubaki por su parte lo miro fijamente, Tsuna tragó saliva, ¿ahora qué? Quería ponerse a llorar como una niña… no, quería gritar y llorar como una. La alta mujer pelinegra soltó la mano de Reborn y tomó el rostro de Tsuna con ambas manos, examinándolo, luego sonrió de lado.

-Lindo-.

Tsuna blanqueo los ojos, ¿por qué todo el mundo le decía lindo? ¿Qué no entendían que decirle a un hombre lindo… no era algo que lo hiciera sentir varonil? Reborn soltó una risita disimulada, Tsuki ya había alzado el rostro y le miraba avergonzada, Tsuna recordaba que años atrás había tenido una mirada muy similar a la de la hermana de Kyouya, si que parecía una chica, eso no era alentador.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Kyouya? Deseo verlo-.

Tsuna asintió, le indico una dirección y Tsubaki le siguió, atrás de ellos iban Tsuki y Reborn. El sicario miro de reojo a la alta mujer pelinegra, si que era de armas a tomar, parecía ser una mujer guerrera, y él sabía que eran de temer.

Algo así como Bianchi, pero mucho más entregada a la batalla que al amor.

A través de un cristal pudieron admirar a Hibari… bueno, a Kyouya. El chico podía estar lastimado, pero su aura de poder aún se reflejaba en cada poro de su ser, Tsuna se sonrojo cuando lo vio entreabrir los ojos, había esperado mucho para poder ver de nuevo los ojos gris azuloso de Hibari, cuando el guardián termino de abrir los ojos volteo hacia Tsuna, el castaño supo que Hibari no miraba a nadie más que él, así que sonrió y coloco una mano en el cristal, como si quisiera acercarse, Hibari le sonrió y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos, fue un corto despertar, pero eso significaba que todo estaba bien.

Tsubaki estaba absorta en los movimientos de su hijo, y todos y cada uno había sido para ese pequeño niño.

Ella soltó un suspiro, pues su hijo ya había tomado una decisión y esa decisión no era quedarse con la casa y el apellido Hibari. Giró sobre sus talones. Era obvio que había escogido a ese pequeño castaño, era obvio.

Ella no tenía nada en contra de la homosexualidad, aunque había sido educada de una forma recta y fría, pero desde que la homosexualidad significaba que su hijo no podría traerle nietos… pues eso si que era un inconveniente, miro a Tsunayoshi, bueno, el chico era lindo y realmente no distaba mucho de una mujer, no estaba molesta, un poco decepcionada sí, ella siempre había deseado que su hijo mayor tomara el poder de la casa, la larga tradición de la elaboración del té y el arreglo floral, pero bueno, Tsuki también era una linda chica que aprendía rápido.

Bueno… probablemente lo que más le había perturbado era darse cuenta que su hijo mayor realmente se parecía mucho a ella y que sus sonrisas…

Bueno, sus sonrisas eran mejores que las de ella. Vaya que le resulto todo un melodrama ver al castaño colocar la mano sobre el cristal y luego ver a su hijo sonreír, ella no era amante de los libros románticos ni de los dramas que veía su hija Tsuki, pero eso si que había sido pegajoso y endulzante como la miel.

Y ella odiaba las cosas dulces, en cambió sabía que a su hijo mayor le gustaban.

Pues vaya, que se parecían bastante físicamente y realmente no tenían muchas cosas en común, soltó una risita irónica, Kyouya tenía cierto parecido a su padre.

-¡Tsubaki-san!-.

Ella volteo cuando escucho el llamado, no le gustaba que le gritaran, pero bueno… él era… er… su… ¿Yerno? Algo así.

-Tsuna-san… usted…-.

-¿No va a quedarse a ver a Hibari despertar?-.

Ella sonrió, alagada por la preocupación en la mirada, Tsuki venía atrás del castaño y caminaba tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitían, era joven, sólo tenía quince años, Tsubaki esperaba que ella creciera un poco más.

-No es necesario… Yo confió con que mi hijo estará bien en su cuidado. Mantengamos una comunicación, ¿sí? Es difícil contactar a Kyouya… soy su madre y por supuesto que me preocupo por él-.

Tsuna asintió, no muy convencido si eso realmente haría feliz a Hibari, pero bueno, Tsubaki tenía razón, era su madre y tenía el derecho de preocuparse por su hijo mayor.

-Claro, con mucho gusto-.

-Te lo agradeceré infinitamente. Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, Tsuna-san, Reborn-.

El sicario sonrió con un asentimiento, esa mujer seguía pareciéndole interesante. Tsuki hizo una reverencia y dijo un bajo: adiós, y se fue detrás de su madre.

Cuando ambas mujeres estaban cerca de la salida Tsubaki se detuvo, le susurro algo a Tsuki y la pequeña chica asintió, luego giro y con un caminar nervioso y un tanto veloz camino hasta estar a un lado de Tsuna.

-Madre dice que puede llamarle mamá y que… Padre sería feliz si va a visitar su altar alguna vez con Kyouya-nii-sama… Uhm… eso era todo, con permiso-.

Ella volvió al lado de su madre, Tsuna no paraba de asombrarse por lo alta que era, y ambas se perdieron al otro lado de la puerta del hospital, en la salida.

Oh, así que el padre de Hibari había muerto, así que…

La personalidad tenebrosa de Hibari provenía de Tsubaki, pues no lo dudaba, la mirada de esa mujer aún le daba escalofríos, le recordaba la mirada que Hibari poseía años atrás.

-Hey… ¿No crees que es tiempo de llevarnos a Hibari? Ryohei podría curarlo… cualquier medico de Vongola podría hacerlo mucho más rápido-.

Dijo Reborn, haciendo despertar a Tsuna de su aturdimiento, el castaño continuo viendo la salida, como si realmente esperara que alguien entrara por ella.

-Al principio no pensé eso… estaba un poco alterado, pero cuando la cabeza se me enfrió me di cuenta que si Hibari hubiera sido cuidado por Onii-san desde el principió no me hubiera sentido tan asustado… Por favor, llama a la unidad medica de Vongola-.

-Claro-.

Reborn se alejo con un teléfono móvil en mano y comenzó a entablar una comunicación, Tsuna se sentó en una silla cercana y dejó reposar la espalda ahí.

Aún le parecía un tanto irreal que hace menos de dos minutos había tenido una conversación con la hermosa y aterradora madre de Hibari y que ella le había permitido llamarle mamá… Tsuna realmente se sentía nervioso.

Porque realmente ya no estaba saliendo con Hibari.

Bueno… había tiempo para arreglar eso… probablemente.

.

* * *

.

Con un par de arreglos de Ryohei –como el propio peliblanco había dicho- Hibari ya podía sentarse e incluso ya se veía bastante sano. Ryohei no hizo nada más, porque él realmente no sabía nada de medicina, fue un medico de Vongola que terminó de revisar a Hibari y le dio todas las indicaciones necesarias, tomar mucha agua, mantener reposo, tener cuidado al salir a la calle y tomar unos cuantos analgésicos. No mucho.

Habían permanecido en silencio, mientras Hibari se levantaba y flexionaba su cuerpo, checando si algo le dolía, pero aparte de la ligera marca en el abdomen no tenía nada más. Miró de reojo al herbívoro, se mantenía callado y al parecer divagaba profundamente algo, un vago recuerdo de un Tsuna, un Tsuna del futuro, diciéndole que no tenía que tocarlo llegó a su mente, probablemente ese sería el día en el que Tsunayoshi lo alejaría para siempre.

Kyoko se lo había dicho, Tsuna pudo haberse enamorado de él como pudo haberlo hecho de ella, bueno, de ella ya lo había hecho, pero pudo haber sido un enamoramiento aún más profundo, y entonces él no habría podido tener una sola oportunidad.

La sola idea le desagradaba mucho.

-Hibari-.

El pelinegro volteo a mirarlo, ¿tan rápido había tomado la decisión? Hibari se esperaba a que al menos el moreno esperara hasta que él se terminara de recuperar, pero a la vez sabía que Tsuna se sentiría culpable por la bala que había recibido, ¿dónde había puesto la cabeza al ser tan descuidado? Todo el tiempo que había vivido apartado de Tsuna se había cuidado como nunca, con la única razón de que si se dañaba a muerte –como lo había hecho ahora- el castaño estaría tan arrepentido que le diría que estaba bien que no volvieran jamás.

Bueno, mejor hacerlo rápido y limpió que irse por las ramas… Aunque si lo pensaba más claro fue él quien termino con Tsuna y le dijo que no lo amaba, bueno, había sido una mentira, pero lo había dicho y eso era lo importante.

-¿Me amas?-.

La pregunta le tomó con la guardia baja, los ojos caramelo del castaño no se apartaron de él, Hibari frunció el ceño, fingiendo que se había molestado.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-.

Trato de sonar rudo, como lo era antes de irse a ese futuro catastrófico y surrealista, Tsuna no aparto la mirada pese a ello.

-Lo necesito saber-.

Hibari frunció el ceño ligeramente confundido, ¿y para que necesitaba saber si lo amaba o no? Realmente no lo entendía, pero bueno, él era Tsunayoshi Sawada, líder de una familia mafiosa, que de repente se había vuelto inteligente y astuto y que le hablaba como si fueran iguales, lo eran, pero Hibari siempre sentiría un poco de superioridad, el punto era que Tsunayoshi siempre lo sorprendía, siempre sacaba algo nuevo.

-Si no me amas… Yo haré que lo hagas, Hibari… Yo si te amo-.

Bien.

La cosa se ponía extraña.

Bueno.

Tal vez era su imaginación, había soñado tantos días con lo mismo que no se podía creer que Tsuna realmente hubiera soltado esas palabras, esas cuatro palabras: 'Yo si te amo'. Oh bueno, Hibari sonrió.

-¿Por qué sentiste que me perdías dices eso?-.

Bueno, eso no era lo que quería decir, pero eso era lo que su boca había escupido y él era a veces más impulsivo que otra cosa.

-Estás equivocado… yo pensaba llamarte este día, quería tener una cita con Hibari, como en los viejos tiempo, quería que conversáramos… quería decirte mis sentimientos-.

Tranquilízate, no muestres sentimientos, Tsuna puede estar en medio del momento: puente colgante. Conocido por sentir que amas a alguien por la adrenalina que corre tu cuerpo. Todo eso pensaba Hibari, pero obviamente no demostraba mucho en su cara de póker.

-Aunque digas que no me amas… Yo haré que lo hagas, porque realmente te amo-.

Bueno, sonaba convincente… pero…

-Kyouya, realmente, lamento haber sido tan idiota como para aceptar terminar nuestra relación. Yo sé que esa noche, no eras tú quien hablaba, sino la parte de ti que decía que necesitaba madurar y te lo agradezco, por pensar en mí. Pero yo hubiera querido madurar a tu lado, no lejos de ti-.

Hibari lo miro a los ojos, Tsuna se sentía arrepentido, ¿y si sus divagaciones estaban equivocadas y Hibari realmente… no lo quería? Que era realmente probable.

Tenía miedo.

-Lo siento-.

Dijo el pelinegro, mirándolo directamente.

-No me arrepiento de la decisión que tome ese día. Porque hoy, me has enfrentado como nunca lo hiciste y no fueron gritos, ni chillidos y ni siquiera fue un berrinche. Te felicito-.

Tsuna se sonrojo, pero… ¿entonces lo amaba o no? Le gustaba el alago, pero él quería ser amado, no alagado.

-Cuando me dejaste… ahora me doy cuenta que… te estaba tomando como todo mi soporte, que te estaba volviendo uno conmigo. Eso esta mal-.

Hibari espero a que completara eso, sólo necesitaba que terminara eso para saber si realmente había madurado o era una simple fachada.

-Tú y yo… somos dos personas diferentes, y de eso se trata una relación, de dos personas, no de un solo ser. Yo debí de haberme amado más en ese entonces, así como amaba a Hibari, también debí tener aprecio por mi mismo… mi forma de amar… no era del todo correcta. Si eso hubiera continuado, sé que yo no habría podido hacer nada por mi cuenta porque habría necesitado siempre de ti… Realmente me hubiera encantado madurar a tu lado, pero eso habría sido imposible y ahora lo entiendo. Gracias por ayudarme a crecer-.

Hibari soltó un suspiro, uno bajo y silencio, inaudible, incluso para el castaño.

Joder, le había tomado casi tres jodidos años entenderlo… Si que era lento.

-Claro que te amo… Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna sonrió, trago saliva.

¿Y ahora que?

¿Se abrazaban?

¿Se besaban?

¿Se quedaban parados por más tiempo sin hacer nada?

Bueno, Tsuna sonrió simplemente, y se acercó a Hibari con lentitud, el pelinegro le recorrió el flequillo y le beso la frente. El moreno finalmente se rindió a sus impulsos y abrazó al pelinegro.

Lo había extrañado tanto, su calor, su aroma, su todo.

-Kyouya… tengamos una cita-.

-Claro-.

Permanecieron en silencio, sin decir nada ni moverse, sólo abrazados, entonces Tsuna recordó algo y se puso un poco nervioso.

-Y… conocí a Tsubaki-san… la mamá de Kyouya-.

Wooo, alto. ¿Qué?

-Y a Tsuki-chan también… Ahm… Te pareces mucho a tu mamá-.

Hibari lo separó de su cuerpo.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Y cómo?-.

-Hoy en la mañana. En el hospital… Le llame para que viniera a verte… ellos tenían el derecho de saber que estabas herido-.

Hibari se paso la mano por el cabello, bueno, había estado tan drogado que ni lo había notado, porque él tenía un sexto sentido para detectar a su madre, siempre que la sentía cerca se alejaba.

Él no quería continuar con la tradición de la familia Hibari, si había conservado el apellido de la familia era simplemente por respeto a su difunto padre, no había nada más, a él realmente no le importaba su madre, ni su hermana, ellas estaban muy bien solas, si ellas necesitaran algo él sin duda hubiera ido a su ayuda, pero ese no era el caso, su madre era lo suficientemente fuerte como para criar a Tsuki, y Tsuki era lo suficientemente buena como para heredar toda la tradición de la familia, evaluadas las cosas, Hibari no sentía que ellas le necesitaran.

Por eso no quería que su madre se metiera en su vida… Esa mujer y él eran muy similares, chocaban seguido y sin duda siempre tenían riñas, Hibari terminó odiando las multitudes por culpa de ella, ella lo había obligado a asistir a una dichosa ceremonia del té, miradas en su persona y críticas como: '_Tsuki-chan es linda' _termino por hacerlo enfurecer.

Le habían confundido con su hermana… vaya mierda.

-Hey… No le hables jamás-.

-Ah… eso…-.

-No. Hables. Con. Ella. ¿Quedo claro?-.

-Pero es tu mamá-.

-Precisamente por ello, está bien, esta vez tenías tus razones, pero eso no volverá a pasar, así que olvídate de tratar de tener una con-…-.

-Pero Tsubaki-san quiere que los dos vayamos a visitar el santuario de tu padre-.

Hibari se paso de nuevo una mano por el cabello.

Pues…

Oh… no tenía una excusa… realmente quería ver el santuario de su padre.

-Sólo una vez-.

-¡Yeh!-.

Tsuna soltó un gritito y un salto, Hibari frunció un poco el ceño.

Una reunión con su madre…

Era una mala idea.

Tsuna sonreía, pero de repente dejó de hacerlo y miro a Hibari de forma sería.

-Los que te hirieron… ¿sabes quienes fueron?-.

-No lo sé… pero Kusakabe ya debe de estar investigando-.

Tsuna asintió.

-Antes de ver a Hibari-sama, tenemos que capturar a los que te hirieron… hacerles un interrogatorio para saber si lo hacen por ellos mismo o fueron contratados… como la familia Pesca-.

Hibari asintió.

-La bala que… te sacaron, Reborn la tiene, la mandara al equipo especial de Vongola, el departamento medico dijo que no tenías una herida normal… que probablemente… fueran llamas de tormenta-.

Hibari frunció el ceño.

-No creo que sean llamas de la tormenta… es más posible que fueran llamas de la lluvia… Cuando el disparo llego perdí el conocimiento enseguida-.

Tsuna tomó nota de eso.

-Bien… debemos informa de todos esos detalles. Y- Kyouya-.

Hibari lo miró a los ojos, esperando que continuara.

-Te amo-.

.

* * *

_Oh bueno… penúltimo capitulo, el próximo… ¡Será el gran final!_

_!Emoción!_

_Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su respectiva autora Akira Amano.

**Summary:** La primera vez que supo de qué trataba el amor no fue precisamente con la tierna Kyoko. La primera vez que lo probo con Hibari tuvo miedo, pero pronto se volvió una obsesión. Lo aceptaba, era inmoral pensar en ese amor.

* * *

**ONLY YOU**

**By: Yunmoon**

**.**

**::**

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 24 - Final**_

**Sólo tú**

**::**

* * *

Tsuna sabía que la investigación, sobre los que habían atacado a Hibari, no iba a tardar mucho si le pedía ayuda a Byakuran, pero el albino estaba demasiado ocupado con Irie como para atender sus llamados.

Bendito el día en el que Irie le dijo que sí a Byakuran… en fin.

En los últimos días ni siquiera había visto a Reborn, al parecer el sicario también estaba investigando, pero al parecer no sólo era eso. Tsuna creía que el sicario estaba buscando una mujer para poder darle hijos. Por un momento no creyó que Reborn se lo tomara enserio, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Lo presentía.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro y miró por la ventana, Gokudera y Yamamoto le habían llamado hace poco, estarían de vuelta para hoy a las cuatro de la tarde, al parecer habían tenido que arreglar problemas en Italia, pero cuando se enteraron sobre lo de Hibari decidieron volver tan rápido como fuera posible. Sería una noticia para ellos saber que él y Hibari habían regresado. Se imaginaba sus rostros y realmente le daba un poco de gracia.

Había regresado con Hibari… casi se sentía volar. Negó con lentitud, no podía ni debía distraerse, y se estiro en la silla, el diseño que Spanner, Irie y Gianini le habían mostrado sobre la base Vongola en Namimori le había gustado, pero con toda la batalla del futuro Tsuna estaba esperando a que Gokudera volviera y le diera su propia opinión, si bien, Gokudera no era tan bueno como los tres mecánicos, era realmente bueno a la hora de planear estrategias, construcciones y todo eso, confiaba en él.

Se levantó de la silla y miró hacía la ventana, el Noveno le había dicho que él podría vivir en Namimori todo el tiempo que quisiera, de hecho le dijo que podría convertirlo en su base principal, pero que no podía abandonar a Italia, Tsuna sabía que tendría que ir muy seguido, aunque estaba seguro que ahí tendrías muchas personas que podrían ayudarlo a supervisar la base Vongola en Italia.

Pero él era el Decimo Vongola.

Sonrió con nostalgia y miró su cama. Ellos habían dejado de ser niños, ya no jugaban a la mafia, ni se hacían reventar con granadas, bueno en ciertas ocasiones eso pasaba, el punto era que ya no podía jugar con ser o no ser líder, con ser fuerte o no. Habían prioridades ahora, entre esas prioridades se encontraba el hecho de mantener una buena relación con la mafia, con su familia, con sus amigos y con su Hibari… bueno, no era suyo, pero lo amaba.

Sonrió y finalmente se dejó caer en la cama, si bien, ahora estaba con Hibari de nuevo tenía que concentrarse, no podía vivir idiotizado por el amor, aunque realmente lo deseaba de esa forma. Además, realmente deseaba tener una cita con Hibari, nunca, nunca, había tenido una cita real con él, siempre estaban juntos, charlaban, se besaban, incluso tenían sexo, pero nunca tuvieron una cita.

¿Eso no era algo lamentable?

Claro que lo era.

Tsuna se quedó dormido con esos pensamientos, muy en el fondo sabía lo feliz que estaba, lo maravillosamente feliz que le hacía estar en una relación con Hibari, de nuevo.

Lo amaba.

.

* * *

.

-Bien, entonces me marcho-.

Reborn asintió y dio la vuelta.

-Reborn-.

El sicario volteo un poco y miró los ojos del chino, realmente no deseaba hablar más del asunto, pero era Fong, un amigo que no podía ignorar.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tsunayoshi… Ha aprendido de ti como nunca aprenderá de nadie, fuiste más que un tutor, así que, todo estará bien-.

Reborn sonrió bajo la sombra de su sombrero fedora, pero no agregó nada a lo dicho, simplemente realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza y se fue. Fong sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la residencia que estaba rentando mientras permanecía en Japón.

Él no había planeado viajar a Japón, estaba contento viviendo una vida tranquila en Francia, junto con algunos amigos, Verde y Viper. De repente Reborn se había comunicado con él y le había pedido de favor que volara tan rápido como le fuera posible a Japón, la sorpresa no fue lo que le pidió, si no que se lo pidió _por favor_, Reborn era el tipo de hombre que exigía, no que pedía. Así que Fong había acomodado un vuelo tan rápido como le fue posible.

Una vez llegó a Japón se comunico con Reborn, primero el sicario le dijo que no podía verlo, al parecer algo le había sucedido a Tsunayoshi y a su guardián de la Nube, Fong recordó que era Hibari, un chico demasiado… peculiar, que según tenía entendido era algo así como un amante de Tsunayoshi.

Una vez el disturbio termino Reborn había recurrido a él y su pedido había llegado: Reborn quería irse a vivir con él y los otros dos problemáticos ex arcobalenos. Fong no había entendido a que venía eso y Reborn, con una sonrisa, sincera que deslumbro un poco al chino, dijo: _Yo trabajo para el Noveno, mi misión fue enseñarle, y él ya no me necesita más._

La decisión de Reborn era buena, el Decimo Vongola necesitaba crecer solo, no porque quisiera hacerle la vida difícil, todo lo contrarió, esto se debía a que el Decimo necesitaba aprender de la vida.

La vida, no siempre era amable, no siempre era grata, y eso había que aprenderlo solo y acompañado. Por cinco largos años Reborn estuvo al lado del chico, ya era tiempo de que el Decimo comenzara solo. Fong confiaba en ese chico y a la vez sabía que una vez pasara un tiempo Reborn volvería al chico, el lazo que los unía era tan estrecho que un día el sicario desearía volver con el chico.

Las cosas sucedían por algo y era mejor dejar que las cosas tomarán su curso.

Sólo esperaba que el Decimo Vongola no se derrumbara por la separación.

.

* * *

.

Si había algo que odiaba Hibari, era ver al imbécil de Mukuro Rokudo. Pero el muy… se había aparecido frente a su puerta, con una sonrisa asquerosa y una ramo de rosas blancas. Hibari sintió unas ansias asesinas en su interior, pero las ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara eran más grandes.

-¡Ave-kun!-.

Eso. Era. El. Colmo.

Hibari casi escucho a su autocontrol romperse en ese momento, saco una tonfa, de sabe quien donde, y se dirigió a Mukuro con las intenciones de matarlo, la aparición repentina de la versión femenina del ilusionista le hizo parar, Nagi o Chrome, si no mal recordaba.

-Hibari-san-.

Dijo ella en modo de saludo, Hibari frunció el ceño, si odiaba a Mukuro… ¿Por qué carajo pensar le gustaría verlos a los dos?

-Lo siento, pero Mukuro-sama dijo que quería traerle eso, yo no pude detenerlo-.

Agregó, nerviosa, Hibari frunció un poco más el ceño, autocontrol, era algo que necesitaba para poder vivir en paz.

Pero le faltaba demasiado para lograrlo frente a Mukuro Rokudo. Aunque casi estaba feliz de no haber reventado aún, del todo claro.

-¿Qué quieren?-.

-Esto es para ti-.

Mukuro le entregó el ramo de rosas y Hibari entrecerró los ojos, no estaba dispuesto a aguantar una sola broma más del ilusionista, Mukuro saco una tarjeta de entre las rosas y sonrió.

-Y esta tarjeta tiene el nombre de las personas que querían asesinarte-.

Hibari soltó las rosas y tomó la tarjeta, yukazas… yukazas que él mismo había eliminado de Tokio. Miró a ambos chicos y asintió.

-Bien-.

-El arcobaleno nos dijo que esta sería una misión entre nosotros, tal y como lo hicimos años atrás, ¿lo recuerdas?-.

-No recuerdo cosas que no valen la pena. Y si vas a hacer algo, entonces no estorbes-.

Mukuro soltó una risita y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Nagi.

-Claro, yo con mucho gusto no te ayudaría. Pero ellos te dañaron y fue culpa tuya que en primer lugar fueras su objetivo, ¿no crees que tengo suficientes razones como para intervenir?-.

Hibari no dijo nada ante eso, simplemente salió de su apartamento y camino hacía el elevador.

-Eso es, Ave-kun es me-…-.

Una tonfa muy cerca de su rostro le provoco parar su comentario y sudar frió, ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así, Rokudo Mukuro-.

Nagi bajó la tonfa con lentitud y miró directamente a Hibari.

-Por favor, perdónalo, Mukuro-sama sólo estaba jugando-.

Mukuro sonrió ante lo dicho por la chica y Hibari frunció el ceño, giro y volvió a caminar hacia el elevador.

-No seas malo, Kyouya-kun. Después de todo, ¿no deberías estar feliz porque has regresado con Tsunayoshi-kun?-.

Mukuro sonrió de nuevo y Hibari frunció el ceño, de nuevo.

Ese tipo nunca le caería bien, de eso estaba seguro.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna sintió que algo vibraba, así que lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos y metió una mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin mirar la pantalla se dispuso a contestar el llamado, después de todo, pocas personas tenían su número de celular, así que realmente no estaba preocupado por contestar sin saber quien le llamaba.

_-Dame-Tsuna, Mukuro, Chrome y Hibari ahora están yendo tras las personas que atacaron a Hibari-._

Tsuna se despertó más de lo que hubiera esperado, se sentó en la cama y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste a mi? ¡Yo quería ir también!-.

_-Ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia-._

-¡Claro que lo es!-.

_-Eres el líder, aprende a controlarte-._

Tsuna apretó los dientes, lo sabía, sabía que debía de controlarse, pero esos tipos lastimaron a Hibari, ¡pudieron matarlo! El castaño suspiró un par de veces, tratando de tranquilizarse, era joven, aún tenía un largo recorrido antes de volverse ese jefe que tanto deseaban todos.

-Está bien… lo entiendo. Si van ellos estoy seguro que todo irá bien-.

_-Es bueno que lo entiendas. Hoy tienes una reunión antes de las tres, te esperó donde siempre-._

Tsuna frunció el ceño, no entendía porque tenía que reunirse con todos ellos tan tarde siempre, soltó un suspiro y asintió, aunque Reborn no podía verlo.

_-Y tienes el día de mañana libre-._

-¿Eh?-.

Eso lo sorprendió, no recordaba que Reborn le hubiera dejado el día libre, realmente nunca lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué?-.

_-Porque te estoy dando permiso para tener una cita mañana con Hibari, claro, si no lo quieres entonces podemos ir a u-…-._

-¡Claro que quiero ir! Además, le prometí a Tsubaki-san que iríamos a verla-.

Se sonrojo un poco, aún recordando la mirada de la mujer y el hecho de que hubiera sido tan fácil el hecho de que ella lo aceptara. Aunque al parecer Hibari no estaba muy contento, pero ella era su mamá, no podía no verla, Tsubaki parecía ser una madre algo dura, pero sin duda amaba a su hijo.

_-Tsubaki es una mujer bastante fuerte. La razón por la que ella y Hibari no se llevan bien es sencilla, sus personalidades tan similares chocan continuamente-._

Era cierto, ellos dos se parecían mucho. Una duda de repente le llegó.

-Reborn, ¿Dónde has estado? No te he visto mucho en casa, mamá se pregunta donde estas, ya sabes, estamos preocupados-.

-_He encontrado a alguien que esta dispuesta a tener un hijo contigo, es de buena familia y tiene un poder adecuado para darte un heredero-._

Tsuna miró a la nada, como lo pensaba, Reborn había estado haciendo eso. Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?-.

_-No, no la conoces. Es una buena chica y no esta interesada en Vongola, pero si pertenece a la mafia-._

Tsuna comenzó a quitarse la ropa, tenía que tomar un baño antes de irse a la reunión que Reborn le había dicho.

_-Ella sólo puede verte hoy, por eso no quiero que llegues tarde-._

Se detuvo inmediatamente y entrecerró los ojos, así que la reunión se debía a eso. Se recargó en el escritorio y coloco una mano en el borde.

-Bien… Entonces gracias-.

_-Aún puedes arrepentirte, lo sabes-._

Tsuna soltó una risita, es que lo entendía muy bien, la historia de Vongola decía que Giotto había tenido dos hijos, el segundo Vongola y luego de desaparecer y cambiar su nombre había tenido otro hijo, a una edad temprana y luego había vuelto a desaparecer. El temor de que la familia se viera afectado si él desaparecía. Tsuna también tenía ese miedo, Vongola era demasiado dependiente de él, ¿qué podía hacer para eso? Nada, realmente no había nada en su cabeza, él podía cuidarse, él podía defenderse, podía aceptar la protección de otras personas y sin duda podía pensar que todo estaría bien. Pero las cosas inesperadas sucedían.

-Nah, haré lo posible porque todo funcione. Por cierto, espero que no digas nada a Hibari, estoy esperando el momento para decírselo-.

-_Hibari lo entenderá, no es tonto, mucho menos irracional-._

Tsuna lo sabía, sabía que Hibari lo entendería, pero eso no quitaba que una herida se abriera, una grieta lo suficientemente grande como para distanciarlos, una herida que Tsuna no podría cuidar ni curar, porque la decisión era algo que no podía ignorar.

Un hijo no era un juego y eso él lo sabía.

-Lo sé, pero quiero ser un poco cuidadoso a la hora de decírselo-.

Tsuna se quitó la camisa y luego tomó una toalla dentro de su closet y salió hacia el baño, lo bueno de su madre era que tenía el sueño pesado. Entró con el celular a la ducha y comenzó a preparar el agua.

_-¿Vas a tomar un baño?-._

-Sí. Hace poco me desperté-.

_-Entonces prepárate… no llegues tarde-._

Tsuna terminó la llamada y se quitó la ropa que le hacía falta. Se metió al agua y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor. Era la una de la mañana y tenía escuela a la primera hora, iba a ser difícil, Reborn le había dicho que podía dejar la universidad y estudiar con profesores de Vongola, pero Tsuna no quería eso, si eso sucedía dejaría totalmente su vida, no tendría nada que le atara a una vida medianamente normal, ni nada de eso.

Además, la universidad no era nada mala, todo lo contrarió, te enseñaba un mundo nuevo, te enseñaba a madurar de una forma intelectual y psicológica, algo que a Tsuna le estaba sirviendo para sobrellevar bien las cosas.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia la pared, bueno, realmente no estaba mirando nada, esta hundido en sus pensamientos.

-Un hijo…-.

Sonrió, realmente le parecía una idea… linda.

.

* * *

.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos y continuo caminando, Mukuro a su espalda miraba como el guardián de la nube atacaba sin piedad a los hombres que se aparecían frente a él, sin duda podía hacerlo solo, a Mukuro sólo le gustaba estar ahí y mirar como Hibari fruncía el ceño y entrecerraba los ojos. De cierta forma entendía porque a Tsunayoshi le gustaba, aunque su linda Nagi era mucho más linda.

-Mukuro-sama… ¿Siente eso?-.

Mukuro asintió, una ilusión quería entrar, miro a su alrededor buscando el lugar de donde provenía, frunció el ceño, esas ilusiones… eran fuertes, pero no tanto como para que él o Nagi cayeran en ellas, se preguntaba si Hibari sería capaz de aguantarla, pero cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño y caminar hacia cierta dirección se dio cuenta que si que lo había notado y estaba tratando de evitar caer en la ilusión. Era extraño, ¿Quién podría tener un ilusionista tan fuerte? Amenos que…

-Oh… esto ya no es divertido-.

Mukuro sonrió.

-Viper… ¿Un ex arcobaleno ayudando a los yukuza?-.

Viper soltó un suspiro.

-Si me pagan, entonces no me importa-.

Hibari frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Fong salió de viaje, Verde quería saber a donde iba, me pagó para venir, y ellos me pagaron para matarte y luego protegerlos-.

Mukuro sonrió.

-Y no has hecho nada bien-.

-No me pagaron bien-.

Soltó con simpleza, como si eso fuera demasiado obvio, Mukuro sonrió, aunque por dentro sentía que su razonamiento, de ese ilusionista ex miembro de Varia, era estúpido, Viper miró a Hibari y soltó un suspiro.

-No te mate porque le debo un favor a Tsunayoshi por haberme liberado del Trinisette, la maldición de los arcobaleno, y no los protejo porque no valen la pena, ellos son débiles y estúpidos, no es agradable trabajar para una organización así. Si quieren matarlos háganlo, me tiene sin cuidado-.

Sin más Viper comenzó a caminar a la salida, una tonfa incrustándose en la pared, junto a la que pasaba, le provoco parar, volteo lentamente y miró a Hibari.

-He dicho que no me interesa-.

-¿Por qué vino ese hombre a Japón?-.

-Si me pagas te lo diré-.

Mukuro alzó una ceja, ese ilusionista debería de saber que Hibari Kyouya era realmente fuerte, mucho más fuerte que él. Pero fuera de todo lo pensado Hibari sacó su cartera, y saco bastantes billetes grandes, ¿Hibari acababa de pagar por información? Mukuro no podía creerlo. Viper miró el dinero, lo contó con lentitud y una vez satisfecha con la cantidad miró a ambos hombres.

-Fong vino hasta aquí porque Reborn lo llamó, al parecer va a irse a vivir con nosotros. Ese asesino va a abandonar a Tsunayoshi-.

Mukuro agrando los ojos mientras que Hibari los entrecerró.

De alguna forma… lo dicho era una sorpresa que jamás se hubieran esperado.

¿Reborn iba a dejar a Tsuna?

.

* * *

.

Byakuran había sido llamado por ese sicario que realmente no le importaba mucho. Algo le había dicho acerca de una reunión con Tsuna y una chica que al parecer iba a darle hijos. En un principió el albino no había estado interesado, pero después de eso se dio cuenta que realmente le interesaba, ¿qué clase de mujer habría escogido Reborn para darle hijos a Tsunayoshi? Le daba tanta curiosidad conocerlo que había ido al lugar de encuentro antes de la hora acordada, se recargó sobe una pared pintada de azul y espero pacientemente, Reborn llegó poco después, lo miró y le sonrió de lado.

-Sabía que tu curiosidad te traería aquí antes de lo esperado-.

-¡Claro~! ¿Dónde esta? ¿Va a tardar mucho?-.

-No, la cite antes que Tsuna, así que no debe tardar mucho-.

Byakuran sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Quién es?-.

-Una chica al servició de Varia-.

-¿Varia? ¿La rama de asesinato a las ordenes del Noveno Vongola?-.

-Sí-.

-Pensé que Varia no se llevaba bien con la Decima generación-.

-Lo sé, pero ella esta dispuesta a prestar un ovulo y su vientre para portar por nueve meses un niño de Tsuna, luego lo entregara y será como si nunca hubiera existido-.

-¿Estas seguro que ella no traicionara?-.

-No, porque de una forma u otra…-.

-Varia sigue siendo parte de Vongola, Byakuran de la familia Gesso-.

Byakuran miró a la chica, vaya, si que había sabido como elegirla. La chica era menuda, de cara aniñada y grandes ojos color caramelo, su cabello castaño era largo, demasiado largo, pasaba de sus rodillas, era una chica muy parecida a Tsunayoshi, si le preguntaban. La chica hizo una ligera reverencia y luego miró a Reborn.

-Gracias por escogerme para ser la madre biológica del hijo del Decimo Vongola, Reborn-san-.

Vaya, tenía una forma muy propia de hablar, seguro que Tsunayoshi tartamudearía, pero ella estaba siendo fresca y segura, sin duda parecía tener experiencia hablando con gente poderosa y temible. Byakuran se sintió interesado por ella, se acercó un poco hasta llamar su atención y le sonrió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Serena. Es el nombre que Varia me ha dado-.

-¿Y tú nombre real?-.

-Ese es mi nombre real-.

Reborn negó con lentitud, ella no se sabía explicar, sin duda alguna. Byakuran le miró interrogante y el sicario soltó un suspiro mientras comenzaba a explicar.

-Ella fue acogida por Varia desde que era una niña, así que nunca tuvo un nombre, como no podían llamarla siempre niña, Squallo le puso Serena-.

-Oh, ya veo. Un nombre muy bonito, ciertamente, ¿tu jefe sabe lo que estas haciendo?-.

-Xanxus-sama dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera-.

Byakuran alzó ambas cejas, mostrando una mueca de sorpresa fingida, pasos ligeros fueron escuchados y los tres voltearon hacia esa dirección. Tsuna caminaba de forma normal y se detuvo una vez llegó al lugar indicado, miro a los tres y les sonrió.

-Lo siento, creo que llegó tarde-.

Serena admiro al que era el líder de todo Vongola, y le pareció infantil y un poco despreocupado, pero sin duda le parecía fuerte, había algo a su alrededor que no te permitía dudar de su poder, era algo similar a lo que poseía Xanxus, su jefe. El castaño la miró de forma analítica y luego le sonrió.

-Supongo que tú debes ser la que me ayudara, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Serena, Decimo Vongola-.

-Me puedes llamar Tsuna-.

Serena pareció dudarlo un poco, pero finalmente asintió, Byakuran sonrió de lado, eran realmente parecidos, miró a Reborn y, de cierta forma, entendió porque ese hombre había escogido a Serena, si él niño que tuviera se parecía a ella entonces no sería ningún incordio, ya que ella se parecía a Tsuna. El niño, de alguna manera, se parecería a Tsuna, ya sacara algún parecido con la madre o algún parecido con el castaño.

Eso era realmente… astuto.

Tsuna le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Serena. Nos comunicaremos contigo para comenzar el proceso y… ¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar en un rato?-.

Ella lo miró y asintió, Reborn negó con la cabeza y Byakuran sonrió. Tsuna siempre sería ese chico despreocupado, pensando que todo el mundo era agradable.

Vaya tonto.

-¿También vendrás, Byakuran?-.

-¿Me estas invitando? ¡Entonces claro que iré!-.

Reborn lo miró como si fuera idiota, pero Tsuna le tomó el brazo y lo miró.

-Sin duda también tú tienes que venir Reborn, nosotros tenemos que conocer a Serena-chan-.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, no era tan tonto como parecía, eso era algo bueno, realmente.

-Tsuna, recuerda que te he dejado el día libre hoy, lo que hagas no será mi problema-.

Tsuna miró a los tres frente a él y luego desvió la mirada, tratado de ocultar el sonrojo que se asomaba, claro que Byakuran y Reborn lo notaron, Serena pensó que ese tinte rojo se debía a la oscuridad y su mala visión

-Vale… sólo estaré un poco con ustedes… luego pueden hacer lo que quieran-.

_Va ha estar con Hibari._ Fue lo único que pasó por la mente de Reborn y Byakuran.

Que cosa más obvia.

.

* * *

.

Hibari no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, Tsuna corrió a su lado y se detuvo a una corta distancia, le sonrió, las ganas de abrazarlo o sostenerlo de la mano fue latente, pero estaba en público y no sería agradable recibir miradas acusadoras. Hibari comenzó a caminar a la vez que el castaño lo seguían, hoy era el día de ir a visitar a la familia del pelinegro.

-No estés tan emocionado-.

El castaño miró a Hibari y sonrió.

-Pero… yo quiero saber donde vivía Hibari cuando era niño-.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo, Tsuna imitó su acción y se detuvo, se miraron, el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-Ni se te ocurra pedir fotografías, Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna tragó saliva, ¿acaso era tan obvio? Volvió a caminar y soltó una risa nerviosa y bastante falsa.

-Jamás le haría eso a Hibari…-.

-Claro-.

El pelinegro obviamente no le creyó, Tsuna le sonrió de verdad.

-¿Una foto?-.

-Cállate-.

Tsuna soltó una risita, Hibari le había dicho que su casa quedaba en las orillas de Kanagawa, Tsuna estaba ansioso, ¿cómo sería la casa de Hibari? Sin duda sería hermosa y grande, Tsubaki tenía el rostro de ser algo de la nobleza, tenía un rostro fino y hermoso, igual que…

-Deja de pensar cosas innecesarias, Tsunayoshi-.

El castaño se sonrojó, Hibari parecía leer sus pensamientos. El camino progresó, con Hibari a su lado el tiempo se le hizo demasiado corto. Cuando llegaron a Kanagawa Hibari tomó un camino bastante peculiar, luego tomaron un taxi y finalmente se adentraron a una zona bastante cultural, hasta que finalmente cruzaron un camino rodeado de vegetación, el taxi paro en lo que parecía ser una reja negra y ambos bajaron. Tsuna no podía ver muy bien, pero cuando se acercó abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Hibari era realmente un joven amo.

-No soy un joven amo-.

Mierda, Tsuna miró hacia otro lado y mostró una cara aterrada, realmente Hibari sabía leer sus pensamientos. El pelinegro nunca diría que la realidad era que el castaño mostraba todo muy abiertamente, algo tendrían que hacer con eso, después de todo él era el Decimo Vongola y no podía mostrarse tan expresivo.

Sería malo tanto como una persona normal o como un líder mafioso.

-Vamos entonces-.

Las puertas se abrieron cuando Hibari se acercó a la reja y las cámaras de seguridad captaron su rostro. Con un poco de nerviosismo, Tsuna sostuvo su mano, ¿no tenía nada de malo en ese momento, cierto? Hibari no dijo nada ante el tacto, de hecho permitió que Tsuna le tomara la mano y le jaló para que no se atrasara. La casa de Hibari de lejos era grande, de cerca… era enorme. Los ojos caramelo de Tsuna se abrieron, la mansión en Italia al estilo Europeo era enorme, pero esta, por alguna razón, le pareció más sorprendente que la mansión Vongola. Esta mansión estaba construida al estilo oriental, con decoraciones culturales y estatuas de dragones y dioses. Era hermoso.

Dentro de su mente Tsuna se imagino a un niño pelinegro caminando por ese lugar, recordó entonces que en el futuro Hibari solía utilizar yukata, y se veía muy bien. El pelinegro lo jaló al ver que se había quedado parado y Tsuna le sonrió con algo similar al nerviosismo. La puerta se abrió antes de que llegaran a ella y la figura alta y delicada de Tsubaki se mostró.

Hibari frunció el ceño, nunca se había llevado muy bien con su madre, pero le tenía respeto, era una mujer honorable, después de todo. La pelinegra miró a su hijo y al pequeño castaño y luego la unión de sus manos, esto debería ser un poco ofensivo, que se mostraran tan acaramelados frente a la puerta de su casa, pero era su hijo y bien sabía ella que él no tenía vergüenza ni recato.

Era algo así como un impulsivo sin vergüenza.

-Tsubaki-.

Soltó Hibari y Tsuna le miró con pánico.

-Kyouya… y Tsuna-san-.

-Tsubaki-san, me d-…-.

-Sólo hemos venido a ver el altar de mi padre-.

Tsuna frunció el ceño, pero no intervino, la relación que Hibari tuviera con su madre no debería ser de su incumbencia.

-Me tomare el tiempo que quiera, Kyouya-.

Tsuna lloró internamente, esos dos eran tal para cual.

-Ahm… Kyouya-nii-sama-.

De repente Hibari sonrió de lado y Tsuna miró a la chica de adentro, era la pequeña hermana de Hibari, ella salió y se acercó a Kyouya e hizo una leve reverencia.

-Ha pasado tiempo, nii-sama-.

-Te ves bien, Tsuki-.

Ella sonrió y asintió, era linda cuando sonreía, fue lo que paso por la mente de Tsuna, pero no se comparaba con la sonrisa que tenía Hibari en el rostro. Esa familia tenía un encanto que hechizaba a Tsuna, desde la apariencia fría de Tsubaki, la sonrisa tímida de Tsuki y la mirada elegante y despreocupada de Kyouya.

Hibari lo miró y frunció el ceño.

-Te dije que dejaras de pensar en cosas innecesarias-.

Tsuna se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, Hibari era tan malo.

Hibari le había dicho que ese sería el único día que lo acompañaría a su casa, si él quería seguir yendo no significaba que Hibari lo fuera a acompañar, era una pena, pensó Tsuna. La tarde pasó más rápida de lo que creyó, Tsubaki les invitó a tomar el té, luego la comida y finalmente fueron a ver el altar del padre de Hibari, con sorpresa Tsuna se dio cuenta que a diferencia de los tres pelinegros, el padre de Hibari tenía el cabello rubio dorado y unos ojos azules como los de Tsuki, probablemente era extranjero, pero Tsuna no quiso preguntar mucho sobre el tema. Tsuki le regaló una fotografía de Hibari cuando era niño y el castaño se encargó de esconderla adecuadamente, era una fotografía de un hermoso y pequeño Kyouya que no pensaba perder y obviamente no la iba a mostrar al pelinegro, no quería morir, gracias.

Sin perder más tiempo, según Hibari, se encaminaron a la salida y se fueron, volverían a Namimori antes de que dieran las seis.

Tsuna sabía que era probable que pasara un largo tiempo antes de poder ver de nuevo a Tsubaki y a Tsuki.

.

* * *

.

Byakuran jugueteo con el cabello largo de Serena, estaba un poco aburrido y el ex arcobaleno se estaba tardando en su llamada telefónica, la castaño lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo, Serena-chan?-.

El albino le miró con una sonrisa y ella negó con lentitud.

-Nada que me concierna-.

-Se trata de Reborn, ¿cierto?-.

Ella le miró de nuevo.

-Él se irá… fue lo que Xanxus-sama me dijo. Pero pensé que él era al asesor del Decimo Vongola-.

Byakuran soltó una risita ante lo dicho.

-Que va, no es nada de eso. Reborn era su tutor, Tsuna alcanzó por fin la graduación de esa sádica escuela, aunque es una lastima, ellos parecían hacer buen equipo-.

-Yo sé que la razón por la cual fui escogida por él fue para que el hijo de Tsunayoshi-san no fuera un incordio… para la pareja de él-.

Byakuran se sintió interesado, ella sabía demasiado.

-¿Todo eso te lo ha dicho Reborn?-.

-Xanxus-sama y el líder Squallo, ellos dijeron todo eso-.

Reborn apareció de repente y se colocó frente ambos chicos.

-Esto debería ser todo, Tsuna se comunicara contigo. Byakuran, estas al mando de esto-.

Sin decir nada más el sicario camino a la salida del café, Byakuran no lo detuvo, Serena ni lo intento. Ambos se miraron y luego Byakuran soltó un suspiro.

-Entonces… debo suponer que él esta preparando todo para cuando se marche-.

Dijo serena, Byakuran asintió.

Debía de ser eso.

.

* * *

.

¿Por qué, en lugar de estar abrazados en la comodidad de una cama, estaban los dos en su cuarto… trabajando? Tsuna frunció el ceño, esto si que era…

Bueno, ya había dicho que no se iba a distraer, pero este era su día libre, ¿de verdad Hibari quería pasarlo trabajando? Reborn rara vez le daba días libres, esta era una rara oportunidad y que se estaba desaprovechando, ya eran las ocho y media, ya habían cenado y Hibari había dicho: Vamos a la habitación. Tsuna pensó que pasaría algo, pero en vez de ello el pelinegro comenzó a preguntarle sobre la mafia y ese tipo de cosas, desde negocios hasta reuniones.

Tsuna miró su celular y notó que tenía un mensaje, tomó el aparato y lo abrió, con sorpresa notó que era un mensaje de Yamamoto diciéndole que ya estaban en Namimori y que pronto irían a su casa. Dicho y hecho, Nana gritó por las escaleras que Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban en casa, Tsuna se quitó las gafas de descanso que utilizaba para leer de noche y tomando la mano de Hibari salió de su habitación con destino a la sala.

Gokudera y Yamamoto se encontraban de pie en el centro y cuando los vieron a los dos, tomados de la mano y sonriendo, bueno, la sonrisa sólo era en el caso de Tsuna, entonces se sintieron aliviados.

-Por lo visto, en nuestra ausencia alguien decidió continuar cierta relación-.

Hibari soltó un gruñido y Tsuna sonrió un poco.

-¡Cuida lo que haces bastardo! ¡Pudiste provocar que el Decimo se lastimara!-.

Esa explosión fue algo obvio, en Gokudera, claro. Yamamoto sonrió de lado, pero no dijo nada, al igual que Tsuna, mientras que Hibari le miró con el ceño fruncido, ese idiota del cabello plateado siempre le había caído mal, siempre llenaba de ruido su escuela, era desordenado y fumaba adentro, Hibari siempre había querido cobrárselas.

Pero no era el momento, eso era seguro.

-Me alegra que hayan vuelto, chicos-.

-Sí, hubo algunas dificultades con Vongola, desde que los altos miembros se fueron… siempre hay problemas con esos bastardos, pero más importante… ¿Hibari te encuentras bien?-.

El mencionado no respondió nada, pero Tsuna sonrió.

-Onii-san lo ayudó y el equipo Vongola se encargó del resto, Hibari ahora se encuentra bien-.

-Ya veo, eso me alivia-.

Gokudera frunció el ceño, sin demostrar que también había estado un poco preocupado por el guardián de la nube. Tsuna recordó algo y se acercó al peliplata.

-Por cierto, Gianini-san, Irie-san y Spanner me han mandado el diseño de la fortaleza, ¿quieres que te lo muestre, Gokudera-kun?-.

-¡Claro!-.

Tsuna y Gokudera subieron a la habitación del primero, en la sala se quedaron Yamamto y Hibari, el primero sonrió y el segundo simplemente desvió el rostro.

-Espero que las cosas ahora estén bien… entre ustedes-.

Dijo Yamamoto, Hibari lo miró.

-Mis asuntos no te conciernen, Yamamoto Takeshi. Si Tsunayoshi me deja, si nos amamos, si vivo en soledad o incluso si muero, no es tu problema. Mira tus propios asuntos-.

Yamamoto sonrió, igual que el Hibari del futuro, le había dicho las mismas palabras, bueno, un poco más calmado que el Hibari de ahora, en fin.

-Tienes razón. Por cierto… ¿Has pensado en tener hijos?-.

Hibari frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, digo, tú eres fuerte, sería una lastima que ese tipo de fuerza que al parecer tiene que v-…-.

-La fuerza no viene de la genética. Esta fuerza… sólo existe una persona a la cual yo se la daré. Y si a alguien debo enseñarle será a la descendencia de él…-.

-¿Hablas de los hijos de Tsuna?-.

Hibari no respondió nada ante eso. Yamamoto sonrió y se acercó al pelinegro que era más bajo que él y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, Hibari alzó el rostro con un ceño fruncido y una mirada fulminante.

-Sé que será difícil verlo tener hijos, pero ustedes no son… genéticamente capaces de hacer algo así. ¿Te gustaría ser una chica en este momento, Hibari?-.

El pelinegro menor aparto la mano de Yamamoto y sonrió con superioridad.

-No importa si Tsunayoshi o yo somos o un hombre o una mujer. Lo amo sólo por quien es, por su existencia. Tener hijos o no, no es relevante, yo lo amo sólo a él-.

Yamamoto soltó una risita y miró hacia las escaleras.

-Bien, entonces, disfruta tu vida, Hibari-.

Ninguno de los dos pelinegros dijeron nada ante lo hablado, Yamamoto se encamino al cuarto de Tsuna y Hibari lo siguió.

No es que estuviera contento de que Tsuna tuviera hijos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, entendía el porque de todo eso.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Reborn volvió a casa se encontró con los chicos en la cocina, se quitó la fedora y se sentó frente a Tsuna en la mesa, Gokudera tenía un teléfono en mano, al parecer estaba teniendo una llamada grupal con los otros mecánicos de Vongola. Hibari miró al sicario y luego coloco frente a él una taza de café y se sentó a un lado de Tsuna.

-Reborn, ¿ya viste los planos de la base que se construirá en Namimori?-.

El sicario asintió mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios y luego la bajó a la mesa y miró al castaño, Tsuna se encontraba revisando informes junto con Hibari, Gokudera terminó la comunicación y comenzó a tachar y hacer dibujos en el plano, Yamamoto estaba jugando en el celular. Todo parecía ir bien.

-Voy a volver a Italia, el Noveno tiene una nueva misión para mí-.

Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto voltearon a mirarlo, Hibari desvió el rostro.

-¿Cómo?-.

Preguntó Tsuna, un poco sorprendido por el repentino comentario.

-Voy a tomar una nueva misión para el Noveno-.

-Ahm… Eso está bien pero…-.

-Yo no trabajo para ti, Tsuna, yo soy un asesino a las órdenes del Noveno Vongola. Al igual que Varia, yo no pertenezco a la Decima Generación-.

Yamamoto sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué dices, pequeñín?-.

Tsuna se levantó y lo miró directamente.

-Reborn-san… ¿Usted pret-…?-.

Tsuna sonrió entonces y se sentó de nuevo, esta vez dejó los papeles en la mesa y tomó las manos de Reborn, todos miraron la acción, por un momento pareció que Tsuna iba a llorar, pero simplemente se mantuvo tranquilo con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vale, entiendo… Has un favor a todos y no te alejes demasiado, ¿ok? Tú eres parte de mi familia, Reborn-.

El sicario sonrió de lado.

-No pienses que porque me marcho ya puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana… Mi presencia siempre te marcara, Dame-Tsuna. Además que Gokudera y Hibari no te permitirán perder el tiempo-.

-¿Quién dijo que iba a perder el tiempo?-.

-El pequeñín es astuto, una lastima, Tsuna-.

Tsuna comenzó a reír, pero no soltó las manos de Reborn, temblaba un poco y su mirada se veía preocupada, pero al parecer no se lo había tomado tan mal. Los chicos se fueron a casa una vez el reloj marco las diez, Nana estaría en la cama y con su alboroto probablemente no podría dormir, aunque cabía mencionar que ella era de sueño pesado, realmente pesado. Reborn se encamino a su habitación y Tsuna y Hibari se fueron a la del castaño.

-Yo… no me lo esperaba…-.

-¿Te gustaría que no fuera de esa forma?-.

-Te mentiría si dejara que no… Pero entiendo, Reborn… no iba a estar siempre a mi lado… él hizo muchas cosas por mí y eso siempre lo recordare-.

-El bebe no hizo tan mal trabajo-.

El castaño sonrió y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para colocarse el pijama, se detuvo y volteo a ver a Hibari el pelinegro lo miraba con atención, Tsuna volteo a verlo y coloco ambas manos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres quitármela tú?-.

Hibari soltó un gruñido y se acercó a Tsuna hasta que su aliento choco con la oreja del chico, el castaño sonrió ante el calor.

-Te has vuelto un pervertido, Tsunayoshi-.

-Porque Hibari-san me enseño-.

Hibari sonrió al notar el honorifico, llevaba años de no escucharlo. Acercó las manos a los botones que aún se encontraban abrochados y comenzó con el trabajo, una vez termino paso la camisa por los hombros de Tsuna y la dejó caer al suelo, le besó los hombros con lentitud mientras deslizaba las manos hacia los pantalones del castaño.

-Hibari… Te amo-.

El pelinegro sonrió, continuó besando los hombros del castaño, pero una mano de Tsuna en su mejilla le hizo parar y su siguiente frase fue la definitiva.

-Voy a tener un hijo-.

Las manos de Hibari se detuvieron en el momento en el que escucho eso, separo sus labios de la piel de los hombros del moreno y lo miró a los ojos, esperando la continuación de ese comentario.

-Reborn dijo que podía utilizar un método, bueno, dijo dos… Va a ser una inseminación artificial, la chica elegida por Reborn se llama Serena y es parte de Varia. Ella sólo donara su tiempo, nueve meses, luego de tener al bebe se irá como si nunca hubiera estado. Para que no fuera un incordio y ese niño no fuera desagradable para ti como para mí, Serena es una chica que tiene un parecido sorprendente conmigo, aunque el bebe se pareciera a ella, será como si se pareciera a mi… Perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero Reborn me estaba ayudando-.

-¿Fue una orden del Noveno?-.

-En parte, por otra parte fue una decisión mía. Soy el Decimo Vongola, los hijos del Noveno fueron descartados, después de mi, ya no hay más sucesores con sangre Vongola en su interior… Mi papá va arreglarse con la CEDEF, yo tengo que ver por Vongola. Los hijos del Noveno pueden tener hijos y todo eso, pero… quiero tener la seguridad de que alguien estará aquí cuando yo no este… Alguien que sea capaz de llevar a Vongola por el camino adecuado… Que el esfuerzo de Primo no sea algo en vano… es lo que deseo-.

Hibari soltó un suspiro, abrazó a Tsuna por la cintura y coloco el mentón en la clavícula del menor, Tsuna sintió el peso, pero no se quejo.

-Piensas demasiado… Pero esta vez no es innecesario-.

-Kyouya, yo te amo, así que nunca te engañaría… Si quieres puedes conocer a Serena, no me importa-.

-No importa ya… Te creo-.

-Gracias-.

Tsuna se separó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa divertida y un tanto pervertida.

-¿No estábamos en algo interesante?-.

Hibari alzó una ceja y se acercó al rostro del chico, si que se había vuelto todo un pervertido, aunque probablemente el castaño tenía razón y había sido culpa suya.

-¿Quieres algo en especial, Tsunayoshi?-.

Tsuna se sonrojó ante eso, si que Hibari era un pervertido, realmente había aprendido de él a ser un poco descarado en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos cuando Hibari se acercó a sus labios y abrió la boca, de alguna forma los besos eran… diferentes, Tsuna se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero no era como antes, se sentía un poco más seguro, se sentía más experimentado.

-Tsunayoshi, eres mi primer amor-.

En el momento en que escucho ese susurro Tsuna se sintió lleno de vergüenza, la timidez le ataco sin compasión y se sonrojo más de lo que habría deseado, desvió el rostro de la sonrisa deslumbrante e ilegal de Hibari y deseo que él no hubiera dicho eso. Instintivamente retrocedió hasta que choco contra la cama y cayó sentado. Hibari se quitó la camisa y comenzó a acercarse al moreno mientras que lo empujaba a la cama. Tsuna se dejó caer, pero se cubrió el rostro con las manos, aún sin poder creer lo que Hibari le había dicho.

-Mi primera relación de pareja fue contigo-.

Tsuna sintió que la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentaba, las manos de Hibari comenzaron a desabrocharle el pantalón, pero Tsuna estaba demasiado avergonzado como para notarlo.

-Mi primer beso, fue contigo-.

Su cubrió el rostro con un brazo mientras que la otra mano presionaba la sabana, por alguna razón eso le estaba excitando y avergonzando a la vez. Hibari sonrió mientras le quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines, se acercó al rostro del castaño y le quito el brazo del rostro y le miró de una forma tan profunda que Tsuna sintió que no podía con la presión.

-La primera vez que hice el amor… fue contigo-.

Tsuna sintió que algo en su interior se oprimía… Fue tan doloroso que sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar, Hibari beso sus mejillas, pero rápidamente descendió sus labios a su cuello, besando su piel y a la vez mordiéndola, procurando no dejar muchas marcas, le gustaba ver a Tsunayoshi marcado por él, pero por alguna razón esta vez quería ser suave. Tan suave como el amor que Tsuna había sentido por él al principio, hasta que el propio Hibari volvió ese amor puro en uno pasional e irracional.

Tsuna era consciente que su primer amor no fue Hibari, ni su primer beso, porque el cabrón de Shamal se lo robó, pero era consciente que el amor más grande que alguna vez había sentido era el amor que tenía por Hibari.

Su vida pasada pertenecía a Mukuro, Tsuna lo sabía. Su futuro pertenecía a él mismo, porque el Tsuna del futuro había decidido vivir sólo y resguardar a la familia. El Tsuna del presente había aprendido a amar, amar única y exclusivamente a Hibari.

El amor… era tan complicado.

Muchas de sus aventuras y desaventuras sucedieron por culpa del amor, desde Mukuro, que no tenía amor por nadie, hasta a Xanxus y Byakuran, uno había tenido el dolor de descubrir que el padre al que amaba no era su padre real y el otro porque tenía una forma retorcida de sentir el amor.

Una mordida en uno de sus pezones le provoco reaccionar, miró a Hibari y se sonrojo al ver la mirada deseosa, Tsuna deseaba no mirarlo, pero una vez entraba en la mirada de Hibari le era difícil dejarla, debía de trabajar con eso, podría ser realmente malo para él continuar con esa debilidad, la mirada de Hibari.

Hibari lamió la zona mordida y luego succiono el pezón, Tsuna le miraba expectante y deseoso, esperando algo más, desde el momento en el que Hibari le había declarado todas esas cosas sentía una molestia terrible en los pantalones, llevaba tiempo de no sentirse tan excitado, era probable que él único que podría hacerle eso fuera el pelinegro, nunca se sentía tan cómodo y excitado con cualquiera, pero con Hibari era otra historia.

Tsuna se sacudió cuando sintió una mano dentro de sus pantalones, estimulando su miembro, no quería que lo tocara más.

-No… Espe-ra…-.

Pero Hibari no se detuvo, continuó el movimiento y un par de segundos después Tsuna se corrió, el castaño desvió el rostro de la mirada acusadora de Hibari y luego frunció el ceño.

-P-por… por eso te dije que pararas-.

Hibari simplemente sonrió y paso sus dedos hasta el orificio trasero de Tsuna, el castaño se estremeció, sostuvo la cabeza de Hibari con ambas manos y lo acercó a su rostro. Primero se miraron fijamente, los ojos caramelo de Tsuna absorbieron al pelinegro, mientras que los ojos azulosos de Hibari atrajeron más y más al castaño, después ambos entrecerraron los ojos.

-Te amo…-.

Un latir incesante se sintió a través de las manos de Tsuna, no supo si era el suyo o el de Hibari, simplemente lo acercó a su rostro y lo besó. Fue un simple roce, luego de eso se separaron, pero enseguida volvieron a juntarse y se besaron sin pensar en nada. Hibari por su parte trabajaba con sus manos, procurando dilatar la entrada de Tsuna y a su vez estimulándolo por enfrente. El castaño estaba sumergido en la calidez y el placer y apenas y era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tres dedos en su interior le hicieron reaccionar, se separo del beso y soltó un fuerte gemido, provocando un fuerte éxtasis en Hibari.

Era demasiado bueno.

-Que lindo… te has conservado para mí-.

Tsuna se sonrojó totalmente y soltó el rostro de Hibari.

-Yo… s-sólo… podía pensar en ti… ¿Qué esperabas?-.

Una ceja alzada por parte de Hibari fue suficiente para avergonzarlo más, desvió de nuevo el rostro y soltó un nuevo gemido, la sensación de placer fue tal que cerró los ojos y arqueo la espalda, destellos tras sus parpados y una onda de placer invadió su cuerpo de una forma acelerada, su corazón bombardeo sangre rápidamente y sintió que iba a explotar. Por su parte Hibari sonrió cuando sintió que el interior de Tsuna lo absorbía, pero volvió a introducir sus dedos, tocando ese punto que hacía al castaño estremecerse y gritar de placer.

-¡Aaah! ¡M-más… más!-.

Haciendo caso del pedido, Hibari sacó de nuevo sus dedos y luego los volvió a meter, realizó esa acción y cuando sintió que el castaño estaba apunto de venirse sacó los dedos. Un gemido en forma de desaprobación fue lo que expuso Tsuna, lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Hibari sonrió, colocó ambas manos detrás de la espalda del chico y lo levantó, de tal forma que el castaño quedo sentado en su regazo.

-Nh… E-eso… eso es…-.

Tsuna sintió la erección de Hibari rozar su parte trasera, realmente deseaba sentirlo dentro.

-¿Qué?-.

Y odiaba como Hibari se divertía por eso.

-Por… p-por favor…-.

-¿Por favor qué?-.

-Kyouya…-.

-¿Si?-.

Ocultó el rostro en la clavícula del pelinegro y pronunció con una voz avergonzada y deseosa.

-Quiero sentirte dentro… por favor-.

Satisfecho por lo dicho, Hibari levantó un poco a Tsuna, se abrió los pantalones y expuso su dolorosa erección, Tsuna se sonrojó, Dios, era tan grande, más de lo que recordaba, pero sin embargo se excito mucho, tenía tiempo de no tener relaciones y sólo él sabía lo mucho que podría dolerle esa primera intromisión, pero no le importaba, sólo quería sentir a Hibari dentro. El pelinegro comenzó colocó a Tsuna sobre él y el castaño comenzó a deslizarse sobre el miembro de su guardián.

Diferente a lo pensado… fue total y completamente delicioso.

Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido y se separó de Hibari, era tan…

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Anh!-.

Tan placentero, su cuerpo se estremeció completo y se sintió bien, fue tan delicioso que estuvo apunto de correrse, pero trató de no hacerlo, habría sido vergonzoso haberlo hecho. Por su parte Hibari sintió como Tsuna lo apretaba, fue tan bueno que él también estuvo apunto de correrse, pero no quería verse como un desesperado, así que con un súper autocontrol se detuvo.

-Tu cuerpo… me acepta demasiado bien, Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna sabía que decía la verdad, pero nunca lo iba a decir, era demasiado vergonzoso hacerlo. El primer movimiento lo dejó perturbado, no recordaba que tener sexo con la persona que le gustaba fuera tan bueno, para la siguiente estocada fue él mismo quien se levantó y bajo, apretó los parpados ante el espasmo que sintió, no iba a aguantar mucho en ese posición, se sentía demasiado profundo, más de lo que esperaría, tan bueno que sin duda se correría más rápido de lo que deseaba.

Como si Hibari lo entendiera, lo coloco sobre la cama sin separarse del castaño, tomó una almohada de la cama y la coloco bajo las caderas del moreno, Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el suave vaivén que realizaba las caderas de Hibari, queriendo que fueran un poco más profundas él mismo comenzó a moverse también.

-¡Nh! ¡Aaahn!-.

Era tan bueno. Las embestidas de Hibari fueron más profundas, al punto de que comenzaron a llegar a ese punto, sin pensarlos mucho Tsuna se pegó a él y entonces sintió una fuerte ola de calor salir de su cuerpo y brillos detrás de sus parpados.

Lo había tocado.

-¡Nnnh! ¡Aaaah! Mph… ¡Kyo… Kyou-…! ¡Nh!-.

Ver su rostro tan sumergido en el placer provoco que Hibari se excitara mucho más, pero él se jactaba de su autocontrol, así que utilizándolo evito correrse, Tsuna era demasiado bueno para seducirlo.

Y tan lindo.

Tomó de las caderas al castaño y luego se agacho y lo besó, Tsuna lo abrazó por los hombros, sintiendo su lengua recorrer su interior.

Escucharon una patada al otro lado de la puerta y ambos elevaron el rostro.

-Si siguen con esa fiesta y no me dejan dormir… Les meteré un balazo por el culo-.

Tsuna se asustó un poco, pero al sentir a Hibari en su interior no pudo importarle menos, miró a Hibari y le sonrió.

-T-tratare… de ser más silencio-.

Hibari sonrió de lado.

-Mamá tiene el sueño pesado-.

Declaró Reborn y luego escucharon sus pasos perderse por el pasillo y una puerta cerrarse de portazo. Tsuna soltó una risita.

-Hey… ¿Para la otra vamos a tu casa?-.

-Hmp… Sí-.

Pero por el momento ellos continuaron con lo suyo.

.

Reborn le había dicho que se iría esa misma tarde, pero ni siquiera se había despedido de nadie, sólo de Nana, y luego se había ido, en las manos de Tsuna había una carta, probablemente una despedida corta, un par de consejos y alguna cosa emotiva o amenazante, Tsuna pegó la carta a su pecho y entrelazo su mano con la de Hibari. El pelinegro acaricio la cabeza del castaño y sonrió.

-Estaré a tu lado, Tsunayoshi… Sólo tú puedes estar al lado mío-.

Tsuna sonrió ante eso y asintió.

Pero Hibari no estaba mintiendo.

Sólo había una persona que había sido capaz de enamorarlo. De entrar más haya de donde Hibari había permitido, Tsuna había tocado fondo dentro de él. Sólo Tsuna había llegado hasta su corazón.

-Yo sólo te amo a ti, Kyouya-.

Hibari sonrió.

-Sólo tú-.

Susurro por última vez Hibari.

.

* * *

-Epilogo-

* * *

.

Si había algo que él odiaba, era cuando el pelinegro alto de ojos azul extraño, su papá, comenzaba con el entrenamiento, ¡sólo quería descansar! Era un niño de seis años, ¿le era difícil creer eso? Sintió una mano en su hombro y alzo la vista.

-Te morderé hasta la muerta si vuelves a escapar de tu entrenamiento, Aki-.

El niño soltó un gruñido y salió de su escondite. Era un pequeño y menudo chico, de ojos verdosos y cabello castaño, Tsuna se imaginaba que alguien en la familia de Serena tenía los ojos verdes, porque en su familia no había nadie con ese gen. A Hibari le daba lo mismo, Aki era la viva imagen de Tsunayoshi, desde sus gestos hasta su forma de pensar, así que realmente no le importaba que el niño tuviera los ojos verdes.

-Papá… ¿No puedo ir a jugar con el tío Takeshi y el tío Hayato?-.

-No-.

Aki puso un puchero y Hibari frunció el ceño, ese niño se comportaba igual que Tsunayoshi. Se guardo las tonfas y giró.

-Más te vale no llegar tarde, Aki-.

-¡Gracias papá!-.

El chiquillo se fue corriendo y Hibari soltó un suspiro, ese mocoso era igual de holgazán que Tsunayoshi, en fin. Una risita a sus espaldas le provoco girar y luego sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué te parece divertido, Tsunayoshi?-.

-Eres tan buen padre, mejor que yo-.

-Tú eres un indulgente y negligente, Tsunayoshi-.

-Pero… ¡Aki es tan lindo y refrescante! ¿Cómo podría castigarlo? Incluso a ti te cuesta no obedecer sus demandas. Lo has dejado ir con los chicos aunque estaban a la mitad del entrenamiento, Kyouya-.

Hibari frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que había sido atrapado, Tsuna simplemente sonrió y se acercó al pelinegro y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos.

-Eres tan amable, papá-.

-Tch… No empieces-.

Tsuna pegó su nariz con la del chico y cerró los ojos.

-Te amo…-.

-¡Papá Tsuna!-.

Tsuna se separó lentamente de Hibari y se hinco y recibió el abrazo del pequeño niño, Hibari sonrió al verlos sonreír, realmente estaba embelesado por verlos. Los dos eran lindos.

-¿Qué sucede Aki? Pensé que ya te habías ido con los chicos-.

-Tío Takeshi quería verlos… ¡Por eso regrese!-.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Vamos, Kyouya?-.

-Hmp-.

Soltó el mayor, ambos castaños entendieron que eso era una afirmación. Tsuna tomó de la mano a Aki y comenzaron a caminar hasta la parte este de la base Vongola, donde se encontraba los cuartos de Gokudera y Yamamoto. Llegaron hasta el cuarto del espadachín y golpeo la puerta suavemente, un sonriente Yamamoto les abrió la puerta del cuarto y al entrar se encontraron con Gokudera sentado tomando… ¿té? Tsuna sonrió, no quería saber mucho sobre su relación, en muchas ocasiones habían encontrado a esos dos en circunstancias… no aptas para Aki.

Gokudera se veía nervioso y Tsuna alzó una ceja, el peliplata le estaba ocultando algo, de eso no había duda.

-Eres malo para ocultar las cosas, Gokudera-.

Tsuna agrando los ojos.

-¡Reborn!-.

El castaño soltó a Aki y corrió hacia el sicario, Reborn sonrió de lado y aceptó el abrazo del castaño, Aki se asustó un poco por la sombra en el rostro del hombre y se acercó a Hibari hasta ocultarse detrás de él.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Cómo estas?-.

-Paciencia, Dame-Tsuna, estoy aquí y punto… ¿Qué es esa cosa que esta ahí?-.

Tsuna soltó a Reborn y sonrió.

-Es Aki, mi hijo-.

Aki se ocultó un poco más cuando recibió la mirada de Reborn, el sicario sonrió ante tal acción.

-Me recuerda a ti, Dame-Tsuna-.

Tsuna sólo sonrió y se acercó a Aki.

-Aki, él es el tío Reborn, vamos, sal de ahí-.

Reborn frunció cuando escucho que Tsuna le decía tío, pero cuando el chiquillo salió por completo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ese niño era totalmente parecido a Tsuna, si no fueran por sus ojos verdes sin duda sería la viva imagen del chico, al parecer no se había equivocado cuando escogió a esa chica para ser la madre del niño.

Aki se acercó lentamente y lo miró, Reborn se hinco frente al chico.

-Aki… Hmmm… Dame-Aki, no, no suena tan bien como con Dame-Tsuna-.

-¡Reborn!-.

Se quejó Tsuna, el sicario simplemente sonrió y acarició el cabello castaño del niño.

-Bueno, al menos parece que tienes potencial-.

-Hmp-.

Ese fue un gruñido de Hibari y Aki sonrió, pese a que lo dicho por Reborn no era del todo un halago, pero el niño lo tomó como tal.

-Papá Kyouya siempre me entrena-.

Dijo orgulloso Aki, por su parte Reborn alzó una ceja cuando el niño le dijo papá a Kyouya, Tsuna sólo sonrió.

-Aki, ve a jugar con los chicos-.

Aki asintió y se fue con Yamamoto y Gokudera, Reborn se levantó y los miró.

-¿Papá Kyouya?-.

-Kyouya está tanto tiempo con Aki que termino llamándole papá-.

-¿Y tú?-.

-A mi también me llama papá… Aki ha visto un par de veces a Serena, pero no sabe quien es ella, planeo decirle la verdad cuando sea más grande. Al menos ahora entiende que Kyouya y yo tenemos una relación-.

-Vaya… pobre niño, ver tanta perversión-.

-¡Hey!-.

Reborn simplemente sonrió de lado y miró a Hibari, el chico le regresó la mirada.

-Al parecer las cosas realmente no han cambiado mucho-.

Tsuna simplemente sonrió y miró a Hibari.

-Claro que han cambiado. Kyouya se ha vuelto un muy bueno papá… ¡Mejor que yo! ¿Cierto, papá?-.

Tsuna comenzó a reír y Hibari soltó un gruñido ante eso. Reborn simplemente desvió la mirada hacia Aki, parecía ser un niño feliz, realmente nunca lo había dudado, no cuando sus padres eran esos dos, Tsuna era el lado cariñoso y tierno, y Hibari era la parte autoritaria y estricta. Aunque se imaginaba que el niño había tocado el corazón de Hibari, al igual que su Dame-estudiante.

-Bebe-.

Reborn volteo a ver a Hibari.

-Me debes una pelea-.

Reborn sonrió ante la declaración y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Algún día pelearemos, Hibari, ese día te quitare a Tsuna-.

-¡Reborn!-.

Tsuna se sonrojó levemente, pero luego sintió un jalón en su pierna, Aki le mostró un juguete y Tsuna lo siguió. Ambos pelinegros vieron a los dos castaños jugar, Hibari sonrió de lado y Reborn inclino un poco su sombrero fedora, tratando de ocultar la ligera sonrisa.

-Debes estar de maravilla, Hibari-.

-Ni lo dudes-.

Dijo el chico, entendiendo las palabras del sicario.

Ciertamente, Aki había sido, de alguna forma, algo que había completado la vida de Tsuna tanto como la de él.

Ya no podía decir que sólo Tsuna había llegado a su corazón. No cuando Aki sonreía tanto que deslumbraba, al igual que Tsunayoshi.

Hibari los amaba a los dos.

.

* * *

_Y así llegamos al final de Only you… T-T_

_Bueno, me dedique a hacer un final… largo y un epilogo… emotivo. Me gusto tanto que yo misma quede sorprendida, fue tan lindo._

_Con este fic llegando a su final puedo darle mayor prioridad a mis otros fics… que están llegando también algunos al final. Pero he mostrado nuevos proyectos en mi profile._

_Este capitulo no esta corregido, se lo he enviado a mi beta apenas, pero como no quiero hacerlos esperar subo esto, ya luego subiré el capitulo corregido._

_Sin más, Yunmoon se despide de este fic._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
